


If Tomorrow Never Comes

by amartin22, Varikai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Bisexuality, Charlie Hope, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gore, I hope your body is ready, M/M, Mischief, Monogamy, Multi, Ooohh the drama, Organized Chaos, Original Character(s), Partying, Polyamory, Scarlet Starlet, Sexual Tension, Tsunderes, Two Different Charas, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underhell Underfell, Undertail, Vertebae, Violence, Yanderes - Freeform, lots of smut, posession, silly adventures, so much sin, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 142,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartin22/pseuds/amartin22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varikai/pseuds/Varikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do YOU like Organized Chaos? Do you LOVE Underfell Underhell? Then have we got the ultimate sinful crossover for you~!</p><p>In a desperate attempt to escape the Underhell, the rag-tag team of Renegades suddenly finds themselves sucked into an alternate universe where monsters and humans co-exist peacefully. Though, there are versions of themselves walking around as well... This might take some getting used to. Luckily they have a pretty little human and her group of enthusiastic misfits to help them adjust. Life seems to finally be calming down for them. </p><p>It's a shame how quickly the past catches up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kids on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE SUMMARY:  
> [[Since we’re combining worlds from Amartin22 and Varikai’s story we should clear shit up. There are clones of nearly every character so we’ve had to tweak a few names. Underfell characters will be abbreviated by shortening/changing their names to avoid confusion (except for Toriel) Here is the list of changes:]]  
> Charlie (UF) & Scarlet (OC)  
> Sann (UF) & Sans (OC)  
> Asriel (UF) & Flowey (OC)  
> Undy (UF) & Undyne (OC)  
> Alyp (UF) & Alphys (OC)  
> Toriel (UF) & Tori (OC)  
> Mett (UF) & Mettaton (OC)  
> Pap (UF) & Papyrus (OC)  
> Todd (BurgerPants from UF)  
> Gerson (Old Turtle from OC’s Universe)
> 
> [[Charlie and The Renegades lost the war against Chara in the underground. The war was then carried to the surface. 
> 
> Years pass and Chara still stands at large as the only remaining power. He turned monsters against humans and produced a Hell on Earth that has forced every human and monster to live in war-torn fear. The vast majority of the civilized world lay in ruins... 
> 
> For Organized Chaos readers, this will crossover will likely contain spoilers. Scarlet is being thrown into a setting where her past will likely come up faster in the face of more than just Sans’ clumsy advances. I’ll be warning you in the notes beforehand just in case some of you care about that sort of thing. I encourage you to read this anyway, seeing as it won’t really change much about my story, other than you, as the insert, knowing more about yourself. 
> 
> Now, let me explain that this is our very first crossover. We essentially would meet up and let our characters interact in various settings, then expand on the random shenanigans in post. We had no idea what an amazing adventure we were getting ourselves into. Please enjoy, our beautiful sinners! ]]
> 
>  
> 
> [[[[THEME SONG (MISSIO- Bottom of The Deep Blue Sea-lyrics below)]]]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCpmd5zHu6o
> 
> The blood surrounding my body  
> Crushing every bit of bone  
> The salt it seeps into the pores of my open skin  
> I’ll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea  
> I'll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue
> 
> Welcome to my cage little lover  
> Time to rearrange with you baby  
> Still don’t know your name  
> Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames pretty lady
> 
> The sweet surrender of silence  
> Forces me to live alone  
> Locked and loaded  
> Where the hell is peace of mind  
> I’ll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue sea  
> I'll wait on you inside the bottom of the deep blue
> 
> Welcome to my cage little lover  
> Time to rearrange with you baby  
> Still don’t know your name  
> Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames pretty lady
> 
> Welcome to my cage little lover  
> Time to rearrange with you baby  
> Still don’t know your name  
> Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames pretty lady
> 
> The bottom of the deep blue sea  
> The bottom of the deep blue sea
> 
> Welcome to my cage little lover  
> Time to rearrange with you baby  
> Still don’t know your name  
> Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames pretty lady
> 
> Welcome to my cage little lover  
> Time to rearrange with you baby  
> Still don’t know your name  
> Miss Honey  
> Let’s go up in flames pretty lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much love has gone into this, you guys. We have been sooo excited to get this done and post it. We're busting the wine out and getting a good nights rest. Enjoy~!

 

 

_-The Gang- by Varikai_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 

 _Tug._ **_Tug_ ** _._ **_TUG_ ** _._

  
Scarlet tossed and turned in her bed. She broke into a cold sweat, her black rib-cage tank top and loose purple pajama pants beginning to cling to her body. She clutched her chest over her soul as she began to feel a strange tug. The tug became a yank… then almost a tearing force. Scarlet winced and coughed. Sans twitched in his sleep on the couch in the living room, feeling the sudden shock in the time flow... There was one final wrenching yank and the void swallowed her.

She suddenly felt the wind on her face as she fell 14 stories high towards a vast wasteland of rubble. She opened her eyes with a gasp. She must be dreaming.

"Holy shit!" she shouted, trying to steady herself against the wind current. While she wasn’t the biggest fan of falling dreams, at least they were fun and short.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sann...pick up your damn feet. We won't make it to camp if you don't hurry your ass," Asriel barked. “Alyp, did you get find the part you needed?”

"Uhhgg....fine," Sann groaned while casually lifting a middle finger mid-yawn, behind Asriel's back. Pap slapped Sann in the back of the head.

"Fucking pay attention," Pap ordered with a scowl.

Alyp held a metal device in her hands. Her forefinger was pressed down on the button and she confused as to why it didn’t work. When Asriel called, she looked back up with a shrug and a gaze that simply meant ‘I don’t know.’

Sann stopped....everyone paused.

"What?" Charlie asked, noticing the discomfort on his face. “We still need to find Alph her parts so that maybe we can lea--,”

Sann lifted a finger to his teeth, indicating everyone to hush. Charlie was a little frustrated after being ignored, and Asriel kept walking forward...ignoring his shitty shenanigans.

"What on Earth is that?" Alph asked, curious while listening to what sounded like faint screaming… or cheering?

Asriel scoffed, "Let's...go," he ordered one last time. No one moved, the screaming then increased dramatically. Asriel froze as he ceased moving ahead. He finally looked up. Charlie's mouth dropped as a girl was literally falling from the sky.

 

Sann's hands glowed but she was falling too fast for him to focus, he ran forward. Asriel was right underneath her, his placement shifting as he kept regauged her landing.

The girl flipped in mid air a bit. They could have sworn they heard her giggle for a moment.

Sann's hand glowed brighter in a last attempt to slow her movements. Her body glows for a second as her momentum is slowed even more. Asriel finally has a lock on her.

"FUCKING CATCH HER," Sann shouts, still focusing on slowing down her speed.

" _Wooa-W-Woah_!" Scarlet gasped as her momentum is thrown off, she felt her stomach flip from the sudden change in speed. She tumbled forward a bit, staggered.

Asriel immediately holds his arms out from his body and positions himself to correctly receive her as she falls. Scarlet's slammed backward into Asriel as he bent his legs to try and steady the shock. He fell back onto the ground after catching the human bridal style.

"Fucking hell," Charlie spat, she ran over in a huff.

"Fuck me," Undy scowled at this new addition.

Alyp began to sweat nervously as she hid the device behind her back as multiple thoughts raced through her mind.

"Dammit," Asriel curses as he quickly tries to balance Scarlet onto him.

Scarlet hit her head on the ground a bit despite his efforts. She sits up hissing and rubbing the spot on the back of her skull, hair covering her face. Asriel’s hand hovered over hers, tempted to hold her closer but observed her instead. This human appears to be a smaller in frame, a little taller than Charlie, but pale and toned. Her clothes are loose and comfortable, barely hanging onto her. She was barefoot. Her long white hair in a tuft of messy tangles from the wind as she rubbed her head. Asriel blushed a bit as she started to shift against him.

"Ow…!! What the _fuck_..." she whimpered, checking her hand for blood. Phew, none, but still… yowch.

"Hey." Asriel cautiously tried to attempt communication. He gently touched her back.

Alyp looked up in the sky, where the girl originated from. _Looks like it worked… a little too well_. Pap carefully stalks in a circle around the two of them..... watching the human’s movements. Sann teleported beside Charlie… they both watch Scarlet with some hesitation. Undy stood by Alyp's side.

Scarlet looked up, her blue eye peeking through her hair. She caught the gaze of what seemed to be another goat person, but younger. She gave Asriel a broad grin.. an eerily familiar grin.

"No way..." she whispered. She softly touched Asriel's nose. “This dream just… **goat** _really_ interesting..." she snorted and laughed at her own joke

 

Asriel's eyes grew wide while everyone else paused. _Did this girl just make a pun…?_ He quickly turned to the others with Scarlet in his arms.

"She must be hallucinating… Alyp, do we having anything to help?" Asriel grew concerned as he noticed a skeleton pattern on her shirt. Maybe _he_ was hallucinating.  
Sann wore a confused smirk and shrugged, Pap was unresponsive, and Alyp was lost in thought. Undy raised an eyebrow and nudged her, bringing her back to the moment.

"Uhh, I don't th-think so," Alyp replied. She cautiously walked over and looked at Scarlet, studying her but from a safe distance. Charlie drew closer. Another human…?  And she seemed completely unfazed by them. Charlie frowned, she didn't trust this...

"It doesn't make sense. We haven't seen another human for days on the surface, where did she come from…?" Charlie asked herself.

"I do not care for this..." Pap intervened.

"Bitch better not try anything..." Undy readied a spear. It was hard enough warming up to Charlie, and after everything they'd been through, she didn't have the energy for that shit again.  
Scarlet flipped her hair back, brushing it down with her fingers. Everyone finally got a good look at her. Her demeanor was almost child-like, without a care in the world. Her right eye was a brilliant blue while the other is a dark brown, nearly black. She looked at Asriel with wonder and stood on her knees. She was lovely, sporting a mischievous grin. Scarlet playfully grasped one of Asriel's horns.  
"Woooaaahhh..." she cooed, fascinated. She grabbed both and gently steered his head from side to side, giggling. Asriel still carefully held her, though he was blushing horribly. He didn't know whether or not she was _meaning_ to nearly shove his face into her chest.

"Uhh, who are you?" He cleared his throat, eyes shifting. Sann chuckled. The more flustered Asriel became, the louder his laughter built, and it built fast. Charlie wasn't amused. She was almost disappointed watching Asriel humor the girl instead of taking the situation more seriously. The reality was: either that girl was in danger or they were. Alph shared similar discomfort.

Scarlet looked over, hearing Sann laugh. She saw the apparitions of her friends and dismissed them as projections of her dream. They looked entertaining enough, but the cute goat bro in front of her was built like something out of greek mythology and her attention stayed fixed.

"Did I hit you right in the **_'funnybone_ ** ' Sans?" Scarlet snickered again and grabbed Asriel's ears. She giggled adorably flopping them around. Asriel’s stammered and blinked.  
Sann’s laughter stopped… his red eyes flashed for a moment. Everyone went dead silent. An eerie tension fills the air as Sann slowly rose to his feet.

"Do…….I know you?" Sann growled as his glare pierced through Scarlet. Asriel gently takes her hands away from his head, dumbfounded as to how he should feel. Scarlet felt Sann staring at her and looked up at him, her grin fading.  
"Uh.... yes?" she shifted away from Asriel, looking around and realizing just how different everyone looked. She started to feel uneasy for some reason.

"There's no way she's from the underground," Pap deduced.

"Then how the fuck does she know my name!?" Sann shouts back, making Scarlet jump a little.

"Sann cool it," Asriel barks, noticing her becoming uncomfortable. Scarlet continued to look around at all of the staring faces. She knew that look… the look when someone has no earthly idea who you are. She started to worry about what sort of dream this might be.

"Woah... I must have had more to drink than I thought..." Scarlet mumbled to herself. Charlie shook her head and sighed. Enough.

"Hey," Charlie softly calls out. She puts herself between Sann and Scarlet.

"Huh..." Scarlet looked Charlie up and down. "You're new..."

  
Scarlet looked at everyone individually, running a mental checklist of her familiars. This dream was getting weirder and weirder. Perhaps this girl was some sort of subconscious manifestation of some emotion, Scarlet thought. Maybe this was going to turn into a much more entertaining dream later on. She was _really_ cute.

  
Scarlet looked back at Asriel for a moment. He was new too. Yet… there was something about his energy that made her feel as though she’d met him before somehow. Maybe she had just forgotten. Or maybe this was some sort of younger Asgore and her subconscious was trying to tell her she was a closet furry. Whatever it was, she smirked and looked back at the girl who was interrogating her.

"Do you by chance, even know where you are," Charlie inquires. That last line made Scarlet feel the familiar creep of anxiety, but she managed to keep calm.

"Apparently, having one hell of a fever dream..." Scarlet sighed casually. She stood and looked around.  
"Holy shit, this entire place is a hazard." Scarlet kicked some rubble to the side and started climbing the remains of a wall with ease for a better view.

"Hey! Answer the question!" Charlie asks again, more serious. She had no tolerance for being ignored. Charlie grabs Sann's shoulder, he nodded and teleported them both to the top of the wall, waiting for her.

Scarlet saw them up there and seemed unfazed. More weird dream shit…  
"Scuse me, sub-conscious metaphors." she said, flipping backward and perching atop a broken pillar. She looked around at what was left.

The surrounding area was a wasteland. Mounds of rubble, composed of chunks of concrete, have created a valley of destruction. Large buildings in the distance are crumbled and broken, nothing is left untouched. Everyone now resides outside what is left in the city of Denver. Sann watched as Scarlet climbed the wall of the former University of Colorado.

" _Woah_..." Scarlet said sarcastically. "Some post-apocalyptic shit..."

Dust is lifted off the ground as soft winds blow from the west. Charlie quietly sits down, Sann follows her decision. They both sat in quiet tension wondering what to do. Neither were in the mood to babysit yet another person... The rest of the group stays down, keeping an eye out from the other side of the wall, Asriel and Alyp continuing to watch the girl. Scarlet cat walked across the wall before shortly jumping, and then climbing back down.

"Are there any signs of Zombies, Undyne?" Scarlet asks playfully, jumping to the ground and stretching her arms, looking around for anything interesting.

"Is… she talking to **_me_ **??" Undy sneers. Alph hides behind her lover.

"It's been a while since I've had a good ol fashioned zombie dream..." Scarlet sighed, biting the bottom of her shirt and tugging it against her teeth with a grin. She finally sees something promising and walks a few feet away from the group.

"Uhhh... human?" Pap questions.

"Yes, Pappy?" Scarlet turns, starting to clear some rubble. Pap scowls at the informal nickname. Sann and Charlie then teleport behind Scarlet a couple feet away, they shrug to the others.

"Sh-She apparently believes she’s in a dream..." Alyp tried to explain while still holding on to the device. Asriel was nervous, he continued watching Scarlet.

"So I guess something is supposed to happen, right?” Scarlet sighs. She finds an old tea chest under it all and opens it, looking at plates and cups that were miraculously spared from the wreckage. Scarlet starts casually throwing the mostly broken ones behind her, collecting the few still in tact.

Everyone steps back as the delusional human throws plates around. Charlie takes another step forward.

"What do you mean ‘s _omething is supposed to happen’_?" Charlie asks.

"Well, I mean, I guess I could call the shots. It's my dream n all..." Scarlet turned with a stack of plates she collected.  
"You guys wanna play target practice?" She chimed, her blue eye glinting yellow for a moment.

A blue spear, two yellow bone swords, and a black longsword materialize in front of their respected monsters. Everyone was on edge once they saw Scarlet's eye flicker.

" _Jesus_ , guys!" Charlie shouts while throwing her arms up in the air. Sann's eyes are burning, his hands glow… Alyp jumped back. Scarlet took it they accepted the challenge.

"Hell yeah!" Scarlet smiled. "さあ!" She shouted and threw a plate up.

 

Undyne threw a spear and shattered the plate within a second. Charlie clinched her fists and punched Scarlet right in the jaw. Scarlet whimpered and fell back, hissing. She held her cheek and looked up in confusion as she touched her bloody lip.

 

" **Jesus** fucking Christ. What the **_hell_ ** is wrong with you!?" Charlie shouts, reaching the end of her patience.  
"This isn’t a fucking game..."

" _Wh-What the fuck....? Ow..._ " Scarlet spat as she looked at her bloody hand, fear washed over.  
" _What.... the_ **_fuck_ ** _?!?_ "

"It doesn’t matter if you’re crazy! You can't just walk up to monsters in this world and throw shit at them!" Charlie continued to scold. Everyone is taken back by Charlie’s stance....most of them form a defensive circle around her.

  
Scarlet looked at her hand and back at Charlie a few times. She’d never felt pain like this in a dream... unless is was a nightmare. Scarlet crawled back a bit. Here she was hoping to have one night where she wasn’t maimed or tortured.  
Charlie noticed her fear. Sann, Asriel, and everyone else dropped their guard.

Scarlet scrambled to her feet once everyone’s weapons disappeared. She jumped up and sprinted over a few mounds of rubble, ducking under old bridges and left over walls, running as fast as she could.  

Sann grins devilishly.

His hands glowed red. Charlie glares at him and nods, "Get her, Sann."

Sann disappears with a low chuckle. Asriel sighs and runs off after them. There goes any chance on making a good first impression on the poor girl...

Scarlet continued sprinting. For some reason she started feeling fatigue; something else that didn't usually happen in dreams. She bolted down an alley that had several chain link fences and toppled pillars from an old mess hall. After she hurdled over them, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, looking behind her. There seemed to be nothing, but if she knew her nightmares, there was really nowhere to run. She only did it to feel better and delay the inevitable.

Asriel picked up the pace and jumped clear over some piles of rubble as he closed the distance. Sann grinned in the shadows as he watched the small, frightened girl running for her life. So sweet, so unsuspecting… **_fuck_** _he missed the hunt._.. The moment she stopped to take a breath, he saw his moment.

"Peeka-boo…” he growled, low and taunting. He teleports in front of her,  
"..... _I see you_!" Sann reached for her. Scarlet was quicker than he’d anticipated and she jumped backward. Suddenly, strong arms lifted her up.  Asriel pulled her farther from the skeleton’s grasp.

"Dammit, Sann....we're not trying to give her a heart attack," Asriel scolds. "She still thinks she’s in a dream..."

Sann just shrugs, "...so?" He smiled smugly while watching the girl become more and more frightened by the second. Scarlet shrieks and squirms, shoving Asriel away and jumping higher onto the remains of the building, climbing desperately.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ . **_Fuck!_ ** " Her eyes welled up. She looked down, Asriel and Sann are gone. Why did she look down. She knew better than to look back in a chasing nightmare, dammit. Hanging from the ledge, panting, she dug her nails into her ribs. She was starting to feel her panic build up.

“What… what’s happening??" Scarlet’s chest heaved. She’d never had a panic attack during a dream before… This wasn’t a dream, was it…

 

Two boney arms wrapped around Scarlet's waist as Sann pulls her in tightly. He gently leans down and breathes heavily into her ear. Scarlet choked back a sob.

"You need to learn some manners," he whispers. They both teleport back to Charlie’s group.

Charlie stands tapping her foot, as if she expected them. Sann dropped Scarlet on the ground. Asriel braced himself on his knees, catching his breath as he rushed to get back in time. Charlie leans over and offers her hand....

"Hi,” Charlie smiles, “my name's Charlie."

Scarlet leans back, shaking, her chest heaving. She tried to respond but her body refused.  
"I... can’t...br-" she gasps. "F-Fuck..." Scarlet braces herself on all fours trying to get a hold of herself. This was _clearly_ not a dream. Her body made sure to drive that point home. She tried to lift a hand to ask for help, but her confusion only made the mania worse.

 

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" a very enthusiastic voice calls out. An orange, humanoid cat runs over a nearby hill stop and is carrying a very old bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey in his right hand. He proudly waves it around in the air as a beautiful yellow flower is draped around his neck, it moves.

"Oh, my goodness!" Toriel then looks around, seeing another human all alone. "Who's _she_?"

"I...uhh, we," Charlie was at a loss for words. She noticed Scarlet panicking. Sann stood up straight, glaring Scarlet down. No one approached her, everyone’s eyes darted back and forth, silently waiting for someone to make a move.

Scarlet struggled to get a grip, none of her self-tactics were helping. She wished Sans were there, her hysteria taking over. She collapsed and balled up. " _Itsjustadreamitsjustadreamwakeupwakeupwakeup..."_ Scarlet whimpered to herself.

Toriel hopped down, she slithered over to the poor girl. Everyone was on their guard and began to advance, but Charlie threw up an arm, staying their action.

"Everyone, please..." Charlie beckoned.

Toriel placed a leaf-appendage on Scarlet and tried to calm her nerves. Todd is curious and takes a seat.  
Scarlet's breathing slowed a bit. She felt warmth throughout her body. Her lungs relaxed and her heart regained rhythm... Scarlet flinched for a moment but started to come around. She looked up at the flower with wide eyes, studying it.

"Holy shit..." Scarlet whispered. Asriel walked around Charlie, keeping a close eye on his queen. Sann keeps a close eye on Asriel keeping an eye on his woman. Undyne lifted her spear and then shoved it into the ground, leaning against it.

"Hey, lady!" Sann blurted out, directing his glare back to Scarlet.

Scarlet’s gaze was locked onto the flower that saved her from the endless pit of her trauma. This was real. Her friends were all warped somehow… She looked up at the more obnoxious version of Sans (which she didn’t even think was possible) and grimaced.

"Where am I…?" Scarlet asked softly.

Charlie glared at Sann, but turned back to the stranger. "You’re just outside of Denver, Colorado....or what's left of it..."

Alyp carefully hid the device behind her back....slowly trying to hide guilt. Scarlet shakily stood, her body still feeling the aftershocks of panic.

"You're... all different." She admitted in disbelief. Scarlet walked up to Sann, looking concerned, almost sad. Sann stepped back, intimidated by the way she looked at him. She stopped when he recoiled and looked hurt. He looked her up and down, not fully comprehending the situation. Sann felt the unfamiliar prickles of fear for some reason. Something was wrong… but it in a way he couldn’t explain.

"You don't know me do you…?" Scarlet frowned.

"Sorry, kid. But you apparently think you know me," he scoffed, trying to sound confident. Scarlet was staring, wide-eyed. If this was real, then there was no way Sans was gone… she refused to let that happen. He had to be in there somewhere. Maybe if she tried reasoning...

"You sometimes have nightmares that make the entire room shake..." Scarlet began softly. "You used to love Toriel but it didn’t work out... You love your brother more than anything, even though you wish he and Mettaton would knock off the PDA sometimes..." she rambled, trying to jog his memory. She drew closer after every fact, as if he’d somehow snap out of it.  
"It's _me_... Scarlet." she said, standing inches from him. "Your best friend."

Sann backed away until he fell right on his ass. For the first time, he visibly showed fear as she approached him. Charlie maintained her composure but it took everything she had not to punch this bitch again. She awkwardly stepped between Scarlet and Sann, holding up a hand. That was little _too_ close for her comfort.

"Woah there....I wouldn't suggest taking another step," Charlie almost threatened. "We don't know who the fuck you are....or where you came from."  Alyp held up her hand to explain but Charlie didn't see it.  
"I don't know how you know Sann personally if he has no memory of you to begin with." Charlie continued. Alyp held her hand higher, now visibly shaking it.  
"How about we start with how _you_ know _him_?" Charlie’s eye twitched a bit. She’d had enough. The last thing she needed was some random girl to bust into her life and encroach on her relationship. Sann was already hard enough to control.

The beating sound of drums echoes far off in the distance. Everyone jumped from their spots and quickly gathers their gear, their all terrified except for Charlie and Sann, eyes fixed on the phenomenon. She wasn’t getting off that easy.

"Undyne and Alphys are together and are getting married!" Scarlet points at the two lovers, but her eyes stayed fixed on Sann, continuing to make a case for herself. "Papyrus loves Mettaton but holds back because you disapprove. _Mettaton_ is my _Mentor._ Why does none of this ring a bell!?" Scarlet’s tone became more and more desperate to connect.  
" _I know you_ !" she shouted at Sann, blushing with frustration. "... But I **_don't_ ** know you." she looked at Charlie.

Pap, Undy, and Todd quickly scout in all directions....it looks grim. Alyp knew what those faces meant. She nervously looked down at her device.

"Maybe....just maybe," Alph bit her lip, contemplating what it would mean if her calculations were incorrect. Scarlet’s presence confirmed the ability of interdimensional travel… as well as the capability to get through without being torn apart atom by atom. If she failed, they’d die… either here or through time and space. Alph’s hands shook nervously.She had no idea what the human’s world was even like… but anywhere was better than here.

"Shit!! We're surrounded on all sides," Todd reported to Asriel.

Scarlet looked up, the sudden urgency breaking the tension. "...Surrounded? What the hell is going on?”

Charlie grabbed Scarlet's arm.  
"Fuck, he found us," she muttered. Sann growled trying to shake off the fear as he felt the armies closing in. Asriel shouldered on two sacks of their supplies, while Torriel wrapped tightly around Asriel's neck.  
"We need to leave. NOW!" He barked.

Charlie ducked as an she heard whistling in the air. Everyone dropped to the ground as arrows shot overhead. Alyp panicked.... It was now or never. She pressed the button on the device again.  

 

A clear outline of a sphere materializes. Fabricated and solidified in front of Scarlet.

 

Scarlet looked at it in awe. She’d seen enough Sci-Fi to know how this was gonna go. She bolted into it without question.

 

\------------------

 

Scarlet suddenly screams and jolts awake, safe in her bed. Sans burst into her room and looked around, then over to her.

"Scarlet?" He jumped into her bed and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed with relief, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god... Fucking hell, dude... It was just a dream... " she squeezed tighter. Sans tensed at her sudden touch, not sure whether or not it was safe to reciprocate. He took a chance and held her gently, setting her on his lap.

 

"Hey, shhh… you're okay..." he said, rocking her a little. Scarlet curled into his lap and nuzzled the crook of his neck. She had never been so happy to see him. The feeling of Sans looking at her without any knowledge of who she was… just like her mother… She didn’t care if this might send the wrong message, she was just glad to have her friend back.

"That was... too real..." she sighed, gripping his t-shirt.

Sans enjoyed the feeling of her weight leaning into him, completely trusting. He kissed the top of her head. "Wanna talk about it...?"

 

\---------------------

 

Charlie's fucking shocked as everyone stared at Alyp.

"So that's how she fucking fell, isn’t that right Alph." Charlie is rather upset as she stared at a very guilty lizard. Alyh grits her teeth. Undy shoves her head further down as more arrow slip past over their heads. The portal is still active..but it's changing. Alph freaked out.

"We've only got one chance to leave this shit hole," the yellow reptile yells. Alyp quickly scampered up and then ran straight into the portal.

"ALYP!" Undy quickly tumbles over and lunges in after her.

"UNDY...ALYP," Pap ordered but they both disappeared. He looks over at Asriel with an apologetic look. Pap then crouches down and jumps forward into the sphere as his body is absorbed by this mystifying sphere.

"WHY THE HELL DID EVERYONE FUCKING LEAVE," Asriel shouts over to Charlie, she shrugs.

Charlie shook her head, trying to contemplate where that sphere was connected to on the other side.  Sann grabbed her arm, and jerked it a little. Charlie watched him as the emotion drained from his face.

"Charlie, w-we have to go...my br-brohter," Sann's voice falters.

Charlie nodds, she then seriously looks at Asriel. "We need to follow them...," she suggests. Charlie's face pleads for understanding. The beating drums crescendo, making it impossible to even hear one’s own thoughts.

"DO IT," Asriel shouts over the drums. Sann grabs Charlie's jacket and throws her inside the portal. Todd bounces off his feet and does an over exaggerated back flip into the portal. Asriel and Sann quickly exchanged worried glances before scampering into portal after their comrades.

Everyone is enveloped in darkness.

 

A familiar shadow steps forward towards the exposed portal. Deep chuckling ensues but it’s cut short when they noticed the portal shrinking. Through a last second decision, they jump though.

 

\--------------------------

 

"Then you looked at me like you didn’t know me at all... and like you were terrified of me somehow. It was like no one knew who I was… it was horrible." Scarlet continued on the brink of tears. Sans was stroking her hair as he held her close, listening.

"But like... I felt the pain... of everything… it was so surrea-" she stopped, touching her cheek. She still felt the pain.  
"o-ow..." she sat up a little. "Oh... my... god..." Her eyes widened as she touched the inside of her cheek. It still bled a bit. ".....Sans?" She said, holding up her bloody fingers.

 

Sans looked at her fingers. ".... maybe you just bit your cheek-" he suggested, but then suddenly froze. Sans looked at the closet, holding Scarlet protectively.

 

Charlie, Asriel, Sann, Alyp, Und, Pap, and Toriel are suddenly encased in a very tight space. It was dark… but they could feel other people.

"What...the hell!?" Undy roars out. She kicked her feet, Pap sharply hisses.

"Stop fucking kicking me!" Pap scowls.

"Who's touching my ass?" Charlie demanded to know.

Asriel squirmed under Charlie as he quickly tried to remove his arm...but it keeps brushing up against Charlie’s breasts.

 

Sans’ eye glinted and the closet doors burst open.

 

Everyone clumsily toppled out. Todd was the first to fall, quickly buried by Undy, followed by Asriel and Charlie, groaning at their previous uncomfortable positions. Toriel is still wrapped around Asriel. Everyone grunts and shifts in mild discomfort as Alyp carefully tiptoed around the pile of angry monsters, still holding the portal device in her hands.

Sann waited in the closet. He loomed near the back.

There was a moment of silent tension as the Renegades all view the scene of their mystery human in the arms of a blue version of Sann.

Scarlet bursts out laughing hysterically cutting the silence.She nearly falls over.

Sans stares at Scarlet, still in his lap, raising a brow.

"OH....MY.....God," Charlie is fucking surprised as she sees Scarlet and… Sann? What!? She points a finger at the laughing woman, "...you!!"

 

"Monsters!...." she gasps, nudging Sans. "In my closet!" she continues to laugh. Everyone looked up.

"Sans!?" Pap is confused as he stares at his blue-er brother.

"Oh shit..." Todd snorts.

Sans looks at them all. He gently puts Scarlet down on the bed, where she stands on her knees. Asriel is deadpanned. He looks up at Sans with utter disbelief.

"I take it you're all from this 'dream." Sans stands in front of the pile of monsters.

Sann hears a familiar voice.....he steps out cautiously. "....and you are?"

Sans sees a red eye glow in the darkness as the red skeleton steps into view, his eyes harboring morbid curiosity, stepping over everyone carelessly. His red sneaker smudges dirty all over his comrades faces and the clean wooden floors. He snickered as his feet ‘accidently’ stepped over Asriel’s hair as the goat still lay prone.

Charlie is then torn...she gazed at Sann...and then Sans.

"Someone who finds all this pretty... **_humerus_ **..." Sans grinned. Scarlet snorts and then bursts into laughter again.

“WHY! Why me,” Pap cried out as he slammed his face into the floor bored.

Undy grinned a patted poor Pap.

Stagnant tension poisoned the air as two Sans's stare off, grinning at each other. Neither of their gazes faltered.

Sann grinned, "I think we're in the right place.”

Asriel is still at a loss for words.

Charlie awkwardly smiled but then lifts herself up from the pile. She tried to remain composed. Sann’s eyes shift over to Charlie with a smile.

Scarlet climbed off of her bed and leaned an arm on Sans' shoulder. The two looked at each other mischievously and nodded, looking back at the group with menacing expressions.

"I'm not sure he's **_pun_ ** ny enough to be you..." Scarlet yawned.

"If he's anything like me, he's probably **_pun_ ** believable." Sans shrugged and winked.

Pap groans into the floorboard, hitting his skull against it repeatedly.  
“WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS!?”

“IT’S MY KIND OF SHIT,” Undy shouts back.

"I dunno... maybe we should show them how **_pun_ ** gent we can be..." Scarlet placed her hands on her hips with a knowing grin.

Sann just bursts out laughing, he holds his face in his hands as he realizes how much he missed that...

"Now now... no need to **_PUN_ ** ish them so bad right off the bat." Sans twirled Scarlet into a dip and they struck a pose. Scarlet and Sans try to keep straight faces

"God ....now you’re just trying too hard," Charlie demands with a sassy attitude while holding up a hand. She looked over at Sann, enjoying seeing him laugh that hard.

Everyone hesitantly returns to their feet, not sure what’s going on.

Charlie finally smiled.

"She's the one who **_PUN_ ** ched me in the jaw..." Scarlet nodded towards Charlie as Sans stood her back up, both of them crossing their arms.

"That little **_PUN_ ** k?" Sans raised a brow with a smile.

Charlie steps back nervously while waving two hands in front of her, "Now now, I wasn’t the one throwing fine china around…."

They both snickered, about to break character.

Sann came down from his pun-high, chuckling as he walked closer.

Asriel stood and cleared his throat.

"So....who might you be," Toriel softly asks while tied around Asriel's neck.

Sans saw the flower and there was a moment of inquiry. He simply grinned and winked.

"Sans the Skeleton. And this..." Sans nudged scarlet. "Is the lovely Miss Scarlet Starlet." Scarlet swept into a deep, sarcastic bow, keeping eye-contact.

"How about you?" Scarlet said, strolling up to Asriel. "Who might you be?"

Asriel fell back down; this girl’s presence was staggering.    
"Aww, what's... **_goat_ ** you down..." she grinned.

Everyone suddenly heard a loud crack as the portal device was shattered against the floor.

Charlie jumped, and looked at Alph standing over the broken pieces.Sans looked at Alph seriously. Alph looks to her left, then turned to Asriel.

"I....was nervous," she tried to explain. Asriel took a deep breath and patted Alyp on the back.

" _Tis okay_ ," Asriel reassures as he comforted a friend.

“So is that how you got here. Al?” Sans said casually.

“It’s some sort of portal gun.” Scarlet observed. “At least, it’s how I got home.”

Sans nodded, stroking his mandible.

“Interesting… I knew there were parallel universes and alternate timelines… I’ve never seen two actually cross over before…” Sans sighed.

“Yeah well, read it and weep,” Charlie makes a snarky remark while stretching. “It was either here, or back to whatever’s left of our world.” Charlie then grew incredibly sad, “I wonder if my dad,” she then shakes her head.

“Yeah… Trust me, where they were was no picnic…” Scarlet said looking at Sans. they stared at each other for a moment before Scarlet wore a bright smile and Sans contrasted with an unsure scowl.

“... I don’t know, Scarlet…” he sighed.

“Pleeease~!” She said, swaying.

“It’s a lot of responsibility…” he shrugged sarcastically.

“I promise to feed them and take care of them and make sure they’re all the happiest monsters ever!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Can we keep ‘em! Please please!”

"Welp, I’m good with that," Sann jokes while cracking his knuckles, changing the subject. He then relaxed his stance.

Todd curled onto Scarlet’s bed. “I could get used to being a house cat.” Todd’s thick orange fur is then smothered all over the sheets. He rubs his back deeper into the cotton.

Sans sighed with a chuckle. “Fine, fine… But you better clean up after them.” He grinned. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it.  
“We’d better tell the kids.” He smirked.

Sann’s grin faded. “Hey. Blue and uhh...Blue’s playthang...,” Sann walked forward, “We didn’t go through hell and back to be compared to dogs.” Charlie slaps him on the back. Scarlet and Sans looked at eachother in shock for a second before Scarlet snorted.

“Wow, um yeah no. _Me_ and _him_? That’s the funniest joke I’ve heard all night.” She snickered. Sans blushed wildly and looked away.

“Sorry, he’s….uhh...he’s kinda not used to acting civilized. He’s,” Charlie slaps her own face, “He’s not what you would call a BONE-ified house guest.”

Scarlet and Sans both laughed awkwardly. Sann scoffed.

“I can’t ….can’t go on,” Pap whines, falling limp onto the floor.

 

"Wait!" Scarlet interrupts loudly. "I'm sorry. Something needs to happen before anything else does." She stepped out of her room, leaving Sans staring at Sann. The clinking of glasses could be heard, followed by some shuffling in the kitchen.

Sann winked at Sans. Sans’ grin broadened. Sann strolled over to his blue-er half and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You seem to have things under control..,” Sann’s smile broadened.

Scarlet started setting up champagne glasses into the shape of a heart, popping open a bottle of Mettaton’s brand of Rose Wine.

“I’m such a terrible host... I apologize!" Scarlet called into the bedroom, pouring everyone a drink.

Charlie looked down, nervously avoiding eye contact with Sans. Sann grabbed Charlie’s ass. Charlie quickly flinches but then calms down, realizing who’s FRISKy  hand that was.

“Everyone, would you kindly join my in the living room!” Scarlet announced. Everyone filed into the small apartment living room, seeing Scarlet perched in her kitchen counter. Sans stared at Sann for an additional moment or two before scoffing and turning to join them. Scarlet grinned.

"Okay... now..." She said, gracefully poised, taking a sip. " **Who** . the _FUCK_. are you people." She stated, crossing her legs with a sultry smile. Everyone looked at one another for a moment, not sure who should begin...

 

"A-Apparently," Alyp began, “we're from a different world. And I a-apologize beforehand. I originally created a device that would allow us to leave our world...and possibly into a better one. But in order to make sure we weren't followed...I destroyed the device. For both our protection...and yours," she stared at Sans.

"Enough of that," Sann blurted out. "If we're going to stay in this world....we need to know what we’re dealing with," he smiled. Charlie deeply sighed, troubled but somewhat relieved. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t still shell-shocked from having literally left a war less than ten minutes ago. She wanted to believe that this was a real chance at something new… but her skepticism kept prodding deep thoughts.

"Then I guess I should introduce you to my turf." Scarlet sneered at Sann. She showed off, bending backward off of the counter, twisting on her wrist and landing on pointed toe. She walked towards the balcony, signalling for them to follow.

Charlie curiously followed. Todd performed a front flip and followed Charlie close behind. Asriel kept his gaze forward but followed as well. The others filed over. Sann raised an eyebrow at Sans, who nodded him towards Scarlet. He begrudgingly followed the rest of them.

Sans chuckled, gesturing everyone out the door.

Scarlet opened the doors to her balcony. Down below was a colorful world teeming with monsters and human coexisting. The mixture colored lights and the hustling sounds of the thriving city filled the air. Scarlet sat on the ledge swinging her feet, smiling at everyone’s faces.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Darling~!" she mimicked Mettaton. "The Monster/Human Capital. Home to Mettaton's Empire."

Toriel gasps. Todd whistles. Asriel is breathless. He watches the monsters casually pass through the streets with little concern...or fear.. Sans sighs fondly, watching Scarlet handle everything with finesse.

"Well I'll be damned..." Sann snickers while leaning against the doorway.

Charlie jumped up and down at the back of the crowd, trying to shove past everyone, but they were too enamored to move. She jumped up and tries to look over Pap and Undy. Sans levitated a chair over to her and winked. Charlie smiled and gave him a thumbs up and jumped upon the chair. She was in awe while gazing the beautiful city, nearly emotional from seeing everything in tact again...

"So..." Scarlet swung her legs to cross the other way.  
"I'll be honest with you all. This whole thing might come as a shock to your doppelgangers. I figured the best way to introduce you all is via the only way we do things around here." she smiled.

Everyone nods to acknowledge her but remain fixated on the new world before them...

Scarlet nodded at Sans, who's way ahead of her, inviting everyone over. Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys recieve a text.

 

**Sans: [You guys wanna see something cool? Come to Scarlet’s place.]**

 

Scarlet jumped down and re-entered her apartment, climbing up onto the kitchen island. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Gather round!"

They all turned to see the champaigne. Todd and Sann both widely grin. Alyp looks uneasy, Undy smirks, rubbing her back.

Scarlet held up a glass  with a broad sparkling smile. Charlie and Asriel share a similar look of uneasiness. She looked at him with a reassuring smile and gently placed a hand on his back, guiding him towards the group. Toriel climbed from Asriel’s neck and wrapped around Charlie...

"As the designated human of your group, I think you should make the toast." Scarlet handed a glass to Charlie. Charlie tilted her head. She pulled her long brown hair out of her face, exposing her deep blue eyes. She sighs with a complacent expression… but it's quickly replaced by a smile as she raises her glass.

"To new beginnings," she softly smiles. Her friends nervously smile as they also take a glass.

"To a new way to party." Todd laughs.

"To sexy times!" Undy snickers.

"T-to new chances." Alyp hints.

"To not living in fear..." Asriel calmly states.

Sann grins as he unessecarily reaches behind Charlie to grab a glass.

"To finally being able to settle down...with the woman I love," Sann casually states....Charlie froze. She took a deep breath to scold him, but looks up at Sann and smiles softly.

"....sure thing big guy." She sighed.

"To the future." Sans said, looking at Scarlet.

"To living in the moment! To _loving_ in the moment!" She says with a smile.

"To the little things! Cheers!”

 

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to this strange new beginning.

 

The front door suddenly burst open and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne pile over each other into the room, shoving one another aside.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" Undyne and Undy say excitedly in Unison.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus squealed.

Alphys is at a loss for words... she calmly stands and stares at her double from across the room.

Undy shouts and she charges towards Undyne with a smirk. Undyne tackles her into the couch as they start to wrestle. Alyp is taken back but calmly gins under her fogged glasses. Scarlet cheers, watching them grapple.

Pap is immediately annoyed as Papyrus approached him wide-eyed and innocent.

Sann and Asriel actually smile. Asriel places an arm around Sann as they both happily watch the new interactions. Sans scoffs hoping the Undynes don't damage anything.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus smiles, greeting Sans. "BROTHER??" He sees San and immediately lifts him into a hug. "BROTHER FROM ANOTHER!"

Sann is pulled in and his eyes grow wide as his devilish grins sees Pap from over Papyrus’ shoulder. Pap is just shaking his head.

"I forgot how cute you were, bro." Sann laughed his ass off.

"MMYES! I AM THE MOST ADORABLE, AM I NOT" Papyrus replied, snuggling Sann.

"You got it, Pappy." Scarlet smiled, jumping down from the counter. Pap scowls...knowing that comment as actually directed towards him. Papyrus placed Sann down and hugged both Sans’ before approaching Pap and asking him a barrage of questions.  
Scarlet's eyes flicked towards Asriel. Asriel takes a step back, he actually grabs Charlie's hand. Why did this girl scare him so much… Scarlet approaches them with a sly grin. Charlie looks back, she notices he still nervous. She holds his hand and smiles.

"One of these things... is not like the other." She sipped her drink with a smirk. Asriel raised and brow…  
“Pap, Pap. Fish, Fish. Lizard, Lizard. Human, Human…” Scarlet said, pointing to everyone, then to Asriel, her expression demanding an explination. There was a new sense of confidence that overtook him when he felt Charlie clasp his hand in return. He looked back at Scarlet with a smile, feeling less nervous.  
"Sorry I fell onto you. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me. I would have been actual toast. So...thank you for catching me." She said, smiling sweetly. And just like that Asriel felt his stomach flutter again, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"Hey! It's okay, Asriel," she tried hard not to smile at his bashfulness.

Sann's eyes flicker as they actively watch Charlie. Scarlet laughs.

"Aww, come on, _‘Asriel’_ I don't bite….Often." she winked at Sann, catching him staring.

Sans raised a brow, not sure if he liked the way Sann looked at them. Sann paused for a moment then shrugged and smirked, walking to the couch. Scarlet looked at Charlie’s tattered outfit. It had been a while since she’d hung out with another human girl. She must have been through a lot if the place they were just in was really her home… might as well show her some hospitality.  
"Charlie, was it?" Scarlet said, taking another sip.

Charlie looked back at Scarlet.  
"Uh, yeah?" She finished her drink.

"I figured I'd be a good host and offer you a welcome gift. You look like you could use some new clothes." Scarlet smiled and extended her hand.

"And?" Charlie said, intrigued. She took Scarlet’s hand.

"My closet is damn near bottomless." Scarlet winked.

Sans scoffed and smirked, joining Sann on the couch. "That's an understatement..."

Charlie placed her hand on her hip and pondered.  
"I haven't been among humans for a long time... but if you wish to dress me up as one, so be it."

Scarlet snapped a finger in front of Asriel’s face. "Hey, fluffball!"

Asriel looks up, still a little flustered. Sann smiled, happy Charlie was making friends.

"You can help." Scarlet smiled lead them to her into her bedroom.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

@adlez-axel made us this AMAZING ART!! HALY SHET!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At every chapter, we'd like to post links to various songs and photos that inspired us. 
> 
> Here's our Sans/Sann stand off anthem.  
> https://youtu.be/tIGguN1_FtA
> 
> I'm still figuring out how to post photos on here. I've done some art of this story and I'd love to share it. If you guys have figured it out, please help!  
> -Vari


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're new to town, but at least they're safe! The night of shenanigans continues as the dopplegangers start getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. We had to revise this chapter A LOT. You guys are angles for being so patient. Love you~!
> 
> Also, @adlez-axel is the absolute BEST!! She's done so much art for us and we cry tears of joy all the time. She's the amazing!!

Charlie watched as Scarlet raided a costume closet in the bedroom. Asriel leaned against the doorway, laughing as Charlie became dumbfounded at the plethora of choices. Scarlet grinned and gave Charlie a pair of ram horns. Asriel spit his drink.

“Excuse me. I…uhh. I should go,” Asriel mumbled, blushing furiously. Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed.

“You should stay and at least try to get to know our hostess,” Charlie suggested. “Or you can go out there and watch the Undyne’s argue over whose biceps are bigger.” Asriel looked uncomfortable but after pondering the latter suggestion, he reluctantly nodded and crossed to sit on Scarlet’s bed.

Charlie and Scarlet indirectly teased the poor goat while they picked other costume options out, mostly for Charlie to gawk at Scarlet’s vast collection she’d accumulated over time .  
"It goes with this,” Scarlet offered. She held up a flowing green dress. “You'll like a fucking nature goddess.” Scarlet grinned, arching a brow.

Charlie lifted up her shirt without thinking. Her body was lean but her ribs prominent, exposing a more unsettling truth. She had been starving. Charlie had forgotten Asriel was in the room and grabbed the green dress before turning around, trying to cover up before he would notice. Scarlet gently ran her fingertips over Charlie's spine. "Huh... you feeling okay?"

Charlie flinched at her touch. Asriel was looking in a book he’d pulled from Scarlet’s nightstand and only looked up for a moment, but then returned to reading the passage that had his attention. She wanted to scold Scarlet for almost drawing attention to it. Charlie faced her and frowned.

  
"I'm okay," she sighed, her tone asserting that the discussion end there. She pulled the green dress over head. It rested nicely over her shoulders, fitting snugly on her body, though it was a little long. Scarlet wanted to give her a cup of tea and wrap her in a soothing blanket or something. She’d known what it’s like to run and go hungry herself. An overwhelming desire to spoil Charlie overcame her.

  
"Do you want to relax for a little? I have a bathtub with bubbles n stuff." Scarlet offered softly while providing an intimate smile. Charlie shook her head while trying to do something with her hair.

  
"I-I'm good. Thank you for the dress, though.” she whispered. “Just... please don't tell the others about my... ‘appearance’," Charlie quietly hinted, her eyes darting to Asriel for a moment. Scarlet looked over at the quiet King, smiling at the pages complacently.

"Sure... On one condition." Scarlet’s tone became just as serious. Charlie paused, unsure of her motives, but she wasn't afraid. "I’m going to suggest that you should stay here. The others will find a place, Mettaton will make sure of it. Probably even in this building. Secrets like this are better kept with if you can isolate yourself until we get you back up to snuff. I'd like to make sure you're taken care of."

"You’re already doing more than enough, and I appreciate the sentiment, really... but they won't leave my side. Bad things usually happen when they do and there’s no reasoning with them…” Charlie ranted bitterly. "And even if we're safe… Let’s just say it’s going to be difficult to adjust." she said softly, holding her arm and looking down.

"I understand… Doesn't mean I agree, but it’s whatever you’re comfortable with. I know it's a bit of a culture shock, but trust me, the scariest thing out here are Undyne's pranks." Scarlet snickered. "If it helps them feel better, your boyfriend can stay on the couch, but just know you’ll get found out eventually."

"He's pretty much a couch potato anyway, thank you." Charlie smiled and tried to adjust one of the straps on the dress. Scarlet looked up at Asriel for a moment, catching him staring. He bashfully looked down at the book again.

"That's funny, he seems more like a lost puppy." she scoffed with a smirk.

"Yeah… when he’s not being an asshole." Charlie snickered. Scarlet continued studying Asriel. _An Asshole? That nerd? Please._  
Charlie’s stomach growled loudly and broke Scarlet’s focus. “Sorry.. Do… you have anything to eat?” Charlie asked shyly.

“Waaaay ahead of you, hun." Scarlet pulled out her phone and ordered a few different kinds of pizza. "It'll be a few minutes, but I’m sure pizza is a more than welcome option."

Charlie’s eyes closed fondly as she sighed. “Pizza… holy shit, I can’t even remember pizza…”

Scarlet looked at Charlie’s outfit, pondering for a second then clapped her hands.  
"You need something for that hair.” Scarlet sat her on a stool in front of her vanity and pulled out a brush. She started to carefully brush out the tangles. Charlie winced occasionally. Her hair was knotted with sand, small twigs, and dried leaves. After a few moments of silence Charlie chuckled to herself.

"I was surprised when I saw another Sans... but i guess it makes sense."

"What about him?" Scarlet said, focusing on her task. She occasionally sprayed some anti tangle oil on a few knots and gently tried to work them out.

"It's just weird, seeing another one around, not necessarily bad. One is enough of a hand full..." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I know what you mean. It's weird seeing a Sans with some balls." Scarlet snickered. "My Sans is so awkward. Poor thing was a shut-in for a few years. He's still figuring the world out."

"It's funny....."

"What's funny, sweetheart." Scarlet asked lovingly, nearly finished.

"Sann just came here, and he's already fitting in.”Charlie stared into space for a moment. It did somewhat astound her how real this was becoming… Was it really over? The war, the deaths… Chara...

"Eh... he strikes me as the pseudo strong type... he's probably just as scared as you, but someone's gotta put on a brave face to keep everyone else sane, yeah?" Scarlet asked cheerfully braiding her hair. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

Charlie was struck with an odd feeling, she couldn't remember how many times they'd reset. She had to think for a moment.

  
"Twenty-six..." It was both the truth, and a lie. Biologically she still looked fairly young, but mentally, she carried the heavy baggage of the underhell.

"I was gonna guess around there." Scarlet reached in her jewelry box for a few fake flowers and started pinning them one by one into the braid. "You don't have to talk about what happened in the world before… It looked like it did a number on you all...  but just know I might understand better than you might think." Scarlet sighed. Charlie rubbed her face. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. There was no way a girl living in an apartment like this with a domestic cushy life could have any idea what the hell she’d been through was like. The thought was nice… but it took some strength not to snap at her.

 

_Girl Talk~ by Varikai_

 

  
"Okay... Is there anything I should do? You seem to be doing all the work." Charlie stated light heartedly, changing the subject and reaching for more accessories. Scarlet playfully slapped her hands back down.

"You're my guest. I get to play with you." she smirked. "There." Scarlet climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of her.

  
"Hmm... no makeup, just some face wash." Scarlet poured some liquid onto a soft cloth and stared at Charlie seriously, dabbing the dirt off of her face. Charlie acted like child, frowning as she was scrubbed clean from every smudge.

"Aw, you baby. Hold still." Scarlet stuck out her tongue. "So... Are you the one in charge?"

"We're all leaders, technically," Charlie grinned, "some of us are just bossier than others."

"Heh... So no designated shot caller, then. If we had a leader, it would be Mettaton." Scarlet dabbed a few more places.

  
“I only ask because the boss will probably want to meet with them. Try and make some decisions as to where exactly to put you guys, you know. I'd love for you all to stay in my little abode, but it's a tad snug… There. Done." Scarlet threw the cloth into her dirty laundry and helped Charlie up in front of a full- length mirror. Charlie tip toed and then turned around beautifully. Her calm composure and stature almost made her feel like actual royalty for a second, but then she slouched back to her normal hunched-over position and smiled.

"Now that I think about it, Asriel is the more or less the leader for now."

"Your boyfriend?" Scarlet looked back over to Asriel, who was now laying on his side, propping his head up as he invested more in his book.

"Technically husband," Charlie rolled her eyes. "But, it was originally more of an arranged marriage. Don’t get me wrong, I care for him and he's a great leader. We've all been through hell. I thought the marriage would of helped reunite everyone… Monster and human connections and whatnot… but it kind of backfired. After everything we've been through, he’s sort of become attached. I... don't really have the guts to ask for a 'divorce'.”

"Interesting...' Scarlet smirked. "How is he in the sack?"

"Is that really the only thing on your mind," Charlie raised an eyebrow.

  
“All we've really done is sleep together... W-Wait," Charlie flushed, "I mean literally sleep. Not so much the other.....thing."

"Wait, so… He’s the ‘King’?" Scarlet looked confused. “I mean, I know Asgore and Toriel used to be king and queen or something. Wait. Asgore... Toriel... As-riel...Maybe he's some sort of alternate fusion...." she mumbled to herself, walking toward the closet entrance. Asriel heard movement and the trance of the pages broke. He quickly sat up, looking at Scarlet nervously.

“I-I’m sorry?” He stammered, worried he just ignored her. Scarlet smirked and leaned against the closet doorway.

"Oh... Nothing. Your wife's all cleaned up." she grinned. Asriel stood up straight and composed.

"Uh, thank you." His voice was earnest. Scarlet opened the door and presented her with a flourished posture.

"Ta-da~!" Scarlet said with Jazz Hands. Charlie wasn't paying attention as she watched shades of green flourish around her ankles while twirling around. Asriel's calm face was shifted in awe...he slowly walked inside the doorway, oblivious to Scarlet and all other surroundings.

"You... you look beautiful Charlie," his voice was more tender, drinking her in. Scarlet smiled, watching her magic do its thing. Charlie froze when she heard him. She looked up, and realized Asriel had never seen her in a dress, let alone completely cleaned up.

"O-Oh!" She backed up from Asriel's advances from pure shyness. "I..well, yeah." Asriel smiled as he reached out and gently pulled her into a hug. He leaned down and whispered something ". _....my Hope_."

Charlie face turned horribly red. She carefully pushed him off.  
"You know better than to get fresh with me..." she nervously laughed and backed away.  
"But... thank you," she smiled, "It's been awhile since I've looked this beautiful."

"No," Asriel corrected with a sly smile, "you’ve never stopped being my beautiful queen since the moment I saw you."

Charlie felt the tension fill the air. She was running out of stuff to spout off to detour Asriel from, what were most certainly, thoughts that would lead to actions that would cause trouble.

"Hey....I, uh, think I heard the doorbell ring," Charlie quipped as she tried to leave the room.

Asriel grabbed her hand, "Hey Scarlet, could you give us a minute?"

"No prob, your highness," Scarlet mockingly bowed. "Condoms are in the nightstand. Try not to break anything." she winked and shut the door behind her, locking it. Oh those crazy kids. They deserved some sexy time after everything. Scarlet made her way towards the front door.

Sans eyed Scarlet.

"Hey... Everything okay in there?" he nervously chuckled. Sann tilted his head.

"Yeah, King and queen need to uh… heh… discuss a few things.” she smiled suggestively.  
“I ordered pizza~!" Scarlet paid the man and took the stack of 10 pizzas. Sann's hand twitched.

"...I'm sorry, what was the last part?" Sann curiously scolded. Scarlet flipped a box open and put a few slices on a plate. She walked over and handed it to Sann.

"I'm sure you're hungry." she grinned. Sann grumbled, taking the plate.

"Sure." Sann lewdly ate the entire slice in one colossal gulp. Scarlet was hypnotised for a moment, watching his jaw unhinge and his… _tongue!?_... slither around the pizza before devouring it whole.

"HEY GUYS!" she shouted to everyone, after snapping out of staring.

Sans looked over to Sann, his face deadpanned. He didn't like the look Scarlet just gave his doppleganger… Undy and Alyp looked up, and took in a big whiff. Suddenly a Pap, Todd, Undy, and Alyp swarmed over and stood in line with the Undy obviously up front. Sann appeared a bit agitated, staring at Scarlet’s bedroom door, but turned back around after deciding Asriel would be too chicken shit to try anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the door closed, Charlie’s knees buckled beneath her. Asriel caught and held her as she wept. Asriel lifted her into his arms. She buried her face into his neck while trying not to completely break down.

“This is real, isn’t it…? It’s over… isn’t it? Oh my God..," Charlie’s voice trailed off into another silent cry as Asriel sat down on the bed with a frail girl in his arms. His heart ached, seeing her in pain. He patted her back, trying to be strong as his own arms trembled.

"I was worried you would break down, once the reality set in.” Asriel squeezed her closer, “But yes, it’s finally over,” he assured Charlie, rubbing his forehead against hers. His chest rose as he inhaled a deep breath, his heart slowed it's pace against her chest. It's calm pattern was soothing to Charlie as she buried herself deeper into his fur. “Charlie,” his voice broke off as he almost began crying, “I-I’m just glad you’re safe.”  

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck as she kept staring down. Her breathing slowed, she smiled.

"Same here. I’m sorry, I just having more trouble taking it all in,” she mumbled while wiping away dampened cheeks.

Asriel lifted her up to face him. A wave of concern washed over as Asriel’s face became knotted. His finger ran down Charlie’s back and he noticed the exposed ribs, indicating that she had been starving.

"Charlie?” Asriel drew back to face her, “Have you been starving yourself?" Asriel’s heart sank as he continued feeling around her bones. Charlie remained silent. Asriel set her down on the bed and stood up, examining her.  
"Why didn't you say anything..." he quietly scolded.

“We all went without food remember, I’m not to be valued more so than anyone else here,” she reminded him. “I didn’t know you guys could handle going for such long periods without food. Being around monsters makes you forget you’re human sometimes, I’m sorry,” Charlie mumbled, staring at the floor.

Asriel grew frustrated. He wanted to lecture her, but didn't feel it was the time or place. He gritted his teeth with an uncomfortable smile and sighed.  
"Well then… there’s pizza in the kitchen, so let’s go eat." There was a knock at the door

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, if you guys are uh… ‘done’, there's pizza here," Scarlet said, knocking on the door. With no response, she shrugged and walked over to the couch. With a skillful flip she plopped down between the Sans'.  
"What's on?" she said, getting comfortable and propping her feet up. Sans nervously laid his arm around her behind the couch, careful to not actually touch her. Sann looked Scarlet up and down, startled by the sudden shift in weight, but upon seeing Sans’ nervous grin, he raised a brow with a smug smile. Asriel and Charlie walked into the kitchen once everyone had vacated the table. They both took a slice while sitting at a table, quietly to themselves.

"Uh... _Howl's Moving Castle_..." Sans said nonchalantly, blushing and taking a bite of his slice.

Scarlet suddenly giggled to herself and nudged Sans.  
"Hey… hey… Sans-wich," she quipped, covering her mouth, bracing for the imminent groan.

Sans gave her a half smile and snorted. "That was terrible. You're going to go to time-out if you don't stop..."

"Oh, bite me," she sneered and took his pizza, eating the rest of it.

Sann scoffed, watching the two. He slouched more, getting comfy. "It's stupid. Howl's a fucking crybaby."

"Who watches this shit for Howl. I'm all about some Sophie," Scarlet gently laid her head on Sans’ shoulder, getting more comfortable. Sans looked a little lost, but his grin stayed. Sann grinned.  
"Now that's something we can agree on."Sann chuckled.  
Scarlet ate her second slice crust first and nuzzled between the two of them, eyes fixed on the screen. Sann paused, he turned his head and noticed Asriel and Charlie sitting at the table. His eyes grew wide when he noticed her green dress. She sat poised as she casually ate a slice of pepperoni.

"Wow," a soft whisper slipped Sann’s mouth as he gazed at her. It was the first time he’d actually seen her in a dress. He blushed a little, but it was difficult to tell in the dark.

"SHHH!! This is my favorite part." Scarlet waved her hand and pointed at the screen. Sophie started scolding the queen and turning into her true form near the climax of the film.

Undy's ear twitched. She looked up and started choking on her bite once she saw Charlie. She nudged Alyp and jerked her head to the table. Alyp flushed horribly once she took notice. Todd wasn't even interested in the movie, but he’d noticed Charlie the second they both entered the kitchen, staring in silence. Sann’s eyes were fixed. Pap caught the glimpse of a staring contest and noticed the way everyone was annoyingly eyeing her. They would embarrass the poor girl. Though, through the scowl, Pap couldn’t hide a half smile.

Asriel looked over as he took another bite and noticed the wave of onlookers. He tried not to alert Charlie as his eyes went dark, warning them to mind their own business. They quickly turned their attention elsewhere, but Sann stared for a little while longer before turning back with another grumble. Sans nudged Scarlet. She looked at him angrily wondering why he was interrupting her Miyazaki time. He nodded towards Charlie.

"Nice job," Sans congratulated. Scarlet swallowed her bite and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to try hard with her. She was already gorgeous to begin with." Scarlet winked at Charlie. Charlie looked up, completely oblivious to her comment, as well as everyone's gaze earlier. She smiled back at Scarlet, but her face suddenly washed over with brief panic. She felt very ill. Charlie stood up quickly and rushed to the bathroom. Sann heard small footsteps sprint across the wooden floors. He sighed as he teleported from the couch.

"Oh no... She ate too fast," Scarlet sighed. She got up and followed them to the bathroom. Sans looked concerned, but figured Scarlet would be more welcome than he would in that situation. Charlie threw herself over the toilet, hugging it at the base of the lid and began to vomit. Sann was right behind her, holding her braid back while frowning.

"You should’ve waited. It was too soon to start scarfing shit down," he spoke with a condescending voice. Charlie didn’t argue, she didn’t have the energy. She just laid her face against the seat and moaned in discomfort.

"I should have fed her something more liquefied, I'm sorry." Scarlet apologized at the door. "But she didn’t reject the pizza idea... I thought she could handle it."  
Sann grunted and pat Charlie’s back. It was the first time he’d showed concern. Charlie kept heaving as he calmly sat down beside her.

"She's a trooper,” Sann assured, “she'll hold out. But thanks for the pizza." He began whispering things in Charlie's ear as she held his hand. He smiled while softly conversing, actually cracking a smile. Scarlet thought of a few remedies.

"It's cool. I'm no stranger to going hungry. I’ve been there, Charlie." Scarlet rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "I'll go get her something a little more settling."  
Charlie tried to protest but Sann glared at her, she just sighed and buried her face in her arm. He nodded at Scarlet, "Sounds good."

Scarlet took her hair tie out, letting her hair fall, and handed it to Sann.  
"That should help.”  
Asriel was waiting quietly outside the door when Scarlet exited the bathroom. She jumped a bit, not expecting him.  
"Jeez!" she gasped, holding her chest. Asriel’s eyes met Scarlet with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry... is she alright?" he asked quietly while stepping away from the door. Scarlet looked back at the door for a moment before sighing with a hint of frustration.

"Yeah, she's good… or at least, she will be. And… don’t worry about it, i’m just easily startled.” She patted his shoulder. "How about you? You need anything?"  
Asriel bitterly turned his head. He sat back down at the table and glared at the pizza. He just pushed it away. Sans faced the tv, but eyed the two of them distrustingly.

"It's not right, to happily eat while she can't even keep a fucking slice down," Asriel quietly reprimanded himself while the others started a new movie.

"Aw, come on." Scarlet coaxed, putting a slice on a plate. "I'll get her to eat. The human body can be a bitch sometimes. I promise it’s not that she doesn’t ‘want’ to, the stomach is just really sensitive after going so long without solid food.” Scarlet quipped, waving the plate in front of him. “Besides, she'd probably just get more stressed if you guys didn't eat just because she couldn’t handle her junk food."

Todd sat cross-legged next to Pap, his tail flicking back and forth. He was getting board. The orange cat lifted his hand and suggested thumb wrestling to Pap. Pap scowled at him but lifted his hand anyway. Todd said that they couldn't use their hands to win, Pap agreed and then they thumb wrestled. Todd's tail quickly tickled Pap's arm. The skeleton flinched backwards, losing his grip and the the match. Todd high-fived a Undy behind his back. Alyp was too immersed in the movie to care for their shenanigans.

Asriel was upset as he still refused Scarlet’s plate, "I'm not hungry." He turned his face away.

"Yes you are." Scarlet set it down in front of him and leaned close to him, placing a hand on her hip.  
"Look, ‘your grace,’" she addressed him sarcastically. "If we're going to be friends you need to get something straight right off the bat. I don't abide lying, and I have no patience with pouting over things that are easy to fix. Isn't that right Sans?"  
Sans grunted in agreement as he crossed to the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
“I don’t know how things worked where you came from, but in my house your respect is mandatory, do I make myself clear?” she softly scolded. Asriel looked at Scarlet for a moment, reading her. They were in a brief stand-off when the pop and fizz of Sans opening his beer broke the tension. Asriel looked down. Maybe he was a little harsh. She was their hostess, afterall. He sighed and stood up.

“Apologies…” he stated, taking the plate. Scarlet held it, pulling it back a little. Asriel looked at her quizzically.

“If you need to vent, we can just go in my room. You look like you need to,” she quietly offered. Sans frowned and took a swig of his drink, making his way back over to the Battle-Thumb Colosseum. Asriel looked at the bathroom door. If he went in, he and Sann would inevitably fight and probably stress Charlie out more. Though, he wasn’t sure if the guilt of upsetting his wife out of love was any better than being alone with this… odd girl. He hesitantly nodded. Scarlet motioned for him to follow her to the room.

  
  
Asriel sat on Scarlet’s bed as she cracked the door behind them and took a seat on the floor in front of him with a soft smile.

"Do you need more liquor before we talk?”

“Maybe…” Asriel sighs, looking around the room, not really sure what to say.

“So, Charlie gave me a brief rundown about you two. Must have been one hell of a war if you guys didn't even have time to consummate.” She leaned back on her palms. Asriel froze before taking another bite. He put the slice back onto the bed, dropping his head.

"I guess... it's a little too obvious to say I'm a virgin, right?" Asriel set  the plate beside him, looking at Scarlet with disdain. Though after a moment he nervously laughed. Scarlet stood and crossed over to her nightstand, pulling out some gin.

"There’s no shame in that,” she quipped.

"I suppose not...but, I don't know what to do," he calmly replied.

"I mean, personally sex is pretty underwhelming. So, you’re not missing much. I've had sex with three people, both sexes, and I just... have never really seen what the to-do is about." Scarlet handed him the bottle. Asriel wavered, but took it.

"I need to calm down," he said, taking a sip and wincing at the burn.

"I think you need to blow off steam. If I didn’t have company, we could like... go to a shooting range or something. Or spar." Scarlet sighed. Asriel swished the bottle in deep thought, “Anyway. she seems nice. Why did you marry her? You know, besides the whole Human thing. It’s pretty obvious you’ve got it bad." He tried to keep a straight face, softly grinning at her comment.

"I've always wanted her. In more than one way," he replied. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, yes, but I asked why. You can't like… just love someone without a reason."

“Why not?” He sharply replied, making Scarlet jump a little. Asriel raised a hand to apologize and sighed, frustrated.  
"She’s.... I have my reasons. I guess I don't know if they're good ones, though," he took another sip. "They obviously aren’t working… but she's got a good heart, if that makes sense. The best heart, in fact." He mumbled, almost justifying it to himself.

"Yeah. I can tell. I usually sense if someone's an asshole pretty quickly,” Scarlet smirked. Asriel stared at the liquid in the bottle, pouting.

"Hey, you're not drinking," Scarlet cooed, tilting the bottle to his mouth.

He let Scarlet to tilt it to his lips, watching her eyes. Wincing again, he handed her the bottle.

"Have you never had gin before?" She chuckled.

"No, but I could care less," he smirks, but then hiccups. “I’m just glad we’re here… well, anywhere but there, really…”  
Scarlet drank after him, setting the bottle on the nightstand

"I only need to know if you need babysitting, King chastity. If you can’t hold your liquor, you should probably stay seated." She smiled and sat beside him.

"Not f-funny," he subtly slurred. "And no," he stood up, wobbling slightly, "I'm fine."

"I'm only teasing, it's how I show favor." she giggled. "So, why do you speak like she’s not interested in you?”

"Because she's got this… _thing_ for an ass-hat named Sann," Asriel’s speech is slurred. "But I'll be damned if I permanently lose to him.”

"Yeah Sann is pretty much an ass-hat," Scarlet snickered, playfully shoving his shoulder. "I mean, as loveable as an ass-hat can be..." she pondered his last statement. “So even though she’s your wife… you’re still competing over her?”  
Asriel shrugged in sarcastic agreement, dropping his arms and pacing.

“When you’re fighting a war… Nothing is normal. It’s impossible for _anything_ to be. So, yes, she’s my wife but… I know she doesn’t feel the same way I feel…” he looked at the floor. Scarlet thought for a moment before taking another swig of the gin.  
  
“Well, then. I guess I have a lot of work to do.” She smiled.

“Come again…?” Asriel looked up.

“Charlie’s stressed out tonight, sure. But once she relaxes and realizes there’s no more danger for you all, she’ll come around. I’ll help you.” Scarlet play shoved his shoulder. He stumbled a bit, looking at her confused.

“Help me…?”

“Sure! I was able to convince Sans’ ex to take him back… even though he ended up fucking it up, but I refuse to take responsibility for that mess.” She sighed, recalling that terrible night. “But, she’s already warming up to me. I’ll point her in the right direction, big guy,” she winked, lightly biting her tongue. Asriel was a little flabbergasted, but the more he thought about her words… maybe there was still a shot with Charlie.

 

They both heard the bathroom door open as Sann poked his head out. Scarlet opened her bedroom door and they made eye-contact.

“She okay?” Scarlet asked, approaching the doorway and trying to look behind Sann. He stood to the side and shrugged.

“She stopped puking if that counts…” he said bitterly. It was pretty clear the two of them had been arguing. Charlie faced the wall with her arms crossed. Scarlet laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Come on, cutie. Let’s give you a nice bubbly bath. Maybe I'll join you~!" Scarlet smirked and turned on the water. She shooed Sann and shut the door. Charlie looked back at Scarlet as she  began lighting candles. "Okay, sooo... lavender? Or cinnamon? Maybe butterscotch?"

 

Sann growled as the door shut in his face. He looked back at Asriel, who looked away nervously.

“Hey.” Sans called. “help me put together some food for Charlie.”  
Sann shrugged and followed Sans into the kitchen.

 

Charlie couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a real bath. Or shower for that matter.

"Last time I checked, a bath didn't necessarily need to be so extravagant," Charlie laughed nervously while undressing. She pointed at the cinnamon.

"Excellent choice." Scarlet smiled and poured the bath beads into the tub. "There are many things in life that don’t have to be top notch to enjoy them. However, there's no other way to take a bath. You either go big or go home." Scarlet turned Charlie around and began taking the flowers out of the braid. Charlie smiled. She adored the flowers, but the bath was a very welcome desire.  
"Okay, so, there's shampoo over here and a loofah..." Scarlet explained while pointing at each respective item.

"Thanks," Charlie tiptoed into the water, holding her breasts up with one arm before carefully sliding inside the tub. She sighed in deep satisfaction as the heated water relaxed her knotted stomach muscles.  

"Damn girl!" Scarlet whistled after she got a great look at Charlie’s ass.

"This is… the shit," Charlie almost moaned, sinking into the tub.

"Would you like for me to leave you alone for a sec? I'm sure you could use the peace.”

"Yes, peace would be nice," Charlie lifted a rag and placed it over her face as she laid back.

"You got it, babe." Scarlet winked and opened the door. Sans stood there with the tray of soup, crackers, and anti nausea medication.

"Uhh.." Sans acted bashful, looking away.

"Thank you." Scarlet took the tray and set it beside Charlie. "I expect this to be gone when you're done. And I'll know if you flush it. The pipes are loud." She leered at Charlie, though the girl couldn’t see with the rag on her face. A yellow flower slightered between Scarlet’s legs and climbed up Charlie’s arm. She didn’t seem alarmed.

"Shhhh… So is your voice. Scoot." Charlie laughed.

She pointed Sans in the other direction and followed him out, shutting the door.

Toriel scolded Charlie for not mentioning the starvation earlier once she noticed her frail form. Charlie apologized as Toriel healed her sore muscles, restoring the girl’s depleted stamina. "There, now you'll be able to hold up fine, " Toriel coaxed, "just don't go picking anymore fights..." Toriel kissed her and hummed, happy Charlie was finally getting a moment to find zen.

 

Scarlet walked into the living room to find Sann and Asriel sitting silently at opposite ends of the table, sipping beers. Asriel was a little far gone by now. They both looked up at Scarlet and nearly got up. Scarlet raised a hand, stopping them.  
  
"Everyone is to stay out of that room. She needs some her-time," she glared at the boys. Sans cleared his throat, Scarlet looked over.

"So... what happened in there?" Sans pried for information.

Scarlet scoffed, "Why do you need to know?"

Sans shrugged. "Just... curious, i guess."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen, putting some empty glasses away. Sans frowned and joined his brother, watching them all play ‘Sorry.’

Asriel had two beers, with the second in his hand. Sann was on his third, they were both eyeing the other...like they were trying to see who could hold out more. Asriel was shifting slightly in his seat. Sann began sweating. Scarlet noticed them and scoffed.

"What sort of baby-bones game are you guys pulling?" Neither answered her, they instead both took a sip and continued staring intently at each other.

"SORRY," Undy laughed as she moved her piece onto the board. But her fist accidently went straight through and it ripped through the cardboard layout, "Oops. Sorry." Sans looked back at the board and regretted not keeping a better eye on the situation. Pap scowled at her. She gritted her teeth as Alyp whined. Todd’s tail flicked as he observed.

Scarlet sighed, looking around. Suddenly the reality of their situation started creeping up on her. She grabbed a beer for herself and headed towards the balcony. Sann looked up as he saw her leave. And followed her.

Sann sat down in a chair, taking in fresh air. He didn't speak, he just closed his eyes and laid back. Scarlet glanced at him through the corner of her eye then scoffed, sipping her drink again.

"Problem princess?" he raised a closed brow. Scarlet didn’t appreciate the nickname.

"Didn't mean to wake you," she spat, trying to think.

"Eh… no harm done, I wasn’t even sleepin.’ I shouldn’t be sleepin, something still feels off about this world. It’s too…peaceful,” Sann rambled off. Scarlet turned and leaned with her back against the ledge. The rough brick outline was uncomfortable, but sturdy.

"Sounds rough," she speculated. She geared herself up to find out more on the war they all fought. Suddenly, Todd opened the sliding doors and stepped onto the balcony. Todd whispered something in the skeleton’s ear. Sann waved him off, Scarlet raised a brow.

"Come on,” Todd stressed, “Undy's too intense, and Pap's a no go.”  

"Then take Alyp you dummy, she's smart enough to kick both of your asses," Sann reasoned.

 

 

"Sans knows a thing or two about asses, why don't you ask him,” Scarlet sputtered. Todd groaned. He dragged his now fragile heart over to the new group in the living room. Alyp and Alyphs were discussing their past advances in monster technology, but Pap had fallen asleep during the discussion. It appeared everyone was finally relaxing enough to wind down and rest. Todd crouched down in front of Sans and got closer to his ear.

Suddenly, Charlie emerged from the bathroom. Sann got up and made a b-line for her. Scarlet sipped her drink. Todd groaned.

“Why won't anyone play with me!?” he pouted. Scarlet smirked.

“It’s been a pretty eventful night. We should probably all head to bed soon.”

 

There was some light arguing that was heard before Asriel drunkenly walked out of Scarlet’s bedroom. He saw the balcony and stumbled towards Todd and Scarlet.

“H-Hey… Is it okay if I crash out here…? I think i would adjust better… outdoors.” he reasoned. Scarlet nodded and adjusted the porch chair to accommodate his height. He plopped down on it without a second thought and curled up. Todd snickered and shook his head.

“Well, suppose I should run a quick errand. You good with holding down the fort while I run to the mini-mart?” she said, sitting on the balcony ledge.

“Grab me some smokes, and I’ll be your best friend.” he grinned.

“Done.” she saluted and fell backward off the ledge, grabbing onto the occasional lower ledges, skillfully climbing down and walking towards the corner market.

 

Sann leaned against the bed, yawning and staring up at the ceiling. He felt victorious after running Asriel out, but the moment he pulled Charlie’s sleeping form close to him he started to falter… He wondered if the war was really over. The feeling had yet to sink in. The optimism everyone else seemed so quick to accept just felt... unrealistic.

"So." Sans stated, breaking the silence, having appeared at the foot of the bed. His pupils glowing in the darkness.

"Hm." Sann’s eyes darted back, pulling Charlie closer.

"Let's be bare bones here...” Sans leaned over, his voice now dead serious, “What sort of trouble have you just brought to our dimension."

"Uhg, we can talk...just stop with the jokes," Sann rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with shit. “Don’t you mean what trouble did we _leave_ in _OUR_ dimension," Sann corrected. "You guys are fine, Alyp closed the portal once she smashed device." Sans paused to study Sann, but his words held truth to what he honestly believed.

"Alright.” Sans shrugged, he assumed Sann would have known about quantum physics as well. "However,  what I'm actually referring to is the circle jerk you all seem to have over that girl."

"That's of no concern of yours, pal." Sann closed his eyes. "It's just some feud that’s been going on for a while, but it’s mostly the stress of our past life catching up to us.”

"Just keep it away from Scarlet." Sans warned.

"Our drama has nothing to do with Scarlet, ya dingus,” Sann sassed.

"I've been around a long time,” Sans surmised. “I know how things end between love triangles such as the one you three seem to be casually chilling in. One of you will get rejected and go for an easy target."

"You seem awfully protective of a girl who seems to have you locked in the friendzone," Sann grinned with eyes closed.

"It's really more for your protection than hers. She's very anti-relationship. Anti commitment. She's just... different," Sans sighed. "Though, don’t misunderstand... I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. Just figured you deserved a fair warning."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sann didn't feel the least bit threatened. "If she doesn't want a relationship, then both me and Asriel are of no concern to you...or her for that matter."

"If you say so." Sans stressed.

"You sound like the kind of guy who doesn't have friends....or your just really really lonely.” Sann pried.

Outside, some rustling tree branches and scuffing against brick indicated that someone was climbing down the back of the building.

"Oh, Scarlet..." Sans shook his head. "She must of gone for a walk by herself. Again."He stood up. "You two can have the bed for tonight. Scarlet’ll take the couch. I'll take everyone else back to my place."

"Whatever works, we can always go our own way if things go sour. It'd probably be for the best anyway."

"Nah. Scarlet's right about letting you guys stay with us. We should let Mettaton handle things for the time being. I know adjusting to domestic life might be a challenge. I know what it's like to have to suddenly live normal life after a war. I'm probably the only one who knows. So If you need to talk, I'm around. You know… from Sans to Sann... Whatever helps you guys get back on your feet."

Sans had Sann’s undivided attention as he intently stared at other skeleton's face to ensure he was serious. Sans was the second person to offer an ear for his problems. Sann was tempted to bond, and possibly chat over past lives, but… perhaps another time. He instead slouched over as depression overwhelmed his thoughts. Sans observed him carefully.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Sans broke the silence and left the room.

 

The night settled down as Charlie and Sann drifted to sleep. After handing the Cigarettes to Todd, Scarlet said goodbye to the others as Sans teleported them away. She then barged into the bedroom and started stripping the moment she was through the door, tossing everything behind her, walking straight for the closet.

Sann was snoring while spooning a half naked Charlie, who wore a black tank top and boxer shorts. Scarlet looked over her shoulder and snorted.

"I guess Sans volunteered my bed," she mused.

Charlie whimpered. Sann instinctively held her closer while he slept. The whimpers ceased, Sann mumbled. His pulled her in tighter as she, in turn, held onto his coat for comfort.

"My Hope," he finally smiled in his slumber.

 

 

Scarlet put on a sports bra and some shorts, getting the residue from this crazy night off of her. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and walked into her empty living room. She was slightly confused, seeing Asriel asleep on the balcony porch alone with no one else. She figured Sans would have taken him too.

Sans teleported in front of her and she gasped.

"Fuck!" She jumped and angrily growld. "You know I hate that!"

"Sorry, I set everyone else up at my place." Sans shrugged.

"Nice." She sighed. "Are you staying here too?" She crossed her arms.

"You look exhausted..." he said softly.

"That's because I am..." she sneered. "I want to help them... I just hope I _can_."

"Scarlet, you have so much love in you..." he said, lifting her chin. "I know you want to help, but you know it might not be safe.”

"You didn't see where they came from Sans..." she reprimanded, swatting his hand away, sitting on the couch and pulling up a blanket.

"I know, but... you just got back from your tour. You have a packed schedule and you barely have time for a social life as it is. How are we supposed to take on refugees,” he speculated, sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Mettaton's going to go insane when he finds out. In a good way, I just know it. Two versions of your brother? He'll have a bitch fit and insist on taking care of them. Besides, I finally met another human I can stand. Aren’t you happy for me?" She beamed, propping herself up on her wrist.

"Sure, but Mettaton has you going to New York tomorrow. Just me, you, and Papyrus were supposed to go,” he sounded disappointed.

"Shit happens, dude. Plans change. Wrenches get thrown. Get over it." She shrugged.

"We only have two more seats on the plane..." he looked at her, frustrated.

"Hmm… Then we'll take the king and queen.  Show them what human cities are really about. I'm sure they'd love it."

They stared at eachother for a minute or two.

"Fine." Sans scoffed. "There's no arguing with you..."

"I figured you would have learned by now." She purred, rubbing his skull.

"Could you do me a favor though?"

"What is it, Sans." She sighed, laying down.

"Could... you stop flirting so much? You know how I feel.... It only makes it harder..." he looked down. Scarlet glared back at him, disappointed.

"Sans. You can't ask me to stop acting like myself. I'm a flirt. I flirt with everyone. Even you." She laid on her side, looking at him seriously.

"I know... I just... don't trust those two," he grumbled. Scarlet stared for a moment and said nothing. She sighed and kissed the top of his skull.

"Goodnight, Sans." She said flatly and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her.

 

Sans sighed. "I'll see you in the morning..." he said, walking out to the balcony. Sans stood and stared at the King of the other world. His thoughts rushed with emotion and attachment… How would Toriel react to seeing a version of her son who lived? It was jarring, even for Sans. He studied his face. Asriel no doubt had his mother’s softer facial features, and was far leaner than his father. Of all of the surprises tonight… Asriel’s existence had to be nearly the most surreal.

Asriel shifted over in his sleep, occasionally jerking with ruffled fur.

Sans was gone and back again with a heavy blanket. He threw it over Asriel and grumbled. Sans then teleported to the sidewalk and started walking back to his house, thinking.

The contact of the blanket threw Asriel off, he woke up in a heated sweat. He didn't remember where he was...but then he paused and sighed in relief, seeing the silhouette of a small girl on the couch. He figured it must of been Charlie. Letting out a long yawn, he stretched his arms.

Asriel stood and smiled. He walked inside the dark living room and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Scarlet was under a lump of blankets, her head and hand poking out of one side, and her foot slipping out in the other direction. She was out like a light.

Asriel took a drink. He shuffled over to the couch, leaned over and kissed Scarlet on the forehead. "You looked beautiful today, my angel," he smiled. Asriel shuffled back towards the balcony. He placed the water on the concrete floor next to the chair and laid back down, pulling the blanket back over him. He folded his hands. "Goodnight, Charlie..."

 

 

\---------------------------------

A shadow leaned over Scarlet. Todd reappeared from the dark, snickering as he walked past the couch, tracing the back of the leather.

"Well… This just got interesting," he playfully told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have been getting sooooo much fan art. Please include anything you'd like! We love rough sketches just as much as finished masterpieces! You guys are amazing!


	3. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Renegades have spent their first normal night in society, It's time to start integrating! The Royal Couple is invited to join Sans and Scarlet on a small venture to The Big Apple! What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this was originally 80 pages and we managed to narrow it the FUCK down. And, yes! If you contribute fan-art, then we will absolutely put it in the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Morning arrived as a blinding yellow light pierced through the shades of every window inside Scarlet’s apartment. Sann and Charlie still laid in Scarlet’s bed entwined, while Scarlet was asleep in her large pile of blankets. She’d buried herself, with nothing but her hand and foot poking out of either end. Asriel woke up first, but remained lying on the lounge chair, enjoying the feel of the sun and the sound of the birds and bustling crowds below. Sans teleported onto the balcony. Asriel felt a shadow hovering over him. He opened heavy eyes and stared at Sans.

"Hello." Asriel half yawned.

"Morning." Sans greeted, deadpanned. "Have any plans for the next two days?"

Asriel smiled and stretched his arms up in the air, "No...why?"

"Scarlet and I have a business trip. We would like you and Charlie come with us. The others will be taken care of while we’re gone. I’ve spoken to Mettaton and he’s willing to cover everything for now. Clothes, housing; everything’s been arranged. Figured I'd extend the invitation to you and your wife so everyone can focus."

"What?" Asriel sat up, more alert. "Uh... well, I would need to make sure she's comfortable with going first, but I don't really have a problem with it, I suppose." Asriel stood up and stretched one last time and popped his back.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Scarlet's good at getting her way," Sans scoffed and opened the door.  
"Wakey wakey!" Sans patted the lump of blankets. Asriel stepped in after him and gazed at the couch. As he passed by with a smirk, wishing Sans good luck for waking Charlie. He opened the fridge and took out some breakfast ingredients. The lump of covers squealed as the little hands and feet slipped back inside. Scarlet grumbled.

"Aww, come on, kid." Sans sighed.

Asriel pulled out a pan but looked back, confused as to why Sans was being so persistent. He kept an eye on him, preparing to intervene as he laid everything out, then reached for a pan.

"Mmmnooo." Scarlet groaned softly.

"You’d better get up or I’ll have to call for reinforcements," Sans playfully threatened. He grabbed the covers and pulled them off, revealing a very grumpy balled up Scarlet with tousled hair. She wined and whimpered.

Asriel’s eyebrows shot up as he dropped the pan. It smacked against the tile. His fond memory of kissing his wife goodnight was shattered with what could prove to be a fatal mistake. Did she remember? He leaned down to get the pan and immediately his head hit the kitchen counter with a grunt. Scarlet was startled and sat up, a little disoriented, her hair a mess. Sans glared at Asriel, demanding an explanation. Charlie ran into the kitchen,  
  
"Asriel?" Her flushed cheeks were hidden by tangled hair. Her shirt was a little over stretched as if it had been thrown on carelessly, with a subtle red bite mark on her neck.  
"Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise.” she said, sleepily rubbing her eye. Asriel lifted up his hand, waving everyone off with a nervous smile.

"It's a-alright, I just haven’t cooked in a kitchen for some time, forgive me."  
Charlie placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head at her poor husband and joined him in the kitchen, starting to mix the pancake batter. Scarlet stretched and yawned, laying back down.

"Nngh... I'm still sleeeeepy," Scarlet whimpered towards Sans. He looked over at the awkward couple.

"You guys know what you're doing?” he chuckled, raising a brow.

"Well, it’s been awhile for me too, but it’s like riding a bike, right?" Charlie laughed. Asriel purposefully avoided eye contact with Sans and Scarlet. Scarlet was unfazed, but Sans was suspicious. Scarlet stood with a long drawn out sigh and dropped into a split, leaning to the side. Sans moved out of the way and snickered, shaking his head.

"Welp, here goes the morning ritual." He took her place on the couch and watched. Scarlet switched on her warm up music and began her prep routine. She rolled over and hit several yoga poses, focusing on the tempo and technique. **  
** Charlie was cautious as she leaned over and kissed Asriel's cheek, she then whispered in his ear.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Asriel’s face twitched as he awkwardly smiled, trying not to blush and brushed off her concern. Sans attempted to eavesdrop while pretending to listen to the music.

"Another time...I'll explain later,"Asriel replied quietly while occasionally glancing at Scarlet. Charlie smirked at his attempt at subtlety and cracked a few eggs. She beat them and poured the mixture into the hot pan. Charlie taught Asriel how to make pancakes. Her voice was clear and pleasant as the relaxing music played on.

"So, Charlie." Sans casually called, smirking as he watched Scarlet. Charlie paused and looked up while flipping the first flapjack.

"Yes?" She answered cheerily.

"Thought you might like to join Scarlet, Papyrus and I for a trip to New York City for 2 days.” Scarlet looked at her from between her legs with a smile, upside down.

"I've never been--," Charlie quickly stopped herself, realizing she'd actually been there in her world… but it was in ruins. "Well, I have, but I can’t really remember. What about everyone else?" The surprise get-away sounded pleasant to her.

Asriel nudged Charlie, "I'm not all that bad." Charlie nudged him back with a soft grin. Scarlet straightened into a tree pose and sighed happily.

"I'd offer it to more of you, but Mettaton's jet only seats six,” Sans stood.

"So, royalty gets first dibs!" Scarlet winked at Asriel, doing a headstand.  He nervously looked away.

"Makes sense," Charlie’s gaze shifted over to the bedroom door where Sann still slept.  
"I guess that's fine. When do we leave?"

Scarlet shrugged and lazily bent over. Sans crossed to the kitchen.

"I've got everything taken care of as far as helping you guys gain momentum. Undyne and Alphys will take everyone out shopping for whatever they need. Their doubles will stay with Undyne in her duplex, then the rest of you will have your own apartments." Sans sat up on the kitchen countertop.

"Agh! No! Bad Skeleton! Get down!" Scarlet hissed. Sans teleported onto one of the barstools with a cheeky grin.

Charlie chuckled, "At least your Sans listens to you."

"He learned long ago not to cross me..." Scarlet snickered, stretching into a warrior’s pose. Sans’ eye glinted and her foot was suddenly tugged, forcing her to drop into a split again. She squealed and gasped, looking back at him angrily. He winked. **  
** Asriel grinned and leaned against the counter top. He noticed a spatula moving all on its own. Before Sans could notice, Asriel quickly grabbed it, trying to put it down discreetly. Charlie looked at him like an idiot. Asriel  shot her a look that said, _He's doing it again...and it’s not Sann._ Charlie grabbed the spatula and nervously laughed softly. The music in the living room changed to a more lighthearted beat. Scarlet cracked her spine, sighing and walked towards the bedroom.

"Please behave...' Scarlet sighed as she passed Sans with a knowing smirk.

The bedroom door opened. Everyone heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching as Sann appeared from the darkened doorway. He didn't even bother to open his eyes…feeling the wall with one hand as he made his way to the fridge.

 **  
** Sann felt a familiar body try to push past him as he lightly bumped into Scarlet. He expertly grabbed Scarlet's ass without a second thought, "Mornin, Charlie," he chuckled lowly. The clang of a spatula hitting the floor followed by silence caused him to slowly crack one eye. Charlie’s face was beat red from embarrassment and frustration. Asriel gritted his teeth, smacking his forehead. Sans' eye was lit with a glare that would have burned a hole through his double. Scarlet slowly turned around, lightly blushing.

  
The glorious grin from Sann's face faded when he realized, "....wait a minute, that's not **_my_ ** ass."  
He slowly turned to look back at Scarlet. He didn't look shy, or embarrassed… but there was definitely fear crawling up his spine. "Woops," he managed a nervous grin and let go.

 **  
** Scarlet burst into laughter and caught herself on the door frame.

  
"Well now! I was just going to **_ASS_** k you if you had a good night's rest!" She howled. "But I don’t want to **_BUTT_** into your business!" She snorted. "You're right, though! Charlie is lookin’ mighty **_BOOTY_** ful~ this morning!" she continued laughing and stumbled into her room. Sann sighed from partial relief and anxiousness. He looked up meeting Sans’ piercing scowl. Sann shrugged.

“Shit happens man, last week I did that to Undy...man was that a wake up call."

"She sent you flying… if I remember correctly," Asriel laughed while sipping some coffee. Charlie cracked a smile from the corner of her mouth, remembering the few good memories of the past. Sann snatched a mustard bottle from the fridge and tore the protective cap off with his teeth and drank it, all in one go. Charlie finished cooking while  Asriel set the plates on the table.

Scarlet happily hummed and moved to her bathroom, shutting the door. Sans texted a few things on his phone, taking the occasional bite and looking over to the bathroom with a small frown. Charlie noticed his gaze, but didn't want to be nosey. Sans’ eyes flicked and caught her staring. She looked back at her plate. Sans smirked, and put his phone away.

"Our flight leaves in two hours..." he sighed.

“I’m gonna start packing so we’re not rushed,” Charlie left in a hurry to the bedroom. She paused as she entered the bedroom, realizing she didn’t have anything to her name. They left the old world in such a hurry, that the only thing that made it, besides her clothes on her floor, was Asriel’s golden-heart necklace still delicately hanging around her neck. She smiled, clutching the pendant. Charlie sat on the bed and sighed, a little upset she wasn’t thinking clearly for once.  

Sans stood in the doorway, observing her.

"I'll take you shopping,” he interrupted, catching Charlie off guard. “In New York. While Scarlet does her show, we’ll get you two some clothes.” he smirked as Charlie smiled at the floor. "New york might have clothes more your style anyway." He winked.

"Yeah...I forgot we literally came here with nothing...sorry bout that." Charlie’s eyes darted across the room while she kept staring off. “Hey Sans, can I ask you somethi-”  

"So… What the fuck is all this about a flight?" Sann appeared in the doorway, none too amused.

"Chill out, Red. You need to be here to help everyone get situated and adjust." Sans began.

"Oh, right," Charlie remembered that Sann wasn't told yet. She hopped off the bed and strolled into the kitchen. She was met with a glare from Sann. "Hey, I'm going to be leaving with Asriel to New York. It’ll only be two days. Besides, you can teleport, and Asriel will be there to protect me," Charlie calmly explained to calm his nerves.

"You all should calm down. I don't think anything's gonna try and getcha here." Sans made a spooky hand. Sann squinted his eyes at Asriel who just glared back.

"Unless you want to spend hours clothes shopping, you better wipe that look off your face," Charlie scolded Sann. The glare quickly faded..  

"Ew...fine," Sann scoffed. Charlie smiled in his defeat, but she patted his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Sans smirked.

"Here, I'll help you pick something for the day." Sans announced as he casually entered the bedroom closet and began going through Scarlet's clothes. Sann raised a curious eyebrow at Charlie as she happily followed, but then shrugged it off. He then glared up at Asriel...who was blushing.

Sann stood from the table and wrapped an arm around Asriel with a sickening smile, "Out with it....what did you do," he joked. Asriel shook his head. Sann nodded.....very...slowly. "Its written on your face," he deeply chuckled, "You actually did a no-no thing...didn't you," Sann teased. Asriel pushed his arm off and huffed, he then whispered in Sann's ear.

Sann was delighted as he heard about Asriel’s little encounter last night with Scarlet.

Asriel sighed, "I thought she was Charlie.....that makes it not as bad...right?"

"Nah, it's not as bad, considering your true motives," Sann shrugged. Sans pulled out a sun-dress and handed it to Charlie. It was decorated with skulls and she actually choked up a little bit.

"Sorry, Scarlet either had costumes or "goth" clothes,” Sans reasoned.

Charlie laughed, but she grabbed it, "Fitting no?"

Sans pulled out a folding screen and set it up, sitting on the bed. Charlie was so accustomed to dressing in front of everyone that she didn’t take into consideration that Sans was still sitting upon the bed.

"You can change behind there. You're better company than... them..." Sans grumbled, eyeing the doorway and slightly overhearing their conversation.

Charlie turned around and threw her shirt over the top of a dresser, she didn't really care and unsnapped her bra, leaving her back exposed. She then grabbed the dress and pulled it overhead, it fit nicely around her hips and breasts, but at least it was comfortable. Charlie patted down any ruffles, she seemed unsure of whether not this was appropriate for her to wear.

"I'm sure they'll approve." Sans smiled.

"One will," she corrected while leaving the room. The two guys quickly hushed when they saw Charlie approach with a grin. "You guys were talking about something juicy, weren't you?"

Scarlet walked out, steam billowing out while wearing a towel. Toriel rested comfortably around her neck. Scarlet had already done her hair and make-up. She noticed Charlie through the hallway and whistled. "Well, well well. I take it you like my selection?"

Sann grinned, until he noticed Sans wasn’t anywhere in sight so he must of been in the bedroom with Charlie. Asriel shrugged, "You're still pretty, even if you're wearing a mistake."

"Oh...well aren't you spirited this morning," Charlie sarcastically replied. She then smiled at Scarlet. "And yes, your selection is at the very least...tasteful."

Sans teleported on the couch, nonchalantly flipping through his phone. Sann’s right eye flickered at his blue partner and glared intently.

"I BONEly demand the finest." Scarlet winked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "When's our flight?" Scarlet sipped her cup and hummed happily.

"About an hour." He mumbled.

"Well...we're ready," Charlie stated.

Scarlet gently set Toriel on the counter and kissed the top of her petaly head playfully.

"Alright, I'll grab my pack and then we'll go. Sans could you get Asriel 'something' to wear?" She sighed and went into her bedroom. Sans was gone in an instant.

Asriel felt a little out of place...he was really tall among those three. Toriel patted his arm and smiled.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been dressed,” she teased. Asriel scoffed at his mother. Sans came back with black jeans, a black shirt, and a red button up. He threw them at Asriel carelessly.

"Those should work." They still had the tags on them

"Uh, thanks." Asriel decided not to question how Sans’s paid for them, he changed in the bathroom.

Scarlet grabbed Charlie's hand. She walked over to Sans.

"Ready?" Scarlet swayed, excited.

"Okay, everyone hold hands." Sans mocked while holding onto Scarlet’s free hand. Asriel came out of the bathroom dressed in a red button-up with a black tank top underneath, nicely pressed black jeans and some fashionable shoes. As soon as he entered, Charlie grabbed his hand. He smiled, allowing her to guide him into the circle.

“What’s the sudden occasion?” Asriel snickered at Charlie and the small group holding hands. Sann rolled his eyes.

“Make sure not to get kidnapped...” Sann teased.

"Shut up, jelly skelly." Scarlet stuck her tongue out.

“I wasn’t talking to Charlie...” Sann grinned wider. Before anyone had a chance to reply, Sans teleported just outside Mettaton's plane.

“Darling~!” Mettaton chimed, hugging Scarlet and spinning her about. Papyrus hugged his brother in the same fashion. Asriel and Charlie smiled shyly, holding hands.  
“These must be the new kids.” Mettaton grinned, taking Charlie’s hand and kissing it. “How lovely they-” he stopped when he got a good look at Asriel.

“This is…” he said softly, looking back at Sans. Papyrus set him down; Sans gently motioned to not bring it up. Mettaton recomposed himself and shook Asriel’s hand professionally.  
“Asriel, I presume. A pleasure.” he mused.

Asriel gave Mettaton a polite smile.  
“I hear you’re the one accommodating my family. You have my gratitude.” he stated, bowing his head reverently.

“Of course, my dear. By all accounts, you are all technically part of the clan. It’s really no trouble at all.” Mettaton gestured everyone to the staircase. The group boarded the plane. Mettaton and Papyrus ventured into Mettaton’s suite and the remaining four took their seats in the cabin.

The flight was long, but felt short. Charlie dozed off soon after take off. Asriel nervously gripped the arm rails until the plane achieved smooth sailing after entering the upper troposphere. **  
** During the duration of the flight, Scarlet concentrated as she went over schedules and last minute details. Sans would ask the occasional question and Scarlet would give a professional answer. It was as if she was a different person when she switched into business mode. Asriel watched the two of them with a certain fondness. Life, starting to seem… normal again. After another hour or so, Scarlet fell asleep, leaning on Sans’ shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and enjoyed the closeness.

After they landed just outside New York City, Two limos arrived just in time for their departure into the city. Scarlet hopped into one with Mettaton and Papyrus and it took off. **  
** Sans opened the door for Charlie.  
"Ladies first." He gestured her in. Charlie was skeptical of the term ‘lady’. She ducked her head and stepped inside with a soft smirk. Asriel went on the other side to meet Charlie, rolling his eyes at Sans’ chivalry.

"Okay. So, I feel the need to prepare you guys ahead of time. You might get a few odd looks, but everyone in this city is pretty accepting. It's a pretty liberal town." Sans informed both Charlie and Asriel. Monster/Human couples were a pretty foreign subject, even in Japan. The states barely accepted monsters as citizens, so he cautioned them to keep the PDA to a minimum. "It's best not to get irritated at staring. They're likely just curious." **  
** Asriel and Charlie laughed to each other.

"People have been staring at Charlie since she fell into the underground." Asriel laughed. “We get the hint.”

“Thanks for the warning," Charlie quipped while leaning back against the leather seats. Breakfast, a limo, and shopping. It was as if karma was finally coming around. Sans smiled, staring out the window.

New York City welcomed them with open arms. They ate at a nice italian restaurant, shopped at several boutiques for the both of them. They picked up a few accessories as well. The shopkeepers were all very excited to have the opportunity to fit Asriel; Complimenting him and asking odd, and sometimes crude, questions. Sans would chuckle, watching him get flustered.

"What is girth?" Asriel nervously asks.

"Depends on the context..." Sans grinned. "Could mean your arm... your leg... your monsterhood." Asriel looked away with a furrowed brow while avoiding eye contact with Charlie specifically. She yawned. This kind of talk was amusing, but nothing new. Sans purchased the rest of the wardrobe. When they walked out into time square Mettaton was on the jumbotron and the vast majority of flat screens that decorated the streets. Charlie nudged Asriel, pointing as Highlights from the show started playing.

"Ah. There's my little monster..." Sans sighed. Charlie admired the view while watching Scarlet on the big screen. She was a little jealous of Scarlet’s ability the perform so beautifully and gracefully as she hung from silks and hoops. Charlie realized she was lagging and hurried to catch up to Sans.  Asriel was still in awe, watching Scarlet dance.

"You coming or...?" Sans called back. Asriel shook his head and rushed forward to catch up with them, pushing through the crowds. He firmly held Charlie’s hand the second it was within his range.

They reached the door of the Ritz. Sans strolled into the hotel lobby where there was a wine cellar beside the foyer.  
"She should be home by now. You guys pick our drink for tonight. I'll meet you upstairs. Wanna go congratulate her ... n stuff."

"n stuff?" Charlie wiggled her eyebrows as Asriel pulled her over, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Let's get something sweet," Asriel suggested, but his sight was solely fixated on Charlie’s aqua-blue eyes. Charlie turned, catching a stare. She shook her head, holding back a laugh.

"You better not say something corny like it's m--,"

"Besides you!" Asriel interrupted with a cheeky grin. She slapped his arm playfully. Sans chuckled.

"See you up there in a minute..." Asriel smiled nervously while wrapping his arms around her waist. Charlie kept an apathetic look but inside she was flushed, trying to hide how much he melted her heart at times like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scarlet’s penthouse overlooked the city on the top floor. There was a large living room that was very modernly furnished, bleeding into a kitchen and dining room that was hidden behind an archway. There was a balcony with a pool and hot tub.  Two bedrooms, all lavishly decorated, lined the back hallway.  
Sans teleported inside, looking around.

“Scarlet?” he called gently.

Scarlet was cooking dinner in the kitchen, wearing a blue loose-knit top that fell delicately off of one shoulder with a few silver necklaces comprised of bones. She stood barefoot with some black leggings and an apron. The kitchen smelled of Pad Thai.

“Whacha makin there?” he chuckled. She looked over with a smile.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what to make, really. Considering Asriel shares features with most meat products, I wasn’t sure if… well, I hope they like it. Where are they?”

“They’re picking out a drink.” he grinned and rubbed her back. “You looked good today.” he said softly. Scarlet carefully shrugged his hand off.

“Thanks, dude.” she smiled at him, though it carried an air of warning. Sans sighed, patting her before turning and flopping onto the couch. He began watching TV in the living room when suddenly the doorbell rang. Sans and and Scarlet locked eyes. Sans shrugs and headed over to open it.

"I swear to god, if you ordered pizza when I'm cooking I'll fucking kill you." She snickered.

"No you wouldn't..." Sans scoffed. He opened the door. "Hey!" he beamed and let Charlie and Asriel in. They both grin while Asriel held a bottle of wine.  
  
"Sorry,' he smiled. "We weren't sure of what type to get.”

"Yay! It'll go with my dinner!" Scarlet shouted from the kitchen. Sans showed them in and plopped back down on the couch. Scarlet hopped over and gave Charlie a hug.

"Sorry for not being here sooner… Can I help cook?" Charlie said as she returned the hug.

"I'm pretty much done. Go ahead and sit at the table!” Scarlet chimed. "That means you too, lazybones..."  
Sans raised a hand in response.

  
"Asriel the wine glasses are behind the bar by the table." Scarlet pointed to a mini-bar in the dining room. **  
** Asriel followed Charlie over to the table. Before she sat down, he pulled the chair for her. She smiled, pleased that she finally had some one-on-one time with him. Asriel headed over to the bar and grabbed a few wine glasses, gently setting them upon the table. Sans shuffled over to a seat. Scarlet cheerily brought everyone a plate of vegan pad thai.

"I.. wasn't sure if meat was a good idea. Undyne’s a little weird about eating fish, so I played it safe." She mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"We're finally out of Japan for a change and you want to feed me more rice..." Sans sighed.

"It's cool," Charlie glared at Sans. "I, for one, won't complain over free food."  
Asriel was swirled the red wine in his glass and inspected the ruby features. Charlie was gazing at him, admiring the way he observed appreciated the little things. Scarlet sat down, everyone’s attention shifting to her.

"To making tonight as memorable as possible!" she chimed, raising her glass. Everyone raised theirs, clinking and taking a sip. Sans grunted in response and took a big swig of wine, eating a mouthful of rice.

"It's been awhile..." Asriel sipped his wine with a satisfied sigh. Scarlet sat up straight, poised and refined, eating gracefully.

"So... verdict?" she said, smiling at charlie.

"This shit is amazing," Charlie snickered while taking another bite of the rice. She hummed while eating happily. "I can stomach much more this time around thanks to your hospitality last night." A few moments passr while everyone to eats. Scarlet observed the royal couple, sharing their subtle moment and saw an opportunity. She placed her fork down and cleared her throat.

"This is really nice. We should go on double dates more often." she said, winking at Asriel.

“So… this is a date then, is it?” Sans smirked at Scarlet. She leered at him with a smug grin. Charlie observed them with a sly smile. Maybe she’d throw Sans a line...

"That sounds nice, actually. I was actually meaning to visit the botanical gardens, as well as the library to catch up on my major. Especially since we're going to be living in real world now." Charlie recalled memories of college, way before she even knew what monsters were.  

"A major… That’s what you researched, correct?" Asriel pondered, trying to remember past conversations on human culture.

"What's your scope of nerdome…?" Sans leaned in and grinned.

"My research delved into the depths of space! My major was astrophysics. Star dust-n-stuff," Charlie sighed and leaned back. "But it's been a very....very long time since I've some much as glanced at a textbook. But I'll be willing to give it a try again. I miss it."  

Sans' expression went blank, blinking in disbelief for a moment.

  
"Thats.... interesting." he said, blushing a bit. Scarlet eyed Sans and contemplated kicking him. He was hashing her wingman game...

"So! I'm guessing _you're_ into politics and whatnot." she quipped, looking back at Asriel and smiling sweetly.

"That's really all I know," Asriel carried a  firm, proud tone. "I was raised to be well read in strategy, to capture my enemies and protect my people. Politics played a great role, naturally. I had a council even after the war." Asriel proceeded to trace a circle around the table, giving an example. Charlie leaned over, intrigued by his strategy. She often found loopholes in his process, playfully interjecting. He would smile, compliment her and then correct himself if it made sense to. Scarlet grinned, captivated by his passion. Sans felt a twinge of jealousy and dropped his fork with a loud *clink!* Scarlet looked over.

"Whoops..." he smiled. Scarlet rolled her eyes and dabbed her face with a napkin

"Well, I'm really happy you guys can finally chill. As fun as all that sounds." she smiled, passing some dinner rolls to Asriel.

"As much as I care for my friends, it is nice to finally get some peace," Asriel sipped his wine and took a roll. "I'm constantly looking behind, though. Waiting for Sann to pop up."

Charlie snickered, "I do that too. We're so accustomed to him but it’s nice that, for once, it's just us."

"I hope they're all having fun choosing their new toys." Scarlet smiled and sipped her wine, glancing over. She and Sans locked eyes for a moment and seemed to understand the other’s game in an instant. Scarlet was Team Asriel. Sans was Team… Sann. They both arched a brow and slowly turned back to the royal couple with a grin.

"I'm sure they are." Sans scooped more rice for himself. "So, what are your plans, your highness?" he asked. Scarlet didnt like his tone.

Asriel frowned, "Not sure," he glanced at Charlie who shrugged, "I'll probably just follow Charlie, since there’s really no need for a King. I'm sure the crew will get along fine, thanks to you guys."

"No. I mean with you two. A house, career paths, children..." Sans said casually.  
Scarlet kicked Sans, though she remained calm, sipping her wine. Asriel's face went red as Charlie coughed into her napkin.

"I would like to at least hav--," Asriel began.

"We haven't decided," Charlie blurted out and instantly covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say they WERE GOING to. Asriel looked at her, a little surprised. He tried to remain poised, sipping his wine. Scarlet smiled.

"Well, there's no rush. That's the sort of thing you've gotta be ready for.” Scarlet said matter-of-factly.

"What I mean to say," Charlie corrected, "Is that I'm still unsure, and before I considering seriously thinking about kids… I have to make sure this… you know. Final." she hinted to Asriel.

Asriel frowned, he held her hand, "Charlie, this is it. No more going back. I promise..." he comforted. Scarlet grinned, seeing them hold hands.

"I sure HOPE so," Charlie smiled.

"You guys are the actual cutest." Scarlet smiled.

Sans rolled his eyes. Charlie's phone buzzed, breaking the moment. She leaned down and flipped the screen, smiling at it.

"Sweet," she shook her head.

"Huh?" Asriel was trying to get a glimpse of the picture.

Charlie pulled it closer, in the phone were images of Sann taking random pictures of the stars near the countryside of Japan in addition to pictures of the bullet train. The last one showed him smiling while standing in front of an large radio telescope located near the coast… Underneath the image was a text.  
**[Let's study space...by closing the space between us.]**

 

** **

_When the Vertebae texts you at dinner~ by @adlez-axel_

 

Asriel scoffed a little, "At least he's not being obnoxious."

"Charlie, do you have something to share with the class?" Scarlet raised a brow.

"It's nothing you'd guys be impressed with, but here," Charlie showed the images, including the silly one at the end. "I'm glad he knows how to have fun," she smiled.

Asriel felt his buzz slowing fizzling away as he rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of wine. Scarlet looked at Asriel with a sympathetic frown and passed a roll to Charlie.

"He sounds fun…” she said, trying to steer the subject away. “So what's you and Asriel's cutest moment?" she said, swaying a little with a smile.

"I'd say every time his face turns red. It’s like a magic trick." Charlie casually slides a hand under the table into his lap and smiles. Asriel's blushed with a look of utter betrayal. She pointed at him with a grin, "Like dat."

Scarlet giggled, happy to see her plan working.  
  
"How adorable. We should make dolls." Sans scoffed.

Scarlet kept a straight face and tried to kick sans again. Sans was anticipating it and dodged it, causing her to kick Asriel instead. Asriel took a deep breath and grunted, but turned it into a smile while staring Charlie down, thinking it was her,  
"I would have to say Charlie's cutest moment was when I first kissed her."  
Charlie's face scrunched up as she recalled that day.

"Yeah, and you two almost tore a damn building down as a result of that fight, remember?" she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Hey, _he_ picked a fight...I was just being honest," Asriel defended himself.

"Gotta love an honest guy." Scarlet smirked.

"Honest, huh? Hm, maybe I should take a crack at it then." Sans grinned, raising a brow at Scarlet. she looked back at him, her glare cold, but maintaining her smile.

"You're cooking is…. 'okay'..." he winked. Scarlet gasped and covered her mouth. Charlie playfully gasped as well, Asriel was now confused....he didn't catch on as quickly. Charlie keeps up her poker face as she leaned over and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. She paused as the pen is in her hand.

"Well I think your cooking was amazing," Asriel complimented. Charlie moved her pen in a small squiggly line. Scarlet looked up at him and realized he was genuinely complimenting her. She blushed a bit, looking down.

"Oh. Thank you." she said with a small smile. Sans frowned.

"Also, your whole style is just a copy. Get some original flare. Bones are totally my thing. Plus the white hair, your eyes… it’s like you’re desperate to impress me." Sans smirked. They both looked at each other, their eyes glinting at the same time.

"Fine. Maybe I'll dye my hair brown like Charlie." Scarlet shrugged.

"But I like your hair..." Charlie quipped.

"Well if i'm just a copy..." Scarlet teased

Asriel smiled at Sans, "It would look nice, a darker shade is often appealing..but that's just my opinion." Charlie's hand made a HUGE squiggly line.

"That’s it! BY ORDER OF THE KING!" Scarlet stood and bowed dramatically. She collected plates  as Asriel and Charlie laughed.

"Scarlet, I was kidding..." Sans smiled nervously.

"Nope! If the King commands it, then I simply can't refuse." she stuck her tongue out and winked. Charlie handmade furious marks up and down.  
Once she finished, she slammed her hand down and lifted the completed work. On the piece of paper were 4 columns, with Sans, Charlie, Scarlet, Asriel located in one column each. Under each name was a line graph. On the x-axis was time and one the y-axis was labeled 'bullshit'.

"It's a handmade bullshit detector that I’ve created from scratch." Charlie's and Asriel's lines were very squiggly. "Yay, Science." Asriel and Scarlet looked up at eachother after they both noticed his portion of the graph having particularly high readings. He began to sweat.

"I may have not....liked the rice so much...," he muttered, embarrassed. Sans tried to hold back a snort, covering his mouth and blushing. Scarlet blushed even more, shrinking into herself. She didn’t realize he was just humoring her. Sans burst into laughter, falling out of his chair. Scarlet frowned and collected the remaining dishes.

"...Sorry. I'll do better next time." she sighed and returned to the kitchen.

Asriel quickly took Charlie’s paper,  taking the pencil and wrote "TIME IS IRRELEVANT." He quickly walked over to Scarlet, following her around the corner and into the kitchen.

"I-I can help with dishes," he offered. "I'm sorry. I got nervous… a-and I'm an idiot. I shouldn’t have said anything."

"It's okay~!" Charlie shouted while making more doodles, "He told me he really really wanted for you guys to like him. So don't take his mistakes too personally." Scarlet looked a little shy.

"He seems pretty easy to agitate..." Sans smirked, turning to Charlie.

"No, it's okay! You're my guest. Go enjoy the wine. And...don't worry, dessert was store bought." she joked with a sweet smile, slipping her apron on and pulling her hair back.

“Please, at least let me help with… anything.” Asriel pleaded, reaching for a sponge. Charlie and Sans stood in the archway.

"No." Scarlet slapped his hand "If you insist on staying, you can pull up a bar stool."  
Asriel shook his head and grabbed the sponge, rolling a sleeve up. She jumped on his back and pulled his horns, steering him away.  
"I said no! Bad King!"

Asriel froze, blushing and walking clumsily where she directed. Charlie nearly spit her wine. Sans looked unamused

"Scarlet, stop terrorising the royalty." he grumbled. Asriel was stuck, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.

"Dammit, I didn't know you were so POPULAR WITH DA LADIES," Charlie was still choking up. Asriel shot Charlie a glare.

"Good boy." she sighed and got down. She walked over to the fridge and got a tray of creampuffs out from the bottom shelf.

"Sans! Please teach our guests how to be _guests."_ Scarlet said frustrated. Sans shrugged. They were both engulfed in blue magic and levitated.

"You guys should really just listen to the broad."

Sans levitated them back to their seats. Asriel just stared forward, trying to hide a red face. He just wanted to comply with everyone's orders now. Scarlet set the tray down on the center of the table and sprinkled some sugar on top of the creampuffs. Sans reached for one and she slapped his wrist. She pulled out a butane torch and lit it with a malicious grin, she caramelized the sugar on each one

Charlie and Asriel leaned over, "Yes."

"Okay. NOW. you may eat it.”

Charlie grabbed one and quickly took a bite, she smiled and gave Asriel one. He smiled and ate it whole, "That’s....really really good."

Asriel grabbed another.Charlie smiled and dabbed Asriel's face with a napkin, getting some white cream that blended in with his fur.

"You look nice today," she smile.

"It really is though. That must be hard to maintain." Scarlet complemented genuinely. Asriel smiled, he grabbed Charlie's hand and moved closer to her face. Charlie wasn't aware of his looming presence until he lifted her chin with his forefinger gently, he was serious,  
"I wish we could be like this....all the time."

"Asriel..I would--," Charlie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Scarlet looked up.

"Be right back." she chimed.Sans smiled and turned back to the couple.

"So, you two wanna do a couples thing tomorrow with the starlet and I?"

"Yes," Asriel answered for the both of them. Charlie grinned, she nodded. They began discussing options. Spa dates… movies… carnivals...

 

 

Scarlet skipped over to the door. She looked in a mirror and made sure she looked presentable, tossing her robe off, and flipping her hair. She opened the door with a sweet smile.

"Hello?"

Dressed sharp in a casual suit, was a man in his mid 20s. He was yawning while casually popping his neck. His black and deep red attire matched his dark hazel eyes, silver hair whipped around his face. When the door opened, the man looked up, but then frowned when seeing a different girl. "Oh," he was almost sad, "I'm sorry...I must be lost. I was trying to get to this other addresses....gosh darn it."  He rubbed his face.

Scarlet looked the man up and down. "Huh." she looked behind him for anyone else.  
"Well, are you a guest? Or do you live here?"

"No," he laughed, "I don't live here...I was trying to meet up with an old friend, but I see this isn't the place...apologizes. I'll leave." The man paused. "Wait," he smiled while turning back.  
“You’re her....," he grinned. "You’re the amazing Scarlet Starlet," he snickered while raising a hand to shake.  
"I am absolutely charmed. What a pleasure!"  
Scarlet straightened up professionally. "Heh, yeah. And you are?" she shook his hand firmly.

"Just a humble servant," Chara kneels down before her while holding a hand. He chuckled, "I was searching for an old friend but found a new one instead."

Scarlet chortled. "Okay, okay. I'm not royalty, enough of the kneeling." she pulled him up.  
"Actually, my friends and I are having dessert. Maybe I can look in the directory and find who you're looking for." she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," he earnestly smiled while stepping in, "You're a saint." The man kept quiet while following Scarlet into the kitchen. She pulled out the plaque with a list of residents, walking back over to the him.

"So, what's the name?" she said, holding it up so they both could see.

"Hey, Scarlet. Do we have any strawberries?" Sans said, walking through the archway. "Oh... Who's your friend?"

"He's lost." she chimed. "It's okay, it'll only take a sec."  
The man had his back turned...but he knew that voice, he grinned.

"Cool." Sans shrugged, walking to the fridge. The man was now deadpanned, did Sann just fucking ignore him? He clinched his fist.

"Sans, please don't eat all of them." she scoffed and turned back to the man.

"So," he casually blurted out, "My friend… well here's the thing, she's changed her last name, and I don't know what it is anymore," he complained, stroking his chin and scanning the list, standing close to Scarlet.

"Oh no, are you trying to win your ex back?" she playfully nudged. The man's eyes flickered red for a split second but quickly retreated, his entire being was seconds away from incinerating that cocky bastard, stuffing his face with strawberries instead of acknowledging his presence. He was caught of guard, feeling Scarlet’s touch and laughed heavily,  
"Ha! You got me. I’m a mess."

Sans turned around, a strawberry in his mouth. He didn't like the vibe this guy gave off.  
"Huh... Scarlet, we have company. Don’t keep them waiting." he said bitterly.

"I know. Just one second..." she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Chara called playfully.

"No, he's just cranky." she scoffed. Charlie and Asriel were laughing in the dining room. It was echoed through the archway.

The man grins wide. He heard her....he.....heard...Hope.  
The man saw a few of the dishes sitting on the counter and smirked, carefully elbowing one off to tumble to the floor with a loud shatter. There was a moment of silence.

Charlie got up and walked into the kitchen,  
“Scarlet?” she called, concerned.

"Heh... clumsy arentcha...." Sans was glaring at him now. Scarlet grabbed the man's hand.  
"Oh shit... are you okay?" she inspected it for cuts. Sans' eye glinted a bit.

"Hey, are you okay-" Charlie asked walking over to the kitchen. Charlie pauses. Her cup shatters against the floor as a glass slips through her fingers.

Scarlet looked up, hearing the glass shatter. "Dammit, Charlie..." she whispered and walked over. Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the horror in Charlie's eyes as she looked at the man. Scarlet looked back at him, then at charlie.

".... do you know him?" she said softly.

Charlie trembles...she lifts a hand, "C-Ch-CHa.....CHARA!" Charlie screams as she grabs Scarlet's hand on instinct.

Asriel's eyes dart up, black and ferocious. Solid black lines form over his face as he immediately loses all control and leaps over the table, lunging for the kitchen.

Chara doesn't waste time, he jumps forward and snatches Charlie's arm. Charlie shrieks and grabs onto Scarlet. Chara looks up to Asriel and smiles...

"Miss me?"

They disappear.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Scarlet and Charlie found themselves in a darkened room. Nothing but a red EXIT sign and light from the cracks in a few doorways illuminated the black space. Scarlet felt the most awful vertigo she'd ever experienced, collapsing onto the floor for a moment, feeling like she would puke any moment.

Charlie gripped her arm and pulled her back up, "On your feet, quickly before he comes back," she whimpered.

The lights snapped on and the girls found themselves in an office with Catholic posters surrounding them and a large cherrywood desk, devoid of paper. .

The space was remotely similar to a small office space, except it belonged to a church.

Scarlet took a deep breath and compressed her exhale, feeling everything start to ground itself. She trembled a bit, holding onto Charlie's shoulder for balance and started to feel her rage build, noticing her surroundings...

"What.... the fuck... just happened..." she growled, slowly looking up at her

"No time, run," Charlie urged as she pushed Scarlet out of the room and down a narrow hallway, adorned with pictures of Jesus and angelic creatures. The hallway then opened up to a large open room filled with pews that had bibles stuffed in miniature compartments behind the seats. Charlie kept shaking...she was terrified.

Scarlet jerked Charlie back, holding her protectively, looking around the room. They were in the Chapel of a grand catholic cathedral, candles lit, and the lights low, as if they were expected. She saw the fire escape and pulled Charlie to a halt

"Front door. If this is a chase, they'll be expecting us to use a back passage." she pulled Charlie towards the large double doors

Charlie grabbed her hand and ran, a desperate smile formed across her face, "We'll make it...we'll make it," she sobbed while running as fast as she could.

A low hum echoed from the pews above. Someone walked across the upper balcony and hummed Amazing Grace while loosening his tie. Charlie slammed against the door, she grabbed the handle but it wouldn't budge. They were locked in.

"God dammit..." Scarlet pulled Charlie's arm back into the pews. "Stay close to me." she hissed. She looked up at the balcony and scoffed.  
"Huh. You must like us to go through so much trouble." she sneered. "And here I thought tonight was going to be nice."

Charlie broke down, holding her head, "No, no, no, no, no....Sann will come...Sann will come," she kept trying to convince herself. "This isn't real....this isn't real..."

Chara laughed, his deep voice carried well in the acoustics of the chapel,  
"Don't be scared Charlie, because when you die, at least you'll go to heaven, right?" He continued to whistle the hymns. Scarlet noticed Charlie's panic and began to feel a pit form in her stomach.... This must be an enemy of theirs... who has done horrible things to Charlie. Scarlet knew trauma when she saw it. She held Charlie closer.

"Hey... shhh... I won't let him touch you, Come on stay with me." she gently held Charlie’s head.

"She's simply returning to her true self," the man retorted, "just leave her be." The man disappeared. A gust of wind flew through the front door, more men wearing whatever masks they could find. Anywhere from ski masks to monster masks to hockey masks. Scarlet was instantly on her guard, pulling Charlie behind her and backed them against the pulpit.

"Now, now... We don't have to get fucking obnoxious here..." she growled

Charlie grabbed her hair and pulled, drowning in her thoughts but nothing surfaced. They were surrounded by more men the poured inside from the other rooms and she knew who previously loomed in the upper balcony.

Scarlet grabbed Charlie's hand, yanking her a bit.

"Hey!" she whispered harshly. "Charlie, stay with me!"

A hand gripped Scarlet's arm, it squeezed tight and ripped her from Charlie, breaking all contact.

"You won't be needing this," Chara snarks while throwing Scarlet to the other side, onto several men who held her down. Chara kneeled down and held both sides of Charlie's face in his hands, "Charlie dear, you need to wake up." She shook her head violently, "Charlie, you know very well who I am. Stop denying what you know to be true, now get up!" Charlie snapped, she grabbed his collar and socked him in the face. Chara fell on his ass, laughing as men tried to grab on to her, but Charlie pulled out a knife from one of the men's leg holsters. Chara smiled deeply, "Charlie, if you don't calm down, I might lose my temper," he hummed, "And I'm sure you remembered what happens then, right?" Charlie dropped the knife. She walked forward, her face drained of all expression, she felt nothing but her mind was calm. "That's right, just a little more," Chara held out his arms. "I promise I won't hurt Scarlet if you come here."

Scarlet flipped back out of the choke hold the first man put her in, kicking forward and kneeing him in the spine. Another grabbed her hair and she elbowed his crotch, then kicked him backward into another man. A fourth man lunged at her and she climbed all over him like a monkey, twisting off of him and slamming his head into the floor with her foot, panting heavily. She looked up at Chara, her eye flashing yellow.

"I'm sorry..." she smirked, breathing heavily. "Let me make myself clear... Leave her the fuck alone or I'll put you in a casket and we can turn this sermon into a funeral..." Her eye glinted and a few stars formed around her. Chara raised a brow. Well, that was new. He yawned as his hands started to glow, aiming them at Scarlet. The two stood in a stand-off for a moment before Charlie jerked his arm. "STOP!," Charlie shouts.  
Chara looked down feigning interest.

“I’ll… go with you just…. Don’t hurt her!” Charlie pleaded. Chara grabbed her arm and jerked her towards the doors.

“HEY!” Scarlet shouted, walking towards them, but stopping when someone threw a knife that barely missed her face.

“Chara! You promised!!” Charlie shouted as she fought to free herself from his grip.

“That I did. However, I can’t really speak for them…” he waved at the thugs, as the doors shut behind them.

Scarlet sprinted after them, a star nicking his leg and cheek as he ran off. The doors slammed behind them and Scarlet thudded against them. She rubbed her head and scrambled to her feet, banging on the locked double doors.

"FUCK!!" she screamed, turning back around. The masked men all pulled out various small weapons. Switchblades, brass knuckles, bowie knives...

"Heh... I'm guessing you're all in some pussy ass gang, yeah?" she said, cracking her knuckles, but feeling fear crawl up her spine as she frantically tried to visualize a way to get to Charlie.

Suddenly she heard noise over the loudspeaker... they must have made it back into the office and triggered the microphone. Everyone looked up for a moment.

"Charlie," Chara lowly grumbled, he sounded hungry. "You knew this was going to happen, your rightfully--," A loud slap was heard over the intercom.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Charlie shouted, she was crying.

Scarlet was distracted a moment too long when suddenly a right hook met her jaw. She screamed and was dragged across the aisle.

"Well, we have the little Scarlet Harlot right where we want her, boys!" they all laughed. "What's the matter, kitten? Can't stand your own kind?" the man pulling her sneered. Scarlet jerked her foot back and used the momentum to slam her other foot into the man's jaw as he fell. She jumped up and readied herself for another attack.

"As a matter of fact... humanity can go fuck itself..." she spat blood on the carpet, wiping the rest on her arm. A man in a Ronald McDonald mask came at her first, swiping a knife. Scarlet easily slipped under his arm and shoved her shoulder into his humerus dislocating it. He dropped his knife and she picked it up, holding it skillfully.

"If you motherfuckers wanna dance...." she stopped as she heard Charlie struggle. She shook her head trying to stay focused. The sounds of the assault began triggering her. She couldn't let this happen to someone else. Her chest started feeling heavy.

"N-No... nono.. not now..." she whispered to herself.

Grunting as well as whimpering was ongoing as Scarlet continued to hear Charlie sob, "Just get it over with, pleas---," Static scratched out the rest of her message.

A muffled cry echoed throughout the church, and then silence. The next thug was a little more adept, ducking under Scarlet's defense and sweeping her feet out from under her. Scarlet clumsily tried to spring back off of her wrist, but hit a church pew, knocking her off balance. Two men grabbed her at once and twisted her wrist, causing her to drop the knife.

"Yeah! Wreck the bitch," the men cheered. Scarlet viciously roared and struggled. The man reared back and punched her right in the stomach, the men letting her fall to the floor. She grunted and looked up, taking advantage of the man in front of her looking back at the group for approval before uppercutting his groin. One of the men at her side kicked her in the ribs and she rolled a few feet off.

Scarlet shakily stood and summoned more stars.  She hissed, holding her ribs, but pierced them with her gaze. The guys dodged her attacks and took turns pushing her around, laughing and making cat calls. Suddenly a man screamed, falling flat on his ass, backing up, terrified. Standing behind the altar was a skeleton in a black hooded coat, bathed in dim lights that flickered against his horrifying demeanor.

"I-It's one of them," one exclaimed. “One of the freaks!”

"El Diablo....," another muttered under his breath, making a cross gesture against his chest.

"By all means, don't stop just because I showed up to the party." Sann wore a hideous smile. He stepped down from the pews, the men all backed away, save for one, who grabbed Scarlet’s arm and yanked her back. Sann disappeared. One man screamed as he fell from the chandelier and onto the pews with a crack as the wood splintered. Another man was dropped, then another, and another until one was left. Sann heard a man cry out in agony as he looked back at Scarlet, she had gone berserk. She straddled the man’s chest after he fell, his mask was torn off and thrown to the side. She punched him over and over again in a fit, even though he had been rendered unconscious seconds ago. Scarlet gritted her teeth, grunting louder and louder with every blow. Sann ran over and grabbed Scarlet, pulling her off of him and holding tight.  
"Scarlet! _Scarlet_! Calm down....I need you to calm down...where's Charlie!?" Sann demanded, his voice breaking.

Scarlet screamed and fought him for a moment before whipping around and nearly hitting him with a right hook. Her knuckles were split and bloody, blood dripping from her lip and splattered all over her face. Her hair striped with spats and strands of red hues and saliva. Her eye flashing from blue to yellow as she hyperventilated.

"Ch.... Charlie... _Fuck!_ Sh-She...." Scarlet's knees gave out as the panic attack began to take over. "O-Office..." she gasped, beginning to tremble violently. "N-No... No I have to save..." she gripped her neck.

Sann lifted up Scarlet and held her in an embrace, "Hold your breath. Do it." Darkness began clouding her vision. Scarlet clung to him, terrified.

 

 

 **  
** The void surrounded their bodies as the world dropped out from under them. The gravity shifts and sudden materialization only ripped her further into panic. Seconds later Scarlet and Sann were flung into the living room, clumsily landing on the tile floor, skidding into the couch. Sans yanked Scarlet out of Sann’s arms. The stress of the teleportation sent her over the edge. She let out a blood curdling scream, her eyes wide, bloodstained hands reaching for fist-fulls of her hair.

"Sann...now!" Asriel firmly grabbed Sann's arms and a dark shadow consumed his face. The two vanished. Scarlet was drenched in dismay; her breathing staggered, tears falling freely. She gripped at her shirt and trembled, eyes staring at nothing. Sans gripped her tightly, holding his phone to his ear with the other.

“It worked, Alphys! They found her! The implant’s coordinates were correct.” Sans replied. Scarlet was spiraling further down. “Fuck… I have to go. I’ll call you back.” He hung up and tossed his phone away, holding her closer.

Pap ran in from the balcony after hearing the scream, closing the door behind him and leaving Toriel near the pool. "Where's my brother!? Has he found Charlie!?" Pap paced the around the couch.

"I don't know!!" Sans shouted, "He bolted with Asriel, so probably!!" Scarlet began mumbling to herself and sobbing incoherently, rocking back and forth. Sans had never seen her this bad before. Her eye was flashing as the breathing became more and more sparatic.

"Dammit! He brought me here as back-up! Not to skulk around!! Pap slammed his fist through wall. Scarlet screamed again, making Sans nearly break down. There was so much blood all over her...

"Shit... Hey... shhh… Scarlet, please… What do I do… god..." Sans mumbled, holding her close, hoping it would help.

"We never can catch a fucking break," Pap muttered.

"I'm beginning to see that." Sans snapped.

"It won't be long now," Pap warned.

"Fucking spit it out, asshole!" Sans hissed.

"Sann and Asriel are going to come back covered in her blood, or his. I can't be here to see that," Pap spoke grimly.

"Then can you make yourself fucking useful, she's going manic!!" Sans tried not to shout, though his eyes were cold and demanding. Pap paused, realizing he was only making things worse....he grimaced.

"I-I’m sorry." Pap said softly, looking away.

Scarlet's eyes rolled back from the lack of oxygen.

Seconds later, Sann and Asriel both splashed into the pool with an unconscious Charlie. Her dress was torn to shreds. Sans cursed as he quickly laid Scarlet down. She twitched, barely conscious, her body jerking from fatigue. Sans sprinted, opening the glass pane door and jumping into the water. He teleported them into the bedroom after latching himself onto Charlie. Sann immediately laid Charlie down onto the bed after the transition, he was distraught. He began giving her CPR. Asriel paced back and forth, panicking. Pap raced into the bedroom.

"Sann.." Pap laid an arm on his brother.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Sann shouted. "I'm not letting go,...not this time."

Charlie's chest expanded with each intake of air, her lungs finally accepted the new breath of life, but she was still passed out. Asriel looked around, then took a robe off of a hook in the bathroom door. Sann carefully wrapped Charlie in the robe.

"What sort of wounds has she sustained...?" Sans asked grimly.

"Hopefully, none," Sann replied. "When we got there Chara fled. Fucker knew we were coming."

Sans sighed in relief. There was a sudden coughing and choking noise heard down the hallway.

"FUCK!" Sans hissed, remembering Scarlet. He quickly ran back into the living room and cradled her. Pap followed Sans and folded his hands.

"What can I do?" Pap asked earnestly. Sans had half a mind to crack a few more skulls, but remained focused on maintaining order. He needed to discuss things with Sann, but he didn't want to leave her. He glanced at her trembling body with eyes still closed, her breathing was still staggered. He let out a long sigh and looked up at Pap with a leer.

"Just... make sure she keeps breathing. When she wakes up again, she'll still likely be manic. She's... been through a lot. Her triggers are pretty serious...Just try and talk softly when she comes to."

Pap nodded.

"Mom, come quick!” Asriel called while rushing into the living room and meeting a flower half way. Toriel climbed up on Asriel with haste. Asriel caught Sans staring with troubled expression.

Asriel headed back to the bedroom.

Pap held Scarlet carefully. His was concerned, but concentrated on her movements. Sans heard commotion in the other room.

Charlie screamed as she came to. The others quickly hushed her, Sann, Asriel, and Toriel kept talking to her, walking her through the freight of coming back to life that didn't involve a reset. Sans walked carefully towards the hallway when he heard hushed words of affection and the panicking that was beginning to cease. Sans then noticed Sann carrying Charlie outside the room in his embrace. She was sleeping now. Sann glanced at Sans.

"Hey." Sans said flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sann frowned as he noticed Scarlet on the couch, twitching while Pap tried to console her.

"Toriel," Sann ordered, "help Scarlet while I have a talk."

Toriel quietly scuffled over to the couch. She approached Scarlet's side and paused, breathing in slowly and then exhaling. Her soft, velvet vines then wrapped around Scarlet's body. They started to glow a soft yellow. Scarlet's breath became steady. Her body lay peacefully, her wounds disappearing, though the blood remained. Sans sighed, relived.  
He turned his attention to Sann. Red didn't speak, he just nodded over to the pool, gesturing outside. Sans shut the glass doors behind them. Sann sat in one of the poolside sofas, hugging Charlie close.

 

"Some fucked up night...am I right?" Sann quipped, arms shaking.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with Chara, especially as an adult. That's fucked up…” Sans wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I've dealt with it my whole life...so has Asriel."

"They’re a bitchy little ghost where I come from and.... well, Asriel lives with Toriel here. As a flower..."

"Oh… oh wow...," Sann looked at Toriel through the glass doors with an odd expression. “You know… I would have preferred it that way, actually. Asriel would look good as a flower..." he smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for... the soul-possession gets annoying. But it’s been years since we’ve seen any trouble from them..."

"I can only imagine..." Sann, kissed the top of Charlie’s drooping head. There was a moment of silence before Sans grunted, pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity.

"So."

"So?" Sann calmly rested Charlie's forehead into his neck. She mumbled softly in her sleep.

"Your girlfriend and my..... friend.... care about each other, but this shit became a problem today."

Sann looked up with disgust, "Charlie isn't a problem."

"That's not what i meant and you know it.” Sans sighed, frustrated. “Put yourself in my shoes."

"I almost lost someone I love," Sann spat.

"So did I!" Sans snapped.

"But did you really?" Sann glared while raising an eyebrow, recalling the girl he saw with bloody fists not moments ago. She didn't seem as helpless as Sans seemed to think she was.

"All I saw was the woman I love disappear with a psychopath we were never warned about. And then returned bloody while barely holding on to her sanity. Don't act like that isn't serious! What are we supposed to do? Do you think he'll come back here?”

"This norm for us. We were foolish to think he wouldn’t follow us into this world......and yes. He usually finds a way..." Sann hopeless admitted. They were both at an equal loss. Sans paced for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, the good thing about Mettaton's fame is that we can keep moving..."

"That’s nice and all… but this really isn’t your war… or your problem. We'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning..."

"See... I wish I could say that's the case.... but Scarlet has this annoying ethical side. At this point I don’t think she’d be able to live with herself, now that she knows everything about your struggle..."

"Sure, but anyone who hangs around Charlie isn't safe....it's not fair to her..but it's the truth."

“Look… if it were up to me, then I would let you all go. We both know how rare it is for us to find something worth holding onto… and when that thing is threatened, our first instinct is to run as far away as possible to keep them safe. But… she’s not mine… and I risk her never forgiving me. Also… have you considered that its harder for Chara to find you with us? Not impossible, but harder?"

"I don't know. I just know we can't go back. She must have been scared shitless… suddenly seeing him again..." Sann gave it some thought. “But killing Chara is not an option. I have no idea what his death would do to this world… how fucked everything would be with a reset. If a reset could even happen..."

"Well, limited is better than chaos. Maybe you could regroup if he tried to raise hell, he'd have to go through the humans first and... they don't even like each other."

"Chara's smarter than that but there's something I need to tell you."

Sans was silent.

"The fact that Chara found her means he has someone watching her… some sort of insight. Someone in your world is being controlled in some form or fashion to track her down."

"That's believ-"

He was cut off when Scarlet gently slid the glass pane door open, weakly looking at Sann and Charlie. Pap stood behind her, his hands raised hesitantly. She stumbled towards Sann and Charlie, falling to her knees beside them. Scarlet was silent for a moment, touching Charlie’s head.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, tears starting to fall again. The adrenaline left her a little drunk and foggy. "I... I really tried to...."

"Hey," Sann softly coaxed Scarlet. She whispered something incoherent, still trying to regain herself. She put her forehead against Charlie's.

"You did good, kid. You bought us more time… That’s a luxury we don't usually get," Sann’s voice was comforting. He hesitantly reached out and touched her head, still grimacing at the vision of dried blood staining her ivory hair..

“I… heard him when he started.. to…” she started crying again. "sorry..."

Sans looked at Sann intently. Sann glared back, indicating this was his area to deal with. Sans hopped off the ledge and touched Scarlet's shoulder.

"Hey..." Sans tried to comfort but Scarlet flinched at his touch. Sann looked up at Sans confused. Sans sighed and crouched beside her. "It.. takes time sometimes. Coming down from something like that is never fun." He explained to Red. Sans scooped her up bridally and carried her towards one of the bedrooms. Asriel stood nervously in the hallway. He looked up at Sans, then at Scarlet. His eyes widened as he saw the blood all over her and hesitantly reached out.

"Hey, I'm still... discussing things.” Sans huffed, hating to leave Scarlet's side. Scarlet stared into space, barely holding onto Sans. "Could you maybe, watch her for a second..?" He asked humbly.

Asriel nodded slowly and stepped into the room. Sans laid Scarlet down upon the bed. She curled up and stared at the wall.

“I’ll just be a few more minutes…” Sans sighed and made his way back to the balcony.

 

Asriel observed as the girl who was so full of fire moments ago, lay silent and fragile, barely clinging to herself. He carefully sat on the bed beside her. He was quiet for a moment. His left leg nervously jumped up and down for a few moments. Scarlet continued staring until she heard him sigh, her eyes flicking towards him. Asriel looked over, their eyes meeting.

"May I hold you?" He politely asked. "S-Sometimes, it helps. With this sort of thing..."

"Please...?" she whimpered, eyes welling. She felt so vulnerable and overexposed. Her body ached for some sort of compression. Asriel carefully lifted her up onto his lap. He delicately held her as they faced each other, his soft fur hid tensed muscles underneath. Scarlet nuzzled into him deeper, her tiny frame fitting perfectly under his chin. She took several deep breaths, her body finally beginning to relax. God, he was so… warm. She felt safe. He began to softly hum, as if to sing a lullaby. Toriel silently eyed the two of them from across the room as she had started digging through Charlie’s luggage for some new clothes.

"Thank you." Scarlet said softly, feeling her mind beginning to clear. "Is.... is everyone okay?"

"Charlie's a fighter," Asriel reassured. "She'll bounce back... but we'll probably have to leave." He argued bitterly. Scarlet sank into him, studying the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm sorry I... I couldn't get her out of there. I'm a bad wingman...." she tried to joke, her voice trailing off.

"No," he calmly disagreed, raising a brow. "You saved her with what time you could buy. You did what we couldn’t in that moment..."

She gently began playing with his shirt with her fingertips, thinking for a moment.

"I don't want you to leave...." she said softly. Asriel's ears twitched a bit, he smirked out of the corner of his mouth. "I think you'd all be happy here...." Scarlet mumbled.

"I'd rather not leave myself," his arms slowly wrapped his arm around her back, holding her a little tighter.

"I want to help... somehow. More maybe…” she contemplated. "Maybe Sans can give Charlie a weapon… Maybe I can teach her some stuff...."

Asriel glanced at Scarlet curiously.

"Two Undynes can train her..." she softly chuckled.

"Oh, god," Asriel snorted.

Scarlet giggled dreamily, "You _can't_ beat two Undynes..."

"No," he laughed, "you literally can't."

Scarlet was quiet for another moment as their laughter faded.

"The whole time..." her voice cracked a little. She took a breath, “The whole time, I tried to fight them… but it wasn’t enough. Chara got away, he’s a coward. Hiding behind thugs and monster haters..."

"Chara doesn't trust humans...believe it or not. He knew she was weak, and likely assumed you must have been too..."

“They're all just like him," she spoke coldly and began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," Asriel gently nuzzled his face into her neck, holding her close. "It's my fault...I should've known he would come… I should have insisted we go far away until we knew for sure..." he muttered.

"No." She pulled away, sitting up a little, her face inches from his. "If I were stronger... If she were stronger too... He wouldn't _have_ any 'weak ones' to target. I'm not weak... but I'm not strong enough... yet." She managed a smile. Asriel looked at her puzzled. Her confidence constantly caught him off guard. He smiled.

"You are plenty strong, Scarlet. You did everything you could to save her. That's all Sann and I can ever do. Just because we have power, doesn't mean we’re heroes. You were Charlie's hero today."

She looked at him, really trying to figure this man out. Asriel meant every word, brushing her hair bangs aside.

"I can tell, just by your presence alone… You're brave… loyal.." Asriel wiped the remains of a few tears with his thumb, gently cupping her cheek. "...Determined to be good."

 **  
** She began blushing a bit, looking around the room and quickly back at him. She noticed Asriel was now very close to her face. He smiled softly, looking at her with admiration.  
"You, were amazing, Scarlet..."

 

_You Were Charlie's Hero Today~ by Varikai_

 

 

Her heart began to race, her stomach did a backflip… danger… but, different… almost nice. No no no Noooo… She started breathing heavily again, her increased heart rate nearly sending her back into panic.

"I-I... Oh my god... " She gripped his shirt and covered her face, blushing furiously. Asriel noticed her blushing and snickered. He returned her close to his chest for an innocent hug.

"Sorry," he smiled, “I should be mindful of your space.”

 

 

"Hey." Sans said flatly, leaning in the doorway. Scarlet jumped. Asriel casually looked up, apathetic towards the new tension filling the room.

"Royal meeting, your highness. Care to join us?" Sans growled. Scarlet stood up, her legs were still weak, causing her to almost trip and fall.

"I'm okay!" She stammered, blushing and stumbling out the door past Sans, avoiding eye-contact. Sans scowled at Asriel, turning and making his way back to the balcony. Asriel calmly, and confidently stepped out as well. They all sat around the pool outside. Sann immediately saw Scarlet’s flushed face, then he glared up at Asriel. He stared at Asriel with a look that said ' _you've got to be fucking kidding me_ ’. Asriel paused, he looked at Charlie, who was awake and well. He sighed with relief and waved, she waved back.

Sans sat by Sann, "We've been talking," the blue one spoke up first.

"We've decided that from now on, we'll all stick together." Sann said, sitting Charlie up in his lap. She turned to everyone and smiled.

"Chara is one nasty son of a bitch, hard enough to deal with one alive." Sans continued. "It'll buy you time, not to mention moments of peace so you can maintain your sanity. So just stay here until we have a solid plan."

"So," Sann spoke to his group, "We'll stay with the domestic freak show."

"And we'll keep the misfit renegades," Sans replied. Scarlet's smile glittered. She ran over and hugged Sann and Charlie. Charlie coughed a little bit, but softly grinned, her mind still a blur but she felt safe.

"I gave that son of a bitch a run for his money," Charlie scoffed. Scarlet gently squashed Charlie's face and touched noses, laughing and trying not to cry again.

"I'm just glad you're okay…” Scarlet said sighing and petting her hair

"I'm alive... that counts for something," Charlie comforted, she then stood up. "I'm kinda fed up with being a damsel in distress."

"Good, because I'm changing that tomorrow.“ Scarlet wobbled, but stood with her, a smug grin spreading across her face. Charlie’s smile then faded a bit..  
"Sans... can we maybe get her something to summon?" Sans looked a little nervous. He looked at Sann, silently asking the monster's thoughts on the matter. Sann rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright..." Sans sighed. "I'll talk to Alphys tomorrow. We'll set something up."

"Undyne will teach you to fight! They both will! Lessons for both of us!" Scarlet clapped excitedly.

"I'm going to go on a whim and say that any possibility of this being a vacation has ceased," Charlie grumbled.

"This will be so awesome! We’ll give that bastard a middle finger the likes of which he’s never seen!" Scarlet beamed, as her sparkly charm returned. Pap gave a half smile, enjoying the sight of Charlie actually having another human friend.  Asriel was watching Scarlet, smiling fondly. Toriel was observing her son intently before she started awkwardly staring at Sans, looking at that blue..almost innocent coat. She sighed and slithered to Charlie.

“Now, now, both of you into the shower. Fresh clothes, this instant!” She scolded, climbing Charlie and gently tugging her towards the door.

"Yes, ma’am..." Scarlet giggled. She caught Asriel's gaze for a moment and passively looked away as she passed him. Charlie nodded and shyly looked back at Sann, giving him a heart shaped gesture with her hands.

"Well, in case we don’t have time to go shopping again," Charlie hinted, "you don't happen to have a bra that's a DD, do you?" Charlie wondered.

"Oh my… I'm just a Damn, not a DOUBLE DAMN" Scarlet snickered. “I have a sports bra you can absolutely use." Charlie burst out laughing

"Double Damn..." Charlie snorted, never hearing that phrase before.


	4. Crushing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet and Charlie finally get some time to bond. Though their simple little outing takes several interesting turns. Nothing like testing the waters of friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supplied us with such AMAZING art!! We will always insert it into the story! Keep em coming!!

Once Mettaton was informed about Chara, he tripled security. Asriel and Charlie were skeptical of how effective it would be, but they were thankful for the gesture. He also put in an order for a new implant for Charlie, which would be ready in a month or two.  
Once everyone arrived home, Charlie and Scarlet saw to some last minute details, helping everyone settle in. The Undynes’ and Alphys’ lived together in their duplex. Asriel, Sann, Pap, and Todd shared an apartment across the hall from Scarlet’s where Charlie decided to stay. That decision was resolved after Asriel and Sann nearly got into a street fight over where she would be sleeping.

While Scarlet and Charlie were busy with setting up Scarlet’s place to better accommodate two, Asriel, Sans, and Sann broke the news of Chara's return to the rest of the group.

The girls were never to be left alone. That was the plan. 

The plan however backfired. Charlie left every time argument occurred with one of the guys. Scarlet on the other hand was annoyingly good at sneaking around, something Sans tried to warn the others about. However after a week or two, the boys were suddenly much calmer about the girls wandering off. The girls found it a little suspicious, but decided not to question it.

Charlie’s group finally adjusted. Sann and Asriel learned to get along. They even shared a room.

Mettaton rearranged Scarlet’s schedule so she would have more time to help everyone adjust to domestic life. When she did have work, Sans was there to casually watch over things.

Sann and Sans would often disappear when everyone was home safe, discussing things and sharing war stories. The more they talked, the better Sann felt about their world. Another week or two went by without a hitch as the group became closer, melding into a more coexisting family. 

Sans got to know Asriel and Charlie a little better. It seemed he simply got off on the wrong foot with him. When the two were alone together, they were delightful to be around. Asriel was everything Sans hoped he'd be and Charlie was wonderful; Sans could see why she was the Queen through her calm demeanor and witty remarks. 

Typically, when Scarlet came home, Asriel would either disappear to his room or attempt to join in whatever was planned for the night. He always seemed disappointed when it was usually along the lines of something Todd and Sann chose to do. The three of them had become close, making crude jokes and pulling pranks. Scarlet would go bar-hopping with Sann and Todd once a week, absolutely ecstatic she finally had friends that were willing to do that. The three of them would disappear around 10pm and come home pretty drunk around 2am. Charlie, Sans, and Asriel didn’t much care for this ritual… though they were all thankful that Sann and Todd were adjusting well. Sans tried to be accepting, knowing Scarlet usually had a hard time making friends.

The **Fearsome Foursome,** as Scarlet and Charlie dubbed them, kept to themselves mostly. Undyne was constantly posting photos of their activities and vacations they would all take. Training with both of the Femme Fish Fighters would happen whenever everyone had time. Scarlet tried her best to assist in coaching Charlie in basic combat techniques. It took a few sessions, but Charlie began to get the hang of it.

The entire group would all try to get together for a “family activity” at least twice a week. It was very odd for the Renegades to be living apart, so it was usually something everyone looked forward to. However, the foursome was up to no good.

During one event, a barbecue in the park, Undy and Undyne had taken note over the past few weeks on how Sann and Asriel has stopped fighting. Almost completely. ever since New York, Asriel and Scarlet stayed a safe distance from each other. Though that didn't stop the Undyne's from noticing the way Asriel would stare at Scarlet, who seemed to be oblivious. Not to mention, Sann and Charlie felt way more comfortable showing PDA… something Charlie would usually refrain from as a courtesy to Asriel. Interesting...

They began testing a devious theory, informing their respective lovers and putting a plan into motion.

Undyne sat near Asriel, who stood, watching Charlie, Papyrus, Pap, and Todd play volleyball.  
Scarlet walked over join the spectators.  
Undyne stretched out her foot, sending Scarlet falling forward.   
Asriel didn’t even think. He lunged forward and caught her.  
Scarlet looked up as if he’d just insulted her.  
She scrambled out of his arms, face flushed, leaving Asriel frustrated, feeling as if he’d done something wrong.  
The two awkwardly apologized over and over and spent the rest of the day avoiding one another.

VERY interesting...

That night, The Fearsome Foursome began to plot. With all of their ships combined, they had quite the armada…

 

\-------------------

 

Scarlet woke up with a loud yawn and looked at her phone. She smiled and stood. She and Charlie had never really spent any quality time together, other than parties and the occasional odd conversation to kill time while they waited for other plans. Though, even then, they mostly ate breakfast said goodnight before Charlie slept in Scarlet’s bed and Scarlet took the couch.

“Charlie!!” Scarlet said, bursting into the bedroom. “Wake up, Queenie-face!!

Charlie yawned, she leaned over and grabbed her phone, looking up at it.  
“Ugggg,” Charlie groaned. “Morning sunshine.”

Scarlet rushed into the room, pouncing on her. She shoved Charlie around in the covers

"You know what day it is!?" Scarlet was beaming with a rush of possible excitement...or anything that involved being able to leave the house after getting an ‘ok’ from both Sann and Sans for safety reasons. Charlie groaned, pulling covers over her face, she had another nightmare about Chara, but that was nothing new.

"What's up.." Charlie mumbled.  Scarlet jumped on her, poking and giggling. "Is it someone's birthday?" Charlie rubbed her eyes and playfully shoved Scarlet off.

"It's our monthaversary!" Scarlet said, rolling off the bed and tearing the covers away.

Charlie scooted off, she held only one eye open. She pulled a black tanktop overhead and shuffled into some blue jeans and then pulled her hair up in a messy bun,  
"Well, we can’t very well stay in for that. What’s the plan, my sunshine?” Charlie quipped rubbing her cheekbones for stimulation to stay up.  

"We’re going on a girl date~!" she smirked, already dressed. Charlie smiled and shrugged, Scarlet skipped to the kitchen. "The boys are all busy with some bullshit, so I was thinking you and I hit up the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

"Da what," Charlie gurgled while brushing her teeth. "Uhh, sure," Charlie spit toothpaste. "Let's just leave early, I want to eat brunch."

"You got it, babe." Scarlet smiled, handing Charlie a stylish jacket to wear. "Oh, also..." Scarlet went into her room and pulled out an origami rose. She stuck the pin into Charlie's bun. "Perfect." Scarlet admired the simplicity of Charlie’s bun.  

"Whatever, let's head out," Charlie raced out the door, pushing ahead as well as any anxious thoughts about the monster who haunts her dreams. She grimaced but kept it buried for the time being. Scarlet scoffed. She caught up to Charlie and looked at her with a smug grin.

"What?" Charlie kept running down the steps, skipping a few.

"You know, the other guys might let you act all mopey and whatnot, but I'm not really that big of a fan of that sort of thing." Scarlet hopped the banister and headed off. Charlie eventually allowed Scarlet to take point, guiding her to the new destination.

"I know it's a little hard to be optimistic when that... asshole out there somewhere. But listen." Scarlet stopped and hailed a taxi. "If you just worry all the time, you're just wasting energy. If he shows up, we'll deal with it. If he doesn't, then you're better off making some crazy awesome memories, you get me?" She looked up at Charlie with a bit of a leer. Charlie rolled her eyes, but smiled in adoration. She patted Scarlet and stepped into the car.

\-------------------------------

The two of them arrived at the Festival. There were people dressed in traditional robes running around as the two girls waded through the crowds. Scarlet walked up to a booth and ordered Charlie a bento box of breakfast, getting herself a few sticks of fried foods. They walked along the pathways covered in cherry blossom petals, observing the live music and various street acts.

"So. I have a question." Scarlet began.

"Shoot," Charlie responded.

"So who exactly is your lover right now?" Scarlet stated, casually. Charlie stopped mid-bite and burst out laughing. Scarlet was pleased with this response.  
"I'm trying to read the situation without asking, but it's pretty confusing from the outside, I gotta admit…. I mean unless you guys are the poly-type" she snickered and winked. "No judgement in this house."

"I uh, well, I believe Sann and I are together," Charlie smiled, taking a bite of her food. "He's been there for me since I arrived in the underground."

"So, then... what's up with his royal dorkness?" Scarlet scoffed.

"Asriel...well..he's something else." Charlie responded, trying to find the words.

"Obviously."  Scarlet rolled her eyes, going through her phone and slouching.

"He's had a thing for me since I've met him...at least I think so. He's nice... and in another circumstance I probably would've ended up with him... but at the time I had already fallen for someone else."

"That's funny. _He_ said you **_know_ ** so." Scarlet smirked.

"Well, I suppose I do, though I wish he would like… Let’s just say he's not the best at letting go… in more than one way." Charlie picked at the wrapper of the kitty donut she purchased.

"Poor thing is lost in love with you." Scarlet teased..

"Yeah, but I have high hopes he'll find someone else. Especially now that i’m nowhere near the only human in his life." Charlie sighed. Scarlet smiled and guided her into a bridge, the two of them leaning over the banister and watching the flower petals float down the stream.

"Well, I can’t say i’m not a little disappointed. Now that I've confirmed that hooking you guys up would be home-wrecking, I guess I'll have to break it to him." Scarlet sighed sarcastically. Charlie looked over at her with a pretty scolding brow.  
"I tried pretty hard. I knew something was up when my flawless plans weren't working." Scarlet said with a smug grin.

"You were trying to do **_what_ ** …?" Charlie said lowly.

"Hey, Asriel never said you were **_with_ ** Sann. He only said that you, quote: _“Had a Thing”_ for him." Scarlet snickered, doing a poor impression of Asriel. “I mean what was a bro to do? He was just so... sad and awkward. I wanted to help him. But between us, I don't want to put you in a situation that would cause more drama. Knowingly anyway… They already fight all the time, and now I know why."

Charlie laughed softly for a moment, then sighed. Scarlet nudged her with a smile.

"The boys can suck it. You're my arm candy today." she said, extending her elbow for Charlie to take.  
"So I have another question…” Scarlet said inquisitively with a grin as they continued to stroll, the falling sun triggered dim lights to switch on in the trees and overlaying canopy. “This is a pretty weird one though, so feel free to stop me. Have you guys... done it yet?' she smirked. Charlie playfully gasped, hand over her mouth in a delicate fashion.

"I only ask because I have a Sans too, ya see." Scarlet snickered. "He refuses to say anything about it."  
Charlie’s smile faded when she realized Scarlet was serious. Scarlet grinned defensively.  
"For real though… Like... can they!? How would one reciprocate? Would you use protection?" she fired off questions with startling precision. Charlie coughed into her free arm, hiding flushed cheeks.

"I… uhh… well… yes." That was the most dignified response Charlie could muster. Scarlet laughed.

"I can stop if you want." she snickered, walking to a booth where they could buy cherry blossom spinners to send flying into the river. There were a few garlands of flowers that sat in the river where you could win a prize if you landed your spinner inside one of them. Charlie stretched her hands overhead, brushing off the embarrassment.

"Sann and I hooked up," she whispered into Scarlet’s ear. “Just once, though.” Scarlet handed Charlie a few small propellers with pink flowers on the top of them. The two of them made their way down to the river bank, where a few other kids were sending their flowers flying over the river, giggling and running around.

"Aw. Was it any good?" Scarlet zipped her hands together, showing Charlie how to do it. Charlie tried a few times, but kept dropping the stick...

"Well.... he's kinda the best sex I've ever had. I’ve only had a few partners, but being with him,” Charlie shivered, “it’s... breathtaking. The passion I felt that night alone was enough to become imprinted in the back of my mind, surfacing every time he smiles at me. Like how he used to every morning.”

"I'm just trying to picture what that's like, dating, let alone doin the frick frack with a skeleton, but I can't even fathom." Scarlet said, zipping her spinner and watching it land into a ring worth a high amount of points. **  
** "I think we have a winner!" Scarlet cheered. The man at the stand offered the girls a plushie of their choosing. Charlie slapped Scarlet’ arm as she pointed up at a chibi skeleton plushie. The vendor noticed Charlie’s stare and handed each of them their own. Charlie giggled like a schoolgirl and rubbed her face into it, truly appreciating that she was in a world where things this adorable could exist. Scarlet laughed and shook her head with a smirk.

"Good god. Every single one of you needs to get laid. You’ve been alone with Sann so many times since you got here and you’re really telling me you haven’t hooked up this whole time?" **  
** Charlie laughed and played with the squishy limbs.

"I really don't know what you want me to say. I mean, we do other stuff sometimes, but that’s pretty much all I’ve got. We just haven’t really had time, I guess."

"Oh come on, you're not **_that_ ** naive.” Scarlet stuffed her plushie in her hoodie and zipped it up halfway, it’s squishy skull popping out. "Does Sann even have a dick?"

Charlie walked into a stand of cotton candy and it nearly fell over. After constantly apologizing to the agitated vendor, she quickly walked off, with Scarlet laughing behind her. Scarlet loved seeing her flustered. It might just be her new favorite thing.

"I-I think so. It felt like a… well, you know. B-But I've never **_actually_** seen it… We’ve only done it once, remember? And… I wasn't really in a good position… to see it." Charlie said shyly.

Scarlet covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Well, I guess we’ll _both_ just have to imagine." Scarlet joked.  
"I’ve seen my Sans' tongue. I can only assume there are more tricks hiding up that magician’s sleeve." Charlie could sense the lady’s curiosity, so it’d only be polite to explain what she knew.

"Right before we…” Charlie cleared her throat. “Sann explained a few things… Since it’s rare for two monsters to possess the same physical features, they have the ability to change their… you know, _equipment_ ?"  
Scarlet snorted, enjoying her attempt at describing monster sex ed. Charlie’s embarrassment turned to smugness.  
"W-Well… why so curious? Trying to study up for your own bonehead?” she clapped back. Scarlet nearly tripped over herself.

"WHAT? No! Oh my fucking god, don’t even joke. I mean, sure, I'm curious, but he's like my best friend."

"Hmm… methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Charlie sneered.

"Noooope," she squirmed. “He’s just… no. It wouldn’t work. So it’s not.” Scarlet said flatly. “Besides, Sans is still sort of getting over Toriel.”

"Huh?" Charlie looked a little shocked before the realized,"Oh...I forgot you're talking about your toriel and sans."

"Yeah… They were together for like... 5 years, I think he said? Some long ass period of time. They went through a lot, so, you know." Scarlet continued.

"Wait a minute,” Charlie said, thinking for a moment. “...do you have an Asriel?"

"No, oddly enough. Or... we might but I haven't seen him yet."

"I don’t know why… but that’s a little unsettling." Charlie shuddered.

"Asriel's the only monster from your group I’ve met for the first time, so-to-speak. But… I have a theory… it’s a pretty morbid one, though. Asgore and Toriel were married at one point. Sans told me they had kids, back in the underground." Scarlet fidgeted with the hem of her jacket a bit, not sure if the topic was appropriate. Charlie slowly began connecting a few dots, her expression growing more and more grim by the second.

“Kids...?” Charlie said softly, wondering if this world had a Chara as well… “Where… are they?”

"They died..." Scarlet shrugged. "I don't know the full story, though… it happened before they resurfaced."

"Well… Asriel is Toriel’s son...."

"I sort of assumed. **As-** gore, To- **riel** , **_As-riel_ **. Someone isn’t very creative with names."Scarlet tried to lighten the mood.

"Jesus..." Charlie calmly sat down on a bench; This was a lot to take in. She hadn’t yet met this world’s Asgore or Toriel. They were constantly unable to make the get-togethers, busy with Ambassador errands. How would Asriel react to seeing living versions of his parents… How would they react to seeing their son… Scarlet said ‘ _children._ ’ Does that mean Chara died too? Charlie sighed.  
"I don't even know if I could imagine living in your world...but think about how they feel. They're essentially seeing their clones--" Charlie sat up with a gasp. **  
** "Scarlett, I have a clone here. I have a double too... don’t I?"

"Probably." Scarlet shrugged.

“I… I wonder if she’s… I wonder how much is the same…” Charlie trailed off. Scarlet playfully nudged her after a moment of silence.

“Hey… Let’s not get all soul searchy in front of the noodle hut. Let’s head home. We can get all wonderous there.” she said, patting her shoulder comfortingly. Charlie smiled and nodded, following Scarlet as she hailed a taxi.

 

\----------------------

Scarlet smiled, walking into the bedroom with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She set them down and began pouring, while Charlie changed into some pajamas. The two plushies sat side-by-side on Scarlet’s bed. Charlie walked out of the closet and snickered.

"At this rate, you guys are gonna think I'm an alcoholic." Scarlet chuckled. "I can’t get existentially fucked without some lube, though."

They toasted and both chugged the glasses. Scarlet poured them a second.

“Scarlet," Charlie began, "You need to hear me out."  
Charlie sat on the bed. Scarlet joined her. They both laid back on the pillows getting comfortable. Charlie thought for a moment before speaking.  
"Listen," she patted your back, "The war was hard… I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that… but honestly, Chara being somewhere out there is a pretty big deal, even though you and I would like to pretend it’s not. I don’t really get close to people… because when I do, it always results in their death… or worse…” Charlie paused, swirling her wine, staring at her glass.  
“...You know you're not safe around me right? That's why I've been distant..."

Charlie looked up to meet Scarlet’s very serious glare. She took a sip of her wine and sighed.

"You and the others seem to have the impression that I’m this helpless princess.” she began, sitting up a bit. “I’m a pretty tough cookie who’s had her own fair share of near-death experiences. And that's without anything having to do with a monster war. Humans can be just as cruel."

"Exactly," Charlie sat up, "Chara is human after all. I know you're not weak... but I don't want you hurt."

"Charlie."she scolded. "I **_know_ ** what he wanted in that room. I **_know_ ** that look. I’ve seen it; dozens of times. The thought of you going through anything like that... what that felt like for me...." Scarlet looked down at her glass, trailing off. "Guys like him should be burning in hell. And while I’ve got the ability to prevent that, I will. He’s not going to touch you. Not on my watch."

Charlie gently directed Scarlet’s chin to face her.

“Scarlet, you’ve already done so much for us… I just don’t want you to think that I don’t like you. It’s the opposite. I’m so happy we’re here… You bet your ass I appreciate you.” Charlie smiled. Scarlet playfully swatted her hand away and chuckled.

“It’d mean more if you bet **_your_ ** ass.” she teased and play shoved her.

“Oh god, not you too…” Charlie groaned with a smile and took a large swig of wine.

"I mean have you SEEN your ass...?" Scarlet raised a brow, leaning over with a smirk. "No wonder Asriel's eyes are glued to it 24/7."

"Please, you’re this international sensation. You’ve got crowds pining for a piece of that. How am I supposed to compete?" Charlie said, feeling the wine, giggling.

"If we both waited for him to inevitably barge in to ‘check on us,’ only to be laying on the couch in lingerie, Asriel would have a fucking heart attack." she burst out laughing.

"Oh, please don't… the poor guy! He would pass out!” Charlie snorted.

"Well it’s not my fault he makes it so easy. He has so many fun buttons to push. He's like a bop-it." Scarlet snickered.

"Poor Asriel," Charlie shook her head. "He acts like he he’s never **_known_ ** a woman before." she sighed, finishing her wine and pouring herself more. Scarlet realized Charlie didn’t know... a large grin spread across her face. Charlie looked up with an inquisitive brow.

"That guy." Scarlet said, with a smug sigh. "... is 100% pure. Untouched, unsullied." she covered her mouth, waiting for Charlie’s reaction.

"Oh god," Charlie blurted out. “How the hell have I gone this long without knowing that! Now I feel… really bad… for a few things." she chortled.

“Why do you think I took you two to New York out of everyone? I was like ‘This guys needs a hobby or an orgasm, STAT!” Scarlet grinned, then sighed. “But, alas, now my plan is at a stand-still. I'll have to find a nice girl somewhere else." she laid back on the bed with a hand behind her head.

"Agreed... we really need to find him someone. Though... I think he’d prefer a **_real_ ** woman." Charlie looked at Scarlet, nonchalantly sipping her wine. Scarlet sat up, blushing a bit.

"Oooh no. Nnnnonono." She waved her hand across her neck. "He seems like the type who wants to _make love_ and _feel feelings_ …” she shuddered with a gagging noise.

"...and that's a bad thing?" Charlie teased.

"nope. no bueno. not gonna touch it. Love and me... we don't really get each other. Like... allowing another person to have things they could just turn around and hurt you with... it just seems like a bad time." Scarlet said, looking away and sipping her wine. She tried her hardest not to think about that moment she and Asriel shared weeks ago, even though it had been on her mind a few times a day ever since.

"Mmhmm…” Charlie smirked. “...and what if he _already_ had a thing for you?"  
Scarlet choked on her wine, lurching forward and hacking.  
“Jesus, Scarlet…” Charlie patted her back firmly. Scarlet recomposed herself with a deep breath.

"Uh… heh... Please tell me he doesn't." She sighed, facepalming.

"Why are you so nervous when I talk about him?” Charlie chuckled, rubbing her back.

“I-I’m not!” Scarlet snapped. Charlie smirked in disbelief. Scarlet stood up and paced. "It’s just that… I have a long smoldering trail of burned bridges over rejected feelings and… you know, I would hate for him to catch fire." she joked, walking over to the bottle emptying the rest of it into her glass. "He's a fucking King anyway."

"That didn't stop him from hitting on _me_." Charlie shrugged.

"Wait… He’s been hitting on me!?" she groaned taking a swig again. Sure, Asriel was around, but he was usually there to nag about something or say some awkward comment and walk away as if he were angry. If that was flirting, then maybe Scarlet’s perception on what might be ‘normal’ was more skewed than she thought.

"Uhhh you don't pick up on cues, do you…?" Charlie stood, placing a hand on her hip.

“Look, Charlie, it’s not something i necessarily think about so, no, I usually don’t assume anyone’s ever hitting on me unless they’re being… blatantly clear.” she scoffed. Charlie patted Scarlet’s head.

"Let me just say that I would know… I certainly know that look. The look that says “he’s going to win you over.’"

"Asriel's nice to me, sometimes, but that’s it. You’re overthinking this. Besides, he’s in **love** with **_you_ ** , dude. Not to mention he’s sort-of your husband. This is ridiculous. Why are we even talking about this." Scarlet rambled, swatting her hand away.

Charlie laughed and raised her glass. "Congratulations… You have a crush."

"No! Shut up!" Scarlet blushed furiously and chugged the rest of her glass. She buried her face in a pillow and groaned.

"Hey, hey calm down," Charlie cooed and pat her back.

"No! You don't get it!" Scarlet grumbled.

"Look, if you don’t want to get involved you don’t have to. You can always tell him you can just be friends. He’ll take the hint.”

"Ooohhh, like he got the hint from you?" Scarlet looked up at her with a sarcastic leer, hitting her with the pillow.

“Hey!” she giggled. “I mean sure, he was a little… assertive, but that’s how things were down there at the time. Now he’s in a position where he can relax a little more and try new things. Looks like he chose to try you.” she said, poking Scarlet’s side. Scarlet rolled over, hugging the pillow and sighed angrily.

"Look… It's not that I don't ... **_want_ **  it..." she mumbled. “It's just..."

"You’re not ready." Charlie finished. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Scarlet shook her head.  
"I just... don’t think I can ever **_be ready_ **. For anything like that, let alone someone like him. I'm waaay too... fucked up. He doesn't know what i've been through..."

“Scarlet, please...if you knew about the war--"

"See? There you go again!" Scarlet snapped and stood up. "I've been-... I've been hurt, okay? Abused. I can't even think of trusting someone like that without feeling like I'm suffocating." She began pacing and rambling.  
"I can barely talk to Sans about about my past without anxiety attacks! You guys don’t think I know violence and blood!? I was trapped with a man for years who ran the type of business where people disappeared when they owed him money! I was locked in a room with that asshole every. fucking. night. for him to do whatever he wanted!!" she began ranting in no direction in particular.  
“And you know what? I figured that was love! That it was _my fault_ if he put his hands on me!"  
Charlie put her glass down and hesitantly reached for Scarlet. She pivoted, tears pricking her eyes.  
"And you know the hilarious thing about it all? I kept trying after I escaped him! I tried with a few more people desperate to feel something! **_Anything!_** "

Scarlet’s arms fell to her side, looking at the floor. "It all ends the same..."  
Charlie's stood wide-eyed.

"I.... I... _'can't'_ be with anyone..." Scarlet sighed. "...even if I want to be. I carry scars and past trauma that makes it just… not even worth it. Whoever I would choose would be cleaning up someone else’s mess and no one deserves that..."

Charlie slammed into Scarlet with an embrace. She didn't speak, holding her close. Her silence was the only comfort she could give. Scarlet was oddly serene.

“I-... I’ve never told anyone that before… Not even Sans.” she said, hugging Charlie back.  
"If Asriel found out, though..."

"It'll be up to you if they ever know," Charlie whispered.

"I dont... I just don't want to be treated like I'm broken."

“Scarlet.” Charlie pulled away and looked at her seriously. “There’s nothing you can do to convince me you’re weak. Not after I saw you beat the snot out of men twice your size and then some. Understand?”

Scarlet snickered and wiped her tears away. “...Thanks.”

Charlie grinned, play-shoving her. Scarlet shoved back a little too hard, knocking Charlie towards the bed. She grabbed Scarlet’s arm, flipping them in a tousle and landing on top of her.. The queen flushed and carried an apologetic look for a moment, but she wanted to somehow turn this into something amusing.

"I meant to do this in the most nonsexual way, " Charlie snorted while poking at Scarlet’s stomach, hoping this would make light of the situation.

"It’s okay if you didn’t." Scarlet playfully winked, flinching a bit. Her flirtatious grin caught Charlie off guard,  a little too inebriated to tell if it was a bluff. Scarlet poked Charlie back, both of them laughing as she allowed Charlie to pin her arms down.

There was a sudden thud as something fell in the closet. Charlie’s eyes darted over to the source of the noise and froze. For a split second she was almost in a state of shock out of habit. She relaxed after a moment of thought….if it was Chara, they would have known by now. **||** **  
** A disappointed smirk spread across Charlie’s face as she suddenly realized why the boys had been so lenient with letting them spend time alone all of a sudden. The solitude had been an illusion this entire time. She came up with a plan for the intruder, she slowly lowered to whisper in Scarlet’s ear.

"Don't look around. Act like I'm saying something sexy and laugh..." Charlie instructed calmly. Scarlet did her one better and arched her back slightly, shifting against her with a play-moan. Whoever was watching was getting a show.  
There was another thud, only this time it was accompanied by two or three of Scarlet’s dressed being tugged down with the peeping Tom-Cat. Todd appeared out from under the mess of fabric and continued trying to play it cool.

"Well, well, well...” Charlie announced, already plotting the possible angles to punch him… and Sann… and Asriel...

"Dammit..." Todd cursed, casually kicking the dresses aside. Charlie rolled off of Scarlet. They both stood and began slowly stalking around the sneaky bastard.  
"Watcha doin there, Tomcat?" Charlie cooed with a hint of malice as her fingers scratched his scalp. Todd’s eyes almost rolled back, his body gave way after the intense satisfaction of being scratched. He purred.

“Hmm… No wonder the boys seemed totally cool with this date...” Scarlet sneered, squatting in front of the spy with a malicious grin. The cat glared at her.

“I was doing someone a favor...” Todd grinned back. “I should thank you for giving me what I came for.”

"Oh?" Scarlet said lowly, her grin spreading wider. "I can think of a certain someone who’d enlist you to catch steamy girl-on-girl action. How much is Sann paying you..." she teased.

"And who said Sann sent me?" he shrugged and swatted Charlie’s hand away, standing with a smug smile, his tail flicking around.

"Please, as if Asriel or Sans would have the balls. You guys joke about Charlie and I like every bar night." She scoffed.

“Todd, cut the crap! Who sent you?” Charlie demanded. She seemed a little more concerned than Scarlet.

"Wouldn't you like to know...” Todd crossed his arms.

Charlie glared at him. "Fess up!"

"Charlie... _how much did he hear_?” Scarlet’s face grew pale, realizing she had no idea how long they had been followed. Her chest suddenly started to feel a little heavy at the thought of her secret being exposed.

Todd noticed Scarlet’s icy leer. He raised up his hands defensively. "Hey! Take it easy… It was Undyne, alright? Both of em. They just wanted me to catch any interesting… information." he snickered.

Scarlet's face went blank. " **Fuck.** "

Before the girls said another word, Todd disappeared. Charlie felt the breeze as he flew past her and out the front door. Scarlet scrambled for her jacket and stormed after him.

"Come on. This can't be good, whatever it is." she growled.

"Hey," Charlie grabbed her arm, "are you okay?"

“He was following us…. All day. He probably heard everything, Charlie.” Scarlet looked back at her, terrified. “ ** _Eh-vuh-ree-thing_**.” she emphasized. Charlie realized the devastation they both could unfold and her eyes went widened. **  
** "I'll make sure I check all our social media accounts..." Charlie spoke grimly, pulling her boots on.

"Oh my god, fucking hell..." Scarlet hissed. She pulled out her phone but nothing was posted yet. She slapped her forehead, stress levels hitting max capacity.  
"They have been trying to hook Sans and I up forever. If Todd told them about Asriel… Holy shit…” Scarlet power-walked out of her building, Charlie training close behind.

Undyne's building was only 4 blocks away, so the walk was brisk. Scarlet didn’t hesitate before slamming her fist against the front door.

Undy opened it with a wide grin. Her grin quickly faded when she saw Charlie drawing across her neck with a piercing glare. Scarlet grinned viciously.

"Sup.." Undy scowled at them and moved aside with a sarcastic bow. "We're just about to have dinner, care to join us?”

"Hey, buddy!" Scarlet shoved past Undy, making a b-line for Undyne, who only smiled at the sight of a successfully irritated pipsqueak.

"RUDE," Undy shouted after her. Charlie stood between them and flipped her off. Scarlet charged towards Undyne at the counter, but the fish woman halted the assault. Undyne’s palm smacked Scarlet’s forehead and safely held her head out of reach, Scarlet’s arms flailing in futility.

"Eh, she's harmless." Undyne commented to an apathetic Undy. Charlie panicked and jumped Undyne from behind, trying to grapple her. Undyne grinned, this was new behavior from the pipsqueak-ier Queen.

"We've come for justice!” Charlie shouted, excitement building as she once again fought for honor. Todd cackled as he appeared on the kitchen counter and pulled out a cigarette.

"Poor, brave humans..." Undy snickered, occasionally wobbling from Charlie’s cute jerks, but never losing balance. Todd pulled out his phone and began texting someone.

"What seems to be the trouble, pipsqueak?" Undyne sneered, holding Scarlet's head with a yawn.

"You're just a dirty Peeping Tom, just like Todd. Blackmail’s so cliche! Can’t you guys think of anything else to do?" Charlie accused her aquatic friends, curious as to where the Alphys’ were hiding away.

"Hey," Todd playfully sounded hurt. "I'm not dirty...I clean myself every day, thank you." he snickered.

"Todd, did you strike oil?" Undyne looked over, grinning devilishly. Todd nodded, holding up his phone.

“They definitely had an interesting conversation or two…” he matched her smile.

“Well, what are you waiting for, flea-bag! I didn’t pay you to tease! Play it back!” Undyne laughed while Scarlet fought harder.

" **UNDYNE I WILL** **_ACTUALLY_ ** **KILL YOU!!** ” Scarlet cried out, Charlie grew worried, noticing how frightened Scarlet was becoming. Charlie still pathetically grappled Undy.

"You, Kill me? _FU HU HU!_ You’re pretty damn funny, Scarlet." Undyne laughed in her face. Scarlet swept a kick underneath Undyne, knocking her to the side. Undyne's face was a perfect fusion of surprise and pride. Undyne landed on Undy, who fell back onto Charlie.

"Get off!" Charlie coughed, "You weigh a ton!"

Scarlet stomped towards Todd, ignoring Charlie’s dilemma. Todd smirked, amused.  
"You want somethin', bro?"

"Delete whatever the fuck you have, or I swear on Mettaton’s toner, I will fuck you up."

Todd raised a brow. “Whatever you say, kid." he replied cooly and took a drag. Scarlet shoved her hands in her pockets and pivoted, kicking the cigarette out of his mouth, barely grazing his lips. Todd fumbled, but was able to catch it just as it hit the floor. He grew flustered, resisting the urge to punch her, but not in front of Charlie. He’d save it for the bar.

"Oohhh~ What is it? Got your own tongue?" Scarlet taunted with a familiar grin. She stomped on his hand. Todd grinned, he grabbed her leg and jerked it with ease. "Fucking asshole!" she called out, falling down as Todd scampered away. Charlie was lifted into a full nelson by Undy as Scarlet was lifted by her leg suddenly, looking at Undyne Upside down.

 

"You kids done with your temper?" Undyne sneered. Scarlet just glared at her, limp. Charlie struggled.

Undy snickered, "You can't even properly threaten someone Charlie," she howled.

Charlie then formed a very wide...michevious grin.

"You better give me those pictures Undyne," she threatened in a low voice. "Or else..."

“Oh please, or else what?”

"I’ll tell Alphys! Taking pictures of steamy girl action isprobably a no no in her book."

Both Undy looked up at Undyne for a moment, worried.  
"You wouldn't..." she dared.

 

Undyne scoffed. "If it meant bringing her ships together, she wouldn't care. Nice try, your highness. Keep with the empty threats. We captain our girlfriends' armadas of ships, thank you very much." she said proudly, swinging Scarlet playfully.

“...Th-Then I’ll tell Asriel!” Charlie muttered, trying to come up with something quick. The Undyne’s smiled broadly, looking at each other. Scarlet shook her head, eyes widening.

“Tell me what?” Asriel stood in the doorway with a scowl. The Undynes’ mouths dropped. Asriel furiously glared them down. Todd was grinning behind the king’s back.

**_Busted._ **

"Todd informed me that you two weren't playing nice," Asriel sighed, arching a brow.  
“Release the lady," he ordered. Undyne dropped Scarlet on her head, she hissed and rolled backward to sit up. Undy nodded persistently to Undyne, urging her to listen to his orders, dropping Charlie as well.  
"Now..." he continued, "What the hell have you two done _this time_?"

" _NOTHING_!!” Scarlet shouted. Asriel’s head snapped towards her, confused."Everything's fine. Just a stupid prank. Nothing to see here!" she nervously laughed, blush tinting her cheeks. Undyne grinned devilishly and looked between Asriel and Scarlet. How delicious, it looked like their plan could still work. Scarlet faced Undyne with pleading eyes as shook her head at Undyne, horrified.

"Hey, Asriel," Charlie walked up to him and laid a hand gently upon his arm. "Could you please give us a moment? I would like to properly scold them before leaving. And thank you for coming. Maybe now they’ll listen…” Asriel took the hint and looked nervously at Scarlet but nodded back. He closed the front door and walked towards the entrance of the duplex, Todd following. Once Asriel shut the door Scarlet covered her face and groaned.

“This is a _NEW_ low, you fucking piece of sashimi…” Scarlet ran a hand through her hair and sighed, looking up and staring daggers.

“Don’t be such a fucking baby…” Undyne stood above her with a smug grin.

"Undyne..." Scarlet said, her voice cracking a little. "This one's a bit too far." Undyne and Undy grinned again.

"Oh… my fucking god, this is so fucking priceless!" Undy laughed. She leaned against a wall.

“Wait… what’s so fucking priceless?” Charlie started to feel as though she was missing something. Undy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I almost died when Sann told me the good news." Scarlet looked over to Charlie, horribly embarrassed. Charlie looked between the three of them for an answer.

"Sann told us about New York. Sans has been acting all cranky ever since you got back and it wasn’t hard to see why. You guys are about as subtle as a flying brick. Acting like school brats with your awkward banter.What are you waiting for, pipsqueak? Bed that royal piece of ass!"

Scarlet's arms dropped, her fists clenching. Charlie felt the tension radiating off of her and whipped to glare at Undyne with a familiar chill crawling up her spine.

"Come on, we’re just trying to help!" Undy tried to sound a little concerned to Charlie.

“You can fuck with me Undy, I don’t care, but they accepted us...Scarlet was the one who took us in. This shit stopped being funny the moment you persisted after she’s clearly uncomfortable!” Charlie scolded. The three of them argued. Scarlet angrily knocked over a bowl of fruit sitting on the counter.

"That's it!!" Scarlet shouted, stomping her foot. Charlie took a step back. The Alphys’ poked their heads from around the corner. They finally appeared after eavesdropping.

"Scarlet, just fucking--" Undyne coaxed.

"NO!! FUCK **_ALL OF YOU_ **." Scarlet shouted.

"FUCK  _YOU_ " to Undy.

FUCK  **_YOU_ ** " to Undyne.

"YOU'RE COOL," to Charlie.

"I'M FUCKING OUT." Scarlet stormed out the door and slammed it behind her so hard a picture fell and broke.

"Fine! What a bitch..." Undy shouted, Charlie slapped her arm.

Undyne shrugged. "I thought she'd be down...?"

"Well, you were fucking wrong." Charlie snapped and walked after Scarlet. This was all going to shit. Scarlet stormed down the hallway, wiping tears away angrily. She heard Charlie running after her, Scarlet picked up pace.

 

"Hey," Charlie said softly while patting her back, "I’m sorry. They're just jerks sometimes...you know how they are." Scarlet shoved Charlie’s hand off and kept walking.

"They can fuck off… I’m not-- … ugh... I just can't right now..." Scarlet growled. Charlie desperately tried to stop her, gently tugging her arm.

"Scarlet, seriously. You might wanna calm down before you leave the house… Asriel picks up on sadness like a sponge…" she hinted. They both almost made it outside.

"Fucking just--! .... I don't care!" Scarlet barked, her breath hitching. "Everyone knows now anyway, right? Fucking let me ruin this like I do everything else!" She stormed out of the door, sending it slamming it against the wall and stormed down the street, pulling up her hood.

Asriel and Todd jumped, looking at Scarlet with concern. Charlie ran after her as the two wavered, but started slowly following them.

"Hey!" Charlie called, trying to think of something to diffuse the situation. An idea popped into her head. "Scarlet, come on! Please just talk to me!"

Scarlet stopped.

The foursome all piled out behind them, trying to get a good view. Scarlet took a deep, but jagged breath, holding back. She felt humiliated and impossibly vulnerable, wanting to either scream or run. Asriel watched the girls carefully, trying to understand what was going on. He could sense how tense the situation was and tried to wait for a good moment to intervene.

"What is it, Charlie? I want to be alone." she said weakly. Charlie approached her and carefully stood in front of her. She gently pulled back the hood her jacket. She grinned. Scarlet wiped her tears away, scoffing and looked at her with an impatient glare. Asriel nearly spoke out, but wanted to see where Charlie was going.

"Promise not to kick my ass?" she whispered with a grin.

"No dice, but it's not probable." Scarlet scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm in a pretty shitty mood," she laughed a little to avoid crying.

Charlie smirked, shooting a quick glance to the Undynes before kissing Scarlet softly. Everyone’s mouth dropped open as Scarlet’s eyebrows shot up. Charlie pulled away with a smile, turning to the crowd and clearing her throat.

"I like this girl." Charlie proclaimed. "You’ll have to go through me if you guys ever want to mess with her again, got it?." Charlie winked at Scarlet, who was blushing furiously, wiping the kiss off like a 5-year-old boy and pulling her hood back up before continuing down the street.

Todd held back laughter as the foursome exchanged glances and whispers. Asriel was beyond lost at this point, shaking his head in disbelief and blushing. He had no Idea what he had just witnessed… or what it meant. Seeing Charlie kiss someone else.. especially Scarlet… was giving him thoughts he had no idea how to handle.

Charlie tried to play it off, even though she was blushing just as badly. The minute her eyes met everyone, she regained her confidence, seeing the Alphys’ cower.

“Oh, don’t think you’re not still about to get a verbal asskicking. All of you. Inside. NOW.” Charlie pointed, as the foursome ran back inside. Charlie shot Todd a glare, causing him to turn and start walking down the road. Asriel still looked a little dumbfounded as Charlie approached him. He started to say something, but she raised a hand and cut him off.

“Good night, Asriel. Get some sleep,” she comforted, patting his shoulder and walking into the duplex.


	5. The Show Must go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton sure knows how to throw a party! What could possibly go wrong!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one guys. 
> 
> Between the two of us having finals and moving, it took a second to revise. We love you all soooooo much! Thanks for being patient!!
> 
> [Also Vari wasmiled a huge derp and something glitches out when I originally posted it. It deleted anything Italicized. I fixed it. I'm off to go collapse now!]

A week had passed since the, now infamous, kiss. It did exactly what they had hoped it would, and fabricated quite a few rumors. Charlie and Scarlet decided to play on them once they saw how much it stirred everyone up. They even went on to post photos of them holding hands and referring to each other as their “honey bunny” and other such ridiculous pet names. Both the girls were expecting some sort of blow up with their respective Sans’, but there was nothing but an odd silence. The two of them had been disappearing together more often.

Asriel began sulking more than usual, keeping to himself. The foursome noticed this and stalked the sad little King, gathering more than enough subtle evidence that he was definitely heartbroken over his contortionist crush being supposedly taken. It didn’t take long for them to realize it was all a stunt to throw them off. Well, now they were determined to not only get revenge, but shove their little pawns into place. They realized the perfect opportunity:

Mettaton decided it was time that the group all come to one of his events. It was just in time for the Otsukimi, a traditional Japanese moon festival. Many officials and celebrities would be there, as well as an exclusive performance from Scarlet. Hmm, a full moon, lavish costumes... the perfect setting for some mischief...

The Fearsome Foursome gathered, scheming a new line to cross, a new barrier to break.

"Did you see their last status update?” Alphys giggled. “Scarlet posted a picture of the two of them in their dressing room and Asriel liked it! No comments yet though.”

“Pfft, wuss...," Undy playfully growled, folding her hands together.

"Now we just have to get those two nerds locked in a room for a while..." Undyne spoke up.

"We're pretty sure S-Scarlet can't resist a wager. N-Not so sure about Asriel..."Alyphs quipped, pushing her glasses upward for better focus. Her pale eyes surveyed the room, calculating the best tactics for ushering their victims into their trap.

"Please. Anything with a dick is easy to drive." Undyne tightened her male yukata. “I’ll handle the pipsqueak, and you guys will send the boyscout.”

"It's flawless. That way at least four people will get laid tonight, maybe us four will even get to have some fun together...” Undy joked, smirking at Alyp sitting at the table.

"G-God, Undyne! Don't get c-carried away!" Alph stammered. People began to file in slowly, Mettaton greeting all of them and starting the mood by queuing the music. .

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Charlie sat in Scarlet's dressing room as Scarlet put the finishing touches in her hair piece.

"There. Perfect!" Scarlet grinned. "Good god, Sann is gonna die. He owes me." She closed her jewelry box and checked her makeup in the mirror before turning around. A pair of traditional Japanese wooden sandals caught Scarlet’s attention, she handed them to the Queen with a sarcastic curtesy. Charlie raised a brow, curious.

"They might be awkward to walk in, but these were designed to sort of just sit and be pretty in, so..."

"Alright, alright," Charlie takes them and snickers. She stood, the deep red kimono cascading around the floor, trailing behind her, black silken accents trimming the sleeves, which delicately opened to expose Charlie’s shoulders. Her hair was up in a traditional woven bun, adorned with matching flowers and paper charms. Charlie sighed, trying to walk, her steps a little wobbly.

"You’ll get used to it. Just take baby steps.” Scarlet smiled sweetly, extending her elbow. “I'm excited you finally get to see me! I’m so stoked to see the guys in costume, if they dress up. I hope they dress up." She opened the door and offered Charlie a hand to help her out.  


Scarlet lead her, her own light blue kimono trailing behind her, loosely fitted around her arms, shoulders exposed. Her white hair was twisted and curled into an artistic piece, covered in rhinestones and charms. The girls both wore traditional geisha makeup with various accents of the hues they were wearing.

The ballroom that was bustling.  Pap and Papyrus were conversing, if you could call it that, Pap looking unamused  A few inebriated ladies surrounded Todd, giggling and flirting. He tried to appear poised but kept changing seats to get away, hoping they’d get the hint. The Undyne's were dancing with their Alyphs', enjoying the event while they waited for their moment.

 

 

 

_Scarlie ~ By Varikai_

 

Mettaton wore a stylized full suit of Samurai Armor with yards of pink draped behind him. conversed with an enamored crowd of VIPs, laughing and entertaining, when the girls caught his eye. He extended his arms, splitting the crowd and sashayed toward the ladies with open arms.

"Scarlet! Your Majesty~! You both look absolutely delectable!" He mused with a lavish bow.

"Thanks, boss. Though I’m pretty sure she's the crown jewel tonight." Scarlet said, winking at Charlie.

Mettaton laughed. "Apparently you two are a hot-button topic." he teased with a sinister smirk.

Scarlet blushed a bit and chuckled nervously. "I can neither confirm nor deny these claims.”

"Apparently I’m gay now," Charlie sarcastically replied.

"When’s showtime?" Scarlet elbowed Charlie and changed the subject.

"We're waiting on everyone on the VIP list to arrive. The King and the bonely duo have yet to show their pretty faces..." Mettaton frowned, looking around. Scarlet fidgeted a little. Charlie noticed and gently guided her away.

"Who needs them," Charlie whispered encouragingly. "They're too mopey anyway."

"Do you think he's-... I mean **_'they're'_ ** mad...?" Scarlet mumbled.

"If anything, Asriel is probably just feeling awkward, but that’s nothing new. As for Sann and Sans… Well they’re off being bros so… whatever..." Charlie mumbled. “But trust me, Asriel will be here. He loves these kinds of things.”

"Guh. I hate this..." Scarlet groaned, blushing. "Why do I even care? Ugh, this is your fault… How dare you convince me to... feel things.”

Charlie poked Scarlet’s side.   
"Did you feel that? You’re stone cold heart is starting to thaw~!”

"Yeah, yeah. Scarlet is learning to human, we get it...." Scarlet sneered as she guided Charlie to the VIP booth that overlooked the dance floor. The space was illuminated with colored flood-lights, making the fashionable dancing guests appear painted, drenched in vivid rainbows.

Charlie takes a seat and observed the guests.   
“So do you think Red and Blue will show up?” Scarlet sighed, taking a small bottle of sake and pouring some for Charlie.

“Beats me… Maybe they’re dating now too.” Charlie scoffed, taking the small cup of wine.  
"Watch them ditch this just because they had to dress up. If they did dress up I might die again, but at least I’d die happy." She leaned back into the seat and smiled, sipping the sake. What did she care, they were the ones missing out…   


The ballroom was becoming rather full as Charlie and Scarlet people-watched, making the occasional comment on the few interactions that stuck out. Against a back wall near the balcony were a couple, entangled in each other’s arms making out. They were encased by the shadows, no one one seeming to mind. Charlie ignored the annoying twinge of fear that crawled up her spine for some reason and snickered.   
“This is pretty nice.” she said, lounging stylishly.

"Mettaton is no joke when it comes to events." Scarlet chirped, scanning the crowd. A shallow yelp drew their attention as Todd was vaulted over a few tables, trying to escape the crowd of girls that had now doubled.

"Poor kitty," Charlie shook her head. "All those girls want to have his furry babies.” She smirked. Pap was scolding Papyrus for some optimistic remark, while Papyrus seemed unfazed, proclaiming his point more triumphantly..

"It's really weird how uppity your Papyrus is." Charlie poured herself more sake.

"Yeah. He's the physical embodiment of happiness. Your Pap is so... serious." Scarlet observed.

"War does that to you,” Charlie sipped the fluorescent green martini, “not to mention how hard it must be being Sann’s brother,” she stretched and leaned on her palm, relaxing a little more, “Seeing the Paps’ together reminds me of the two sides of theatre, tragedy and comedy. They're like the drama masks."

"Holy shit, you’re right!" Scarlet’s face lit up, "I really can’t tell if he’s annoyed or just has resting bitch face..."

"I think 'annoyed' is his default setting." Charlie commented.

"Scarlet!!" Mettaton called. Scarlet stood and leaned over the balcony.

"Yeah, boss~?” she sang.

"Call time, my precious! You have 5 minutes!" He chimed.

“You got it!” she called down, looking around the room with a nervous pout.   
"Not everyone's here yet..." she sighed, looking down.

" Aww, don’t worry! G-go have fun honey,” Charlie cooed, with a small hiccup “I’ll support you from up here, and don’t pick a fight... unless the other kids started it. Then you kick their ass.” She joked, taking another shot of sake, thoroughly buzzed.

"Hai, Waifu~!” Scarlet joked, turned and lifted her skirts to walk down the stairs. There was a slight gust from behind her. Sann and Sans appeared at the top of the staircase between the girls. Neither were particularly happy to be there. Sann wore his usual attire, Sans just wore a black button down with a blue shirt underneath and some black jeans.

Scarlet perked up,  turning gracefully and hugging them. They both looked at each other with various expressions.   
"I'm so happy you actually came!" she said, tightening the hug. “I was afraid you wouldn’t..."

"Eh..." Sann shrugged.

"Sure," Sans grumbled.

"Scarlet~~!" Mettaton sang. She turned and looked back with smiling remorse.  

"Sorry, I have to go on. Please, get comfortable! There’s plenty of sake!” Scarlet slid down the railing of the staircase and slipped through the crowd, disappearing behind some double doors that lead backstage.

Sans sighed. “At least we didn’t over dress.”   
Sann scoffed, scanning the crowd and doing a quick headcount.

"Yeah, well it's good to finally not be stuck at home, moping around the house," Charlie scolded the two skeletons from the balcony, pouring them each a cup.

“Why don’t you say that to my face woman,” Sann mocked. Charlie stood, leaning over the balcony and staring Sann down with a knowing smile, she smirked.   


Sann froze, seeing her in such alluring attire. Blue blushed, fidgeting with his pocket. Charlie curled her finger, summoning the red skeleton forward. Sann happily obliged, under her spell as he took the seat.  
Sans shuffled and plopped on the couch next to theirs, slouching with a sigh.

"Moping isn't popular with the ladies," Charlie hinted to Sans, sliding an anxious hand over Sann’s left thigh. He twitched but then calmed down. A grin formed, his normal composure resurfacing.

"I guess you would know what a woman wants now…wouldn’t you," Sann sarcastically quipped, leaning back and enjoying the open view. Charlie glared at him, realizing he was playing along with the Foursome’s game.

"I'm not one to live in the past… You on the other hand..." she trailed off, looking away and sipping her sake. Sann yawned, he laid an arm over her shoulder. A small breath of relief escaped Charlie, this was nice.

Sans was unamused by the banter between the two, but also lost in his own thoughts. He had been utterly exhausted ever since the Renegades entered their world; making sure everyone was safe, comfortable… It all but strained his friendship with Scarlet. After all of the progress he had made with breaking down her walls… Now he was hearing about her having some sort of involvement with Asriel… then the new rumor about she and Charlie… He felt like he was losing her.

“Hey.” Charlie touched Sans’s knee, breaking the train of thought. He looked over bashfully.   
“You’re… looking a little ….blue.” she cracked a smile. Sans gave a soulless grin, he couldn’t cope with this, not now.

"You got somethin' wrong with red?" Sann belittled. Charlie snickered and leaned on his shoulder. Sans looked over, envious, tempted to go backstage and see what Scarlet was doing.

The lights dimmed. Crowds hushed. Charlie instantly sat up, rushing to the edge of the balcony for a better view, Sann following. Sans perked up and joined them, looking forward to seeing Scarlet.

It was show time.

The stage was lit with a blue wash, snow falling. The music began, a beautifully tragic ballad, violins and harps painting a dramatic opening tableau. Scarlet hung limp from high above the stage. She stretched gracefully, twisting and spinning into artistic lines, accenting the vibratos with every pose. Her Kimono unraveled into a waterfall of fabric that cascaded backward. The rigging holding the silks slowly transferred above the crowd and rotated, sending her gliding around the room while she switched poses, the fabric billowing behind her in an elegant train. Her movements were full of drama and bittersweet emotions that traced the melody.

Asriel rushed through the front door, noticing the stationary crowd and huffing. This was the second time he had gotten lost, cursing himself for being late. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the shadows. But once they opened, his heart skipped.

  
He gazed, in awe of the woman gliding through the air. The melody felt uncomfortably close to home, tragedy and love all poured into the sweet composure of the instruments. His gaze turned to wonder, hardly believing she was the same woman... as did the rest of the Renegades. They watched Scarlet, taken by new profound desires of remembering loss and new beginnings. The graceful turning and stretching in sync with the crescendo.

  
Sann and Charlie blushed. Red took the rest of Charlie’s drink and finished it, trying to keep his jaw off of the balcony. This was the same girl who he witnessed beating Todd at a shot-taking contest. Sans smirked, each new act was another gift. There she was, doing what she did better than anyone in the world…   


The song drew to it’s end as Scarlet was lowered onto the stage, falling onto it dramatically as the audience applauded. Asriel was still near the entrance, overcome with a strange emotion he couldn’t quite place.  
The mood was broken when the curtains closed and Mettaton entered the stage to announce the next group activity. Everyone smiled at eachother, coming down from the emotional high they had all just experienced.   
The Foursome hollered, shouting cheers in both Japanese and English. Undy nudged Undyne as they both glanced back, noticing the King had finally arrived. They grinned and quietly alerted their lovers.   
Charlie’s eyes clouded with tears, she couldn’t hide any unresolved feelings of hope that the dance stirred within her.

"Sann....how long has it been since we've seen something that beautiful..." as she continued to gaze where Scarlet once resided.

"Every day, if you ask me," he smiled while looking at her admirably. Charlie didn't catch the hint until she saw his eyes. She smiled as they both leaned in and kissed. Sann leaned into Charlie’s ear. He whispered,   
“How long will you love me, my Hope?”

“For as long as I live.” Charlie pulled Sann in closer him again with more passionate intent. It felt so nice for her to be able to show her affection without holding back, now that Asriel was pursuing someone else...   


Meanwhile, Todd watched the Undynes with a persistent look of distrust. Ever since he had made Scarlet cry he felt like shit… Maybe saving her from whatever was conspiring would bring him out of the doghouse. Undyne cleared her throat and leaned closer to her counterpart.

"I'm going to go get pipsqueak all nice and unsuspecting. She'll be waiting in the dressing room. I got the key from Alphys, so they'll be stuck once we shut the door." Todd snuck closer to eavesdrop.

"Go tell Asriel that Scarlet needs to talk to him. Make sure you tell me how fast he sprints,” They high-fived and smacked each other on the ass. Undyne headed towards Scarlet's dressing room, key in her back pocket. Undy approached Asriel with a treacherous smile, Todd on her tail.  


\-------------------------

Undyne made her way down the backstage hallway, passing an extra room or two before reaching Scarlet’s door. She slowly opened the door with a creak, stylishly posing in the dressing room doorway with a glass of wine as Scarlet was changing into her post-performance gown.

"Ahem..." Undyne cleared her throat. Scarlet jumped and finished tying her obi. She glared at undyne and growled, looking at herself in the floor-length mirror. She wore a white kimono now, her hair falling down her back in snowing curls with white lotuses pinned behind each ear.

"We're not talking, sashimi..." she grumbled.

"Aww, don’t be that way, my darling human. I came to try and make it up to you."

"Oh, really? Why don’t I believe you. At all."

"That’s because you’re beautiful **_and_ ** smart.” Undyne hopped behind Scarlet. Suddenly, a blindfold was slipped over her eyes.

"Ooooh noooo. What's this a new attack?" Scarlet sarcastically scoffed, monotoned.

"Just a wager."

"...A wager?"

"If you can keep this on for 20 minutes NO MATTER WHAT. I'll leave you and your love life alone."

“Oh really.”

“Really.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Nothing fishy about this, I swear on Alphys’ fantastic tits.”

"... You know what, fucking deal.” Scarlet hissed, crossing her arms.

Undyne secured the blindfold and lifted Scarlet over her shoulder. Scarlet didn' even bother to struggle, giving a bored sigh as Undyne set her neatly on the surface of her vanity. She handed Scarlet the wine and snickered.

“You think you're hot shit, don't you.” Scarlet shook her head, taking a swig of the wine. Undyne hummed in response, lighting a few of the candles in the room and dimming the lights. Scarlet shifted and leaned on her elbow, laying on her side with an apathetic groan. Undyne couldn't have planned it better.

“I’ll be right back. And don't you even _think_ about peeking! I’ll know if you cheated."

“Whatever…” Scarlet scoffed and shrugged. Undyne slipped out and hid in the vacant room next door, waiting for Undy to work her magic.

\-------

Charlie saw Asriel from the balcony and waved, though he seemed to be distracted conversing with a few human officials. That's when she noticed Todd suspiciously slinking at a safe distance as Undy closed in on Asriel. Her gut was only knotted more as Charlie watched the two of them conversing with Asriel. After a few eye rolls and blushing, Asriel took off towards the back room. Something smelled… fishy...

"Here, Sann," Charlie handed him her drink, "hold this." She got up and took off her shoes, lifting her skirts and tiptoeing to the stairs.

“Where are you going?” he quietly snapped.

"Ladies room.” Charlie replied while racing down the staircase. Sans almost followed her, knowing something was up, but he hesitated. It was likely just some harmless prank...

"Huh, too much sake...” Sann chuckled as he watched Charlie rushing through crowds like a pro, her smaller height also provided an advantage.

"I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Sans said grimly, grabbing the bottle of sake and drive king from it.

"Eh, don't worry, Blue. Scarlet come around eventually. Everytime we go out you’re all she talks about besides Mettaton. Plus, Charlie wouldn't be all over me if their little love affair actually held any water..." Sann said smugly while leaning back into his seat.

“I’m not worried about Charlie…” Sans sighed, looking down at the bottle, swirling it.

"Then what, Asriel? Heh… trust me, he’s way too vanilla for a chick like her... And while we’re in the subject; Hot. Damn. I can only imagine what all that body can do. She's fucking flexible."   
Sans smiled, glad that someone finally seemed to openly support his pursuit.

“And dat _ASS_.” Sann punctuated with a whistle. Sans rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"It's not her only ASSet...” Sans joked, raising the sake bottle. Sann grinned and tipped his glass, toasting as they both downed the remaining contents.

 

\----------

 

Scarlet still lounged on her vanity, tapping her hand and drumming her fingers on her wine glass, waiting for the catch to the little bargain she consented to. Charlie raced through the double doors, stopping when she saw Asriel strolling along while  Todd and Undy looked back, then at each other. They had almost reached Scarlet's room, victory so close Undy could taste it. Seeing Charlie’s piercing glare made Todd contemplate the repercussions, but knew which side he was on. As soon as they passed the first empty room, Todd tripped Undy with his tail and pushed her inside, locking the door. Scarlet heard the commotion in the hall, tempted to remove the blindfold, but resisted.

"Todd," Asriel stopped, looking back. He saw Charlie walk authoritatively towards them and suddenly felt intimidated. "What's going on..?"   
Undy slammed her shoulder into the door, sending Todd flying back a bit before he braced himself on the door again with a nervous smile. Before Todd could answer, Undyne jumped from the adjacent empty room and wrapped her arms around Asriel’s waist, suplexing him into Scarlet’s room and slamming the door. She locked it and grinned.

"Well, well, well. Look who’s a fuckin traitor!" she bellowed, rolling up her sleeve and stalking toward Todd.

“Viva la Scarlet!” Todd shouted and faded from her sight. She felt him zip past her as Undy broke the door down, fuming.

“FUCKING PUSH ME AGAIN, TODD! THEN WE’RE GOING TO SEE HOW MANY LIVES A CAT REALLY HAS!”

"This ship will sail, whether you like it or not!!" Undyne shouted after him. They both felt a subtle tap on their shoulders and turned, Charlie standing behind them with a devious smile.

“Hey guys,” she growled, tapping her foot. “What bullshit are you trying to pull today?”

The three of them turned when they heard the door crack, trying to be jerked open. They stood in a moment of silence before Undyne grinned and pulled out a small remote, clicking the button.

\---------------

Asriel sat up with a grunt, rubbing the back of his head. He stumbled to his feet and sighed, irritated. Scarlet cleared her throat and he whipped around, his jaw nearly dropping. There Scarlet laid on a large vanity, a vision of white, her thigh peeking through the opening in her robe, daintily holding a glass of wine in her candle-lit dressing room…. and she was blindfolded. Asriel swallowed hard. This was either a giftwrapped moment or a horrible trap...

"Um… Charlie?" Scarlet called softly, looking confused. "What are they fighting about...?" Scarlet sighed, taking a sip. Asriel stared in silence for a moment, realizing she had no idea it was him. He found himself swept up in a cavalcade of theories and self-counsel as to what was going on and where to go from here.

"I… u--uh… apologies. I think Undyne locked us in here...”

Scarlet spit her wine hearing his voice,"O-oh my god!" Scarlet croaked, reaching for her blindfold with hesitation, but left it alone. "Holy shit, those fucking... ugh..." she blushed and grumbled, sitting up.

"I’m sorry, I’ll just... uh…” Asriel was grateful she was blindfolded so she wouldn't see how red he was turning. He tried to tug the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Scarlet heard him trying to get out and had the very odd desire to take advantage of this moment. She bit her lip in a panic and reached out a little.

"No! Wait--" Scarlet shouted, Asriel stopped. "If you run you’ll just be playing their game… Just, I dunno... hang out. Plus! They said they'd leave me alone permanently if I kept this on for 15 minutes.” Scarlet smiled nervously, pointing to the blindfold. Asriel huffed and checked his phone.

“Well… I suppose I could wait then…” He sighed calmly walking over and sitting cross-legged on the floor. There was an awkward silence when suddenly, Scarlet’s stereo turned on on its own started to play some smooth jazz. Scarlet stared slack-jawed at the stereo in mortified disbelief while Asriel’s head hung, suppressing a stressful chortle. Scarlet patted around her vanity and set her glass down, desperate to try and save the moment before Asriel would try to rip the door off of its hinges.

"So... I.. uh... didn’t see you come in. To the party, I mean..." She tried to keep composure, kicking her legs lazily.

"Yeah… I’m sorry. I got lost… again. Though, I’ll admit I was debating on coming. I've been pretty obnoxious lately," he confessed, changing the subject. "Hanging around you and Charlie like a lost puppy… I'm not really close to anyone but her. The others are my friends… but other than her I don’t actually have someone to talk to...."

Scarlet tapped her fingers chewed her tongue. _Fuck, what would Charlie want her to do?_

"Well... um. I'm your buddy kinda. You can always talk to me and stuff..." she silently scolded herself, knowing full well that he has tried to spend time with her alone, which she was desperately trying to avoid because she was a big fat scardy-human. _Come on, say something nice, dammit…_   
"And… ya know... I'm glad you came? I guess." Scarlet leaned on her arm, crossing her legs, trying to look casual.

“Is that so…” Asriel raised a brow, wondering why she was acting so odd. “Because, if I recall, I seem to do nothing but bother you. It’s okay, really. I seem to be gifted in the art of making girls uncomfortable." He scoffed. The two of them could overhear Charlie's voice condemning the Undynes in the hallway. There was a loud burst of laughter from the Undyne’s before it all stopped dead silent. Asriel was curious, but sighed, looking back up at Scarlet who seemed to trip over her words.

"N-No!” Scarlet stammered. "You don’t. I mean I don’t think you've ever _bothered_ me." She fidgeted with her robe. _Shit, you’re absolutely tanking. Get your shit together, woman…_ She grabbed the wine glass and downed the rest of it, praying she would stop being a pussy about things...

"It's okay, I get it. It’s always the same speech, just a different vessel." He then chuckled. “I know I annoy you. I thought you and I had a really nice moment… that we would get to know each other better after we got back from New York. But it’s clear I overstepped my boundaries and you want nothing to do with me.” he said with a bittersweet sigh. Scarlet’s temper began to boil.

"Ugh. Fuck this..." she said, ripping the blindfold off. Fuck the bet. This was now a matter of honor. Asriel looked up with a curious smirk. Scarlet stood, her eyes piercing, but her flushed face toning down the intimidation she hoped to achieve. _Damn he looked good in a Yukata… Ugh! Focus!_ Her admiration only made her angrier. "You’re are such a fucking mess, you know that?" She growled. "You just put yourself down and assume the worst all the time and it's really fucking annoying… and you… y-you… GOD! You aren’t making this any easier for me." Scarlet crossed her arms.

"Making what easier," he said sternly, not a fan of her tone. "I just want to be your friend."

"I..." she said, flustered and seeming extremely conflicted. "Fuck." she groaned and began pacing. "Okay... "

"Hey," he grabbed her hand. She looked down and blushed. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"But, **_why_ ** though?" She snapped. "You apologize all. the. time! Do you even have a reason half the time, or is it just a habit?"

"What else am I supposed to do?!"  He jumped up, his own temper starting to rise. Scarlet jumped back, her face going pale. "It's always the same damn thing..." He glared away from you, feeling hurt all over again. "Either you don’t want me, then suddenly need me... Or you want me but someone gets in the way and I still lose. Dammit, what do you want from me, Charlie!” Asriel shouted, then slapped a hand over his mouth. Scarlet looked at him, concern in her eyes. He backed away slowly and turned, "I’m so… sorry. She just... frustrates me to no end..."

"Why,” Scarlet blushed, “ if you’re still so hung up on her, why would you even care about my happiness?”

"Why not?" He rebutted, completely serious.

"Because…” she stammered, not expecting that retort. ”Because you don't even know me!”

“I don’t have to know you to **_give a damn_ ** about you! It’s called common decency!”

They both stared at each other, tensions high. A moment passed as the two individuals paused, shifting through their emotions. Asriel sighed.

"Sorry," he rubbed his face. “ and… sorry I just apologized again. I'm just really bad at this...I just can’t do this again. Okay? I'm just always… in the way of _something_ ," he scolded himself. Asriel stood closer to the door and began trying to force it open again.

"Getting in the way of _what._..?" she said, grabbing his shoulder, making him face her again. "We're talking, so don’t look away, it’s rude."

"I’m just a living breathing obstacle. I can never just go after someone who is easy, and I have no idea why," he pulled away and looked at the floor. "I was surprised when Charlie confessed she liked you...but if that's the way she feels."

Scarlet took a moment to process what he was implying. He couldn’t actually be that adorable and naive… she burst into laughter. Asriel frowned, crossing his arms.

"I’m sorry! Let me get this straight. You think I'd go after the very girl I tried hooking you up with!?" She giggled. "God, you're all so gullible… She only did that to throw Undyne off. I was just as surprised, believe me. Pleasantly surprised but… I would have never guessed she was so ballsy."  


Asriel also took a moment to process what she was implying. A small smirk curled in the corner of his mouth.

“So… you’re not… _with_ her?” He raised a brow, intrigued.

"Dude, I don't belong to anyone,” Scarlet snickered, shrugging with a smile…. Asriel was a little surprised but, also relieved. He shook his head, with a light chuckle.

"Charlie....silly girl." he sighed.

"Yeah... It's obvious that might have been a bad idea..." Scarlet face palmed. "But it was so worth it in the end. It made everyone go _bananas_. Like, did you see the Undyne's faces! I thought the Alphys’ would die of nosebleeds."

“How could I have missed it. It was beautiful. Well played... Charlie's pretty ambitious when it comes to putting on a facade, but I should have known she’d never leave Sann for anything..."

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry, bro..." Scarlet looked away shyly. “I tried to get you two together, but she’s pretty attached. We’ll just have to think of a plan B.”

“I suppose we will.” He said, his smile much softer now, looking her up and down.

Scarlet felt his energy change and began to feel nervous again. "Uh... did... you see my show...?" She timidly asked, trying to change the subject.

Asriel thought back to the vision of her flying across the room, smiling warmly and leaning in.   
"It...it was beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like that before..."

She slowly backed up a bit and blushed.   
"Haha... thanks. I practice.” Scarlet attempted to smoothly lean on a chair but missed it, fumbling a bit before she caught it and regained her posture. Asriel’s smile became smug as his confidence rose. Now he knew why she avoided him, harbored her aggression, and teased him. It was adorable really, how easily she became flustered.

"How..." he whispered, drawing closer, "How did you dance so gracefully in the night sky. I was completely captivated by the way your curves traced the melody, leaving an almost beautifully tragic ending.” He carefully slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his hand tracing her jawline. Scarlet swallowed hard and looked anywhere but him. This was suddenly becoming way too much too fast, and yet she had the desire to fight the fear, telling her body to stay put.

"Uh… Thanks... I guess I'm just gifted?" She smirked, attempting to remain confident. He inched closer to her and tilted his head forward.

“You really do your title justice. The _amazing_ ,” Asriel traced her lips with his thumb, “Scarlet Starlet.”   
Scarlet shifted, involuntarily trying to create some distance, the kimono slipping off of one shoulder slightly as she pressed her back into the back of the chair a little harder.

"A-Asriel...?" She stammered, looking far more innocent than he knew she was. Asriel smiled, his face sliding past her cheek and toward her jaw.

"Yes?" he whispered. He rubbed the soft fur of his snout against her neck, the warmth enticing.    
Scarlet’s breath hitched, her heart beginning to race.   
_Too much, too much! And yet… please stay… No! Danger!!_ she shuddered _._

"W-wait..." she whimpered. Asriel paused, pulling away and looking at her with a concerned smile. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and pulled away further. Scarlet grabbed his hand.   
“No, wait, I mean—“ Scarlet said timidly, her chest started to feel heavy.

Sann and Charlie appeared behind the chair. Scarlet jumped with a small screech, her face more than flushed, while Asriel’s ears perked with a smile.

"Finally," Charlie pushed past Sann. Asriel’s smile faded as he saw Charlie’s unamused scowl.

"Okay, see you in a bit, babe," Sann quipped as he grabbed Scarlet’s butt. "We’re here to _save your ass._ "

“From what!?” Scarlet shouted as Sann grabbed her wrist, they disappeared. Asriel grimaced as once again, Sann literally took away another woman whom he desired. Charlie swatted the king’s horns. He laughed as he raised his hands up defensively.

“Really, Asriel!? Right here? You couldn’t wait until after the party in a more discreet setting?” She continued scolding him.

“Hey! I was shoved in here against my will! You can’t blame me for taking advantage of the moment!” he laughed, blocking her jabs.

“You do know, Sans is in love with her right?” Charlie scolded, her tone more serious than before. Asriel stopped and tried to maintain his smirk, though he felt a little embarrassed. He didn't know Sans was actually _‘in love’_ with Scarlet.

  
The dressing room door burst open, Sans stomped through, his eye blazing. Charlie had Asriel’s collar gripped in her hands as she was preparing another punch. He scanned the room for Scarlet and sighed.

“Bar.” Charlie directed. Sans nodded.

“Uhhh…..As you were.” He turned back, redirecting his anger. Charlie sighed as Asriel glared off. Sans ran towards the ballroom entrance.

“He’s going to make a big deal out of this, isn’t he?” Asriel regrettably sighed.

“If he’s anything like Sann… Then let’s just say I’m glad you didn’t fucking propose, not that that would have surprised me, you sap...” Charlie grimaced.

“Hey, give me some credit! I’m really trying to do this right this time…” Asriel looked down, flushed. Charlie raised her hand to hit him again, but stopped, dropping it with a frustrated sigh.

“Let’s head back before we have a wildfire on our hands,” she chided, storming out.

 

\--------------------------

Sann teleported Scarlet in front of the bar, setting her on a stool.

"OH MY GOD GIVE ME A SCOTCH!" She shouted to the bartender. Grillby nearly dropped his glass, not expecting to be shouted at, he then fumbled around for an ice sphere and top shelf liquor. Scarlet’s adrenaline nearly made her head spin, while the feeling of being teleported had her teetering on the edge of a panic attack… again.  

"Make that two, champ,” Sann suggested, Grillby quickly nodded and handed Scarlet her’s first. Her chest heaved and she gripped Sann's shoulder.

"Huh...what. What is it?" he said, recognizing the early signs of panic and trying to remember how to treat it.

"I... the fucking teleporting..." she groaned, almost vomiting, gripping her stomach. “Its... a little too much..."

"Oh..." he wrapped an arm around her for balance until she stabilized. She was handed another scotch and she gulped it. With a grimace, she took a deep breath.  
“Feel better?”

“Nope.” she laughed, taking another swig. “ _Good fucking god, that just happened…_ ” she mumbled to herself, blushing wildly.

"Well I’m actually relieved,” Sann propped his legs on the table. “We just saved you from the shit storm that was about to be Asriel and Sans..."

".... and what exactly do you mean by that?" Scarlet said, slowly looking up with an icy leer.

"What do you think...," he hinted. "They both gawked at you during your performance like you were the fucking sun. They’re both so--"

Scarlet motioned for another drink, maintaining her eye-contact with Sann. "See, I'm going to stop you riiiight there, pal. I don’t even **_want_ ** to know. Are they still in my room?"   
Sann sighed and nodded.

Sans suddenly burst through the double doors. Scanning the room, he and Scarlet locked eyes and he made a b-line for her. Scarlet's was furious, downing the third drink and getting up. Sann tried to protest, but figured she could hold her own and ordered another drink instead.   
Sans and Scarlet stood in the center of the room, the crowd unfazed, though for them, time was still.

“Why?” Sans said bluntly.

“Sans, do _NOT_ do this here…” Scarlet growled. Sann leaned up from his seat, keeping a close watch on Sans, prepared to intervene.

“Oh, I’m sorry. _Am I making you uncomfortable_? I figured I should show your feelings the same courtesy…” he snapped back. Scarlet’s fists clenched. She scoffed, shoving past him. He followed her.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me, Scarlet!”

“Fuck off!”

She marched back to the dressing room. Scarlet passed a closed door where she heard Charlie shouting at Undyne and Asriel about something. It only made her more mortified, the scene this caused. This was exactly why she avoided this shit. She ran into her dressing room and closed the door, just to turn and find Sans standing behind her. She jumped and gasped, screaming in frustration.

“Stop doing that! You know I hate that, you dick!” She began to tear her costume off, walking to her closet and pulling out her casual clothes.

“Scarlet, what the fuck is going on?” Sans scolded. “Ever since New York you’ve been acting crazy! You’re getting drunk all the time, working yourself sick… We never even see each other anymore.”

“Well, last time I checked, I didn’t have to justify a damn thing to you.” Scarlet snapped. “I go out because I want to and I work because, spoiler alert, I fucking want to!” She aggressively slid her pants on and pulled a red t-shirt over her head. “Just spit it out Sans, I know that’s not why you’re being pissy.”

 _“....Being…. Pissy!?”_ he gritted his teeth, eye flashing. “At least I’m not a liar!”

“Oh? And what the fuck did I lie about!” she shouted back.

“How could you fall for _him_?!” Sans snapped.

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re even talking about!!” Scarlet barked.

“Bullshit!” Sans shouted as one of the paintings on the wall slammed across the room. Scarlet jumped and screamed, then glared at him in fury.

“Watch yourself…” she warned, white knuckled.

“No!” he said, stomping towards her. She backed into the wall, looking him up and down in disbelief. “I… I love you! You know I do! What do you want from me? You told me you could never fall in love!” he said, his eyes welling. Scarlet clutched her chest, the sight of his pain starting to get to her.

“Stop fucking accusing me of things I’m not even sure about! I’m fucking terrified of all of this, okay!? So, fucking news flash: _I love you too!_ ” she barked. “Just… not the way you want me to…” her voice cracking.

“Why not?” his voice softening. “After everything we’ve been through… I just don’t understand… You just met him...”

“I don’t know! I… just don’t okay! I’m sorry! But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you deeply. I would die for you, asshole!”

Charlie cracked the door as she heard crashing in the room, seeing Sans cornering a terrified Scarlet. She asked Asriel to leave and catch up with Sann. Asriel bickered but stormed off, clearing his head.

“Why isn’t that enough for you…?” Scarlet said, wiping a tear. Sans stepped forward, a little taken aback.

“Scarlet…”

“Like… It’s my heart or nothing, huh… Is that all I am? I’m only valuable to you if I’ll **_fuck_ ** you one day?” she said, her heart breaking.

“Wh-what? No!” he said, taking a step back.

“Yes! That’s _exactly_ what this is! You’ve seen parts of me I’ve never shown anyone before, and clearly it isn't enough! I don’t think that will EVER be enough for you, will it!? Why else would you keep trying after I’ve told you ‘ **_No_ ** ’ over and over! I don’t belong to you, Sans! I don’t belong to anyone!” she shouted, a small sob escaping her. She looked away, Sans standing there in shock. Scarlet stood there, trembling before she turned to grab her backpack.   
“I-I’m sorry… I can’t do this…” she whimpered, running out of the door, shoving past Charlie and weaving through the crowd haphazardly.   


Sans stood there in silence, at a compete loss for words. One of his worst nightmares just came true… and there was no waking up from it.

 

Charlie chased Scarlet, rushing close behind. Scarlet expertly dodged everyone, running out the front door and pacing down the street.

"Hey! Jesus, Scarlet fucking wait up!" Charlie demanded while lifting the dress to prevent tripping over cobblestones outside. Scarlet was trapped, awaiting a taxi to arrive.

"GOD!" Scarlet shouted, pivoting to face her. "Is this what you wanted?!"

"What I wanted? What are you talking about?!” Charlie stepped back.

"Look what good it did me to try to make something happen!" Scarlet screamed, throwing her bag down. Charlie carefully picked it up and brushed off some dirt, careful not to smudge it in. Scarlet looked down, hugging her ribs. Charlie approached her taking a long, exaggerated breath, and hugged her.

"Fucking hell...” Charlie’s voice quivered, shoving her face into Scarlet’s neck. “I’m sorry it turned out like that. They’re all idiots.”

"I hate this," Scarlet trembled. "I was having such a great time.." her head dropped into Charlie’s shoulder, "he was so sweet and... I just….I---"

"I know, honey," Charlie whispered, patting her back, "I know."

"Now Sans hates me. I knew this would happen… I knew I would just end up hurting everyone..."

“Scarlet, don’t be dumb. Sans will get over it. I’ll get Sann to talk to him or something…”

"No... it's going to be so awkward now. Every time I see Sans I’ll be reminded how of much pain he’s feeling! And... now Asriel… Ugh! This is all so ridiculous! Why do people do this!?" Scarlet said, holding back tears.

"Scarlett..." Charlie tried to console her. She thought about what to do. There was no way going back in would help anyone… yet she didn’t want to leave.   
“Hey… Why don’t we just take a walk really quick. Just to get some air.” she said, rubbing her back.

Scarlet pulled away and nodded. Charlie handed her her pack and she slung it over her shoulder. They walked down the street in silence for a minute or two before Scarlet wiped a tear away and sighed, frustrated.

  
“He doesn’t deserve this. None of them do. Not if it feels like this. I want to run so badly, it’s all I know how to do when stuff like this happens...”she sniffled and  ran a hand through her hair.

“Don’t even joke about that.” Charlie said, taking her hand. “You’re staying right here, understand? This is your home.”

“Please, Charlie. I don’t have a home. I never have. I just stay where I’m safe until I’m not anymore and I move on. That’s how it’s always been ever since I was born.” Scarlet said bitterly. Charlie jerked her hand back, stopping her with a very stern glare.

“Home. Is where. Your family is,” she said plainly. “And that’s what we are now. Whether you like it or not.”  
Scarlet was speechless. No one had ever said anything like that to her since… Vivian.

“I’m sorry…” she said softly. Charlie pulled her into a hug.

“Tis okay. Tis okay... Just… Promise me you won’t leave. Not only would it piss me off, I would kill you for making me explain that shit to the boys…”

“Heh… yeah. I guess that would be cruel.”

“Scarlet.”

“..... I promise.”

They held each other close, enjoying the moment.

Sirens blared in the distance, heading towards the direction of the party. Scarlet looked up, still in Charlie’s arms, watching the fire trucks turn right, where there was nothing but the

"Um..." Scarlet said, pulling away and pointing towards the flashing lights.

"What the hell?" Charlie looked behind her eyes widening. “You don’t think…”

"Shit." They both cursed and took off back towards the building. As they turned the corner, they saw the police cars and fire trucks circle around the cul de sac and  drove further down the street. Charlie sighed, relieved, and ran towards the doors. Scarlet kept up a few paces behind, sensing something wasn’t right.

_…..Where were all of the people…it had only been 30 minutes?_

  


The entire ballroom was empty. Red wine glasses and sake bottles left unfinished, cigarettes still smoldering in their ashtrays, the dance floor lit up like the party was still alive only moments ago. The tables were shoved aside, some toppled  over, as if everyone left in a hurry. Scarlet felt a familiar chill crawl up her spine as she reached for Charlie’s hand and pulled her back. Charlie looked at her with a similar hesitation. Scarlet nodded towards the door, holding up a finger to her mouth. They slowly turned and tried to quietly exit.

The front doors slammed, locking from the inside. The girls looked at eachother, Scarlet pulling Charlie close as they heard something come from the balcony in the VIP booth. The Man dressed in a suit, ate cake quietly by himself. He savored the last bite with gratification and pleasure, humming as the last morsel was absorbed. Charlie tensed as horror washed over, the man’s voice ringing through the venue as he began to sing a very smooth sultry tune.

 _“_ _All aboard... stitching time_   
_Get yours... got mine_   
_In a minute... ill be there_   
_Sit tight... get square_   
_You can do it at the hippodrome_   
_slide back... trombone_   
_Anybody got a TV at home_ _  
_ Thats right... unknown.

 _When I pick up on that smell_   
_Pick it up and run like hell_   
_Little woman send me some_ _  
_ Better get up on your run”

Chara’s smooth voice carried the pleasant melody. Footsteps echoed as the shadow drew closer to the stairs.

 _“So much more than_   
_Charlie's waking me_   
_To my core and_   
_Charlie's shakin' me_   
_Tell my story_   
_And Charlie's making me_   
_And Charlie's making me smile._ _  
_ Oh, Oh, now…”

Charlie went for the doors, trying to force them open. They wouldn’t budge. Scarlet instantly began to scan the room for alternative ways out, as well as a few good battle plans. Her eye flashed as Chara began to strut down the stairs with a low laugh.

"Now ladies, I know you must be upset. I am so sorry I’m late. It’s just that I seem to have misplaced my invitation. I had to ask a few friends for directions." Chara pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. He teleported a few feet away from them in the main thoroughfare. Scarlet pulled Charlie behind her, staring Chara down. He took a drag and let the smoke billow from his mouth. Scarlet rolled her eyes at the astounding cliche.

“So, who is going to dance with me fir-- “ Chara began, cut off by a dozen stars Scarlet fired. Chara never moved his feet, he did casually tilt his neck to the left so that one star could pass by untouched.

  
“Come on!” Scarlet jerked Charlie’s arms to make a break for the backstage door. The two of them sprinted into the back hallway and up the stairs to the stage. Feeling through the curtains, they reached the door, lit with a dim red exit sign. The door was chained.

“He knew… Scarlet, this is all a trap!” Charlie wailed, covering her mouth. Scarlet ripped her a different direction, unlatching a trap door in center stage and heading towards a loading passage. The door had somehow been welded shut. Scarlet cursed under her breath and remembered an air duct opening they must have missed in her dressing room.

“Hurry!” Charlie hissed as they both ran back towards the room. A condescending chuckle echoed through the halls. They caught a glimpse of his smoke-entwined silhouette as they passed the entrance to the ballroom. Scarlet followed Charlie, growing more and more enraged by these games.

"Listen," Chara spoke harshly, "I just wanna talk."

"I bet you say that to all the girls!" Scarlet snapped back. Charlie shut the door behind them as Scarlet shoved her dresser in front of it. The door handle jiggled, followed by aggressive banging as Chara started ramming his body into it. Charlie knew Chara was just fucking with her...he could teleport inside any time he wanted to. This was just to baste them with fear… or coax them towards another trap.  
Scarlet looked up at the vent and began to climb a shelf. Charlie pulled her back down, her expression losing its fight.

“Don’t bother. He’s toying with us. He wants us to go that direction, trust me.”

“Then I guess we’re out of options, aren’t we. We have to fight.” Scarlet ripped her bag open and tossed her some mace. Charlie slid it into her back pocket. The door winced under the pressure of each lunge, the dresser beginning to wobble, the drawers almost sliding out completely. Charlie wiped her brow, knowing Scarlet was right, but also knowing it wouldn’t be much of a fight at all.

“Scarlet… I don’t think I can beat him." Charlie said softly, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm here!" She scolded, kissing her forehead. "Stop thinking I can't protect you, Charlie." Scarlet stood battle ready, taking stance a few feet from the door, ready for it to break open.   
The door was quiet, the slamming ceasing.   
Charlie’s ears twitched, picking up a familiar frequency. She heard humming outside the door. It sounded like something was charging, heating up.

" _Fuck! Scarlet!_ " Charlie lunged forward, pushing Scarlet to the floor. A pulsing laser blazed through the door and vaporized all in it's path. White hot plasma burned through the metal and wooden frame like butter, oozing  molten residue dripped from the wreckage.   
Scarlet clutched Charlie to her, in awe of what just happened. Charlie glared at the opening, expecting Chara to simply walk in. The hunt was always something he savored.

The smoke cleared. Silence.

Something was wrong.

Scarlet looked at Charlie and back to the doorway. Charlie looked at Scarlet, then held up her hand, listening.  
A differently pitched frequency rang in the hallway, sending Chara into a blood rage as he fired again in a completely different direction.   
The hallway pulsed blue and white.

“Sans…” Charlie said with relief. Scarlet stood.

“Sans?” she said, lost. The door was still too hot to go through as they heard fighting outside.

“ **D o n t.  F u c k i n g.  T o u c h.  H e r.** ” Sans growled low and distorted. Chara’s body became enveloped in bright blue as he was sent flying into a nearby wall. A white blast soared past the door and headed down the hallway, it clashed with a deep red glow that Chara emitted proudly.

“Oh, shut up Sans… Do you think that saving her will make her love you?” Chara taunted with a grin, charging another beam behind his back. Sans’ eye blazed as he charged forward, teleporting in mid step to accelerate his approach. The entire hall lit up vibrant-red as another pulsed with a massive power surge.

“SANS MOVE!” Sann fired a warning shot, clipping Chara’s right arm. He tumbled forward and lifted his hand, aiming for Sans’s next possible landing. Sann teleported, predicting the next movement and slammed Sans against the wall.  
Another shot was fired.   
Silence.

"Charlie, let's go!" Scarlet ordered, Jerking her arm behind her. The hallway was silent, empty with charred walls that hissed as the paint continued to peel along the edges.

Sann groaned in agony, “CHARA!” he screamed from the ballroom, the Scarlet carefully followed suit, Charlie staying close, though her soul was screaming.

“I’m right here Sann,” Chara cooed, “You don’t have to shout.” The ballroom was untouched, the colored lamps still dazed the dance floor and a vibrant array of different colors. Sann lay on the floor, bleeding out as Sans tried to lift his head up. His face scrunched in confusion and awe at the sight of the blood. Monsters from Sann’s world were clearly of a different bracket of anatomy. He pushed it to the back of his mind and maneuvered to get him to a safer area.

“Sann!” Charlie wept and began to step forward. Scarlet hushed her, pulling her back and sitting her on the floor. Chara approached the wounded monster with a sly grin.

"Stay. Here." Scarlet commanded, grabbing Charlie’s jaw with a serious glare. She skillfully hopped from table to table, silently.

“The fuck I will,” charlie scoffed as she started sneaking the other way, finding a cake knife and grabbing it, trying to find a good vantage point. Sans saw Scarlet drawing closer and shook his head. Her eye flashed and he tried not to alert Chara of her presence.  
Upon closer inspection, Scarlet noticed that Sann had lost an entire arm, his body shaking from the trauma. Chara slid his jacket off, tossing it to the side and rolling up his sleeves. Sann rolled over and hunched, raising his good arm. Sans did the same with both of his, they swirled with different luminosities to match their emotions and raw power, vibrantly colored bones appearing around them.

“Come on Sann, it’s only fair. An arm for an arm. Good times, right, brother…?” Chara opened his arms, as if expecting an embrace.

“While we’re on the subject of justice...” Asriel charged forward, knocking Chara off his feet and slamming him into a wall. Asriel’s horns pinned Chara to the wall. He grabbed Asriel’s throat and teleported them both. Suddenly,  Asriel fell from the roof of the stage, hitting the tile floor and rolling forward to limit the falling damage and groaned, holding his head from the impact.

“F-Fucking hell...” Sann dropped to his knees, panting. Sans and Scarlet aimed their attacks, looking around the room. “He ran… like a little bitch.”

“What the fuck does he want!?” Sans hissed. They heard laughing through the acoustics and fired in the general direction. Sans nodded to Scarlet and she jumped and flipped, sprinting towards the noise. Asriel slowly drew closer to Sans, listening carefully.

"SANN!" Charlie cried out as she looked in horror above them, Chara about to fire from the VIP balcony. Asriel grabbed San and jumped out of the way, Sans unloading a blaster and a few bone spears towards Chara.

“Charlie!” Sann demanded with blood soaked hands, reaching for her, ”Move….that...ass....NOW,” he bellowed.

“Scarlet! Get her the fuck out of here!” Sans barked as he shot a blaster at the front door, knocking it off of its hinges. Scarlet leapt from the stage and ran towards her.

“Charlie, GO!! I’m right behind you!” she ordered, watching her back. Charlie held the knife defensively and looked around in a panic as she tried to hop over fallen tables and cups towards the door.  
Chara appeared in the doorway as Charlie looked away.   
“Shit! Charlie!!” Scarlet shouted, firing a star at his head. Chara side-stepped to dodge it and in one fell swoop, Charlie tripped over herself, then caught Chara’s foot, plummeting to the floor as the knife twisted and plunged into her diaphragm.   
Charlie cried out in agony rolling onto her side and sliding the knife out, clutching the wound as blood poured over her fingers. Chara stepped back, his eyes widening

“I… Well, shit,” Chara threw his hands up defensively, smirking at Sann. “Hey, that’s not my fault. I mean...who runs with knives anyway?”

“ _Charlie!”_ Asriel set Sann down and ran off, slipping along the floor as he sprinted forward. Sann teleported beside her as Scarlet fell to her knees beside them. Sans appeared right behind Chara with a blaster hot against his neck.   
The Undyne’s poured in, with Todd, and Pap alongside.

“Asriel, We got the humans to safe--” Upon seeing Chara, they all summoned up their weapons, aiming them at him with a scowl. They all looked over for a split second as Sann attempted to pick up Charlie with his arm, both of them losing an alarming amount of blood. The moment they all looked back up, Chara was gone.

"Sann....I’m sor--" Charlie choked and cried. She gasped for air, choking on her own liquids. Scarlet tore Charlie’s shirt open, then ripped her own off, balling it up and pressing it into the wound.

“Keep talking Charlie, honey just keep talking, Stay with me!” Sann slapped her face, drenched in sweat.

“STOP! No talking! She needs to focus on breathing or she’ll drown in her own fucking blood! Don’t fucking move or you’ll make it worse!!” Scarlet barked, seeming experienced.

“Todd Where did you take the humans!?” Asriel demanded.

“Mettaton evacuated them to his hotel. He’s working with the police to get footage and more security.” Todd reported.

“Good. Go back to the girls’ apartment and keep watch. He might come back.” Asriel commanded.

“You got it, Captain,” Todd jumped off and was gone.

"Fuck," Charlie cried from the pain, blood dripping from her mouth. “Why can’t a girl c--….catch….a break,” she passed out. Scarlet gripped her hair in frustration, her other hand pressing desperately to stop the bleeding.

“Shit… we need to get her to a hospital.” Scarlet said, her eyes welling.

“Sans, take her to Toriel.” Sann grunted. Sans stood there, lost in the past for a moment as a bloodied human lay dying before him.

" **_Sans, take her to Toriel now!"_ ** Scarlet snapped. He snapped back into reality with apologies and lifted Charlie in his arms. He teleported back to Scarlet’s apartment.

"Fuck..." Sann fell forward, his eyes fading.

“ **_Sann!_ ** " Scarlet cried as she caught him, "Nonono! _Stay with me!_ ” He held onto her with his arm, mumbling incoherently. She tried to lift his face, continuing to coax him, his eyes flickering in and out. Both Undyne's lifted him up.

“No time for tears, man up and fucking move!” Undyne hissed at Scarlet. Pap looked down for a brief moment, Papyrus touching his shoulder with sorrow. They shared a brief glance before Pap shrugged his hand off and dashed out of the door, the rest of them following. Scarlet tried to stand, but tripped over herself, her hands landing in the pool of Sann and Charlie’s blood that had mixed into a swirl of yellow and black in the low light. She stood on her knees and looked at her bloodstained hands, her lungs starting to feel constricted. That just happened...

“Let’s go.” Asriel said, breaking her horror and extending his hand. Scarlet took it and climbed onto his shoulders. He took off and  kept on the Undynes’ trail, marked by drops of Sann’s blood.

"How...” Scarlet broke the silence, as she looked around them for anything suspicious. "How did he get past Mettaton’s security… How the fuck did he even find us?"

"He has someone on the inside, I’m sure of it now... We need to find out who they are...” Asriel growled. “...Are _you_ okay?”

"Asriel, don’t worry about me… let’s just try and get through the night.” Scarlet laid her head against his back, trying to keep talking to a minimum while he focused on getting them home. Five minutes later, Asriel dropped Scarlet as they entered the foyer. Asriel went for the elevator but Scarlet grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the stairs.

“No time.” she said flatly and kicked the door open. He swung her into his back again and swiftly climbed the spiral railings until they reached her floor.   
They jogged up to her door, that was cracked open. Scarlet burst through, glaring at everyone. Charlie was somewhat awake, jerking around. Sann wasn’t moving, Pap clumsily trying to dress his wound. Sans was desperately trying to hold Charlie down as Toriel tried to use her magic. She jerked and screamed from the searing pain in her chest. Her cries made Asriel neraly pull his hair out as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Her agony became too excessive, she then fell limp. Everyone froze, with the sudden silence as her and a Sann lay on the floor, unresponsive.   
Papyrus rolled Sann over on his back.

"Wake up you son of a bitch," Pap shouted at his brother, smacking his face. "Don't you fuckign die! Charlie still needs you!” Sann's eye was still faint, but it refused to fade completely.

"No!.... _no, no, no._ " Toriel cried. She shoved her vines into Charlie’s wound, glowing as her magic hummed. Scarlet ripped through everyone, standing above them.

“What is it!? What’s wrong!?” she said in a panic. Toriel looked baffled, trying to find the words.

“Her heart! It stopped! No, she **_can’t_ ** die here!” Toriel said, trying to increase her magic. Scarlet cursed and ran to her bathroom. She pulled out an adrenaline dart case.

"Everyone get the fuck back!"  Scarlet shouted, running to Charlie and biting the cap off of the syringe. Asriel pulled Toriel off of Charlie as Scarlet collected some of her blood on her fingertip and made a dot to aim for above Charlie’s heart. She stabbed the syringe in, injecting it.  
Charlie jolted and shrieked, gasping for air, more blood pouring from her. She crawled backward toward Sans, who caught her and began whispering to talk her down. She looked around in a daze, panting and trembling. Scarlet Grabbed the roll of bandages beside the case and tugged Charlie’s ankles forward to lay her flat..

"GRAB HER FEET" Scarlet shouted to Asriel. Sans gripped her arms while Asriel held her head in place. Pap and Papyrus carried Sann into the bedroom.

"GET ME SOME ICE GOD DAMMIT.” Scarlet demanded. Undyne complies and knelt beside Scarlet with an intense concentration. Scarlet snatched the pack and wrapped the bandages around it.

"Charlie, if you can understand me say something, for fuck’s sake..." Undy growled.

“I-I……I need to see him,” Charlie whimpered, beginning to struggle.

"Don’t let her reopen the wound!” Scarlet hissed and pressed down harder. Charlie winced. "Charlie, _hold the fuck still_." Scarlet's voice started losing confidence. "You'll bleed out, please. Just fucking stop. Sann’s fine!" Scarlet snapped. The truth was, she didn’t know for sure. After a moment of applying pressure, the bleeding seemed to slow.

"Toriel, I think she's ready for you now.” Scarlet huffed, wiping the sweat from her brow and giving Toriel access. She slithered from Asriel’s shoulder to Charlie’s torso. Charlie flinched and whimpered.  
"Easy now.... Eeeasy." Scarlet hushed.

Asriel’s head dropped with a relieved sigh when he heard Toriel sigh with acceptance. Charlie grabbed Sans’ hand and squeezed. He didn’t let go, hushing her when she flinched.  
Scarlet stood and took a deep breath, and hugged her ribcage. The panic was brewing inside of her and she was desperate to shove it down. She opened the bedroom door. Sann laid on the bed, Pap and Asriel by his side. Two blank eye-sockets were staring blankly at the ceiling. His wound had been dressed and the bleeding had stopped.

"Charlie....charlie....charlie...," Sann faintly muttered. Pap leaned over, close to his brother.

"Sann… Charlie is here Sann, snap out of it," Asriel beckoned.

"Charlie, charlie, charlie," Sann kept repeating in a soft whisper.

"He's in shock..." Scarlet diagnosed.

"No shit!" Pap barked, not glancing at Scarlet during the short conversation.

“PAP, I MUST INSIST YOU REFRAIN FROM BEING RUDE TO MY FRIEND!” Papyrus asserted.

“Well she’s not doing any good pointing out the obvious, now is she!?”

“Hey!!” Asriel barked. “She’s done more than any of us right now, so watch your fucking tone!” Asriel scolded.

Scarlet’s rage was near its breaking point. Her eyes pierced Pap and stormed out of the bedroom, walking past Charlie and onto the balcony, slamming the sliding door. Scarlet turned and faced the outside, trying to grip her shaking hands, still stained with blood.  
Charlie just died on her living room floor. Sann was in a spellbound coma. Everyone was left in shambles all because of a psychopathic asshole who had a bizarre obsession with Charlie… and for what…   
This was it. Life as she knew it was over and this was the new path. What was she going to do...

"It's crazy in there," Todd appeared from the neighbor’s back porch. He spooked Scarlet but she didn’t give him the pleasure of knowing.

"Holy shit… Give me a cigarette," she said softly.

"I’m out," he reluctantly replied. He then gave her the one that he was currently smoking. "It's all I got, but you need it more." Scarlet took a deep drag. Shouting could be heard inside, as Asriel and Pap bickered. Scarlet’s head sank.   
“They're fine..well not fine...but they'll live." Todd said, leaning beside her and nudging her. Scarlet took another drag and threw the butt off the balcony, looking down. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the railing.

"Your not gonna jump are you?" Todd said with a smirk.

"What? No! Fucking hell, Todd. Could you just… not right now? Leave me alone!” she growled.

"No." Todd kept looking over the city, unmoving.

"Fine!" Scarlet snapped, slipping off the balcony and catching herself on the next floor’s porch. She climbed into her neighbor’s hammock and balled up. Todd copied her moves and landed in front of her with a sigh.

"It's pretty sad Scarlet, that you've been through so much shit… and yet you still have the energy to push people away…"

"Fuck you!” she hissed, turning away from him.

"You know, you sneaking off isn’t going to work for much longer. I’m willing to bet that Chara was hoping you guys would wander off at some point. The minute you left, he threw a beam out and we had to evacuate everyone. We tried to call you guys, but you must have left your phones in the building after your spat with Lil’Blue.”

She held her head and balled up tighter. "Great... so now it's my fault again...." She sniffled, a crack forming in her resolution dyke. He pulled the hammock, rocking Scarlet in the swing.

"I know you don’t wanna hear it… but you have to stop leaving on a whim. Charlie knew better, but we’ll discuss that with her later. It makes my job harder and it puts everyone in danger."

“Todd… I don’t know what to do...” her voice cracking.

"Shit… don’t cry." he rubbed his head. He awkwardly joined her in the hammock and  wrappedan arm around her torso as his tail nervously flickered. Scarlet scrambled and out of his arms and stood. She was barely adjusting to Asriel’s lack of personal boundaries. That was a little much.

"S-sorry..." she said, wiping her eyes. "I... really don’t want to be held right now. I’m just… fucking, I need space. Or something.”

"I’m only trying to calm you down." he held up two hands.

"I know, dude. I’m sorry. You don’t even know what the problem is. Two of my closest friends almost kicked it on my livingroom floor.”

“They will live Scarlet. Take it easy.” He said gently, reaching for her shoulder. She recoiled, looking at him with concern.

"Todd, I just brought Charlie back from the dead I'm.... **_not okay_ ** right now."

"Yeah, I know." Todd said matter-of-factly. "That shit tonight has happened more than once. And I guarantee you that right now, Charlie is more pissed than scared, she’s had to go through this shit several times and it's likely going to happen again..."

"It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just that… I'm... trying to process it, okay?” Scarlet groaned.  "I thought you would all be happier here... I'm such a fucking idiot,” Scarlet shook her head.

“Believe me, we are Scarlet. Chara is a fuck up waiting to happen, regardless of where we are. Not to mention we won’t be able to make a move until Mettaton briefs us on what he finds on the security tapes..."

"I want to talk to Asriel about that... but I'm pretty sure no one wants to see me right now."

"I do.” Todd smirked. “If it were up to me, I would have said ‘fuck this’ and we’d be at the bar faster than you could blink. But if you have  some booze here, I think we could make due.”   
Scarlet scoffed with a smile.   
“You guys are going to drink me dry if you keep this shit up…”   
"Hey," he bumped her shoulder. “If it’ll help you hang on until we figure out the next step, it’s worth it, right?"

"Yeah yeah… Whatever… I've got it," she said, hopping onto the ledge cat-like to mock him. Todd smiled and followed suit. They pushed through the living room.

Sans had Charlie suspended in blue magic, hovering over the couch. He and Scarlet locked eyes as Todd snickered.

“Put me down!” Charlie whined.

“Not until you stop trying to move. Let Toriel finish.” Sans sighed. Scarlet sliced her hand across her throat for sans to stop. He scoffed and lowered Charlie onto the couch. Scarlet sat above her head and started to scratch her scalp.

“Please stay still.”

“No! I want to see Sann.” she whimpered.

“I’ll take you to him, just heal first, for fucks sake…” Scarlet said seriously. The girls shared a tense stare before Charlie looked away with a frown.

"Fine."  

"Atta girl" Scarlet patted the queen and leaned down to kiss her forehead.   
"Sann will live. He might need a few extra kisses, but he'll be fine." Charlie sighed with deep satisfaction. "I had to pull you back into this world Charlie, you were for realsies dead for a second there. I had to use human science because they were that desperate." Scarlet quipped. "They're kinda new to human bodies and medicine… all that blood needs to stay in." she hinted at Sans.

"Bite me," he hissed back, still raw from the heartbreak he’d experienced moments ago. Toriel looked back at Scarlet, the two of them awkwardly looking at each other. Scarlet looked back at sans, remorse washing over his face. He pridefully scoffed and turned away, grabbing cleaning supplies for the blood in the carpet. Scarlet muttered obscenities under her breath and stood to check on the other room. She knocked on the door and cracked it. Nothing much had changed. She halted next to Asriel.   
"....Any improvements?"

"Well...he stopped saying her name... Now he just stares blankly at the ceiling,” Asriel saidwith a sorrowful glance. Sans's eyes were heavy, he was tired and yet too shocked from the missing arm and blood loss.

"Is there... anything I can do?" She said humbly, terrified.

"I want you to calmly bring Charlie in here when she's healed. He still fighting, but mentally, I think he’s losing it. Maybe she can knock some sense into him." he said coldly.

"...yes, sir." She sighed. She reentered the living room, Sans scrubbing the carpet. He would leer at Scarlet every other moment. Her patience was at its end with this.

"Sans go somewhere else, if you’re going to insist on having a passive-aggressive fit." Scarlet scoffed bitterly.

"Fine," he huffed, "What is it with you, always thinking I want something other than to help." He stormed into the kitchen.

"Okay, now take it easy Charlie," Toriel scolded after sitting upright. Scarlet leaned over and grabbed Charlie's arm carefully. She lead her into the bedroom.

"Please try and stay calm." Charlie's breathing was course. “Don't make any sudden movements, he's in shock."

"What?!" She was frozen when they entered the room. Pap Papyrus and Asriel looked up, then awkwardly away, preparing for some sort of extreme reaction.   
"Godammit, Sann..." Charlie muttered under breath. "Okay," she leaned into the bed to support her weight, "I need everyone to leave."

Scarlet sighed and motioned everyone out the door. They all filed out and saw Todd standing in the Balcony doorway with a sixpack of beer and a smile. Asriel laughed and shook his head. Scarlet, Asriel, The Undyne’s and Papyrus’ all joined him on the balcony as he passed out the drinks, sharing a moment of silence.

Sans watched everyone file out and looked at the bedroom door. He teleported inside, seeing Charlie on her knees beside the bed, softly weeping into her folded arms. Sann was sleeping now, his breathing steady. He cleared his throat and Charlie jumped, looking back.

“Hey…. is he okay…” Sans gently asked.

“I don’t know… to be honest… but he’s been through worse, I suppose. Toriel can heal him… but i don’t think she can bring arms back.”

“Yeah… I don’t think he’ll be too happy about that.” they both chuckled, trailing back into silence.

“..... thank you…” Charlie whispered.

“Huh?” Sans leaned in.

“You fought by his side… he’s so fucking selfish. Sacrificing himself so I get to live and plan his funeral… asshole…” she sniffled.

“No problem… it’s sort of what you do when a douchebag crashes a good party. What sort of skeleton would I be if I didn’t protect my own house. It’s really no biggie…”

"Thank you anyway," she tried to compose herself.

".......Like I said...no problem, doll."

Charlie’s head dropped back into her arms. Sans watched her carefully, wishing he could do more. A hug, more words maybe? Ugh, who was he kidding… Sans quietly closed the door. He couldn’t pinpoint how he felt about Charlie, or Sann for that matter. He walked through the living room and made his way back to the front door.

"Sans..." Scarlet called out to catch him. "I think you should be a part of this."   
He stopped, gripping the door handle.   
"..............Please..." Scarlet insisted. Reluctantly, he turned around and walked towards the balcony, passing her completely and sitting on the far end.

"Okay," Asriel spoke up. "We all need to be careful from now on, even more so than before." Asriel looked at Scarlet. She looked a little insulted and rolled her eyes.   
“No one leaves anywhere without a partner....I know that sounds off but it's something we're gonna need to do."

"I think you should just come out and say it." Scarlet bitterly called him out. They all looked at her, brows raised at her tone towards the King.   
"See, Charlie and I **_were_ ** together. We **_were_ ** 'buddies.' You're referring to us specifically so just fucking say it."

"For your information, I meant everyone...," Asriel growled. "I don't joke about safety. I'm at risk just as much as Charlie. By association...everyone is. Chara just has a habit of going after weak--" Asriel stopped himself as he saw Scarlet’s eyes grow colder.  
“....going after Charlie. Regardless of how capable we are, it can still not be enough. Three of us fought him and we still nearly had casualties.”

"So we should stay here where he knows where we are?" Scarlet stated.

"We can't keep moving if he is just gonna follow us," Pap informed. “It’d be pointless.”

"Yeah, but it may buy us time, even if we’re somewhere unfamiliar.” Undyne quipped.

"We should try to find the mole,” Sans asserted. Everyone looked at him.

"Agreed, does anyone have any hints as to how they not only found us but managed to get past security?" Asriel scratched his head, “I was outside, and I didn’t see him, or anyone suspicious.”

"Woah....whoa....," Todd spoke up. "Uhhh not to burst anyone's bubble, but someone close had to have been the culprit." His slit yellow eyes surveyed Scarlet and Sans...

"I agree." Undy growled.

"No one else knew about Charlie's whereabouts today. Plus, it was invite only. There’s no way he could have gotten in without one… unless someone let him in.” Todd continued. Scarlet stood and paced for a moment.

Everyone scratched their heads. Scarlet’s phone rang and broke the tension. It was Mettaton.

"Darling? Darling~! Are you there?"

"Yeah, boss." she sighed, happy to hear his voice.

"Is everyone alright? Ive heard troubling news about injuries from a horrible battle!”

"Everyone’s fine now. We’ll have to brief you at some point." Scarlet stated as she paced on the phone.

"Well, I have the results from the tapes. We have photos, videos, recordings of all kinds, shedding some light on this horrific scandal!”  
Scarlet quickly hit the button and placed the phone in the middle of the group.

“You’re live, boss!”

"My precious sweethearts~!!" Mettaton shouted.

"Everyone is here except Charlie and Sann." Asriel informed.

"Good....," Mettaton sounded relieved. "Your are all going to just die. We’ve reviewed the footage of the evening and have video of this little accomplice chaining the back doors and sealing the other exits. Not to mention a few other scandalous affairs...” Mettaton suppressed a chuckle. Scarlet face-palmed while Sans and Undy groaned at his audcaity.

“Who was it Mettaton,” Asriel pressed, standing.

“Wouldn’t you know it? It was our own little Queen of the Monsters. Miss Charlie Hope.”


	6. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie? A traitor? Oohh Myyy~! Does this scandal hold water? I guess there's only one way to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to start making the chapters a little shorter for time's sake. This means more cliff-hangars! Better than nothing though, right? ;P
> 
> Also, just a reminder: Chara - Underfell/ Cara - Undertale. However, they 'do' have the same name. We are spelling this way to avoid confusion. 
> 
> We got more art! I'll be inserting it as soon as I can! I'm off to bed. Love you guyyyysss~~!!

There was a thick tension that hung in the air as everyone sat in silent denial.

“Hello…?” Mettaton sang.

 

“I’ll... call you back.” Scarlet said softly, hanging up and stuffing her phone in her pocket. Everyone exchanged glances, silent conversations spurring left and right, none willing to make the first statement. Asriel, Pap, and Undy stood all at once. Sans’ eye flashed, locking the door and Todd disappeared. Undyne summoned a spear, Papyrus putting himself between everyone, flailing his arms.

"Stop! Jesus! Everyone just... stop for a second..." Scarlet snapped, standing in front of the door.

"I fucking knew it!" Undyne growled.

"Now, just wait a goddamn minute!" Undy shouted back. Everyone began to bicker mindlessly.

Scarlet and Sans looked at each other. They nodded, understanding that they had to act fast before anyone did anything rash. For a split second, he unlocked the door, Scarlet slipping in and slammin the door. She ran to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Charlie was fast asleep beside Sann. Scarlet heard shouting, tensions escalating. She sighed, disappointed and locked the door, crossing to the bed and gently shaking Charlie.

"Charlie, wake up. We need to talk..." she whispered.

"This is **_our_ ** Charlie," Asriel voice rose above everything else. “ **_Our Charlie!!_ ** How could any of you believe that lie!" More shouting followed, when they heard the door to the balcony shatter. Charlie sat up, looking at Scarlet in confusion.  

 

“Scarlet…?” Charlie whimpered.

 

"I need to brace you for this..." Scarlet petted her head.

"What on earth are they fighting about?"

"We were told something pretty disturbing. I know it’s just a lie… like. It’s impossible… but it looks like we might have a few people who are a little… uh... conflicted."

 

“Scarlet, spit it out.” Charlie heard Asriel and Undy screaming at each other and grabbed Sann’s hand. Scarlet paced, watching her closely.

"Security cameras just caught someone letting Chara in and sealing the doors… Apparently it was you..."  
Charlie snorted, then saw Scarlet’s stone expression.

"Oh, god. You’re not kidding..."

"I wish I was..." Scarlet mumbled grimly.

"That’s ridiculous! I was with you the entire time! Why is this even a discussion?"

 

"No...!" Asriel and Sans shouted just outside the door, the girls’ attention snapping that direction.

 

"You’re not going to stop us!" Pap and Undyne snarled.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll deck ‘em before I let them touch you.” Scarlet said, moving towards the door. She had been on the verge of punching a hole through the wall all night and this was nearly enough to push her over the edge.

Todd appeared behind Charlie and swung her onto his back, slipping to the window and opening it.

"We gotta go.....," he alerted Scarlet and jumped outside. Charlie protested and cursed as they climbed down. The door was thrown off of its hinges, nearly hitting Scarlet and slamming into the closet. Scarlet screamed and whirled around, her eye blazing.

 

Undyne and Pap stormed in, looking around.

 

“Fuck! She made a break for it! What was that you were saying about her having nothing to fucking hide, _ASS_ riel!?” Undyne shouted back.

 

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!!” Scarlet roared. A barrage of stars was fired at the intruders, dust and raw energy misting around her, her wavelengths clashing and making it hard to materialize. The haze cleared as her temper fumed, panting and twitching. Scarlet was enveloped in blue magic as Sans suspended her in mid air. It was only after she stayed her breathing that he placed her back down.

Everyone popped out from behind tumbled furniture and ran into the room. Undyne looking out the window.

 

"She’s long gone. Son of a bitch! Why didn't you stop her!?" Undyne barked at Scarlet.

"Do you even realize what you've done!?" Pap snapped.

Scarlet looked at Undyne with pure white rage, walking towards her and  punching her in the solar plexus. She fell to the floor, she cursed, reaching to snatch Scarlet’s leg. Scarlet dodged her and went for Pap, Papyrus scooping her up by her waist.

" ** _I was trying not to jump to conclusions because she’s. my. fucking. friend!!!_ ** " Scarlet raged, Papyrus throwing her over his shoulder with a sigh and setting her down in the livingroom. Scarlet walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug, throwing it to shatter against the wall before sliding on flip flops, ripping her ribcage hoodie off the coat rack, and carelessly opening the front door.

Asriel and Sans called after her with various warnings and comfort.

" _LEAVE ME THE_ **_FUCK_ ** _ALONE. TAKE CARE OF SANN, YOU ASSHOLES. UNLESS YOU WANNA TURN ON HIM TOO_." she barked, slamming the door so hard the pictures on her wall fell. She sprinted outside, trying to trust her instincts on which direction to go, pulling out her phone and texting Todd.

Sans and Asriel teleported just outside the building.

“Scarlet!” Sans called out.

"You guys make me sick!" she hissed, swiftly walking down the street. "You know why Charlie is in danger all the time? It's because none of you fucking think! _Let’s all scare the shit out of her! That’ll sure as fuck work!_ " she mocked and trembled with rage as she moved, ranting.

 

She tried to catch her breath, partially from the cold.

"Hey! You don’t know what kind of tricks Chara’s pulled before! How the hell is someone supposed to respond to that kind of discovery!?" Asriel argued.

"With logic, dumbass! You're supposed to be a **_king,_ ** right!? Is that your style? Are we supposed to kill first and ask questions later? Then we're no better than fucking Chara!!" She slowed down, her heart racing with anxiety, her chest starting to burn. She clutched her shirt and tried to breath slowly, continuing forward, staring at her phone for a response. Asriel walked a little faster, his temper prodded.

"I was out there trying to stop them! Think before you speak, dammit." he bitterly scolded. She pivoted and glared at him, then saw Sans looking at her with a sense of sadness. Her rage began to subside.

 

"I hate this..." she said, covering her face. "Charlie was with me the entire time. Yet, no one took two seconds to take my word for it… There's _no. way._ it could have been her…” she began pacing, mumbling down at her phone through gritted teeth.

"I know you believe that," Asriel approached her, Sans grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, shaking his head. Asriel rolled his eyes and sighed, "but we still need to ask her… What if she was being controlled…?"

“Has that happened before…?” Sans started thinking about their own Cara… still sealed underground...

 

"Wait… Charlie said something that..... **_Shit_ ** this is going to sound crazy..." Scarlet continued to mumble. "...Fuck it. This _entire thing_ is fucking crazy..."

Both of the monsters looked at her.

"We're in an alternate timeline. There are alternates of all of you… that means there is another Charlie in this world... _somewhere_ … What if Chara found her…”

"No....that.....no...," Asriel whispered, in denial.

"Asriel, there's probably another me in your timeline..." she looked down, realizing the painful memory she was bringing up. “I mean… there _was_ . Before everything was… yeah...”  
Asriel looked away while Sans looked between them. Sann told him about what happened to their world. Scarlet got a text and nearly dropped her phone. She cursed as she read some sort of babble, meaning he must have either butt-texted her or was wasted somewhere… or in danger.

“Fucking useless cat…” Scarlet grumbled.

 

"Look, Todd is good at his job. He’ll have her well hidden and he won’t come out until he truly believes she’ll be safe.” Asriel glared at Sans.

“He’s your king’s guard, isn’t he? Order him to come out!” Sans snapped.

 

"It’s really not that simple he--" Asriel was interrupted when Sans slammed him into a wall with magic.

"God dammit Asriel! Take this more seriously! Charlie was just killed and brought back! Now she’s gone!"

“Back off! I’ve saved her over and over! I know what we’re dealing with!”

“You don’t know shit, you child!”

"GOD! I'm sick of this!!" Scarlet screamed and walked down the sidewalk aimlessly. “You two fucking jerk eachother off!” her diaphragm spasmed, the situation growing overwhelming. Sans dropped Asriel as the two of them looked after her.

“Scarlet, wait!” Sans called. 

“No! Fuck off!” she hissed back and walked faster, stumbling a bit, beginning to pant. She hugged her ribcage and groaned.

“Now look what you’ve done…” Asriel growled. Sans sent him flying into the side of a dumpster and walked after Scarlet.

“Scarlet, You’re going to get yourself worked up. Stop. Breathe.”

 

“No… Y-You guys are fucking children…” she gasped and stopped, holding her forehead. Asriel got up and dusted his shoulders off, walking toward them.

 

"Sh-Shit..." she started hyperventilating and the snowball started rolling. She tried her hardest to close her eyes and get a grip. Sans hesitantly tried to touch her shoulder, Asriel stepped in front of her and took her hand. He crouched to her level and ran a thumb over her knuckles.

 

"Scarlet… We’re sorry. _Aren’t we._ " Asriel was more composed, leering at Sans. Sans scoffed and looked away.

 

“Yeah. We’re all on the same side here so… let’s try and make a plan.” he mumbled.

"I... I-I can't..." she desperately tried to catch her breath, grasping at her throat. "I..." another deep breath. "I have to f-f-find her..." tears formed, her eyes darting back and forth.

Asriel gently took her other hand off of her throat and held them both tight.  
"Scarlet, what color is your hoodie?”

She took a deep, shaky breath.

“B-Black…” she gasped.

“What color is your hair?”

Her breathing started to slow.

“White…” she said, closing her eyes and managing a deep unaltered breath.

“What’s my name?”

“....Asriel.” she opened her eyes, still feeling shaky, but slowly coming back to the moment. Asriel ducked into her line of sight with a smile. She realized he held her hands and carefully withdrew them, blushing slightly.

“Better…?” he laughed softly. She looked away and pulled her hood up.

“Yeah… thank you…” she mumbled. Sans shook his head and disappeared for e moment, returning with his hoddie, the hood pulled up, and sauntered down the street toward a bustling alley.

“Is it alright if we do this together…?" Asriel said, extending his hand. Scarlet stared at it as if it were covered in something gross. She grumbled and shoved her hands in her pockets, following Sans.

 

"Stop confusing me right now... we need to focus..." she sighed. ".....Confuse me later..." she said said under her breath, shrinking into herself as she walked.

"Gladly." he obliged, following close behind, watching their back. A few school girls giggled after witnessing that little moment; They chortled and whispered to each other. Asriel gave them a confused look. Scarlet’s head lowered as she growled and muttered something. Asriel caught up.

 

“What’s wrong? What are they saying?”

“.... They’re saying you’re probably a beast in the sack.” she mumbled. Asriel blushed, looking back as the girls squealed and giggled, looking away.  
“That’s the basic gist.” she said as she shot them a death glare and walked ahead of the boys. She pulled out her phone and called Charlie’s number, curious. Everyone perked up as they heard Charlie’s ring tone down a nearby alley. They turned the corner and saw her lit phone on the concrete floor.

"Fuck..." Scarlet grunted as she picked it up. The screen was cracked and there were a ton of missed calls from everyone.There were doors on either side of the alley that lead to two different clubs. One was a pretty obvious gay-bar with suave beautiful men smoking and chatting outside. The other was a strip club that was arabian themed. The music blared as lights flickered through the smokey doorway.

 

"I think I know which one Todd went to..." Asriel regrettably muttered. Scarlet didn’t hesitate and went straight to the arabian club. Asriel and Sans exchanged a tense glance and followed her in. The place was very dim, there were dark silhouettes as someone belly-danced on the floor. “If I know Todd, he would want us to think he went to the gay bar.”

 

They scanned the room for any sign of them. A few people were pushing past each other to reach the massive room behind a doorway with was covered in beads.

Scarlet walked up to the bar.

 

"Ne, watashi wa neko - monsuta o sagashiteimasu." she quipped with a very american accent.

The bartender gave her a confused look, he motioned a brow toward the VIP lounge. Asriel took the hint and went through. They slipped through a curtain of beads and coins and  entered a neon painted room that swirled with intense colors of golds and greens. Todd laid back on a sofa alone while smoking a hookah with two other girls.Asriel glared at him, he stormed through and waved the girls off.

 

"Where's Charlie?" Asriel leaned in. “Answer me!” he ordered. Scarlet shoved Asriel aside and snatched Todd by the collar of his shirt.

“Are you seriously high right now…” she growled.  
Sans scanned the room. He noticed how one girl, dressed in a tribal harem outfit, nervously sat in a group of women dressed as stylized belly dancers. They laughed and said very condescending things with no regard. Perhaps because the subject in question couldn’t understand them...  
Todd snickered, he grabbed Scarlet’s boob,  
"Honk honk," he took a drag from the hose and blew smoke in her face with a wide grin.  
Asriel moved to reach for Todd, Scarlet swatting his hand away and silently commanding him to stay.

"I really needed this, and she needed to calm the fuck down." Todd shrugged with a grin. “So calm...your...tits.” he said with another squeeze.

She released his collar. "Well...? Since you’re getting a free feel here, mind answering your boss’ question?"

A familiar voice yelped in the back of the room. Sans targeted the only girl who wasn’t laughing and gripped her with his magic, hovering her towards him. A wig fell off, revealing Charlie. Mortified, she shut her eyes, hoping that by doing so, everyone wouldn’t exist. Scarlet looked up and rushed over to them. Both Asriel and Scarlet’s moths dropped seeing her costume, barely covering anything. Todd laughed. Sans gently placed her on her feet.

"Fucking hell... Sans, give her your jacket..." Scarlet scolded. Sans had already slipped his hoodie off, draping it over Charlie’s shoulders.

He immediately took it off and cloaked Charlie’s decorated skin. She placed a hand on his chest, "Aww Sann," she kissed him on the cheek, liquor heavily on her breath,"You’re so nice." She patted him on the cheek. Sans blinked, looking at Scarlet, who face-palmed.

"Are you drunk…?" he asked. She giggled. Everyone glared back at Todd, who shrugged.

 

"She needed to relax, so I helped." he smirked, his tail flicking. He took another long drag. Charlie enthusiastically embraced Scarlet.

 

"I can't believe you found my clue!" she happily hummed. "I dropped my phone so you could find me.. and Sann’s all better! This is amazing~!," she kissed her on the cheek. Scarlet looked up at Asriel and Sans. The three of them exchanging expression in a silent conversations about what to do. Scarlet rolled her eyes and sighed, gently directing Charlie over to the area of pillows where Todd sat. Charlie’s arms wouldn’t budge from around Scarlet’s waist. She laid her head on Scarlet’s shoulder, giggling happily.

 

"Charlie... Do you remember our conversation about your double in this timeline...?” Scarlet said, holding her face, her tone serious. Charlie’s smile faded.

 

"I’m having fun. Staahhhp….," she complained and was handed the hose from Todd. She took a drag from the bowl and laid her head back, blowing the smoke upward, relaxing. Scarlet took the hose and took a drag as well, handing it to Asriel. He looked at it inquisitively and set it down, taking a seat beside them.

 

Scarlet exhaled and rested Charlie’s head on her chest, looking back at Sans and Asriel.

“We can’t go back to the apartment… or anywhere Chara might know we’d go.” Scarlet sighed.

“Is there anywhere you have in mind?” Asriel looked between them.

 

“Let me think…” Sans grumbled, looking around.

 

“H-Hey… That’s…” Charlie slurred, lazily pointed at Sans. “That’s not Red.”

 

“You’re right. Good job.” Scarlet sarcastically pet her.

 

“No… No… w-wait where is he??” She sniffled.

"He's fine. If he weren't Pap would be here having a more... _intense_ discussion with you."

“Did….did I fuck up?” she whimpered.

"No, they’re all just dumb. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Scarlet assured, kissing her forehead.

 

“Ah. I’ve got it.” Sans announced. Everyone looked at him. “I’m going to have to take a shortcut to get there, but it’s perfect.”

 

“Okay, then. Let’s go!” Scarlet coaxed, holding Charlie closer as she started to cry. Asriel touched Charlie’s head comfortingly.

 

“Everyone hold hands.” Sans sighed, touching Asriel’s shoulder. Todd blew smoke nonchalantly, not paying attention. Scarlet reached over and yanked his ear. He hissed and growled at her. In a flash they all teleported into the middle of a garden surrounded by identical houses. Fireflies flickered around as they fell to the ground. Scarlet helped Charlie up. Sans swooped in and swung her on his back. He and Scarlet exchanged an awkward glance. Asriel threw Todd over his shoulder, despite his struggling.

 

“This way…” Sans walked down a wooded pathway down the countryside, lit by flowers that would glow blue when he would approach them.  
“Stay close, or you’ll get lost in the dark.”

 

The flowers’ light would fade as soon as he moved past them. Scarlet focused on following him, though she was in awe. Asriel and Todd seemed unfazed. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a little cottage. Sans knocked on the door.

 

"Coming!" a hoarse voice called. The door creaked open and an elderly turtle who stood a few inches shorter than Sans darkened the doorway. He seemed amused by the group on his porch.

"Long time, old boy!" he cackled and opened the door. Scarlet raised a brow, looking at Asriel, who shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Been busy..." Sans replied. The turtle stepped aside and he walked in.  

 

"Now..." he took his glasses off and squinted at Scarlet. “You must be the little tart I’ve been seeing run around with Mettaton.” he laughed, then looked behind her at Asriel, his grin widening. “Well… I’ll be damned. Please, come in!”

They all filed in, everyone adding their shoes to the collection against the wall by the door. Asriel set Todd down. He started to sober up a bit, the two of them looking around the house curiously. There were mementos of the underground cluttering the small space inside the house. There was a small, old fashioned fire place, the house smelling smokey and homey. Clinking could be heard in the kitchen as the old turtle was preparing refreshments. Sans laid Charlie on the sofa, as she still giggled, making jokes to herself. Scarlet looked around at the massive amount of trinkets that lined the shelves. Sans sighed happily as the turtle entered with a massive plate of oreos and glasses of milk.

"Oh man, you know me by heart..." Sans smiled as he shuffled over and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

 

"I never forget." the turtle replied with a grin.

"Holy shit..." Scarlet whispered, biting her lip. She rushed over to the cookies and popped one in her mouth. Todd pushed her to the side and grabbed the milk, shooting it and grabbing another glass.  
"Thank fucking heaven..." she said, taking a swig of milk, starting to relax and smile.

 

“Scarlet, Gerson. Gerson, Scarlet.” Sans grinned. Scarlet extended her hand with a smile, her mouth still full.

 

“Pleasure’s all mine, my dear. I read about you so much in the news, I feel as if we’ve already met.” he chuckled. Scarlet swallowed and sighed with a smile.

 

“No, sir. The pleasure’s mine. Believe me, you just saved my life with this.” she said, biting into another cookie.

"Who's the catch laying on my couch," Gerson smirked.

"That's the Queen of the Monsters." Scarlet shook her head and smiled at her silly roommate, passed out in that ridiculous costume, Sans’ hoodie swallowing her.

"Interesting." he chuckled hoarsely.

Asriel in front of the fireplace, his arms folded in silent contemplation.  He was in awe as he studied some of the photos, overwhelmed with emotion.

 

"...And who's the tall glass of water over there?" Gerson said, his tone endearing.

"That's the **_King_ **." Sans said, nudging Gerson with an elbow. The two looked at Asriel, then back at each other with a knowing smile.

"It's really him. All grown up. I thought I was seeing things..." Gerson’s voice quivered.

Asriel was focused, staring intently at the photos. Some in horror and others in longing.

A framed newspaper had article upon article on the tragic death of the Young Prince. Asriel saw photos of his father and mother, with the royal guard and the rest of the kingdom, mourning in the garden where he had collapsed into dust. The article went on to describe the unfortunate death of the human child, Cara. The kingdom was crushed, declaring war on humanity. His mind ran wild with a cocktail of emotions.

"I was only a kid..." Asriel whispered, covering his mouth.

"That you were. It was a devastating loss." Gerson calmly replied while patting him on the back. “And just after the princess, too…”

 

“Princess…?”

 

“Princess Cara. She was the hope we had to repairing the feud between the Monsters and Humans… She fell deathly ill. The Prince tried to return her to the surface. The humans attacked...”

 

“Princess.” Asriel repeated, trying to process the difference in the timeline… He looked back at Sans. He shrugged and sipped his milk.

 

“Don’t worry about it. She’s gone...” he said under his breath. Asriel looked at an old photo of Tori and Cara… It was uncanny. As a child, she and Chara looked nearly identical.

 

“How does the royal family fare in your timeline?” Gerson asked. Sans coughed and motioned for him to drop it. Gerson looked back at Asriel confused. Asriel looked at the fire with sorrow, the memories pouring in.

 

“My father died when I was a child… Murdered by my brother, Chara…” he confessed, deadpanned. “I thought he had murdered my Mother as well for most of my life… Her soul was restored in one of the flowers from the garden, luckily.”

Gerson looked back at Sans with a worried look.

 

“Don’t sweat it, old timer. Like he said, she has her soul. She’s pretty much the same, just a little more viney.” Sans assured. Asriel was still lost in the past. Gerson thought of something and crossed to the other side of the room, his cane thumping.

 

Scarlet and Todd both watched curiously, looking at each other with a shrug.

 

Gerson rummaged through a drawer in his desk. He sighed, satisfied as he pulled out an old framed photo.

"Here," he hobbled back to Asriel and handed it to him. "It's something I held onto for old time’s sake. The Queen didn’t want it. You should have it."

Asriel took it. He was in love almost immediately.

The faded photo of royal family was framed with a beautiful silver trim, the delta rune etched in the corners. Asriel and Cara were no older than seven or eight, wearing matching flower garlands and hugging each other tightly. Toriel was calmly smiling, an arm wrapped around  Asgore's neck in a hug, while the other placed another garland on his head. The photo had captured a lovely candid joy, the family clearly having some trouble as they prepared for the real portrait.

"This one is my favorite." Gerson nodded. "I know it all didn't go as planned on our end.  Though I'm thankful for the miraculous opportunity to see you like this. You seem a good man."

 

“He is.” Sans and Scarlet said in unison. They both looked at eachother for a moment, then looked away bashfully.

 

Asriel smiled at them. He looked at Gerson for a moment before he kneeled and hugged the old turtle.

"You were down by the creek and taught us how to fish...how to tie our own shoes...and what it meant to be a leader..." he said with a since of nostalgic longing.

Scarlet began to feel like she was intruding. She slipped into the kitchen and began looking around. The pale light of dawn began to shine through the window, forcing her to realize just how late it was… or early at this point.

 

“Hey.” Sans said softly. Scarlet jumped and turned.

 

“Oh… h-hey…”  
Sans looked down, blushing. He approached her and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, Scarlet.” he said softly. They stood in silence, Scarlet staring. Sans shook his head and began to walk past her.

"Sans..." she tugged his shirt. He paused, waiting for her to speak. Scarlet desperately searched for the right words... Nothing slated what she wanted to express. She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly.

 

"I'm bad at this..." she sighed, her head dropping onto his shoulder. Sans tensed up for a moment before melting into her embrace, holding her close. He smiled with a calm chuckle.

 

"I’m sorry for being a dick..." he mumbled.

"Sorry for being a bitch..." she replied. They lingered in the moment. "You know you do mean... _so much_ to me... right?"

“I know… And you mean way more to me than… all of that mess you described. I’ll do better to prove that to you.” he said, rubbing her back. They pulled away and smiled.

 

“Cool?”

“Yeah.”

 

Todd entered, stretching obscenely.

 

“So, where the hell are we crashing?” he said, scratching his jaw. Scarlet looked at Sans with the same pleading expression. He pointed to a staircase in the corner of the kitchen.

“I’ll be up there with Sleeping Beauty in a sec. There should be a guest set-up up there.”

 

Scarlet nodded and skipped up. She emerged into a semi-finished attic. It wasn’t very big, but clean. A futon laid flat on the floor without pillows, a quilt neatly spread over it. Scarlet heard footsteps creaking a levitating Charlie rose from the opening. Sans followed, hovering her over the bed. Scarlet pulled the covers back and he gently placed her down.

 

“Goodnight, girls.” he smiled softly, walking back downstairs.  
Scarlet sat at the foot of the bed, watching Charlie sleep for a moment, in deep thought. She heard Todd and Asriel laugh about something downstairs, the kitchen light still shining though the staircase. She snuck over and silently crawled down a few, sitting where she could just see the back of Asriel’s head.

 

“So who’s the bigger dork?” Todd snickered.

“Scarlet, hands down.” Sans chuckled.

“I dunno… Charlie has a habit of literally tripping into pretty impressive situations. I’ve seen her fall **_up_ ** the stairs.”

“While I see your point, you should see when Scarlet gets curious about something. She can be pretty… invasive.” Sans snorted.

“I think they both have their moments…” Asriel quipped.

 

Scarlet shook her head and smiled mischievously. She took her hair-tie out and aimed it. It flicked off and snapped Asriel right in the back of the head, bouncing off and catching on one of his horns. She cupped a hand over her mouth and rolled out of sight.

Asriel slowly turned, seeing the empty staircase. He looked back at Sans, who was raising a brow and pointing behind him. Todd held a finger to his mouth and motioned to coax Asriel to go up and catch the culprit.  
Scarlet heard footsteps creaking closer. She quickly slipped under the covers on the other side of Charlie and faced away, her back turned to the entryway. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried her hardest not to laugh.

The steps slowly approached closer, stopping just behind her. It took everything to maintain the charade. Her heart raced.

"He’s such a liar..." Asriel muttered to himself. He began to walk away, allowing Scarlet to relax a bit. The steps stopped for a moment. Asriel tiptoed back to Scarlet’s side and crouched down. Scarlet froze, trying her best to relax and look convincing. He gently brushed some hair out of her face, smiling fondly. After a moment he bent and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I’m sorry for today… but, for what it’s worth… I had a good time tonight." he whispered. “See you tomorrow.”

Asriel stood and quietly made his way back down the stairs, the voices trailing into a farther room, the kitchen light shutting off.

 

Scarlet's eyes opened wide, face flushing rapidly as she held her cheek in shock.

" _uuuuuuUUUUUGGGGH!!_ " she groaned to herself, pulling her hood over her face and pulling the drawstrings shut to suppress her scream.

 

Charlie twitched a bit, shifting and turning to grip Scarlet, pulling her closer. Scarlet let her arrange herself into a comfortable position against her, One hand around her waist, the other resting comfortably over her breasts. She smirked at the silly Queen, debating on whether or not she should move.

 

It would be far more entertaining for them to be found this way in the morning.

  
Scarlet kissed Charlie’s forehead and shut her eyes, welcoming sleep after such an exhausting day.


	7. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amartin22: "I don't do summaries, I'm lazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, normally this is where Varikai would leave more upbeat commentary. But this is actually amartin22 this time....and yeah. I don't really have much to speak of. Welp, here you go, (drops chapter in floor, picks it up), "Don't worry, it's still good." (tosses it on the table and leaves)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I really think it's pointless to warn you but there sexy time in this chapter, I mean come on, this is a mature story with a fuck ton of tags and I guarentee you that at least once, they indicate that sexual matters are in involved. Oh well, (shrugs and leaves a second time)

Sunlight pierced through the small attic window as the girls peacefully slept beside each other. Charlie began to huff and whimper.

 

“Please, no….,” Charlie frowned, “don’t take me.” Scarlet’s eyes opened. Her arms had made their way around the queen’s waist. “Please let me sleep in...” Charlie whined while pulling a cover overhead. Scarlet chuckled, pressing herself against the warm body.

 

"Hey, honey-pie-sweetie-pumpkin..." Scarlet cooed, stroking her hair. The smell of sizzling bacon and fresh biscuits almost motivated her to leave bed as her mouth watered, but she refused, snuggling closer to Charlie and dozed off. The moment of relief was short lived as Sans’ foot nudged Scarlet’s shoulder.

 

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." he sneered. Scarlet whined, burying her and Charlie underneath the covers.

 

"Breakfast downstairs for whenever you and your girlfriend are ready." Sans sassed. Charlie hissed but dozed back into her sleepy abyss.

 

"Sure thing, skelebruh." Scarlet shook her head and looked at Sans with a smirk.

 

“So. I talked to Mettaton.” Sans said softly, looking down. Scarlet held Charlie closer and covered one of her ears, nodding for him to go on. “Sann is okay. He woke up, but he’s been… well… you know, him. No one’s really seen him the past hour or two. But he’ll be okay. Alyphs and Mettaton are working together to manifest a new arm.”

 

“Good… that’s great.” Scarlet sighed with relief.

 

“It’ll delay development on Charlie’s Implant. This sort of took priority…”

 

“That’s fine. I’m sure she’ll understand. In the meantime, try and talk everyone down. I’m sure they all feel like idiots… or at least they better.” Scarlet growled, then shook Charlie gently.

 

"Noooo...’ Charlie refused, stealing the covers. Scarlet rolled on top of her and pinned her arms down.

 

"Get up!" Scarlet slid her cheek across Charlie’s neck. "Or I'll get revenge for what you did last night."

 

"I didn't do shit," she mumbled again. “Uhgggggg, fine… I’m up. I’m up.” Charlie rolled forward and did a sluggish tumble to her feet.

 

Scarlet kissed her on the nose and got up, stretching a bit before she bounced down the stairs cheerily, walking on her tip toes to avoid the bitter, cold floor. She hopped up on the kitchen counter and swung her feet, smelling the sweet breakfast air.

 

Asriel was wearing an apron; Gerson often commented and appropriately criticized his cooking. Todd was drinking milk as he poured another glass and handed it over to Scarlet.

 

"Thank you sir~!" she chimed.

 

"Get whatever you want, dear." Gerson’s wrinkled paw gestured towards the small fridge. "Asriel's learning to make French toast.... hopefully that's an easy task for a king."

 

Asriel scoffed, "I know how to cook..." Gerson chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk. Asriel looked up and smiled when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

Charlie took in a big whiff and walked barefoot into the kitchen, Sans’ hoodie zipped up tight since she was still in the ridiculous costume from the previous night. She opened the fridge and took out some orange juice. Sans passed by and took a seat next to Todd. She looked around for an empty glass but they were all taken.

 

"Cat," she commanded, "Gimmie that glass, if you don’t mind."

 

"Yes master! Whatever you say master, just don't hurts us!” Todd bowed down before the queen, raising an arm only to offer his sacrifice.

 

“You girls sleep well?” Asriel chimed as he made the last plate and set it at Charlie’s place. Scarlet hopped down and everyone took a seat at the small kitchen table.

 

“Maybe a little too well… I can hardly remember anything after we left the apartment.” Charlie mumbled after pouring herself some juice and leaning on Todd. Everyone chowed down, ignoring chit-chat momentarily.

 

“A little too well is right.” Scarlet giggled, reaching for a slice of bacon before Asriel slapped her hand playfully. He didn’t think it was polite to simply grab at a plate of food with raw hands. She took her hand back, looking at him, surprised. He winked at her as she scowled, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Oh-ho-ho? What does ‘a little too well’ mean...?” Todd prodded. Scarlet giggled.

 

“She must have thought I was Sann because she was all over me. It almost as if she was determined to have a good tim--”

 

There was a knock on the door. Everyone’s head snapped toward the foyer. Asriel immediately looked to Todd and nodded. The cat disappeared, one of the windows quickly opening and closing.

 

“Scarlet, take Charlie upstairs---,” Sans began.

 

“I don’t see what all this hooting and hollering is about...” Gerson scoffed with a laugh, moving to open the door.

 

“No!” All shouted in unison as Sans’ eye glinted.  Asriel quickly slid Charlie behind him protectively and took Scarlet’s hand. Sans stood behind Gerson as he turned the knob.

 

Sann held up another fist to knock again but ceased as the door creaked open. He was met with cautious stares and sighs of relief.

 

“Dammit Sann! You couldn’t have texted us?!” Asriel bickered, Scarlet snorted.

 

“My phone was dead!” Sann laughed. He had borrowed one of Sans’ black turtlenecks, the right sleeve hanging empty. He clearly noticed Charlie and smiled warmly.

  
“Hey have any of you seen a smokin, fun-sized little slice of heaven? About yeigh high? Total babe, one of those royal types. Don’t even get me started on her ASSsets---,”

 

Charlie shoved Asriel aside and tackled Sann with tears running down her face. Sann lost balance as he embraced her with half-hug. They both fell back onto the front porch, Charlie showered his face over and over with a plethora of affection.

 

Scarlet pulled Asriel towards her towards out the doorway as everyone crowding onto the porch.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I tried to stay with you. But the commotion all happened so fast--,” 

 

“Hey, Hope...” Sann tilted her chin and kissed her softly. His eyes dimmed a soft red, as their contact left him breathless. The tensions previously stored in his shoulders and arms soothed over as her hands wrapped around his shoulder blades. Gerson smiled and took a seat on the front porch rocking-chair, observing the happy couple.

 

“But... how did you know it wasn’t me?” She rose above Sann for a short moment.

 

“The way you kiss me, Charlie. That’s how I know. Those fuckers were lucky I was down for a while. If I had been able to hear that bullshit, they would have had another thing comin.” Sann slid an arm underneath and rolled on top of Charlie, he buried his face into her neck with a low chuckle. “You’re going to be surprised what I can do with one hand---,”

 

Asriel coughed non-discreetly. Sann looked over his shoulder, meeting the sly smirks of Todd and Scarlet, and the disappointed frowns of Sans and Asriel. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Charlie, raising a brow as she smirked, covering her face. He stood and helped her up with a solid arm.

 

Sans gave another non-discrete cough, Asriel looking over inquisitively. Sans looked down at Scarlet and Asriel’s hands, still entwined, and back up at him. Scarlet realized they hadn’t let go and quickly dropped him, crossing her arms and looking away, blushing. Asriel looked back at Sans shaking his head and walked up to Sann instead.

 

“Well, since you’re here, I’m assuming everyone received some severe discipline?”

 

“After I learned what they tried to do to her, I straightened them out real fast. By the way,” Sann nudged Charlie who’s fingers laced into his, “Pap said he’s sorry. He didn’t believe you would have personally done anything. He was terrified Chara had gotten to you, he’s---.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Can we please go home, Sann?” Charlie gave him a pitiful look.

 

“I can do you one better,” Sann smiled, “Do you trust me?” Charlie nodded, wrapping securely around his neck. Sann looked up at Scarlet, “We’ll meet you at home.” Charlie took off Sans’ hoodie and tossed it back to him. Sann’s eyes widened as he saw her outfit, a large grin spreading through an all too familiar gaze. “You should wear that more often, it…. **suits** …you. By the way, why do I detect a hint of Marijuana and cigarette smoke?” He deeply chuckled as she swatted his shoulder, they disappeared.

 

Todd and Scarlet exchanged glances before snorting and bursting into laughter. They went back into the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

 

“Well, that sure was something.” Gerson chuckled, standing up. “Those two seem mighty twitter pated. It’s nice to see us all coexisting.” He made his way to the living room, where he laid on the couch, propping his feet up and closing his eyes.

 

“Should we head back?” Sans asked Asriel.

 

“I suppose so. This was to protect her and now she’s gone.” Asriel shrugged.

 

“We’ll need to come up with a new plan.” Sans sighed, exhausted already.

 

“Let’s save it for when we get there. Right now we should finish eating and thank our host.” He suggested, deadpanned. “Though… I do think we should move the girls at least. Somehow. Just try and make this as hard as possible for Chara. If anything, he will try and find a way to keep track of us… or _trip us up_. **_Break us apart_**.” He hinted to Sans as the other duo snorted over perverted jokes at the dinner table.

 

“Spit it out.” Sans grumbled.

 

“Are we **_already_** breaking apart?” Asriel raised a brow. “I wouldn’t want to be driving any wedges when we need to be sticking together more than ever right now. I need to know you have my back if shit goes down. Are we cool?”

 

The two stared at each other in silence for a brief moment. Sans, while his heartbreak was only beginning to mend, had decided that Scarlet’s happiness came first. His gut was filled with a bittersweet delusion.

 

Sans cleared his head, he knew Asriel would always put the needs of his people first, despite the excitement at the chance to have something truly wonderful with a woman who wanted him back. The tension was thick… stagnant. He knew the wise choice for this transition.

 

“...No. We’re cool.” Sans glared. Asriel knew that approval was the smoothest he could have received, given the circumstances. Sans zipped his hoodie back up and began to walk inside, pausing in the foyer and looking back. “We leaving now?”

 

Asriel sighed, “In a minute, I …. I just need to think before we depart.” Sans shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

 

Asriel leaned over the fireplace, glancing over the photographs again. His mind swarmed with questions and doubts. Relevance of time, the significance of life, Chara…. Charlie……... _Scarlet_ ….

 

As if his thoughts had summoned her, he heard Scarlet softly clear her throat behind him.

 

"We’ve cleaned everything up. Everyone's ready to leave when you are. Sans and Todd went ahead to make sure the coast was clear." Scarlet spoke in a hushed tone as to not wake Gerson, who snored. Asriel looked at the clock. He had lost track of time. It certainly didn't feel as if he’d been standing there for a half an hour. He grinned down at a photo in his hand. Asriel smiled while placing the photo back in the turtle’s palms, clasping them over the image.

 

“It wouldn’t be right to take it. Not if it’s already in good hands. While I miss my father… it’s just not the same.”

 

Scarlet couldn't help but smile softly, studying his movements.

 

"See you around old man.” Asriel stood up and turned towards Scarlet. He touched her shoulder as he passed her with a careless smile. She followed him towards the front door, her stomach twisting. This was driving her crazy. Enough games…Scarlet began to say something, but hesitated. Asriel stopped as he opened the door, looking back. "...You okay, Scarlet?"

 

“Asriel… what are we doing?” Scarlet shyly asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and blushing. Asriel mustered all of his strength not to grin at her innocent behavior, she was actually shy. He cracked the door and approached her, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” He said coyly, coaxing her out the shell. Scarlet laughed out of frustration and rubbed her temple.

 

"I guess I... just feel like I need to blunt. Make this clear or... whatever," she fidgeted. "I... I don't know what exactly I want from... _'this'_..." she said, her eyes darting around. "I like it… I think. I don't know, but..."

 

"This," he reached out and held her hands, "doesn't have to be complicated." His warm smile was inviting.

 

"That's not what I'm saying," she said, worried. "I'm just... I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never really done anything like this… I mean this whole mutual thing…”

 

"I haven't either," he chuckled. “I may be married, but Charlie and I never actually… dated. Trust me when I say that I am just as in the dark about this as you are...So, I’m just doing what comes naturally.” Scarlet noticeably winced at the word “dated.”

 

"I might need to take things painstakingly slow. If that's okay. I’m kinda... fucked up. There’s a lot about me I don't show. Honestly, I don’t know why you even do.... whatever the fuck you do."

 

His smile faded slightly, but was replaced with a comforting grin. "If you want to take it slow, I'm fine with that," he calmly replied. "You're not the only one with demons. And I’m a patient monster."

 

"I can never promise you that things will be easy. All I can really promise is that I’ll always be honest with you... but that means I might say stuff you don't want to hear..." She muttered, watching the way his hands held hers, captivated by the size comparison and texture of his fur.

 

"I appreciate honesty. I'll welcome what you have to say with open ears..."

 

"I **_like_** your ears..." she looked down and smiled, blushing deeply.

 

"I like your _flustered smile_.” He said softly and low, moving in closer with a smug grin. She looked up and shoved him back. He laughed, taking it.

 

"Fuck you," she smirked. "I can be really mean if you push me. I'm not like Charlie."

 

"I know," he smiled and brushed the hair from her face, “but that's something I adore about you. Your you, your Scarlet. Your own person. Your strong, not afraid to do what’s right, and your confidence is intoxicating."

 

Scarlet tried to keep a dignified composure, his words were sharp, but they melted into her skin as drops of compassion.   

 

“I-I guess." She said, standing up straighter.

 

“Atta girl,” he smiled and let go nodding towards the door as he opened it and walked out. “Who knew the infamous Starlet Scarlet was such a shy lady.” Scarlet ran and jumped onto Asriel's back, climbing onto his shoulders and grabbing his horns.  Asriel laughed as he hopped off the back porch, gripping her thighs. "Get comfy my fair maiden, we have ground to cover." He took off, Scarlet laughing and gripping him tighter as wind bit her face.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh. ** _That_** ….” a smooth voice purred as a figure emerged from the roof. “That is just **_precious_** … He sure moves on fast...”  


Chara took a drag from his cigarette and jumped down, peering into the window of the cottage. Gerson still lay sleeping. Chara grinned. Another Cara in this world… After a night of some interesting exposition, he had compiled a few creative ideas, but he would need more information first. And if this old turtle was anything like the one back in their world, violence won’t make him talk. He need a much more, enticing option.

 

Chara teleported inside a hotel room. He snapped off his wrist watch and laid it upon the night stand. Inside the bed, a girl still lay sleeping. He dug his cherry into the ash tray with a sizzle, waving smoke around to diffuse the smoke.

 

“Get up, Charlotte.” he commanded. The girl stretched and yawned. “Up, it’s time to leave.” She awoke abruptly, eyes searching around after feeling suddenly alerted.

 

“What is it…?” she muttered. “Did they find us...?”

 

“No. I have another job for you.” Chara growled, smacking her ass as she walked by. She rolled her eyes, walking bare-ass naked towards the closet. Chara pulled out his phone, curiosity beginning to swell at the upcoming events to unfold.

 

“So… when are you going to give me some answers?”

 

“When it’s relevant,” he articulated. “Now get dressed, we’re going shopping. Then…. we’re going to speak with someone who will help us really put a dent in the Renegades’ resolve.” Chara smiled smugly, proud of himself.

 

Charlotte huffed, growing unsatisfied with his vagueness… This man just shows up on her doorstep and begins to tell her everything about her out of the blue. Her desires, her fears. All she knew about him was that he needed her to save the world. First logical conclusion would be to call the cops, he could have just very well stalked her, but a part of her believed him.

 

It had been three years since the Monsters first surfaced in Japan. They generally stayed there, becoming a hot button topic internationally. Most countries were against them integrating at all, though Japan seemed to make it work. America wasn’t as progressive. As a result, Charlotte had never even seen a monster until the dance the night before. Chara had been very explicit about who the threat was. He told her how he used to rule the Underground. The Renegades, he called them, were a group that turned on him for being human. And now the group was planning on creating a civil war. It was one big sleeper project… waiting for the opportune moment after things were nice and calm. Apparently the moment had come and it was up to Chara to stop them. Chara digressed, confessing a wrench was thrown into his plan when he discovered they knew Charlotte was the key.

 

Charlotte was never one to just believe something before being presented with evidence…. But she couldn’t deny the truth the moment she saw Charlie at the ballroom. Same eyes, same hair, same mannerisms, even the same smile. That was proof enough. Chara instructed her to lock them in so they wouldn’t be able to escape justice. She did as she was told, excited to help do something real with her life… even though something still felt off.

 

“So what is this next assignment…” she said, her tone bitter as they walked towards a mall.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s an easy one. No massive battle scenarios this go round.” Chara finished his text and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

 

“My name is Charlie.” Charlotte snapped. Chara’s eyes flashed and he stopped, jerking her in front of him.

 

“No it’s not. Your name is Charlotte.” he asserted. “Say it.” Charlotte frowned looking down. Her feelings towards him were so confusing.

 

“My name is Charlotte.” she mumbled. Chara grinned and turned her, resting his arm around her and guiding her into the mall.

 

The two of them shopped around, picking out a small wardrobe of modest, stylish clothing. She kept asking questions that Chara continued evading. She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t starting to get to her… After a few hours Charlotte began looking around timidly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chara asked.

 

“Um… Bathroom?”

 

“Oh.” He pointed down the thoroughfare. “Why can’t it wait until we get home? We shouldn’t separate.”

 

“I have to pee! Let me have just 5, fucking minutes of peace…. dammit Chara,” she stormed off into the second floor that was covered in a plethora of women’s clothing. She took in a deep breath, “Man keeps acting like he’s never known a moment’s rest,” she sighed while opening the door and sitting down in one of the stalls.

 

Chara turned to hear an old man bickering at him, he just shrugged and pointed at his ears, he didn’t understand a bit of fucking Japanese. The older man appeared to be the owner of the small shop they were in and pointed at a sign, through the words were in Japanese, the symbol clearly meant that no smoking was allowed inside. He grumbled while stepping outside, not wanting to disturb the peace just yet.

 

Charlotte finished her business and reached for the toilet paper, she cursed after seeing both sides empty. She leaned over and saw a pair of red sneakers in the next stall. “Uh miss, shit, I don’t know Japanese.”

 

“I’m one of the very few who speak English,” Charlie spoke up from the next stall, relieved she finally found someone who could speak fluent English.

 

“Can you hand me a roll, I’m out,” Charlotte pleaded. 

 

“Sure.” Charlie handed the woman a roll and Charlotte quickly finished her business and left, worried she was taking too long, Chara wasn’t a patient man. She looked around but couldn’t see Chara anywhere, she sighed. “Great, now I have to search--,”

 

Two ivory hands covered Charlotte’s eyes, she didn’t panic, knowing it must of been Chara. A disappointing sigh escaped her mouth.

 

“Guess who,” a voice grumbled behind her. Charlotte was stricken with fear, that’s wasn’t Chara. She slowly unraveled the soft hands before her and saw two red eyes staring back. Sann grinned and smiled at her. “You’re supposed to say who’s there,” he quipped. Charlotte held her breath, not speaking but the look of terror was in her eyes. Sann hovered back, frown now surfacing, “Charlie? Honey your shaking.” Sann raised an eyebrow, he then turned around but saw no one else in the store, no Chara or even anything suspicious for that matter. When he looked back Charlotte was gone. Sann had to take a second to gather his surroundings, he was afraid…. he never heard her leave. No footsteps, no scream, no contact as she disappeared into nothing. Sann teleported to the bathroom door and banged on it, “CHARLIE! CHARLIE ARE YOU THERE!”

  
“Sweet Jesus Sann would you calm down!” Charlie stormed out of the bathroom and the door slammed behind her, the owner came out and began ranting about the loud noise. Charlie apologized and pulled Sann into the inner mall that was connected to the shop in order to speak with him. “Sann...what the hell? I was only gone for like 5 minutes….,” Charlie reminded. Sann didn’t speak, Charlie WAS still here, in his arms, safe. Then what did he see? “Honey?” Charlie lifted a hand to his face and glanced around. “Did you see him? Was Chara here?”

 

Sann shook his head, “I must of been going crazy, could've sworn I saw something.” He rubbed his face, “I must still be exhausted, or daydreaming. Let’s just grab some take-out and head home.” Sann nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets. Charlie noticed his avoidance on the matter and changed the subject while linking her arm in his.

 

“Hey Sann, can I pretty pretty please buy that one thing I talked about?”

 

“You mean that thing that YOU talked about,” he cackled. “Come on Charlie, it cost like $60 bucks. And all you're gonna do with it is sit on your butt all day and watch the TV.”

 

“But that’s what you do anyway,” she countered. “Come on, help me pay for it and I’ll give you one freebee, I’ll do whatever you want.”   


Sann cocked his head, “Anything?”

 

“Within reason and you perverted, spooky skeleton,” she smirked.

 

“Fine,” Sann approached an electronic store, “Let’s go buy that “Last of Us” game on that video system, what is it called, The pissed off four?”  


“THE PS4 ya doofus,” Charlie snorted. Sann nervously smiled, carefully watching Charlie’s movements, as well as any shifty shadows in the populated area.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Chara reappeared over a conifer forest in the countryside of Japan. His position was accurate but elevation was off on the jump, they both fell 10ft into some brush. Ferns, fluorescent green grass, and weeds cluttered the bottom layer of the forest as it broke their fall. Charlotte landed on her butt, Chara planted two solid feet into a dried up riverbed.

 

“Oh shit!” Charlotte spat, quickly rolling over and standing back up. “That was too close Chara! He must have known I wasn’t his Charlie...oh god,” she covered her face, “What’re we going to do?!”

  

“Charlotte.” Chara calmly called while standing firm and reaching for a cigarette, he burned the tip with a small match-stick.

 

Far off was a trail of smoke hovering above the forest, possibly from Gerson’s cottage not too far off.

  
“He touched me Chara!”

 

“Charlotte,” Chara warned, she was getting hysterical.

 

“No, fuck you man, I’m not ready to die!”

 

“Charlotte!”

 

“WHAT!” Charlotte shouted back, fucking tired.

 

“Are you dead?” Chara asked. Charlotte shot him a glare, pissed off. Chara huffed, blowing pillows of smoke through his nostrils.

 

“No. I’m not fucking dead.”

 

“Then quit bitching and help me,” he retorted. “You alive aren’t you? I said I would be there did I not? And now not only do you doubt me, but you won’t even take a second to realize that you’re still in one piece. I knew they’d find us eventually...but you still got one job to do.”

 

“Please Chara,” Charlotte begged, “I can’t do this. I know you need me but I can’t fucking go through that again. That guy, that thing, was fucking creepy as I’ll get out. Even if he believed I was his Charlie, I can’t go through that again. I just can’t, alight.”  


“Okay, okay,” Chara leaned onto a nearby pine tree. Testing his own patience, he rubbed his temples, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this. “Charlotte, it’s okay to be afraid,” he oddly comforted. “When I asked you to tag along, I knew very well what we were getting into. We’re going up against monsters that have killed countless and I knew the risks….and I DID warn you. The problem is, that you’re just now starting to believe me. And now that you know how real it is, you want to back out.”

 

“I can’t do this Chara, I’m just a fucking human. You at least got super powers, I just wish I wasn’t afraid anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

“If you want to be afraid, fine. But don’t chicken out just because you were finally given some goddam purpose in this life. I NEED you, and I can’t do this alone.”

 

“Chara, why do you fucking care about me?” She looked up, confused. “You never told me how you feel about me, or what purpose I truly serve here. I don’t mean to disappoint you but I don’t like you.”

 

Chara cringed, he felt a twinge of anger, not pleased with rejection but discreetly swallowed that pill. He still required her assistance.

 

“I’m not really interested in you as a person,” she continued. “Physically, however, I am very attracted to you. Does that make sense?” Chara’s ears perked up, he was unaware of that information. Perhaps there was some task they could perform to relieve stress, and perhaps strengthened their bond. “It’s hard to explain--, uh Chara? What are you doing?” Chara approached her with a sly smile.

 

Chara grinned, he walked closer to her and tilted over, blowing smoke rings directly into her face. She was unfazed, composed as always. “Do you want to make this official then?” He held out a hand. The woman raised a brow. “Eh Charlotte?”

 

“What...is this thing you're referring to,” she shook his hand. He smiled even wider, dropping the cigarette and smothering it with the tip of his boot in the sludge.

 

“It’s normally called ‘’friends with benefits’’ but seeing how you don’t like the person I am, I think the proper term…,” he lifted a hand up her shirt, “is fuck buddies.”

 

Twisting Charlotte’s wrist, Chara jerked her around to face the tree and lowered his pants. Charlotte scoffed, “If all you ever wanted to do was fuck me, then why the hell are we in Tokyo?” She pried, “I f-find--,” she lowered her head and dug fingernails into the bark as Chara shoved himself inside while they were standing up. He was so energetic while entering that her legs buckled. Chara counteracted the drop by gripping an arm around her waist and lifting her back up to his level as he continued ravishing her. Charlotte lost balance as her pelvis was lifted in the air for him to thoroughly penetrate. She could only grip the tree as she was pushed, face forward against the tree. “Should I do a-anythin--,” Chara thrusted harder. “Ah fuck,” Chara reached around and grabbed her breasts with one hand and leaned in closer. Her legs went limp; she was instantly turned on. This attraction in her core lubricated the inner folds, allowing Chara to actually thrust faster and more fluidly. She grinned, this was, powerful.

 

“If I’d known it felt this good inside of you,” Chara grunted, he wrapped an arm around her pelvis and lifted her butt up higher. Charlotte muffed a silent scream of pleasure, leaning more into him as he pushed harder against her back. Chara had to mentally block out all moans and grunts from her, this sensation of fucking a Charlie look-a-like was almost too much of a good thing.

 

“You really don’t …...fuck…. around,” Charlotte suppressed a snicker as Chara rammed into her inner walls with that distasteful joke, he sounded disappointed but discreetly grinned positive commentary. She actually wanted him...

 

Chara leaned into Charlotte’s ear, “You’re going to regret that,” he whispered.

 

“Why,” she cooed. “What’re you gonna do huh? FUCK...me over? Hmm---shit, wait, oh my god,” she choked back a pleasurable scream as Chara gripped around both of her inner thighs and pulled her closer to his body, thrusting the back wall of her inner folds and not slowing down for a good, solid hour.

 

Visiting the old friend might have to wait a while. 


	8. Boners and Bouquets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to calm down. Progress has been made by means of fixing the curve-balls Chara threw. Our heroes find themselves in a nice position to become closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We figure if we chop these up, we'll be able to crank them out faster. Enjoy! Lots of fluff and funnies this go round!
> 
> Also... Savor it. Fair warning.
> 
> Love, Vari~! <3

The evening was spent assigning shifts for guard duty. Asriel and Sans had the girls sleep separately, splitting into two groups and setting up camp in random locations. Scarlet’s apartment was packed up and cleared, most of her things being moved to Mettaton’s trailers. He arranged for their accommodations to rotate frequently. Asriel made sure everyone had several plans of attack and escape rendezvous points.

 

In the meantime, Alphys, Sans, and Alyp slaved for hours over Sann’s new arm. Mettaton volunteered to help with the calibrations. While the synthetic arm was undergoing some finishing details, Sans and Scarlet joined Sann and Charlie for moral support. 

  
  


Scarlet spun in one of the office chairs in the waiting room, while Sans and Charlie pleasantly conversed about  a few different theories. She looked over at Sann, who slept on the table, his head cradled in folded arms. She noticed him begin to twitch a bit and stood, crossing over. Before she could reach out to touch him, Sann abruptly awoke with two red eyes about a minute later, snatching Scarlet’s wrist. Everyone was silent, slowly turning their heads. He smiled and let go with a low chuckle. 

“S’not smart to sneak up on me like that.” he playfully warned.

“Sorry, bro. Didn’t mean to… AL ** _ARM_** you.” Scarlet chortled. With a very forced smile, he stood up and opened the conference door, no one had yet to come get him. He then stepped back inside and yawned.

“ Yo, Sans. I need to talk.” Sann grumbled. Charlie’s glare bore through him.    
“…Just guy stuff…” he assured her. She scoffed and went through her purse for something. Scarlet and Sans exchanged a glance before he shrugged and stood.

“Sure thing. Lead the way.” Sans said, crossing to the door. He pat Scarlet’s shoulder, she joined Charlie at the table.  
  


The door shut behind them.

"What's going on, bro."

Sann nervously paced up and down the hallway, rubbed the top of his skull. He was worried, 

"Okay.....okay okay okay..." 

"Sann, holy shit." he said softly.

"Okay....uhh I want you to be honest with me...," Sann walked right up to Sans and stared at him directly. "Am I crazy?"

"Probably. I'm sure all versions of us are in different timelines, in one way or another..."

"No you don't get it, I might  **actually** be crazy....I could of sworn...no ....it's not that." 

"Hey..." Sans gently touched his shoulder. Sann took a deep breath and massaged his temples.

"I think something happened after me and Charlie disappeared from Gerson's. We left to go to the mall, take her mind off stuff. She went to the bathroom, yada, yada, yada. Well....she came out...but when she saw me, she froze, like she didn't know me. And I'm like fucking terrified she might be forgetting me… you know….She then vanished. Like gone, like I didn't heard fucking footsteps gone." 

"Way too fast for any normal human to move. And I thought Chara got her, but then she reappeared from the bathroom again, worried about me. Because to her, it appeared I was freaking out over nothing." Sann took a deep breath. “I don't know. I have theories as to what happened… Maybe the doppelganger shit is true… maybe I’m hallucinating from trauma..." 

 

He touched Sann's shoulder.

"Look. When I saw Charlie, the first thing I thought of, if I'm being honest, was how safe her double was in this world… Not only because of Chara... but because of what it might mean if they met. I mean, we're all okay  _ now _ . But time is funky, we both know this. If a reset ever happens, heaven forbid..." Sans stopped when he saw Sann’s expression worsen. He shook him a little, Sann turning and looking to him for some good news.

"I think Chara must have gotten to her. That's the only logical explanation. I'm actually surprised we haven't seen him since the Otsukimi, honestly."

That was something Sann was trying not to think about. He hung his head with a sigh.

**“** I thought he just dressed someone up to look like her. I knew there was a double. I’m not a numbskull… but I didn’t want to believe that Chara was that smart... or that he would catch on so quick. My mistake... s'what I get for being optimistic …." Sann mumbled, "Oh, well... If he really got a hold of her double… Then I’m not sure I can do what it takes, ya know..." 

"You can't call something like that, don't be stupid..." Sans rubbed his back.

"I can still fight or defend, but I can't attack the double if it comes down to it. I'm not sure how it'll go down if I'm forced to. I don’t know if Chara has control over her or what..." 

"Sann, I know this is a lot, okay? I do. But you have to believe me. Even if the person in front of you takes on the image of someone you love... but they aren't… You have to remain open, completely at a constant and at the ready. Chara isn't stupid... if he's anything like Cara... then we're in for a ride."

"Whatever, let's go back. We'll just take everything one step at a time." 

"Listen...Cara died in my timeline... but something happened and she stayed. She haunted the underground and would possess the humans that fell..." Sans’ eyes darkened. Sann tilted his face to observe Blue as he spoke.

"So imagine.... what it's like to see a kid you've befriended... and tried to protect from everyone else who wants them dead... kill your brother. Imagine that. Undyne. Mettaton. Asgore… all murdered in cold dust. What do you do? What ‘can’ you do? You've seen them smile and laugh at your jokes. You love them... How can you look them in the eye and be the hand that pulls that trigger."

"I've witnessed the death of everyone in my world. But the idea of a kid.... that's… messed up. What’s the status on Cara?" 

"She's sealed, yeah. No one's been down there since. We've put up barriers to keep a human from entering. Only a monster can return..."

"Good." Sann took a breath of relief. "Still... I hate that it's such a loose end..."

Sann got a text on his phone, "Charlie's thought she saw Mettaton passing by, but hey, let's head back." he gave a fake smile. 

"We'll get through this. Cheer up. At least you're not up against an 'ARMy' or anything..." Sans nudged him

"Ho-ho…  heh," Sann gave him a soulless look. "I think it’s time I start getting some payback for all these god-awful jokes… I'm soooooo sorry Sans," Sann opened the door to the conference. 

While waiting for anything to transpire, Charlie constructed paper airplanes with delicate hands. She folded the creases with the only watermarked paper available.

"For what..?" Sans asked. 

"For this." Sann entered proudly and pointed a finger at Scarlet with a huge grin. "Oh Scarface~!” he called. Scarlet looked up, snapping out of being lost in thought. She recognized that grin...    
“Truth or dare, girl. Ah fuck it, you'd just pick dare anyway."

"Bring it . " she coaxed, leaning her face on her wrists with a sparkling smile.

Sann cleared his throat, "I dare you to press your bare tits against that refrigerator door." The fridge sat across the room, cold and metallic.

"So," she grinned back, "how bare are we talking...."

"Total contact."

“Sann,” Charlie shook her head, “Can’t we just play something simple. Ya know, like slap jack. We just get some cards and--” Charlie stopped, feeling like she should have thought before she spoke.

“ ** _No no no,_** you can say it. Let me guess: it’s a game that typically uses two hands?” 

“Nevermind...” Charlie lowered her head, embarrassed .

"This is wussy." Scarlet smirked and crossed over to the mini fridge in the break room. She made sure her back was turned and lifted her shirt, Sans rubbed his forehead, trying to politely look away and take a seat beside Charlie. Sann smiled devilishly at Sans then watched Scarlet’s back with a fondness, waiting for the reaction. She couched down and pressed her boobs against the cold, metallic door, hissing and wincing a bit. 

"Shhhhit that’s cold," she complained. Sann laughed, his anxiety in the rear view. Charlie kept shaking her head, hoping she wasn’t next. 

Scarlet covered back up, tucking her breasts back in and standing proudly, tossing her hair. Plopping back into the chair  and  leaning  back,  resting  her arms behind her head.  "Y ou're turn, queenie pants."

“Truth,” Charlie blurted out. 

Scarlet grinned and leaned over, “Alright. Would you be open to a Sanswhich?”

“Yup.” Charlie said flatly. 

Sann froze, nearly choking. “Babe, do you even know what she’s referring to?”

“Is it not sitting between you two..?” There was a brief moment of silence before  S ann and Scarlet howled with laughter. 

“Oh, honey… Honey, no... ” he facepalmed and fist-bumped Scarlet.

“Wha-.... Oh. Ooohh... Oh, come on guys!” Charlie snapped. “Really? A threeway? Ugh...” she laughed. Charlie rubbed her face, hiding her blush. Sans huffed, irritated. She felt bad, knowing how he felt about Scarlet. This couldn’t be easy for him. She might as well try and lighten the mood.

“Sans... , " Charlie casually called. He froze . 

"Uhhh...yeah?"

"Truth or dare.” Charlie observed, sharing that same characteristic.  

"Dare, I guess," Sans replied. Scarlets smile faltered a bit, hoping vengeance wasn’t in order. 

"I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry. I dare you to give me your jacket.” 

“Huh. Last time this happened, Undyne spanked Scarlet and Alphys had to drink  hot-sauce. It’s a bad omen…” Sans grumbled, handing her the jacket.

“ Sounds like I missed quite the party. ” Charlie joked while taking the jacket . She slid her arms through and pulled the hood over half of her face. “ Okay then,” Charlie kicked her feet under the table. “Your turn, Blue.” 

"Hey Scarlet, Truth or dare."

She looked up at him nervously. "Dare."

"Good," he grinned. "The next time that someone asks you if you want anything, I dare you to reply, ‘I want to be boned.’” 

Charlie tried to professionally hide the laugh but she accidently snorted, Sann smirked and scoffed, disappointed. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a lie." Scarlet said, with a casual shrug. They glared at each other, Scarlet knowing full well the rise she got. Sans scoffed. 

"Let me know when you want to get serious." She yawned and spun her chair towards Red. "Sann," she condemned.

"Try not to hurt yourself, kid." Sann snickered, "Dare. Come on. Best shot."

"I'm not sure you can handle my best shot, babybones."

“Oh please, you’re about as scary as a waffle." Sann challenged. Scarlet’s smile snapped off and she stood. A static tension hung in the air before a shard grin crept across her face.

"Fine. Show us your dick." She demanded with a sinister brow.

Sans nearly fell out of his chair, sitting up with a jolt. Sann grinned, his gaze shifting to Charlie, who was shaking her head furiously. Scarlet countered the negativity by violently shaking her head in approval. Sann shrugged,  this wasn’t that big of a deal.  Sann held up a finger in the air towards his mistress with a smug grin.

"Hey Charlie, m'ere lady," he gestured. She smiled and shook her head. "Come on,  I gotta  be in the mood for this to work," he snickered. "Now come hither, and bring that ass with you.” Charlie sighed sarcastically. 

"Thanks a lot,  S carlet." Charlie arose, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey, I’ve been wondering about how that shit works forever." Scarlet shrugged innocently. Sans grumbled and  leaned on his palm, his cheeks tinted blue. Charlie noticed his discomfort and decided to get Sann back in any way she could think of. 

"So...should I do a sexy office voice, or should I sound like your servant," Charlie was joking but Sann’s mouth dropped. The roleplaying suggestion was new, but welcome as all hell. 

"I would like that last one..." his  words  thickened w ith arousal, but his smile showing a hint of timidity .

"For the love of..." Sans groaned, face palming. 

"Very well." Charlie calmly lifted herself onto the conference table and laid on her stomach. She pressed her breasts into the hardwood and propped her head on one of her arms, twirling her hair around the other finger. 

"What do you desire," she arched her back, “...Master.” Charlie cooed in a faded moan. Sann shifted into a more comfortable position to readjust his pants, grinning wildly. Sans  smothered  his face in his hands,  blushing deeply . 

“What do you want, little slave? " his voice grumbled.

 

" What I want more than anything..." Charlie's voice faded to tease him more, "is for my _Master_ to ravage me.” S he rolled onto her back seductively and stretched. He  tried his best not to lose control, his  grip starting to crack the wooden arms of the chair.

" _ Less talk more cock! _ " Scarlet smacked the table in a chant.  Sann suddenly appeared on top of Charlie. He had yet to pull his pants down but it  more  more than obvious that he  had  a bulge in the center of his jeans. 

 

The doors opened, allowing Mettaton to sashay in with a victorious grin that only spread wider as he walked in on quite the scandalous scene. 

**_"OOOHH MYYY~~!"_ ** He sang, eyeing Scarlet, who was trying her best to get a good angle to see. He laughed a sultry chuckle and popped his hips to the side. “I’m not one to break up parties, but your little trip to pound-town may have to be delayed for the time being. We have some test results, Big Red.” Mettaton cocked his head to the side.

Charlie covered her beat  red  face, regretting this decision . Scarlet, still unsatisfied, ducked around, still trying to see. Sans rolled his eyes..

"I guess i’ll have to pull myself away..." he growled low, hovering over Charlie, his body hot and his breath caressing her neck. She could feel desire dripping from him and peeked at him through her fingers. He sighed and casually stood up, the glowing red boner protruding from within his pants, proudly. 

"Ooohhh~!" Scarlet gasped in awe. “It's like a rave dildo! That's so. cool!!!"

“Indeed.” Mettaton seconded. Sans coughed abruptly, catching his attention. Mettaton rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.“ The good news is that the syncing program seems to work fine. All we’ll need is a diagnostic before we attach everything and we should be good to go. Scarlet, dear: Please keep everyone entertained in the gym tomorrow.”

“You got it, Boss!” She chimed, still fascinated by the phallic light bulb. She caught Sann glancing at her with an inquisitive brow and gave him a sarcastic slow clap. 

“Good. Can we go now?” Sans huffed, helping Charlie off the table.

“Yes. Now go continue this little party. By all means, have some stories to tell when next we meet.” he purred. Mettaton and Scarlet exchanged labiz, as everyone headed out the door.  
  
  


\-------------------------

 

Everyone walked down the hallway, looking for the correct condo door they stayed in for  the time being. 

“So does anyone know what everyone else is up to?” Scarlet sighed.

“Well, I know one thing, Someone’s cooking something amazing. God, I’m so hungry…” Charlie whined.

Scarlet opened the door and the group was hit with a wave of delicious buttery aromas. Asriel was baking quietly as Toriel slept in the windowsill, an open book in front of her. Sann and Charlie looked at each other with an amused grin, Asriel was supposed to be at Undyne’s house cooking all of these things for a party later. The fact that he chose to prepare everything  **_here_ ** was an obvious effort to see Scarlet. 

Scarlet’s stomach dropped when she smelled cinnamon buns… her favorite. What was this? Why was he doing this? He must want something... 

"Um hey. Cookin up a storm?" she said flatly, tossing her keys onto the counter. Asriel put some bowls and wooden spoons in the sink and clapped some of the flour off of his hands

"Hey," he smiled back, warmly. "I think i’m getting the hang of pastries. Just whipped up a few different things. There’s a souffle in the oven." He unhooked the top of the apron, letting it flap over. The other filed in, Charlie and Sann getting comfortable on the couch and flipping on the TV and whispering sweet shenanigans to each other. Sans grumbled and went to the fridge for a beer. Asriel noticed Scarlet staring at him as he tasted some batter on a spatula.

"...Do you want anything Scarlet?" Asriel asked.    
Sann coughed into his arm with a dirty smile, Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. Scarlet locked eyes with Sans for a moment. He smugly opened his beer and raised it, daring her. She rolled her eyes and dropped her backpack, approaching Asriel. He looked down at her, confused as to why Sann was snickering... That was never good. She placed her hands on either side of the stove, pressing herself against him and got dangerously close. Asriel nervously pressed back against the counter, but still kept his gaze on her, studying the movements. 

"I want to be  _ boned _ ." She smirked, licking some of the batter off of the spatula, inches from him. Asriel’s eyes widened as Scarlet backed away with a smile, glancing at Sann and yawning. He shook his head with a grin while Charlie covered her mouth, the sound of Sans choking on his beer garnishing the moment. Asriel stood there, frozen, trying to comprehend what just happened. 

Pleased with herself, Scarlet went into her room and cracked the door. She started going through the clothes in her suitcase to find a decent outfit for the party, when she came across some cute lingerie she’d packed. Obviously Asriel was trying to woo her with these culinary tactics. Honestly, she didn't know why he tried so hard if he just wanted to have some fun. Not to mention, now that she had him all riled up, it would be mean not to give the guy some sort of pay-off. She threw it on and walked into the room’s private bathroom to freshen her make-up.

 

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Charlie called. Asriel jumped and looked around, dropping the spatula. 

"Is… is she flirting with me?," Asriel blantly asked. Charlie just wanted to hug him, noticing his fidgeting hands and nervous smile.

“People tend to do that when they’re trying to get ‘boned...’” Sann snickered. Asriel glared at him, knowing he had something to do with this. She probably thought he was an idiot for not saying anything.

“Charlie… Could you guys hang out on the balcony for a moment. I’d like to talk to her.” he asked shyly. Sans and Sann looked at each other with contrasting expressions of intrigue and disgust. 

“Sure thing! Let us know when you’re done with… ‘talking’” She smiled and stood, dragging Sann by the collar behind her. Sans begrudgingly followed, shutting the door behind them. 

Reaching under the sink, Asriel smirked and pulled out a lovely bouquet that Toriel helped him pick out. Blue, mauve, and white flowers were arranged in a beautiful display, the colors of her eyes and hair. He carried them to her bedroom door and knocked.

 

“Yes~” she chimed.

 

“Are you dressed?” he asked timidly.

 

“ _ Oh yeah.” _ Scarlet giggled, finishing up her make-up. “Come on in!”

Asriel opened the door, seeing Scarlet’s silhouette on the floor in the doorway of the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and smiled, looking down at the flowers.

“Since you’re obviously pulling out all the stops, I’m thinking it’s time we--” Scarlet began, then stopped dead in her tracks, seeing Asriel with flowers. Asriel blushed furiously at the sight of Scarlet in a deep blue lacy bra and panties. Both of them yelped in horror, Scarlet scrambling for a robe on the floor while Asriel shoved the flowers in front of his face to shield his eyes.

 

 

“What are you _doing_!?” Scarlet squealed.

 

“ _ What are YOU doing?? _ ” Asriel stammered.

 

“ **_Isn’t this what you wanted?_ ** ” they said in unison, looking up at each other with mortified confusion.

 

"I thought you said you were dressed!" he sassed. 

 

"I thought  _ YOU _ said you wanted to ‘take things slow’!" she said, blushing furiously.

"I... Wait, what? I did! What does that have to do with …  **_this_ ** ??" He looked at the floor, but gestured her outfit, careful not to make eye contact with flesh or eyes.

 

"Um, hello? You were cooking my favorite thing and like… Flowers!? Really??" she fidgeted, trying to keep composure.    
"You're acting like my  _ wife _ or something, I mean who does that? I'm not dumb, that means you want something. I-I just figured... I..." she covered her face, horrified. “Fuck, I’m such an idiot…”

"You mean ...that you assumed the  _ worst  _ of me?" Asriel’s arms dropped, looking at her quizzically. His embarrassment was quickly being consumed by concern.   
"Why would I impose that? That's wrong, Scarlet. Why would you think you owe me anything just for doing something to make you happy?"

 

".... the  _ worst _ ?" she looked a little hurt by his implication. "So... sleeping with me is the worst, then. You were so eager to get into Charlie's pants, I just... I thought that you'd want to..." she looked down. "I guess this is a record time in terms of fucking this up..." she carefully started trying to find an outfit in her suitcase.

“....That’s not… what…” Asriel trailed off, the energy shifting. Vulnerability radiating from her. Asriel sighed and walked over, standing on the other side of the bed and sitting cautiously. He watched her carefully, a few dots connecting. He set the flowers over the clothes she sorted through. Scarlet looked up raising a brow.

"I’m sorry.... I said I don't know how to do this."

"Scarlet, you're not used to being treated this way at all....are you…?"

Scarlet frowned and blushed, gently moving the flowers to the side and continuing to pair different tops. Her eyes shifted, too afraid to answer.

“I don’t know much about you yet… but the little I can feel is enough to assure you that I would never do whatever the assholes in the past did to make you feel like this is how it’s done.”

"So. We are a...  _ thing, _ then..." She said in an exasperated sigh held up two shirts, motioning for him to choose.

"I’d like to think so." He nodded toward the white blouse. “That being said, you don’t ever have to feel indebted to me… or rushed, okay?" 

"I guess I have a hard time understanding that..."

He smiled admirably, "Baby steps Scarlet, I won't ask you to run when I can’t even walk. I’m not exactly a master either..." 

She carelessly dropped her robe, slipping into the blouse and buttoning it up, the white blouse making her legs look a little more tan than usual.

"This is really no less revealing than a lot of the costumes I wear, honestly. When a lady dons her unmentionables, a guy  _ at least _ says 'nice'." she teased.

"I'm a _ King _ , Scarlet."

" _ Were. _ " she said with a smug smile. 

"Unlike Red vs Blue in there...," he snickered, "I have  _ class _ ." 

"You can be classy and admire indulgences. I think I’m starting to understand the root of this issue…” she said, mockingly stroking her chin in thought. “You're worried about  _ consent _ , here." she smirked and tousled her hair, checking herself in the floor length mirror. "And believe me, you certainly have permission."

Asriel fell off the bed, the bedspread dragged with him, sheets ripped by horns as he struggled. Scarlet jumped and looked over, suppressing a chortle. Shaking her head, she walked over to him, helping the sheets off of his head.

"See?" she grinned. "There's having class, then there's having a heart attack at the mention of pussy." she snickered.

"I slipped!” He bashfully looked away and sighed. Scarlet crossed her arms with a knowing smile. “What? Can you blame me? It's not everyday a woman gives me permission to… well, you know." 

"You obviously don’t notice all of the girls who eye-bang you whenever we go out in public.” Scarlet scoffed. Asriel did a double take, hoping she wasn’t serious. She shrugged and drew closer.   
“Besides... Why wouldn't I? I like you. That's what people do when they like each other, right?"

Asriel laughed wholeheartedly. 

"That's certainly not only thing they do. Goodness, that's adorable.  **_You’re_ ** adorable." 

"Hey! I mean aren’t  **_flowers_ ** a bit forward? That's like some...  _ proposal _ shit. But you don’t see me bringing down the comforter over it." she teased. Asriel scoffed.

"No," he bent down on one knee. "For you, the feeling you might get when you see me do  **_this_ ** might be enough to throw you for a loop."

"Heeee-hey-hey, let’s not even joke..." she looked away, her heart fluttering, nearly sending her into panic.

“Don’t worry. I promised to take this slow.” he stood and sat on the bed. “I  _ want _ to take it slow. I already proposed to the woman I wanted before I got the chance to really discover her. I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

Scarlet stared at him. 

"Hm..." she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes studiously for a moment.

"Hm?"

"You're just... I can't read you. You're just constantly leaving me at a loss and it's frustrating..." she smiled. "...but in a good way."

Asriel smiled, placing his hand over hers and nuzzling his cheek into her palm. Scarlet carefully took her hand back with a nervous grin. 

“Well, how do you feel?” Asriel laughed softly.

“Good. I think. Yeah.” Scarlet smiled. Asriel stood and looked down at her fondly. He stood a good seven inches taller than her. She looked around and back at him, waiting for him to say something.

“.... Something on your mind?” she crossed her arms, trying to appear casual. Asriel smiled and kissed her forehead, Scarlet’s eyebrows flying up.

“Just making a decision. Get dressed. We’re leaving soon.” he chimed, shutting the door behind him.

Scarlet blushed and wanted to scream. Her anxiety was doused when she reached for her shorts and grazed a few petals of the bouquet. She picked it up and smiled to herself, slowly learning to like the butterflies in her stomach. Grabbing her shirts and throwing on some chucks, she joined everyone in the living room, crossing to the kitchen to grab a vase. Sans eyed her carefully with a sweet sadness. He enjoyed seeing her happy… sort of…

 

“Can you guys please give me a hand here? I’m too tired to carry all of these snacks on my own!” Charlie whined.

"Please. You're tired all the time," Sann snapped. "Staying up, psssh, playing video games, get a life," he snickered with a sly smile.

"Oh," she rolled her up sleeves, "I'll get a life. Right after I end yours, pal," she swiped a mustard bottle from his hand and slam-dunked it into the trashcan. Sann slowly turned to her and his eyes were dark. She smiled and patted his shoulder.    
"How about you keep wishing you had my mad skills. Your aim is lousy." She strolled off and picked up a tray of snickerdoodles from the table.  

"That’s not what you said last night." Sann grinned.

Asriel laughed quietly to himself, leaning against the back of the couch with a smug grin. Charlie and Sann looked over. Normally Sann would have been scolded for something like that… why was he laughing?

“Got somethin to say?” Sann smirked as Scarlet grabbed two beers and handed him one. “You and Scar took a long time in there. Did someone get lucky?” he teased, raising his beer to her in thanks with a wink.

“We’ll see. She’s going to be mad at me for this, but to prove a point…” He nudged himself off of the couch and approached Charlie, gently taking her hand and kissing it, taking a deep breath. Sans, Scarlet, and Sann all watched in utter confusion. Charlie cocked her head to the side.

“Um… Asriel?”

“Charlie.”

“What is it, dude? You’re kind of--”

  
  


"I want a divorce." 

  
  


Sann spit his beer all over Asriel, then nearly fell to the ground in hysterical laughter. Sans and Scarlet froze, staring at Charlie and watching for a response. After a moment of initial shock she smiled sarcastically and flipped her hair.

“Yes! Oh yes! I thought you’d never ask!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amar and I have been streaming a lot lately! Follow our Tumblrs for fanart, and streams of our revisions occasionally! <3


	9. That One Time When...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0- 100 real quick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my lovelies! Sin ahead~!
> 
> Also, make sure your seats are in the upright positions and your trays are up! Turbulence is a bitch!!

Asriel and Charlie exchanged inside jokes and playful banter about the mechanics of their separation, Sann’s laughter still echoing in the background as he held onto furniture during a coughing fit. Sans looked over to Scarlet, who stared at the couple with wide-eyed dismay. He nudged her gently, her body jumping, gaze snapping towards him.

 

“...You okay?” he discreetly asked. Scarlet looked at him as if he had just spoken another language. For some reason, this got way too real way too fast. She ran a hand through her hair with a flustered sigh and put her beer down.

 

“I-uh… forgot something. I’ll be right back.” Scarlet stealthily slipped into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Sans had a feeling he knew what she was doing, but hoped she wasn’t that desperate for an escape. Sann stood up and caught his breath, ready to make a joke, but his target was missing. He frowned, looking around. Charlie and Asriel glanced up. Suddenly, everyone’s eyes were on Sans.

 

“ _Where is she_?” Sann pried, hoping Sans wasn’t that stupid.

 

“Shit...” Sans sighed, walking to the bedroom door and opening it. It was empty, Scarlet’s backpack missing, a soft breeze rolled through a cracked window. Sans returned, shaking his head.

 

“You let her _leave_?” Asriel snapped. Sans glared.

 

“Just… trust me. She might need some space. She didn’t look too good. I’ll text Todd. He’ll keep an eye on her.”

 

“You just can’t keep a leash on your women, can you?” Sann teased, patting Asriel on the back. Red’s phone beeped and he pulled it out, Todd reported that he’d observe Scarlet from a safe distance.  

 

“ _Really, Sann_?” Charlie chided. Asriel grimaced and pulled out his phone, beginning to text Scarlet. Sans rested his hand over the screen.

 

“I’d uh… refrain.” he sighed and returned to the kitchen, gathering some trays. “Let’s go, people.”

 

“Was that too much?” Asriel asked, concerned.

 

“Nah. She’ll be okay. She might need to adjust to ya, but she sure seems to want to.” Sann assured. Asriel wasn’t convinced, but grumbled and picked up a tray of sandwiches.

Charlie and Sans conversed and laughed down the hallway, carrying party favors. Asriel picked up Toriel, placing her in the folded hood of his jacket and heading toward the door. Sann blocked the doorway with his arm with a humble expression, waiting for Sans and Charlie to turn the corner before he looked up at his brother with a small smile. ”....Thanks, I mean it. For moving on... for both of us.” It took a moment for Asriel to process the gratitude Sann actually supplied, considering it was a behavior rarely displayed.

 

“It was time,” Asriel agreed. Sann locked the door behind them and followed everyone as they made their way to the party.

 

\-----------------------

  
  
  


The Condo Suite was a lavish breath of hot pink fresh air. A huge, central dining hall hosted the confections Asriel made as well as bowls of junk food the others had contributed, with doors to a large open balcony. On either side of the main hall were archways leading to a room with a pool table, and the other leading to a den.

 

The very first order of business was the big announcement. Mettaton, after asking Charlie where Scarlet was, casually mentioned the decision to step down as Asriel’s Queen. Predictably, lights flooded the room with sudden fog machines as Mettaton made sure the entire party knew in style. Both Asriel, Sann and Charlie were bombarded by everyone with questions and praise.

 

Classical rock played in the background as the commotion died down, everyone getting comfortable and bonding. Pap spoke with Todd over the more optimal decisions that had been made the past few days. Papyrus danced with Mettaton, while Undyne and Alphys tried to outdo them at every turn. Undy and Sann, shot a few rounds of pool, while Charlie, Alyp, and Sans sat in the den, debating about some theory.

 

Asriel stood against the door of the balcony, observing everyone. He nervously picked at his phone case, checking it compulsively for a response from Todd. Scarlet had been gone for three hours and his nerves were shot. He felt vines curl around his arm as Toriel climbed onto his shoulder.

 

“Asriel, dear,” she held a vine up to his chin, “You're moping.”

 

“I’m fine, just pondering.” he smiled warmly and patted her head.

 

Toriel sighed, “Asriel, you know better than to lie to your mother, young man. This is about a girl, isn’t it? You must learn to move on from rejection. If you spend all of your time dwelling on negativity, you’ll forget to appreciate all of the blessings you have to indulge in. Don’t make the same mistake.”

 

“Charlie wasn’t a mistake, she just... made her choice a long time ago. Besides, letting her go may have been the best choice I’ve made since we’ve come here...” he concluded. She swatted his neck.

 

“So… If this isn’t about Charlie, then have you finally told Scarlet how you feel?” she nudged excitedly. Asriel rolled his eyes and smiled, nodding. Toriel slid into his view with a bright grin.

“Good! Does she need any persuasion? Is that what you’re so mopey about? If you like I can try and explain Monster courtship rituals and anatomy to her! I’m sure she’d feel much better after I explain how similarly human and and monster mating can---”

 

“Nope! Nope. No need! Thank you, mother.” Asriel chuckled nervously, “I.. uh. I don’t think she’ll need ‘the talk’ in a world where monsters and humans co-exist. Besides, it’s pretty universally.. Um… _uncomfortable_. Charlie couldn’t look us in the eye for a week after you took that liberty...”  

 

“Well, if you won’t accept my help, at least dance with your mother. I can’t stand to see you pouting on the sidelines a second longer, do you hear?”

Asriel smiled and shook his head. He held out his arms out for a waltz, Toriel weaving her vines around his arms. Undyne and Alphys twirled past them with a wide grin, seeing King Chastity finally get his groove on.

 

“Woo! Look at that!” Undyne hollered. “Royal bar has been set!”

 

“ _There’s only one Queen of the dance floor, darling~!_ ” Mettaton chimed as Papyrus dipped him low. Toriel dismissed the playful banter and showed all subjects the defined meaning of grace while completing the waltz with a makeshift curtsy.

 

“Well, well, well!” Undy called from the pool room, everyone looking up. Scarlet shyly shut the front door behind her and took a deep breath, avoiding everyone’s inevitable staring. She held a shopping bag with a few bottles of wine and made her way to the refreshment table without a word.

 

Asriel took caution, signaling everyone to quit staring at Scarlet by clearing his throat. They all returned to their all previous engagements, save for Charlie. She excused herself from the debate and welcomed Scarlet with open arms.   
"I thought you weren't one to miss a party." she taunted.

Todd, who had yet to arrive, casually came down the stairs from the bedroom in the second floor. He and Sann exchanged a look, which was met with a glare from Sans.

 

Scarlet sighed and smiled. "Sorry, just needed some air. Then I realized I didn’t have anything to contribute to the pot luck so I grabbed a few things." she said, grabbing a large glass and filling it half way.

“You know you can tell me if anything’s bothering you, right? I know you were used to the whole loner thing before, but I thought we were past that…” Charlie scolded gently, leaning against the table and observing Sann telling embarrassing childhood stories about Pap to a very enthusiastic Papyrus.

 

"Sorry. There are a few things I’m just… not sure I’m going to be used to anytime soon." Scarlet said, her tone melancholy. She chugged the glass and poured another. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she threw on a smile and shifted her energy. "All better!" she sang as she reached across Charlie and put a cinnamon bun on a plate.

“I’m only warning you because if you’re going to be… _involved_ with one of us, you need to know that the boys are hyper protective.” Charlie did her best to hint.

"They can bite me." she said in a cheery tone, taking a nice big gooey bite. Charlie sighed and pat her shoulder. She would learn in time… They both enjoyed watching everyone dance. A large groan from Undy turned Scarlet’s attention to the pool room.

“I take it you’re losing?” Scarlet teased. Undy pointed her cue and the girl with a sour frown.

"I still think I got this last point," Undy quipped while laying over the table and extended her arm back for the shot.

Sann leaned over, grinning at Scarlet with a silent _Watch this._   
“So, Alyp tells me you’re into bondage lately…” Sann whispered. The pool cue slipped and accidentally knocked the 8 ball in, making Undy the loser. Scarlet burst into laughter, nearly spilling her wine.   
"Looks like you got properly **_WHIPPED_**!" she teased. Undy raised the cue to beat him senseless, but a cold stare from Charlie told her she better not.   
"Woah now," Sann held up two hands and grinned, "I never cheated.... put those fists down little lady."

 

"You've always played dirty Sann..." Undy dropped the stick on the table.

"I’m pretty sure you’re the one _playing dirty_ , my aquatic friend." He glared over as she passed by with a disgusted scoff. Alyp called Undy over to the den, handing her a glass of wine. Scarlet started re-racking the balls and handed Sann his pool cue back. He stood there, staring at her. She suddenly felt her sins crawling on her back and looked around the room and back at him with a concerned grin.

 

"So," Sann began, "Was the walk worth it?"   
Scarlet sighed. She knew she was going to get lectured by one of them… might as well be her bro.

"Dude… It's been so _fucking_ long since I've had a damn moment to myself... so yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but I just… _need_ to be alone sometimes... _Especially_ when i'm mortified." she nonchalantly sipped her wine. "But hey, at least your girlfriend is single now. Hope that doesn't kill the thrill for you." she winked.

"Pssh, as if..." he grumbled at the sly remark.

"What if.. what if I hurt him?" She looked down at her wine with a sense of doubt, swirling it. "I'm just... whatever. I'm overthinking this. I mean, this is what every girl dreams of, right? Some royal hot guy, sweeping you away..."

Sann’s expression remained unchanged.

"I'm only going to say this once to you. **_Don’t ...stray ...from ...the group_ **. If you pull that shit again, I will personally be the one who hunts you down, and you remember how fun that was last time…” His eyes hallowed, pitch black residing inside to which there was no depths. Scarlet swallowed hard.

“Chara’s been our problem since day one. It’s our fault he’s here. You’re still getting to know him, so I’m only warning you as a courtesy, but I won’t take responsibility for your carelessness. If you give two shits about your fellow monsters, you’ll stop fucking around. Even _Charlie_ knows that running off risks the lives of everyone." Sann scarfed the rest of his drink, a drop of red slipping through his cheekbones.

  
"I know that we all have fun like shit isn’t happening, but until that son of a bitch is gone, this is still **_war_ ** ,” he growled low, inches from her. “ **A n d   w a r   n e v e r   c h a n g e s . . ."**

 

He turned and walked off.  
For some reason.... coming from Sann, his tone cut deep. She felt some sort of intense sense of failure and felt the sting of tears. Shocked and confused by how deeply his anger affected her, she faced the wall and blinked until the tears faded, gulping her wine and taking a deep breath, telling herself she was just stressed and needed to relax.

  
Sann slouched over and sat next to Charlie and huffed. Charlie slid a hand underneath the table and held his hand, he smiled warmly and laid his head down to rest for a moment.  

 

Todd eyed Charlie, he yawned and licked his hand. "So, you're not queen anymore I hear," he teased.

"So it seems," she drank some more, eyes focused.

"I guess that means I'm not your guardian anymore.....,"

Charlie laughed, "Oh...this whole time I thought I was babysitting you." He kicked her leg and she fell back into a chair. "And still the sore loser it seems."

 

“Hey." Sans said, appearing right beside Scarlet. She was too distracted to even jump. Sans touched her shoulder and she looked back with a forced smile.  
“Let’s play some pool.” he nodded towards the table. Scarlet nodded and took a cue.

"I'll play too." Undyne rushed over.

Todd appeared from behind Scarlet and smiled.  
"Why not volunteer his majesty," he cackled.

"Asriel," Charlie shouted. He looked over.

"Go have fun, play well with others, dear!" she comforted. He grinned at his former Queen's support and hopped over the counter and grabbed a stick, siding with Undyne.

"Oh no. You go over there to your little snowbunny. I'm not playing with your nervous ass!"

"Come on, Undyne..." Scarlet groaned.

"All I have to do is talk about how fine your ass is and he'll miss! I know how this will go. Get over there!"

"Fine! We'll whip both of you!" Scarlet's competitive fire sparked, she pulled Asriel to her side. Sans shrugged and aimed to break.

 

Asriel went next, he wound up tying with the other team. Charlie casually walked around the table and drank more of the spiked punch, getting a little tipsy but she insisted on making sure both sides of this game were even. Sann eyed her, smiling as she observed the playing field and predicted possible outcomes.

 

"How about we make this game... _interesting._ " Undyne sneered.

"Yeah-huh..." Scarlet leered, aiming and getting a ball in.

"Losing team is prone to a triple-dog dare. No take backs..." Undyne grinned wide.

"Childish," Asriel barked.

"Scared?" She teased. Scarlet and Asriel straightened up.

"Please, we're not afraid of you." she hissed.

"I've fought an army, fear isn’t a **luxury** I’m accustomed to," he grinned, only a small strip of black forming over a wrist. “You seem pretty steeped with all of these empty threats, huh, Undyne?” he taunted.

"You know what? Deal." Scarlet stated. Asriel looked up, surprised. Sans got three in in a row. Asriel went next, his eyes slitted and narrowed. He took a shot and three went in.

"I can actually start playing if you want, Undyne," he smirked innocently. Undyne chortled and lined up.

 

"You two are in for it. Any last words?" she growled. Sans' eye glinted and her foot slipped. The ball accidentally bounced in another direction, somehow knocking the rest in, in the perfect order. His eyes darkened. He didn’t mean to do that…  
Undy and the Alphys’ ran over, tackling her and cheering on behalf of the dopest shot they’d ever seen. Scarlet gulped and face-palmed. Asriel immediately began thinking of several excuses for several possible demands she might push...

"Alright, pipsqueak. I hope you're not feeling like a pussy today."

Pap shook his head, just as disappointed in this world's Undyne as with his comrade. But they're adults, this should be something they can handle.

"Fuck you! Do your worst." Scarlet snapped. The Fearsome Foursome huddled, whispering and snickering before they all stood, eyes glinting with mischief. Alph blushed, but focused. Undyne stepped forward, crossing her arms and a smug grin.

"I dare you to kiss his Royal Chasteness. Long. Slow. And deep."

Scarlet's eyes widened, blushing.

Sans' eyes went dark.

"In the closet.” Undy continued.

“You have 15 minutes," Alyp punctuated.

Before either of them could protest, both Alphys' suddenly shoved them both through the room and into the closet, locking the door. The entire room roared with laughter.

  
  


Scarlet fell onto the floor with a squeal, rubbing her head. Asriel grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet. She squealed and scrambled until her back was against the wall. Asriel frowned with concern.

“Did you run away because of me?” he hesitantly asked.

 

"What makes you say that?" She laughed nervously, breaking into a sweat. The small space and breach of her comfort zone making her heart race.

 

"Please," he scoffed. "I know when someone's trying to avoid me..." He was a little disappointed.

“It’s not like I asked you to marry me… not yet anyway," he said with a sly smile.

 

"I... It’s not that! I just… What happened there!?" She said, holding her forehead. "Don't we have to tell Toriel?! Oh god what will she say? Not to mention that now it’s obvious that everyone knows! This is just the beginning! They’re all so fucking pushy!”

 

Asriel covered his mouth, trying not to chuckle, but failing. He shook his head with admiration. Scarlet realized how silly she must look and covered her face with a groan.

 

"God you're such a fucking piece..." she said, laughing quietly, and taking a deep breath.

 

"I know I am," he held his head up high. "You shouldn’t worry about those guys. And why would you be afraid of what my Mother will think? She loves you."

 

"Haha in your world..." she trailed off. "She's a little peeved at me here."

 

"You mean the one in this world…?” Asriel said, reminding himself of the double he’d yet to meet. “Why would she dislike you?"

 

“Well… let’s just say she was a little jealous. She and Sans… were uh…” she trailed off.

It took a moment before Asriel connected the dots, his expression darkening with disgust.

"I mean they are both punmasters. You can't be that surprised.” she reasoned. Asriel shuddered shaking his head.  


“Let’s change the subject…” he begged. “To something more pleasant.” he drew closer. Scarlet pressed back, smiling nervously. “... You’re hesitating.”

 

“I-I’m sorry. Kissing is just…. really really intimate for me. We barely know anything real about each other and this is all so new and going really fast and--”

 

“I’d never force you to do anything. You know that, right? It’s just a stupid wager. We can always just say we did.”

 

“N-No! I’m the Queen of dares! It’s a matter of honor…” she stated.

 

“Well… maybe it’ll help if we clear any remaining doubts... What’s making you so nervous about us? Is it the whole… monster/human thing?”

 

“What!?” Scarlet looked insulted, “No!” she snapped. Asriel smirked. “I think your plenty attractive! You being a monster has never mattered to me, who cares what people think. It's not exactly unheard of in human history, either, for the record. Animal/Monster hybrids used to be worshipped as Gods.”

 

“....What?”

 

“Totally! Ancient human empires worshipped cats, dragons, goats…” she smiled. “The ‘Gods’ would create the humans, then take them in the night~” Scarlet said, dramatically wilting. “And do unspeakable lusty things to them~!”

  
Asriel snorted and and crossed his arms with a smile, observing the return of her sparkle.

Scarlet began to relax and leaned against the wall.

  
“How about you…? Is there anything you think I should know about _you_?” Scarlet asked, shyly. Asriel’s expression changed, a hint of sadness in his eyes. There was a small twinge of fear that shot up his spine.

 

“Yes.” he said, taking her hand and looking at her seriously. “I have this power that, I’ll admit, I am very moderate in terms of its control. It was useful during the war… but sort of a loose-cannon. I lose myself for a moment and act on impulse.” he stated. Asriel lifted her hand to his lips.   
“If it ever happens, which is likely considering Chara is at large… you need to be very still. I’d hate to hurt you. It would break me…” he looked down, recalling horrible memories. Scarlet touched his cheek with a small smile.

 

“It’s not a weapon… but I have a similar thing.” she said softly, taking in his features. “I sometimes... go into, what humans call, a 'frenzy.” Her tone became softer, looking down.

“When my stress levels get high enough in association with feeling in danger or helpless, the 'fight or flight' instinct takes total control and I sort of... black out for a while..." she fidgeted with his scarf, avoiding eye-contact.

 

"I never remember any of it, but i'll scream and fight and I can't breathe… I'm almost unreachable if I can't reign in the symptoms before they take over..."

 

“I know what you mean…” he comforted. “I'm beginning to feel like we have more in common than we realize…” he smiled and slipped his hand around to cradle her head. Scarlet pushed back a bit, Asriel tilting his head inquisitively.

 

“Part of the reason this is so hard is because I get really… really uncomfortable at the thought of letting anyone in… not having control, feeling vulnerable… I wish I was normal and more like Charlie but--”

 

“Shh...” Asriel smiled. “Hush, you’ve been through your own battles and so have we. It doesn't make me wish you were different, Scarlet. It makes me admire you more, really.” he said softly, lifting her chin to look at him. “I want to be there as you conquer your demons… and help in any way I can.”

 

They looked at eachother for a moment, sounds of the party muffled just outside the door. Scarlet's heart began to race a little as she felt the sudden pull of desire in her mind.  She took his hand and closed in, hovering over his lips. Asriel laughed softly.

 

“Scarlet, you don't hav--”

 

“Shh.” she hushed sharply, beginning to tremble a bit. “I trust you…” she whispered. Saying out loud helped her resolve better than anticipated. Taking a deep breath, she pecked his lips and drew back with a bashful grin. There.”

 

She sighed, smiling at the ground in disbelief. Asriel's hand suddenly flipped her wrist and guided her arm around his neck as he pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing her slowly. Scarlet gasped against his lips with a soft moan, and in a split second she melted into his arms, hugging his neck and leaning into the kiss.

 

Her heart raced, the anxiety building, and yet it felt… thrilling. The same sense she got when jumping from suspension to suspension when she danced. The pleasant drop her stomach felt as as she plunged… Now she understood why they called it “falling” for someone…

Asriel pulled away for a moment, still hovering with a smile.

 

“I-I’m sorry. You’ll just have to forgive me for that one…” he coaxed, his words coated with desire.  Scarlet pulled him back in, laughing softly. He pressed her against the wall, the two locked in brief passion.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  
  


Sann grumbled, none to keen about what his Blue counterpart must be feeling… Though, he decided to take advantage of the distracting turn of events to do something he’s been thinking about since they came to the surface.... He smiled at his saving grace-- no, his _Hope_. He grabbed her hand and she looked down, puzzled but content all the same.

 

“Hey, single lady... I want to show you something,” he pulled her down and whispered, “preferably in private.”

 

Charlie intertwines her eager fingers into Sann’s and heads upstairs. They enter, she closes the door discreetly. Sann pins her wrists against the door. Charlie cleared her head and followed her body’s cues of attraction, she reached for his head but he held her hands back and then interlaced her fingers with his. She cocked her head. He smiled and breathed deeply into her neck. He pulled her back and then in a circle. One hand cradled her back as the other lead her around.

 

“A-are you _dancing_ with me?” She blushed. It wasn’t often Sann accomplished this without perversion involved. This was new.

 

He grinned, “Surprised?” He danced around the bedroom, placing caution on her hips and avoided other pieces of furniture. She nodded, turning more red but never looking away. He melted in her eyes, her face of feeling vulnerable.

 

“People often forget, that fighting is a form of dancing, both require grace and a method of remaining,” he dips her, “flexible.”

 

“And you’ve been _keeping this from me_?” She teased while twirling around, her hand lifted as she turned into him. His hands graced her shoulders and moved down to her hips, fitting snugly around her pelvis.

 

They swayed as Charlie felt his whole body cradling hers. With eyes closed, she smiled, her arms caressing the back of his head and holding it in place. He hummed a familiar tune she used to sing in the underground. His hands led her over to the bed, where she kissed his hands in hope of falling even deeper.

 

“This time it’ll be different,” he comforted. Sann lifted her back off the bed. The shirt was removed with his free hand in a soothing manner, her pants the same. Charlie took initiative to undo the back of the bra but her breathing hitched when he gently kissed her throat, his teeth never making contact. Her heart raced and she fell prone, his hand already unsnapping the bra and tossing it to the side. “This time we’ll make love.” She held his head down against her breasts as he entered, agonizingly slow.

 

Charlie was soaked as he penetrated deeper, his hot breath creating beads of sweat between her breasts. She moaned, his warmth filling her folds. She gasped and pulled at his back. He gripped the wooden posts to the bed and his grip shook viciously, trying to hold back a terrible desire to ram into her back walls.

 

“S-Sa--…. _oh god, Sann!_ ” She pulls him down as her insides tightened around him. A bed post shatters as it splinters in his hand, he clears his head. He wanted to do this right, but damn was this challenging. Charlie arched her back, he still kept a slow pace while kissing her neck, his mouth drooled at the chance to bite, just this once. He hesitated at the opportunity, instead biting down on his lower lip, his face turned red.

 

“C-Charlie…,” he grunted. _“Shit, you're tight...”_ he held his breath and ignored her moans, his insides churning. She came again, crying out for him. He almost collapsed.

 

“Hey S-Sann..” her flushed face staring innocently into his. He was sweating all over, he managed to tune out her voice this long…but hearing her call his name made his eyes grow dark. He can’t do this.

 

“U-uh yeah?”

 

She shoved him onto his back and straddled him and staring down, almost condescendingly. She rolled up and down, the rhythm allowing her to reach an acceptable pace, finally approaching her climax. Her legs tensed and her walls closed in on him. Sann’s nose nearly began to bleed.

 

“Oh shit…. _f-fuck,_ ” his heated breath melting her. Sann jerked his head back into the bed. He throbbed and pulsed at the sudden change in both scenery and position, growing larger inside of her. Charlie whimpered out of an alarmed reflex. Sliding up wasn’t hard for her, but going down stretched her walls even more. She bit her lip to muffle the noise. Sann grabbed her hips and lifted her up to ease the exhaustion but then slammed into her.

 

“Again, a-again! Harder…please harder,” she threw her head back, her legs past the point of exhaustion. Sann rammed into her with more force, her screams muffled by biting her palm.

Charlie’s legs buckled. She hunched over him as she came into him. A few seconds later, her muscles relaxed and Sann’s buildup finally released.

 

“C-Char-- _Goddamit, Charlie…!!!_ ” he came with such a an overabundance that he nearly blacked out. His phalanges dug into her hips as his climax still pulsed inside of her, creating more muffled moaning.

 

Charlie collapsed ontop of him, her matted hair draped around his face. He laughed and blew it out of the way, breathing heavily. She laughed weakly.

“Thanks for the dance…” she huffed.

 

“You’re... n-not half bad a fighter yourself….,” he hoarsely whispered, she slapped his chest and he grunted a weak laughter.

“Heh... still got it.”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Scarlet and Asriel continued to make-out for what felt like hours. His hands ran through her hair, losing himself in how soft she was, the way her frame fit with his, her scent. Scarlet shifted and jumped up, Asriel catching her legs and hoisting her up against the wall as they both giggled. She quickly became addicted to the electrifying energy that coursed through her every time their lips met. He was much stronger than she’d anticipated, moving her with ease. For a beast-humanoid, his fur was oddly non-descript. It was soft and fine, but somehow fitting; normal. His tongue was larger than hers, taking a second to get used to, but nothing either of them paid much mind toward. Scarlet’s fingers began gently playing with his ears, curious what he’d do if she bit them...

The sound of a glass shattering broke the moment as they both looked back toward the illuminated frame of the door. They heard Undy and Pap start arguing about something as everyone else began to laugh. Asriel looked back at Scarlet and they both snickered.

“How are we going to survive the rest of this?” Scarlet sighed.

“What do you mean?” he smiled, kissing her neck. Scarlet hugged him tighter and grinned.

“The second we open that door, we’re in for a world of torment.”

“I’m not afraid of piranhas.” Asriel chuckled. “But, if you want… we can get out of here and go grab some coffee or something.”

“Oh my god, stop being perfect.” she groaned and pushed im off, landing on her feet and sneaking over to the closet door. She held a finger to her lips and looked through the shuttered spaces.   
“Okay… As soon as they all vacate the room, we sneak off the balcony.”

“Sounds good.” he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. Their moment came, when they heard Charlie and Sann shout something inappropriate that drew everyone to the den. Scarlet took Asriel’s hand and pulled him toward the balcony. In one swift movement, he threw her onto his back and they slipped out the back door.   
“Hold on.” he smirked.

“Please. I could race you.” she scoffed. Before she could attempt to get down, Asriel leapt from fixture to fixture, down 30 stories. Scarlet giggled and clung to him.

 

The two of them walked a block or two to the nearest cafe. After they had acquired their drinks, they stood on the street corner and watched for a taxi.

“So. I’m thinking we should take a day off from all of this. Since you seem to need a break.” Asriel offered. Scarlet smirked.

“Oh, really?” she scoffed. “Should I go into Mettaton’s closet and grab a hoop skirt and parasol?” she mocked. “I’ll be a proper little teenie-bopper.”

“I mean… a **_date_ ** would be nice.” he shrugged. “It’s not something we really did back in the Underground. It seems to be a custom exclusive to your culture and it looks really fun.”

“I can’t remember the last time I went on a date… Maybe like… 7 years ago?”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Twenty-six.” Scarlet sipped her iced coffee and saw a cab turn the corner a few blocks away. She waved and it began to b-lined straight for them.

“Well, that’s unacceptable. I’ll call the others and let them know not to wait up.” he winked and pulled his phone out, texting a few of the others and walking towards a trashcan to dispose of his empty cup.

Scarlet suddenly got the sense that something was wrong when she noticed the cab wasn’t slowing down. The back passenger door flew off and crashed through the Cafe window, shattering the glass. Asriel immediately looked to the shattered Cafe. Scarlet jumped back as the car drifted right toward her. Two arms wrapped around her waist and ripped her into the backseat. Tires burned into the asphalt as the car careened down the street, Chara’s chilling laughter ringing out of the window.

 

The car drifted around the corner and spun out, a horrifying metal sound clanging as it plowed into a building around the block, sending nearby crowds into a hysterical frenzy.


	10. That Makes Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara now has Scarlet in his grip... This does not bode well for our heroes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Vari is all moved in! Time for more regularly scheduled updates, yaaayy!! Thank you so much for your patience! We love you!

Asriel drew back, hearing the screeching down the street, he sprinted past people and over mildewed garbage cans. Screams of terror bounced off the thick walls of nearby skyscrapers. Onlookers gathered and formed a congested circle around the remains of the car. Asriel pushed through, witnessing a sight that knocked his heart out of rhythm. 

  
The front of the car had been pulverised, the wall it had crashed into destabilizing the building. Security guards pushed people back as they shouted warnings. Asriel hopped over a few more people and ran to the window. 

It was empty.

“FUCKING DAMMIT,” Asriel slammed his hands over the hood and kicked the back fender. He heard something dripping across the concrete…...water? He bent over and saw that a gasoline tank had been cracked when the vehicle smacked the building. His eyes widened as he grabbed two women and pulled them back. He pulled the girls and tossed them overhead, being caught by other citizens. The car combusted, the crowd gasping and screaming. Asriel’s hands shook, he needed Sann here ...now.

"My word!" a familiar maternal voice rang behind him.

Asriel texted Sann furiously. He didn’t know Chara would directly change his objective and instead go after Scarlet. Why did she matter to him? 

"Asirel, we got the message, where's Scarlett!?” Sans rushed over, Sann’s eye glowed, his flames encompassing the car, the fire dying down.

"Sans...?" Tori gasped and rushed over, hearing a familiar voice. She was holding grocery bags. Asriel's face was slowly turning black as his skin darkened. 

"I'll fucking kill him, Sann," Asriel shouted. “Scarlet meant nothing to him, sure she knew Charlie... But he literally went out of his way to get just HER.” 

Sann paused, he looked around. "....Toriel!?" 

Sans gripped Asriel’s shirt.

"What are you saying!?" Blue growled, eye blazing. Tori approached, shooing the onlookers. Asriel’s face quickly went pale upon seeing the Goat Woman, clearing the crowds.

"Mom?!" Asriel did a double take. 

"Uh, what?" Sann was just as puzzled, tilting his head sideways to assure it was really her.

"Mother..." Asriel lost all past troubles for a second, seeing her in her truest form. Sann just deadpanned, she was really here. "When---how?" 

"Tori! Scarlet's been abducted!" Sans snapped.  

"What… Asri-- How?" she said, staring at Asriel.

Asriel snapped back, he leaned over to Tori.    
"We need to leave here."

"Let's go home." Tori insisted. Sans grabbed Tori and Asriel. They teleported to her front door, Sann popped in from behind. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet cried out in anger after the car door slammed shut and Chara's arm wrapped around her neck in a headlock. Chara howled with laughter, making Charlotte wince with a wave of anxiety. In a flash, they landed in a bed of golden flowers. Scarlet scrambled to her feet and stood, readying herself to fight. She was frantically wondering how they left the car and ended up ….down here? Where was she? 

Charlotte stood and frowned, pulling a knife from her pocket and sighing. Scarlet suddenly backed into Chara, who stood behind her. He wore a smug smirk and stood his ground.

"So you're the one who's apparently dating half my friends." he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Scarlet growled, focusing on forming some sort of strategy. 

"First I hear about you and Charlie, and now I find out you're with my brother? You sure work fast, don't you." He smiled and took a step towards her. She stepped back, but kept her senses high in case Charlotte moved.

"So, what? Are you here to warn me not to hurt him?" she joked. Chara snorted. 

"Oh, no. No, see it's quite the opposite." he shoved her back and Charlotte caught her, pulling the knife to her neck. Scarlet laughed.

"You think killing me will make a difference?" she spat. "All you'll ever do is piss everyone off."

"It's a talent." he closed the distance between them.

"How boring." Scarlet scoffed. "If I were a psychopath, I'd be way more creative." 

"Oh?" he said, moving to stroke her cheek. Scarlet tried to bite him and he grabbed her by the jaw. "You want to be a villain do you?" he smiled. "That can be arranged. In fact... that's the plan."

“What do you mean we’re turning her into a villain?” Charlotte’s stance wilted for a moment. Whether she was innocent or not, Scarlet was still a terrorist… as far as Chara said... 

The three of them were teleported into Chara's room. Scarlet was thrown onto the bed. Charlotte went for her wrists and tried to pin her down. Scarlet kicked her in the stomach and got up, running for the door. Chara grabbed her by the hair and slammed her back.

"How long is this gonna take?" Charlotte whined, holding her stomach, her diaphragm spazzing.

"Patience," he purred. "We have to wait for  _ her _ to come to  _ us,  _ remember?."

"You might as well just kill me then, because that's not happening." Scarlet growled. Chara pressed himself against her.

"I'm not talking about you, honey,” Chara scoffed. “"But if you push me, I might decide to...experiment.” he hummed a familiar tone. Scarlet tried to calm herself, her mind switching into a numb state she would retreat into when her ex would get violent. 

"It's not working!" Charlotte huffed and started pacing.

" **_Shut up!_ ** " Chara commanded.

"They're gonna come for her, Chara! We don't have time! Let's speed it up!" She whined. "Do you even know what you’re doing?!”

Chara jerked Scarlet's head up. She refused to look at him or make a sound. He scoffed and grabbed her arm, throwing her back onto the bed. 

"Maybe she needs more  _ incentive _ ..." he suggested. Scarlet smiled sweetly and shifted a little seductively. Chara raised a brow and drew closer. Once he was close enough, Scarlet stomped him right in the crotch. He grunted, stumbling back a bit. Charlotte instinctively swiped her knife at Scarlet and nicked her arm. Scarlet hissed and reared back, punching her in the chest. In one swift movement, Chara slammed Scarlet's chest down onto the bed, the pressure on her sternum near suffocating. Charlotte pointed the knife to her again.

"Fuck off..." Scarlet hissed. Chara tore her shirt open from the back. and gripped her side, crushing her. Scarlet groaned and let out a small cry. Chara grabbed the knife from Charlotte and pressed the tip against her spine.

“So Scarlet…,” Chara giggled, “What’s the difference between onions and women.” He snickered while twisting the knife, “I cry when I cut up an onion.” 

Scarlet winced, her breathing became heavier, tears falling as he slid down her spine just away from the spinal column. He grabbed her throat and she came undone. She screamed and shook beneath him, a beautiful sight to his sadistic longing. Charlotte covered her eyes, shaking herself. What fucked up hell is this, she thought. 

Scarlet fell limp.

Chara dropped her and stood back.

"Did... it work?" Charlotte looked over, relieved the torture appeared over. Chara kicked Scarlet, rolling her over. "Is... she dead?"

"One more fucking word Charlotte and you’ll take her place….,” Chara’s harsh words rang with honest, brutal intentions. Charlotte choked up.

Scarlet’s back arched inhumanely and her body rolled into a morbid slouch. Her hair covered her face. Chara grinned and went to touch her back. Scarlet intercepted him and grabbed his wrist, twisting it to near snapping. He tried to grab at her throat with the other hand, but Scarlet animalistically pulled him down and kicked into his side, sending him colliding into the wall. Charlotte screamed. Scarlet’s neck twitched and cracked as she looked at her shaking hands. She began laughing... which turned into maniacal sobbing.... and then laughter again. 

"I... I've found him… He’s alive..." Scarlet said tearfully. 

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot." Chara grunted and stood. "My name is-"

 

"Chara." Scarlet finished. "Yes, I can see that. Not very popular with this girl's friends, are you..." She looked up at his with red eyes.

"So... I was wondering if we could make a deal?" he said,his posture straightening, a smug grin creeping across his face. 

"Oh...?" she cooed, approaching him. 

"I don't know this new batch of assholes as well as you do," he said, crossing arms. Charlotte looked between the two of them, feeling the tension. "I figured you might be interested in helping me destroy them." He handed her the knife. Cara took it and smiled, admiring her reflection in the blade. Chara watched, waiting for her response...

She looked up at him excitedly and plunged the blade into his stomach, twisting it. He groaned and toppled back against the wall.   
"You are a fool to think I would share power with such a sad little boy..." she croaked, with a grin. "This is  **_my_ ** world. I am it's Queen. Tell me... how do you expect to rule anything if you leave this world with nothing?"   
Chara seemed a little taken back, blood pooling beneath him. Charlotte backed against a wall, petrified. She trembled, thoroughly convinced she was in way over her head.    
"No... I can't imagine you think of those sorts of things..." she hissed, her gaze dripping with judgement. 

"You don't even realize... Asriel is alive…! He's here. I can deliver him to you, if you'll help me take the other's down." he stuttered, blood loss beginning to take its toll. 

"You think I need  **_help_ ** fulfilling my destiny?" she laughed gracefully. "We will be reunited and take this world... I am a true ruler and you... You are nothing but a spoiled brat. A barbarian. You aren't fit to rule insects..." she condemned with a smile.

Chara drew a leg up and punted her, sending her careening into the wall. He cracked his knuckles as steam poured off his body, his raw power exhausting from his soul reserve. The wound began healing. 

"They'll be coming for her any minute. Go to the gate and greet them… Make sure you stay as vague as possible. Just keep em busy while I have a chat with this bitch..." he spat blood and looked at Cara, enraged, only to be met with a loving smile. 

Charlotte booked it out of the room, weeping. 

“So, I hear you’re fucking useless without a body…...would be a shame if I ripped it apart right after you got a taste…” 

“And I hear you’re just  _ generally _ useless…” Cara clapped back. “Tear this body apart… see if I care. I’ll just take the whimpering little fool you dragged down here with you…”

“I wouldn’t bother…” he scoffed. “Listen, Princess… I brought you this tribute in hopes of forming an alliance…”

“Don’t waste your breath, you worm.” she growled.   
  
“Aw, come on. I can be very… persuasive. I bet I know what you like… I am ‘you’ after all…” he approached her.   
Cara suddenly hitched and she twitched demonically. Chara circled her with a semi-circle of protection, ready to drop the match at any given moment. 

Another moment of falling limp and suddenly Scarlet was back, holding her head and shrieking, clawing at her neck and looking around lost in panic. She started rocking and gripping her hair, mumbling to herself. Chara couldn't have been happier in that moment, watching the thing his brother loved most crumble into insanity. 

There was nothing he could do to save her now...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asriel, Sann, and Sans were lead by Tori to her home just a few blocks down. 

Tori opened the door and Frisk greeted her with a hug.

Sann and Asriel flinched, almost taken back by this short human, who almost resembled Chara’s younger self. But seeing Sans’s calm demeanor made them rest their weary nerves. Sans tried to smile for his old friend but it faded.

"Hello, my child!" she chimed, walking to the kitchen. Frisk looked at Sans and instantly knew something was wrong.

[upstairs...?] they signed.

Frisk looked at Asriel and Sann with a very studious stare. Sann glared back at the kid. Asriel grimaced… the kid looking a little too much like Chara.

[You're looking like you and your....  _ friends _ need to talk.]  they signed, their demeanor maturing in an instant.

Sans nodded. Sann and Asriel were confused, lost in translation. They didn't know what the kid was saying. The boys heard plates shuffling and Toriel humming. 

[She might take a moment... Follow me.]

Frisk lead the others up to their bedroom. Up on a small table sat a potted golden flower that looked like Toriel but... grumpier. The moment the flower saw Asriel, its eyes shrunk in shock. Frisk sat on their bed and patted the spot beside them for Sans to sit.

Flowey's eyes never left Asriel. Asriel and Sann stared at the flower, unsure who it resembled more as the face kept shifting.

[Don't mind him. he's in time out for biting mom again.] Frisk signed. [what's going on.]

"Who the hell is that," Asriel pointed a finger at the flower. Sann slapped his hand. 

"It's rude to point at yourself..." he half smiled.  Asriel didn't think that was funny.

"Focus," Sans scolded.

"Now there are TWO of you idiots?" Flowey laughed, looking between Red and Blue. "This day just became FAR more interesting." it cackled, their face distorted.

Sann’s eye twitched, “For once, I might become a vegan just for you, you colorful prick,” Sann’s eye flashed bright pink, a warning.

Asriel punched his arm. Flowey was nothing but entertained, chuckling lowly. Sann imitated the exact same chuckle to irritate him. Flowey was thrilled, its face distorting into a skull. Frisk snapped to get everyone's attention. He grabbed Flowey’s pot and put him in the corner, giving him a warning look.

[You all look like you're in a hurry, so I assume this is urgent.]

"Yes," Sans replied. "Chara from a different world has Scarlet… we need to find out where he went."

[Another Chara… That’s troublesome.] Frisk lovingly touched Sans' shoulder. [Scarlet… I’m so sorry, Sans… You have no idea where they could have gone?]

"No," Sans sorrowfully replied. "He could be anywhere." Frisk thought for a moment. He nudged Sans and pointed to Asriel for him to translate.

[What does he want?]

"He's.... _ with _ Scarlet," Sans replied. Asriel's full attention was now on those two, even more so. Frisk looked at Asriel with eyes much too wise to belong to any child. He paced for a moment in thought...

"I have a  _ human lover _ ...?” Flowey chimed in the background. "Interesting..." he said, words dripping with malice. Frisk walked over and kicked his pot.

"Fucking zip it, you goddamn weed!" Sann pointed a finger at him, “Second warning, one more and I’ll fucking eat you.” 

"Cool it..." Asriel calmly patted Sann’s back. “Be the bigger bonehead and stop letting it get under your skin.” 

[Why would he be interested in her… Cara would never be so...] Frisk stopped and his eyes looked up at Asriel with horror, realizing Chara’s motive… and how pressed for time they suddenly were. They turned to Sans and signed quickly. [Sans… Cara only needs a human...]

Frisk went to their dresser and started digging furiously.

"Asriel!" Sans stood up..."Chara took her to the underground."

Frisk ripped a pendant from the drawer, [Take this… in case you’re too late...] they looked pale. Asriel took the pendant. It was exactly identical to the one that Charlie currently wore around her neck… the Asriel from this world must have also given it to his Princess... 

"Okay," Sans coaxed. “Let’s go.”  

[I assume you all know where the hole is...]

Toriel knocked at the door frame. She barged through, in her arms were several sack lunches prepared for any journey they may embark, they richly scented of butterscotch and snails.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt. Full stomachs make less mistakes." she said optimistically, but respectful to the mood of the room. The guys paused and looked at Tori. She handed them each one and looked at Frisk, who shook his head. She sighed and exited the room, stopping in front of Asriel.

"Thank you Moth--... Toriel..." Asriel grabbed a bag.

"Please be safe, my child." she sighed with a smile and touched his shoulder. She went downstairs.

"Awkward..." Sann hinted. He shrugged. 

"You're all idiots!" Flowey laughed. "If Cara is **_really_** coming... then she'll head here first to kill everyone you love!" Flowey taunted. “Perhaps I'll tell her how to do it, slowly..." he grinned. Frisk took an empty box and set it on top of Flowey, who screamed obscenities.

"That's actually a good point...someone should stay behind..," Asriel pointed out.

“I ain’t no fucking babysitter,” Sann snapped, Asriel smiled at him. 

"Thanks for volunteering Sann." Sans intruded and held onto Asriel, they teleported out.

""Dammit," Sann kicked the bed. There was a chill in his soul he couldn’t shake...guilt. He was brought back to the fear he felt the moment Charlie had been captured by Chara the first time… only this was annoyingly more urgent. He knew they should have left Scarlet and Sans after knowing Chara stowed away into this world.Frisk awkwardly smiled up at him. Sann glared back. “Don't suppose you have any weedkiller do you,” Sann awkwardly smirked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------

Asriel and Sans appeared at the top of the hole to the underground. The barriers and protective spells had been shattered. 

“Memories, huh.." Sans began.

"You could say that...." Asriel sighed. 

They both leapt into the hole and Sans levitated both of them just before hitting the ground. They both heard Charlie running and distressed, looking up. Asriel stepped forward, Sans catching his wrist. He looked back at Sans, who shook his head, silently reminding him what there was a dopple-gangar who was likely there to distract them...

“Help! Help!” Charlotte ran to them, screaming for someone. She saw horns and thought it was just another monster, but she should have known it was them. “Please,” she cried, “Chara doesn’t know what he’s done…”

“Enough!” Asriel shouted. Charlotte flinched, nearly tripping. “Tell us where Scarlet is!” 

“What do you think I’m trying to fucking do,” she shouted at him. “We can’t fight her by ourselves anymore!”  

Sans teleported just behind her, his eye blazing. Charlotte was raised into the air, feeling a grip around her neck.. She cried, feeling the fear settle in…….Chara was right about them...

“F-fuck you…..and you! Fuck every one of you goddamn monsters!” Charlotte screamed “Chara was right.” She growled against Sans’s hold. “Just fucking kill me already. That’s all you fucking do! Kill or get people killed!” 

 

There was slow clapping behind them.

Sans held her until she passed out, gently laying her down into the dirt. 

"Brother...enough,” Asriel insisted.  

Chara was absent of fear, accomplished. “Asriel... Asriel, Asriel, Asriel… You don’t think I’d let you get a new girlfriend without approving of her first, do you?”” 

"Where is she!?” Asriel growled, black sliding up his arms and thighs. 

"Don’t worry. She’s a fighter. It took some persuasion, but I talked her down. You might even say we bonded..." Chara grinned and teleported to cradle Charlotte and then reappeared in the light where the ground above them opened up. "You did great, baby." he pet Charlotte's head fondly, looking down at Asriel.

San’s eye blazed as he summoned a few blaster’s to surround them. Asriel, summoning two swords and readying himself.

"Ah-ah-ah~! You two are running out of time!”Chara sang. “I left her in my old bed… Hate to hit it and quit it, but you know… I have a schedule to keep and whatnot. Besides, I would save all of that energy for the real struggle, if i were you…” he winked at Asriel just before He and Charlotte disappeared. Before Asriel could say a word, Sans gripped his wrist and they appeared in front of the King’s Castle. It was eerily hollow and unkempt from abandonment over the years. Sans and Asriel raced through the corridors. Asriel quickly got the hang of the completely backwards layout and took lead. It was just like his old house. There was faint mumbling and panting coming from the old room he and Chara used to share. Asriel didn't hesitate; he kicked the door down. Sans ran in behind him. They both stepped back at the horrific display...

Scarlet shrieked, looking everywhere, as if things were circling around her and moving in to attack. She shook violently, twitching in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, saying unintelligible phrases over and over. There were bruises from being gripped on her arms and left thigh. Her clothes were torn, with a few small play cuts on her arms, some seemed to have been from defense. Her right cheek was swollen from being backhanded.

"Sans," Asriel calmly whispered something in his ear. Sans nodded in agreement. Asriel lifted up Scarlet as she flaid with him, he held her close and Sans teleported them out. 


	11. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone know any good priests? Looks like we're gonna need one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All moved in and BACK FROM VACAY BABY!!
> 
> Amar and I got to meet!! She's pretty mush the best thing ever! I will post pics on Tumblr with her permission!
> 
> Regular updates will resume! Sorry for all the complexity. Yes, that means Organized Chaos as well. <3
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

_"Clusterfuck" ~ By @Adlez-Axel_

 

 

 

The three reappeared over Frisk’s bed. The bed shattered beneath the weight from the fall. Sann was awkwardly eating a sandwich with Frisk on the floor. Sann’s eyes widened as he saw Scarlet slashed up and screaming. Something within him stirred… but was shoved down as Frisk gasped and protectively stood in front of him.

Scarlet struggled as violently as she could, but her body was fatigued from hours of fighting.  
"STOP! GET OFF, STOP!" She pathetically sobbed.

Sann shoved Frisk aside and stood beside the three of them.

“What happened!?” he barked.

“What always happens!” Asriel snapped back. Scarlet sobbed and mumbled incoherently. Sans gently tried to shush her, but she flinched at his touch. He looked positively panicked. Sann shoved him aside and took his place. He was the master at calming Charlie… He hoped Scarlet wasn’t pushed past breaking.  
"You’re safe.. Scar, you’re safe! Do you hear me? We’re here for you… just calm your mind. Imagine being in a forest, calm, and dense.”

Frisk and Sans ran out of the room. Asriel and Sann exchanged knowing glances as Scarlet’s chest heaved.

“Do you know whether or not he…” Sann grimly asked.

“No… but I think we wouldn’t have found her in one piece if he had…” Asriel reasoned, looking at her helplessly. Sann shifted her and cradled her head as she curled into his lap. Scarlet held her head and rocked. Sann fought to hold her still as she sobbed softly and buried her head into Sann's chest. Asriel bit his lip, his leg bouncing impatiently. She suddenly went limp.

“....Scar?” Sann shook her lightly. He and Asriel locked eyes. “Go get Tori....we need her." Asriel fought his urge to snatch her from him, but ran to the doorway.

"Mothe-!! Ah… Tori!!" Asriel shouted. Scarlet started shifting. Sann closely eyed her. She rubbed up against Sann and sighed happily. Sann was intrigued, but didn’t push his luck, he still held her firmly.

"Mmmm..." she hung her head, hair covering face. Sann felt a chill crawl up his spine… unsure whether he liked this or… was afraid of it.

"Sans!" Asriel shouted again.

"Asriel...?" Scarlet moaned softly, her hands beginning to… explore Sann’s chest. He raised a brow, wishing he could laugh…. But feeling a pit in his stomach. Sans reappeared inside the room, doing a double take.

“I’m sorry… we’re trying to build something… How is she…?” Sans said softly. Sann stood, handing her to Asriel and clearing his throat.

“She wants you… I’m gonna go check on Charlie…” he grumbled and shoved past the both of them, sick of feeling conflicted. Scarlet shifted against Asriel and moaned softly.

"Mmmm, Is that you...?" she purred.

"Yes, it's me....," he smiled, relieved that she hadn’t completely broken. Sans sighed and pat Asriel’s shoulder, then leaning onto the doorframe, facing away. Scarlet started laughing softly, her fingers tracing Asriel’s chest.

"Do you remember the day we met…?" she sighed fondly. Asriel’s smile faded as Scarlet’s brilliant eyes stared up at him, now blood red. “I remember how happy I was…”

“Scarlet?” Asriel suddenly changed....he knew those eyes..."Darling…?"

She smiled eerily. "Oh... You've gotten so handsome..."

Sans peered inside… his eyes going dark. “No…” he whimpered. He covered his mouth, praying he wasn’t seeing this...

"Is this your lover...?" Cara mused, running a finger down her torso, enticingly. “She’s lovely…”

"Cara..." Sans shook his head, his pupils contracting in fluorescent blue halos. Cara took a step and stumbled. Asriel caught her, instinctively, looking up at Sans, desperate for an answer.

"Oh, dear... forgive me... it's been awhile since I've inhabited a body..." she giggled.

"Who… are you?" Asriel barely asked, unable to keep his black strips from forming.

"It's me..." she leaned in to kiss him. "I died for us, remember...?" Her voice sweet and smooth, sultry and loving… “It’s been so long, far far too long…” She said, moving to wrap her arms around his neck. Asriel froze, conflicted. He had to take care not to hurt her, even though his first instinct was to send her careening into the wall.

"Scarlet.... Where. Is. Scarlet?" he growled.

"Oh don't be that way." She pouted. He pinned her against the floor.

"Where is she, where’s Scarlet!?”

"Darling, please~! N-Not so fast... " she shifted against him. “Wait until we’re alone befo--” Her head twitched and her eyes shut tight, screaming suddenly **.** She slammed her head back against the floor and seemed to choke for a moment, then took a deep breath before chuckling drunkenly. “S-So persistent…”

The door was suddenly split into pieces as Sann destroyed it with a solid kick. Cara kicked Asriel off and sent him back against the wall. Sann grabbed Cara’s arms and held them against the bed.

“Well, hello there, ma’am,” Sann politely replied while strapping the arms to the bed with belts from the closet. “Name is Sann. Who is this STRAPPING young lady before me; if you don’t mind me asking...” heavy sarcasm poured from his gaping mouth.

"Sans…?" she smiled, looking him up and down, twitching occasionally as her arms were stretched. “O-Oh… Oh my… Her soul… Interesting…” she snickered. “I don’t believe you were this handsome when last we met…”

“Cut the sweet talk, Out with the name.” Sann growled.

"I am Cara." she smiled sweetly. "Crowned Princess of the Monsters."

“How original…. Now, if you don’t mind,” he laughed, summoning a few of Frisk’s belts from the closet and strapping her to the bed. “All hands and feet are to remain inside the bed at all times. In the event of an emergency, the exits all lead straight to hell. No refunds.”  

“Sann!!" Asriel snapped.

"Now, now… Such flattery," she playfully gasped. Tilting her head, she noticed pictures of Frisk hanging up, a broad smile surfaced. "Are we in my mother's home?

"Well, Princess, that’s strictly on a need to know basis." Sann sarcastically spoke. “So tell me, What was the grand Royal plan that wound up getting your prissy-ass killed, huh? Do you usually play hard to get, or did you waste yourself because of someone **Y O U   C O U L D N ’ T   H A V E**." He chastised himself... he really needed to stop taking after Chara’s sick sense of humor. This situation… fueled his sadism for some reason.

"Sans~!" Cara sang. Sans appeared beside the bed, leaning over her, his eyes hollow.

"Hey, kid."

"You look good, Sansy! The surface treating you all w-...well, ah~!," she hissed and bit her lip. Sann tightened her restraints. Sans punched Sann in the arm. They exchanged a glare for a moment.

"It was." Sans growled. Asriel was kneeling down, doubt and worry shrouded his mind and shredded his focus. He kept stared at Scarlet in utter disbelief. Cara looked back, her stale eyes made him shiver. His held down his right leg as it turned solid black underneath his pants. Part of him was dying to kill the princess but he had to believe Scarlet was still in there, under Cara’s suffocating dominance.  
Toriel stormed in with books, one already open.

"About damn time, woman!" Sann spat while sitting on Cara’s strapped down legs. She laughed as if she knew a joke no one else would get.

"I thought Cara couldn't survive outside of the underground! How were the barriers broken? Humans cannot enter!" Tori scolded bitterly to Sans. Sans glared back, his eye sharply cut through her bitter comment.

“Chara…. Isn’t human. Not anymore… He dragged her down there because of hi--” he stopped short, trying to hold himself back. “Because he needed a way to infiltrate us… I’d assume…”

Sann was careful to avoid eye contact with Blue...this was partly his fault as well, he knew Chara better than anyone. He was just...distracted, maybe she shouldn’t have been so hard on her earlier...maybe she would have stayed at the party.

"Hello Mother!" Cara lifted her head and smiled. "I've missed you!" Tori's glared at her. Sann ripped open a drawer and pulled out one of Frisk’s shirts, tieing it around her mouth as a Gag. Scarlet looked at Asriel lovingly, with a small smile, admiring him.

"What on Earth are we going do..." Tori sighed.

"Well.... the only way we knew how to get Cara out of Frisk… was to kill them… or a reset…” He said grimly, side glancing at Sann. Red’s expression darkened, slowly shaking his head.

“Absolutely not! There has to be another way. Sans, we would lose everything!"Tori stated, slamming her book down.

"What do you want me to do, Tori!?" he snapped. "I can’t **_kill_ ** her!!"

"Unacceptable...” Asriel stood, nearing the edge of his patience.  “I forbid it, she’s still in there.”

" _Couldn’t hurt to try,_ " Flowey's voice rang out. "I could use a new soul inside of me." Sann eyed the Flower, dragging his finger across his neck.

"Sans, maybe... maybe it is what she would want,” Tori suggested...

"Toriel Dreemurr, don't even joke,” Sans clapped back. Sann lost focus, he rubbed his face.

"Sans, I am only trying to think of the bigger picture. If she dies we can keep our lives. Is she worth throwing ourselves back? Losing everything we've built?" Tori put her foot down.

Charlie knocked on the door, cracking it. Upon seeing Scarlet, she rushed to her side, Cara looking her up and down with disgust.

"Toriel, she's **_not going to die_ **." Sans reinforced his position.

"God dammit..." Charlie hissed. “Sann… you didn’t say it was this bad..." Charlie touched her and Scarlet suddenly began seizing. Tori rushed over, making sure the gag was secure and wouldn’t choke her. Charlie held her hand. Asriel jumped into the bed, sitting beside her. Sans stood at the bedside, trying to keep himself together.

Scarlet went limp again. Everyone waited...

Scarlet broke into a cold sweat and shifted again, gently opened her eyes as they returned to her lovely contrasting shades... She started panting and looking around horrified, her hair sticking to her face, eyes welling up. She struggled against the restraints.

"Scarlet?" Asriel asked, in a hopeful whisper. She looked at Asriel, feeling crushed. She nodded. Tori untied her gag as Scarlet coughed. Asriel and Charlie moved to untie her.

"N-No…!” she gasped, “They're still here… They're... **_she's_ ** hiding..."

"No one untie the restraints," Sann ordered.

 **“** I-I can feel her inside me...." Scarlet squirmed, "sh-she's.... she's **_all over me_ **..." Scarlet began sobbing weakly.

"Shh… It’s okay… We’re going to fix this," Asriel tried to smile, but his hands shook horribly.

"I fought them off… I tried." she said softly, chuckling weakly. “I kicked him…. I kicked him right in the dick…”

"You did good," he moved the hair from her face. She twitched again, her eyes dilating and her head falling back. Asriel shook her again, looking up at Charlie helplessly. Charlie held Scarlet’s hand tighter, her mind racing with possible solutions, desperately trying not to panic.

"There might be something in these old books..." Tori interrupted the interaction, clearing her throat. “You see, possession is a form of dark magic that can only be used by a strong ….tormented ...spirit.” She flipped through some pages and shook her head, “There’s nothing, nothing in here that tell us how to kill it….bu---wait…,” she looked over at one page, she paused. “….I can't say how well this will work."

"Cara’s pendant… If it worked for Frisk, I’ll work for Scarlet...” Sans reminded.

"Well… Frisk is a child. Young souls are pure. Spirits feed off of darkness... Adults, however, are far more corrupt."

"I hope that bitch starves..." Sann quipped, shifting his head back towards Charlie to ignore any glares.

"If we are lucky... Cara will be banished back to the underground.” Tori sniffed while turning the book over. In the middle was a black heart surrounding by rainbow colors, but there was sacred text beneath it. “If not… Then it will merely keep Cara in a dormant state… well, as dormant as we can push her.... she'll be tormented until she eventually breaks..." Tori tried to keep a calm reserve, though she knew the news would break Sans’ heart. Frisk peeked from around the corner, silently sobbing.

"That can’t be it!” Sann pleaded. “Come on! Can’t we smoke the bitch out? This is your turf! Fucking defend your own!”

“Sann!” Asriel barked.

"I'll volunteer..." Charlie spoke up, reaching for Scarlet. “What can I do to hel---.” Her hand was slapped down.

"Don’t even think about it, Hope,” Sann scolded. “Possession is NOT, **_NOT_ **...something I’ll have you fuck with.” Charlie stared daggers at him. Sans laid a hand on her shoulder, breaking her rage. He looked at her shaking his head. She felt a softening when he touched her.

“Calm down, Sann…” Sans coaxed.

“It's our fault… it's all our fault...,” Asriel sighed, his voice small as he cradled Scarlet’s head.

“It’s worth a shot…” Sans pulled the pendant from his pocket. Frisk walked up to Sans and took his hand gently. They exchanged a moment before Scarlet began chuckling softly. Everyone cautiously looked over.

"No... N-no.. easy, Scarlet.." Cara panted obscenely. "Don't rush into things... You can talk to them in a  minute." she shifted "It's my turn..." Sann and Asriel froze at the mention of her name.

“Scarlet!” He desperately shook her. “You can fight her!”

“Oh… her soul is delightfully dark…” Cara purred. “It’s like soaking in a hot tub…”

Frisk straightened up and stomped into the room, reeling back and punching Cara square in the jaw. Sann held them back.

“Shit, Kid, calm down… Scar’s still in there…” Sann scoffed.

“Frisk, my friend… It’s been so long.” Cara’s neck cracked as she flashed a bloody smile.

Frisk looked up at Asriel desperately. Asriel looked at Sans, who sighed and unlatched the pendant.

“Alright, trouble maker. I’m gonna need my friend back for a while. We’ll definitely have a talk later…” Sans grumbled. Cara recognized the pendent and slowly realization slowly washing over her face.

“Asriel…?” she whimpered, suddenly backing into him. "Asriel!" she shrieked and started panicking. "Don't let him hurt me! _He'll kill me!!"_ **  
** Charlie grabbed Asriel’s face and forced him to look away.

“Don’t listen to her, not until that necklace is on, _do you hear me?_ " Charlie snapped, trying to keep a hold on her own sanity.

"ASRIEL, DON’T LET HIM HURT ME!" she screamed.

Asriel closed his eyes… determined to shut everything out. Cara sobbed and struggled desperately.

"THEY'LL KILL ME FOR THEIR HAPPY ENDING. THEY'LL TURN ON YOU! THEY SERVE NO ONE BUT THEMSELVES!” Her sobbing slowly faded to maniacal laughter as Sann started fighting to keep Frisk still. Sans struggled to get the pendant around her neck.

“You’ll all die! YOU’LL ALL DIE FOR YOUR IDIOTIC LOVE OF HUMANS!!” she cackled. “And I get to watch it all~!”  
Sans finally managed to latch the clasp, the pendant smoldering to life. Scarlet's back arched inhumanly with a long, morbid gasp.

She fell motionless, unresponsive.

" **_Scarlet!_ ** " Sans pushed everyone off of the bed. He hovered over her, cradling her head. He frantically unfastened the restraints. Sann  rushed to grab her hand, checking for a pulse. No pulse. No breathing…  
“No one move!” Sans warned as he pressed his hand to Scarlet’s chest. Asriel reached out, Charlie quickly pulling him back, gesturing for him to wait. Sann’s grip tightened on Scarlet’s hand, feeling a sudden chill.

“Why… What’s… th-that’s...” Charlie stuttered, pointing a finger at it.

"It's her soul,” Sann corrected, leaning dangerously close to it, his eyes wide. He felt… a strange tug. Asriel grabbed his arm, pulling him back as Sans glared at them both.

“That means she isn't dead… right?” Asriel gently asked. Scarlet's pale yellow soul wore the iridescent strap for her implant. Flecks of red, would occasionally zip through the serene flow of energy. Sans sighed.

“She’s alive… Cara is still in there, but won't be able to commandeer her soul in this state… we need to give her a jolt, though--”

Flowey's pot crashed, the plant crawled towards them, “I win…,” he shrieked, “I will finally kill ALL of you!”

That was the last fucking straw. Sann stepped on Flowey as the others examined Scarlet’s tainted soul. Flowey cried out in pain. "GIVE IT TO ME!!" Sann picked the vine up and grinned, exposing saliva that dripped from his chin. He unhinged his jaw wide. Flowey’s face went pale. Sann's tongue hung crudely as he dropped Flowey into his jaws and slathered the weed around a bit before swallowing him whole. With a satisfied sigh, he turned to the rest of the group…. None of which seemed to notice.

 

_RIP Flowey... ~ By @Varikai_

 

“What do you mean by **_‘jolt’_ **?” Charlie asked.

“Just sending her some of your energy… reestablishing the connection between physical and magical…” Sans’ expression became more and more depressed as he so badly wanted to deliver the jolt himself, but…  
Charlie reached for Scarlet's soul without question. Sans slapped her hand away.  
"Not you. You're human... Cara might infect you..."  
Asriel’s eyes were focused on Sans’ hands, trying to grasp the details of the soul science.  
"Asriel… You should do it,” Sans comforted. Asriel nodded, Sann listened in.

“B-but you’re more experienced,” Asriel shifted while sitting on his knees, holding his legs down from their forced transition, Sann glared at him, cautiously.  

"I don't know how it works in your world... This is… pretty intimate. I would feel way more comfortable doing it myself, believe me. But… she’s yours, so..." Sans looked away. He and Frisk met eyes for a moment, having a silent conversation before resuming their glances toward Scarlet’s soul.

Asriel nodded. Sans carefully levitated her soul to him. Sann eyed it… almost wanting to say something… but the words were like static…

“So… you must be careful. You can affect someone’s soul through intent. Make sure you focus on healing…. Caring n stuff…” Sans instructed. Asriel looked over to Sans who gave a firm nod. “I should warn you though, your energy will transfer to her automatically… but she doesn't have her barriers up while she’s unconscious. You’ll feel everything. Her happiness and her sadness… maybe some memories…”

Asriel swallowed and nodded. The pressure was a little overwhelming, though he had been in tougher spots. With one last nod of understanding, he gently touched her soul.

He felt it.  
He felt the pain of a starving child.  
He felt the pain of loss, the loss of faith, loss of hope, loss of the will to live.  
He felt her body being used over and over again, becoming numb to the pain.  
He felt her on the ledge of a tall building wishing she could jump...  
he felt her eyeing the circus floor wishing she would fall.  
He felt hands around her neck, her will breaking…  
  
Then he felt joy.  
He saw Undyne's smile.  
He felt Mettaton's crushing hugs.  
He felt Sans' kiss.  
He felt the feeling of finally being home.  
He felt the first time she saw Sann.  
He felt the first moment she met Asriel.  
All of their firsts.  
He felt love...

Scarlet stirred. Sans began to sweat.

"Th-that's enough..." he said blushing. Asriel sat frozen in mid-transition. The sudden push of Scarlet’s darkness pushed his mental barrier. It broke, his chest heaving. He felt faint. Sans summoned Scarlet’s soul to him and gently pressed it into her chest and she gasped. She came to and looked around, a bit shellshocked.

“Is… Is it over?” She whispered.  
Asriel passed out… Everyone could now clearly see the dark shadow consuming his body. Sann rolled up his one sleeve with magic and sighed.

“Come on, not right now,” Charlie cursed, trying to lift him off the wooden floors.

"A-Asriel!" Scarlet stammered.

"Charlie," Sann cautioned as he pulled her off and crouched down.  
"Hey..." Sann slapped Asriel’s cheeks. "Bro? _Buddy_ ? Fuckin twat? Huh...nothin." Sann slapped more for good measure.  
“Dammit, he’s gone... Alright, everyone out… except for Charlie," Sann ordered. “We’re going to need about 30 seconds of alone time. Now, shoo.”  

"I don't want to leave…” Scarlet said, reaching for him **.** Asriel was unresponsive.

"He'll be fine..." Sann held her hand, the two of them exchanging a tense stare... “Trust me.”

"Sann!" Charlie cried as Asriel growled.

“Dammit Sans, get her down stairs _now!_ ” Sann shouted.

Sans grabbed Scarlet and Frisk and ran out of the room. "No... Please…” Scarlet struggled. The bedroom door slammed shut with red magic.

"Dammit Sann!!" Charlie cursed from outside the door. Everyone in the living room overheard a loud smack that echoed throughout the hallway . Asriel roared, shaking picture frames from the walls, some shattering on the floor. More grunting and shuffling was heard from the door.

Scarlet shivered, Sans jumped at the roar. The door to the room swung open, but when Sans and Scarlet leaned over to get a glimpse, there was nothing. The entire room was encased in a dark field of magic.

"What was that!?" Toriel called from the kitchen, her dishes shifting from their cabinet space. Scarlet squirmed out of Sans' arms and stumbled up the stairs.

"Scarlet!" Sans called after her, Frisk holding him back. Scarlet leaned herself against the doorway. Her knees gave out and she hit the floor, wincing in pain. The darkness faded completely. "A-Asriel...?" her voice cracked.

Asriel stood frozen. Charlie’s arms wrapped around his neck in a kiss. Scarlet's eyebrows flew up, she cleared her throat. Charlie retreated slowly and watched him carefully. Asriel slowly returned to normal.  
"Asriel…?" she snapped her fingers, "Come on, buddy. Come back to us." He yawned and looked around, absorbing his surroundings. Sann and Charlie sighed.  
Scarlet giggled hoarsely.

"Oh~! The scandal~!" she cooed, leaning against the doorframe on the floor. Sans stood behind her, his eye flickering, then returning to normal.

"Sorry," Charlie said softly as she wiped the kiss from her lips. Sann harshly pat Asriel on the back, jolting him awake. He saw Scarlet on the floor and shoved Sann aside, rushing to embrace her. She winced at the pain, letting it fade into laughter as she returned the hug and nuzzled into his neck. Sann and Sans both eyed them with an air of disgust before Charlie cleared her throat and caught their attention. She motioned for everyone to give them a minute.  
Sann scoffed and grabbed Charlie’s hand, leading her out. Sans wavered and turned toward the reunited couple.

"Asriel." Sans asserted.

"What..." Asriel replied, still a touch irritable.

"She can never take that amulet off....ever. If she does, her soul at risk."  
Scarlet leered at Sans, not caring for his tone as if she weren't present. "I don't know why Chara did this... but I'm sure he's plotting something bigger than we can imagine… out of everything you’ve described, this seemed like a very personal blow..."

"Understood..." Asriel nodded.

"How long will I be like this…?" Scarlet said softly.

"We'll find a way to get her out of you… I promise." he said with a sympathetically loving smile. She looked down, his heart sinking. “I’ll uh… let you have a minute…” he sighed and sauntered off.

"She's still inside of me..." Scarlet looked at her hands and clenched them.

“So are you.” Asriel held her hands. “You’re strong. We can beat her. Together.”

Scarlet heard Cara whispering in the back of her mind. She felt her eyes staring at her back… She felt the threads constricting her soul. This wouldn’t be easy…. It may not even be possible. She looked up at Asriel’s hopeful smile and couldn’t help but feel a small spark. Forcing a smile, she pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes.  
  
“....Together.”


	12. Living in the Moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn how to live with the unexpected +1. So awkward when you run into an ex, amirite?  
> Maybe this will put things into perspective with the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Weekend got INSAAANE. New OC tomorrow night! Go check out some of the art we added to the last chapter! If you guys submit any art we will post it!

After a few hours of planning out new strategies to evade Chara, everyone decided to convene at the Foursome’s house while Sans and Mettaton shopped for new apartments. Charlie stayed close to Scarlet, despite Sann’s protesting while Asriel arranged the bedrooms on the second floor to prepare for Scarlet’s physical. The Alphys’ set up their medical supplies, dreading the task at hand.

Undy would casually punch Charlie, trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. The exam had begun. The Alphys’ were taking hours, monitoring Scarlet’s wounds; not allowing anyone else to see her until they knew exactly what had happened.

Sann got phone call after phone call from Pap. Sann refused to answer his phone. Pap had been on babysitting duty from the moment Asriel called them for help, bringing the party to a grinding halt. Mettaton was in a frenzy, having lost his Starlet yet again. Papyrus was sick with worry. Toriel demanded to see them. No matter how Sann tried to reason, Pap would accept absolutely no excuses. The stress was becoming unbearable with the uncertainty or Scarlet’s condition… and now Charlie’s safety. Sann eventually stopped answering the calls all together.

 

Todd leaned against a kitchen counter, tail flickering. Sans sat outside of the bedroom for what felt like hours. Alphys and Alyp came out with exhausted sighs.

"Well?”' Sans said meekly.

"She has some c-cracked ribs and a large laceration down her spine that needed some stitches… Her cheek is fractured...” Alphys sighed.

“Bruises... H-Her throat is swollen. He d-did a number on her." Alph mumbled, knowing what Chara is actually like. "B-but! She'll pull through. Toriel can fix her up easy! …..U-Um, physically, that is...... Scarlet’s mind is a little floaty..." Alyp fidgeted. "Psychology isn’t e-either of our strengths... b-but you know about soul magic… r-right?"

Sans sighed and pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity.

"Can I see her?" he said softly.

"Sans..." Alphys touched his shoulder with caution.

"I don't care." Sans said, opening the door.

"Should w-we get the others?" Alyphus stammered.

"No." Sans stated and shut the door.

 

The Alphys' came down the stairs where Sann, Charlie, Asriel, and the Undynes all waited in thick silence. The TV played an anime, while dinner was mostly uneaten at the table. Todd’s ears flicked as he glanced up, noticing the two lizards descending down the steps.

"Hey," Todd barked. They both jumped. Undy threw a pillow at Todd who smacked it to the ground, a little on edge after how tense everyone was over this. He knew his crew had been to hell and back… but Scarlet was new to it. He hated that his new friends were caught in the crossfire...

“What? Relax, I just want an update on my **_friend_ ** , thank you very much... Sann won't let me sneak in there..." Todd hissed as he Glared at Sann, who was lost in thought, glaring at a wall.

" _Todd_!" Charlie snapped with a firm tone.

"What, Charlie?" Todd snapped back, tail flickering.

"Go outside." Charlie scorned, not even making eye contact with him. Todd kicked a chair and knocked it over, he left outside.

"Is she…. okay, Alph?" Charlie asked. Her nerves needed some good news.

"She was knocked around a b-bit… but she should recover fine… Especially when Toriel gets here…” Alphys nodded.Charlie headed towards the stairs.  
"Welp, if anyone knows what she's going through, it'd be me. From one human to another." She walked off. Sann jerked her hand back down to the couch.

"Nice try. Sit your ass down." Sann barked. Charlie instinctively slapped his hand back.

"You can't keep me from her, Sann. She' needs someone to talk to about this....”

"S-Sans is... having a moment. I don’t th-think he wants to be disturbed." Alyphs added.

"Babe..." Undyne could see Alphys' unease and crouched in front of her.

"I.. I've never seen anything like this, Undyne... I... I'm trying..."

Undyne embraced her and looked back at Undy with a concerned expression. Alyp sat in Undy's lap, just blankly staring at her screen, as she turned it off. They both just held each other.  Sann stood up, Todd did the same, ready to move.

"Charlie,” Sann snapped his fingers to get her attention, “You are not to see her until I say so." He ordered.

The whole room went quiet. Charlie tilted her head, glaring at him in a standoff. She shook her head and began gathering a plate of food to take somewhere else. Sann smirked.  

"You want to keep me safe?” Charlie scoffed, “You couldn't even protect **_her_ **..." she aggressively bit into a roll and walked outside to the porch.

The Foursome escaped out the back door to take a walk, not wanting any part of this drama. Asriel exited the bathroom and walked into a restless atmosphere that now filled the living room. He noticed Sans wasn’t around and clinched his fist.

"I should be with her," Asriel muttered. "I've touched her soul, I can feel her now, suffering. Sans knows I won't hurt her..."  

"If you guys keep babying her, it's only going to backfire." Sann spat, still facing the TV. Asriel growled, Todd sniffed apathetically.

"At least I'm not sitting on my ass while one of our own is up there suffering!”

“Cool your jets, lover boy. We’re waiting on they guy who **_had dibs on her first_ ** to tell us whether or not it’s safe…” Sann sneered. Asriel growled, Todd pressing a hand to his chest to hold him back.

“Woah, there…”

 

The door shut upstairs and everyone’s attention snapped to the staircase. Sans slowly came down, looking as if he was on the verge of tears. He quietly sat on the far end of the couch, staring blankly at the floor. Asriel waited for a moment of agonizing silence before losing his patience. He attempted to go up the stairs. Sans stopped Asriel in his tracks with his magic.

"No one will see her...." Sans growled low, almost distorted. Todd’s hair stood on his back.

"Excuse me?" Asriel barked, barely able to look over. "I didn't just risk my life for her to have you to tell me I don't even deserve to see how she's doing."  
Sans threw Asriel into the wall and appeared in front of him bearing fangs.

" **_SHE'S_ ** _THE ONE WHO'S RISKED HER LIFE. THIS IS ALL_ **_YOUR_ ** _FAULT._ "

"We warned you, you son of a bitch," Sann stood up, "but _noooooo_ , you and Scarlet just HAD to adopt us… like a bunch of fucking puppies."

Sans reappeared in front of Sann, his presence staggering. "You wanna fuckin test me, you backstabbing freakshow..."

" _Backstabbing_ ," Red playfully gasped. "I'm sorry, I thought we were on the only side that matters," he stood up, " **_mine_ **."

Sans’ magic dropped Asriel. Sann smiled, then was abruptly caught by a right hook to the jaw. Sann calmly smiled, his eye blazing, and raised a fist.

The balcony door slid open; everyone froze. Charlie stood in the doorway. Asriel stood and dusted himself off. Charlie was already analyzing the situation before anyone spoke. Todd retracted his claws.

Sans met her eyes and instantly softened. He dropped to his knees and covered his face.

Charlie was livid. She took gradual steps into the living room. Asriel carefully watched, waiting for an opportunity to sneak upstairs... Sann scoffed, but got out of her way.

"Am I the only one who at least tries to keep a clear head?" She sarcastically asked.

"I don't know what to do..." Blue said softly, looking at his hands. "Yesterday she seemed fine despite it all… She's just staring at the wall... She isn't responding to _anything_.” He looked up at Charlie with trembling hands. Charlie's anger faded, feeling his pain. She walked over and crouched, embracing him.

"It's going to take time... She could just be in shock. Sometimes the situation sort of hits you randomly and it takes a second to process... but there's always **_Hope_ ** she’ll come around..." she said softly, tipping his chin to try and get a laugh. He smiled weakly, appreciating her attempt... before it faded into a small sob as he embraced her back wholeheartedly.

"I love her..." he said in a small whisper.

"I know buddy, I know," Charlie patted his back. "Love is stronger than hate, remember that. But you can't do this alone Sans. We're all plan on staying put. Right, Sann?"

Blue nodded and drew back, looking at her with... a surprising amount of trust. Odd. Realization washed over his face as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"She... she loves you Charlie. Love helps subdue dark magic. Maybe if we both go up there she'll snap out of it. Please... we have to try..." Charlie took his hands in hers.

“It’s worth a shot.” she smiled. He pulled her in and teleported into the room.

 

 

 

Scarlet laid on the bed, staring, unblinking, at the wall; her eyes stale and breath shallow. Charlie calmly drew in a breath herself and sat on the bedside. She held Scarlet's hand.

"Hey..." Charlie rubbed her knuckles, "Scarlet." Sans sighed as Scarlet remained unresponsive.

"It's.. just been this..." he said softly. "I even took out her soul to check... nothing is different."

"Scarlet?" Charlie drew closer, "I'm here. Sann's here. But we're worried sick."  
Charlie kept staring, Scarlet said nothing. Charlie looked back at Sans,  
"We might need something to help trigger her good memories. Something to help bring her back. But I don't have anything to give her," Charlie frowned, pulling the hair back behind Scar's ears.

"Try to kiss her again." he suggested. Charlie almost choked. "Like that one time... but on the forehead." he clarified.

Charlie was puzzled but then realized what he meant. She leaned over and pecked Scarlet's forehead.

"Hey Scar,” Charlie touched foreheads with her, “I love you. We can both do this together. You’re not alone.”  

Scarlet let out a heavy sigh and blinked, still looking forward.

“She... She s-says you are going to get us all killed..." her voice was still hoarse.

"Me? B-but--" Charlie had to hold back a scoff as Sans fell forward and embraced Scarlet.

"Scarlet..." He choked. She weakly hugged him back.

"Sans.... She won’t shut up..." Scarlet whimpered, holding her head, her eyes widening. "She's said so much about... you.... About where you come from..."

"Don't listen to her then.”

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!"

"Scarlet--" Charlie interrupted.

"She's telling me... to hurt you Charlie. She won't stop. It's… please... Make it stop, please..."

"Scarlet... Frisk had to endure this... for a _long time_ before we resurfaced... You're strong, you can shove her down.”

"Sans, she knows **_everything_ **. She knows everything about me and... she knows what I've done..."

Sans hushed her and rocked, patting her back. "Charlie... send Asriel up with some tea.”

"Sure thing," Charlie gently pat his shoulder and got up. She ached to do more… but she was beginning to see what Sann might be concerned about. The pendant was supposed to keep Cara from possessing Scarlet… but it wasn’t keeping her out of her head. A few moments later, Asriel popped in. He cleared his throat held tea in his hands and stared at the floor. Sans pulled away.

"Here. You two... uh... can have a minute." Sans stood.

Scarlet looked up. Her eyes were tired... bandages covered her wounds. She forced a smile.

"Heh… It's... really loud in here." she laughed weakly, tapping her forehead. "I'll be outside the door." he warned. The two exchanged a tense glare before Sans pulled his hood up and shut the door..  
As soon as Sans left, Asriel dropped the tea on the counter and hugged Scarlet

"Scared the shit out of me..."

“A-Ah!!" she hissed and pushed back a bit, "Careful... my back..."

"Ah, right," he pulled back. "I’m so sorry..."  
She turned and lifted her shirt, revealing the long slash from Chara's knife, all stitched up.  
"I wanted to get my mother here, she can heal that up fast. She's currently with Pap and Papyrus right now, all I have to do is give them a call." He pulled out his phone, but then waited, realizing Scarlet probably didn't want to be bothered. Scarlet kept trying to say something and stopping herself. She held her head and whimpered. Asriel touched her arm and she winced.

"Yes! Fuck! Fine! That sounds good... fucking call her..."  
Asriel looked at her with concern. Sann was right… he had no idea how to help her… but he had to try.

"She wants you..." she grumbled. "I get it, okay. Shut up..." She looked up at Asriel and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. Asriel relaxed into it, but he was worried. He held her close.  
"S-Stay... please... She's quieter when you're here..."

"After all the work it took to get to you, they would have to pry me away..." he kissed her head lovingly. "You're mine to protect..."  
Scarlet didn’t have the energy to argue with him.... in fact she almost wanted to fuck him out of spite just to hear Cara scream... but her body ached. She hadn’t slept and she felt every moment pass by with increasing agony...

"Could you get me something to sleep with... some sort of drug. Just... please... I can't shut her out.” She kissed him again.

“I can do that and more..." he half smiled.

"Thank you..." she sighed.

Asriel sent a text. In a moment Charlie knocked on the door with a bottle of pills.  
Charlie handed Scarlet the tea and sleeping pills. Asriel sat on one side of the bed as Charlie sat up against the headboard on the other side. Scarlet laid her head in Charlie’s lap as she scratched her scalp. Asriel gently rubbed her back, exchanging concerned glances with Charlie. After a few minutes, Scarlet appeared to be asleep. Relieved, Asriel carefully shifted Scarlet to be the little spoon, silently thanking Charlie, who nodded and snuck away. Asriel her close and silently hoped she would find peace if only for a few hours…

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Charlie, Sann, and Sans were in the living room, none of them able to sleep. Sann watched Sans carefully, who stared at the floor. Charlie would nod off occasionally, but woke up after a moment of anxiety gripping her. Todd took a shift at Scarlet’s door.

 

Scarlet stirred in the middle of the night. She broke into a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Asriel woke, feeling the shift in energy.  
"............I bet you thought she would love you, when you kissed her." Scarlet said, staring blankly forward. Asriel pulled Scarlet closer, unsure whether or not she was herself.  
"You thought that she would forget him and be awestruck at the potency of your desire...You never were good at flirting.... picking a time like fleeing from an army to force yourself on her.... you silly little prince..."

Asriel’s eyes widened… he didn't know how Cara knew about he and Charlie’s first kiss… but he’d be damned if he let her have the last word.

“You saw my soul…. When I touched hers…” he deduced.

“Oh yes… you’ve been so busy… making me proud, my love. We have a shared destiny, you and I…” she mused, shifting back against him. Asriel flushed… longing for Scarlet, but repulsed by Cara...

"No, we don't," he spoke calmly. "You don't know what love is... only obsession."

"And what is pining for your queen without her consent, if not obsession? We do not choose who we love… that was decided by the fates long ago, my darling..." Asriel scoffed at that remark. Scarlet suddenly sat up, looking utterly lost and frightened.

"F-Fuck. What-- Help me..." She held her head and rocked.

Asriel Held her head against his chest, hushing her gently. She clung to him, trying to fall back to sleep. She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, in and out.  
  
" _They're coming for me... I'm going to be ripped apart... dust to dust... you'll watch me die..."_

 

\-------------------------

 

Cara’s voice only became louder, digging deeper…. deeper… deeper into Scarlet’s mind. All of her secrets. All of her horrors. She played them over and over. An internal battle raged on... she barely ate. She spoke when spoken to, but answers were short. Night fell and Sans insisted he take Asriel's place, after hearing about the previous night’s events.

 

Sans nodded off only for a moment before he saw Scarlet standing up straight, staring at the ceiling.

"....Hey, bro..." he called softly, standing. Scarlet's neck cracked and she looked over, wide eyes stared blatantly through her hair.

“Was it the best day of your life, my dear? Seeing the sun? Seeing the Stars?” she giggled. Sans’ heart sank. It never got easier hearing Cara’s words staining Scarlet’s lips.  
“No… Nono… There’s only one star you have your eye on, isn’t there?” she spun and flipped her hair. Sans just stared in awe. The pendant was supposed to be working… so why was Cara still able to achieve control? Albeit seemed to only be possible when Scarlet slept… The barriers weren’t strong enough. They needed a stronger spell… an older one.

“It’s so satisfying, I must say, my little comedian. Watching Mother’s face when I took her life at her most vulnerable moment was my favorite vision… until I indulged in the horror you exhibited when you saw me in this body.” She approached him slowly, backing him into the wall. Sans’ eye glinted, but his mind raced far too chaotically to focus.  
“This face… right here. You’ve never looked like this before. Not for your lover… your brother… your child… I wonder why that is?” she mocked, inches from his face. Sans grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed with a thud. His eye flashed as he took a few heavy steps toward her.

“Believe me… She will break in no time… and when she does…” Cara smiled sweetly with a sultry laugh. Sans appeared on top of her, pressing her arms down until she was pinned. He wanted to rip her to pieces… he hated that he wanted to rip her to pieces… in an agonizing few seconds, Cara’s face faded and Scarlet’s horror returned. She screamed and scrambled back against the headboard, as if Sans were the most frightening thing she’d ever seen.

There was knocking on the door.  
"Sans?" Asriel asked. "Is everything ok?" Sans appeared by the door and opened it.

 

"Your turn to take this shift... I'm.... I'm gonna take a walk," Sans shivered, uneasy.

"Fuck this! I hate this!" she started sobbing and gripping her hair. Asriel looked at Sans, trying to hide his concern. Sans looked utterly defeated.

"I'll go visit Gerson tomorrow or something... see if there's anything else we can do..." Sans left with no more comments.

Scarlet buried her face in Asriel's chest the moment he sat beside her. Asriel softly breathed in, slowing his heart rate, hoping her's would do the same.

Sans walked downstairs, looking dreadful. He sluggishly threw his hands in his pockets and walked toward the door until he heard floorboards creak in the kitchen. He tilted his head back and saw Charlie just standing still all alone at the counter. She was sleep standing, holding an empty coffee cup in her hand. She swayed a little.

Sans reappeared behind Charlie. He swept her up and transported her upstairs to the other bedroom, laying her down. He looked at her restless, scrunched face. He wondered what was going through her own mind, or how she’s coped so well. He realized that for the past couple of minutes, he had been standing there watching her sleep. Shaking his head, he vanished.

Sann rolled off the couch while still asleep, his hands moved around on the floor, searching for something. Blue stopped and observed for a moment, glaring with one blue eye glowing.

Sann grumbled, not feeling Charlie. He rolled over and grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it.

"Gonna get yourself killed… Charlie, we should have never come here..." he mumbled before snoring again.

Sans scoffed. "As if you’ve ever kept her safe...” He left and made his rounds around the perimeter.

 

\-------------

 

The next day Scarlet was back to being silent. She barely clung to her sanity, throwing tantrums when someone force fed her or tried to lay her down. Tori and Frisk came over to try and help, but she barely responded to either of them. Sans insisted Charlie keep her distance, despite her increasingly aggressive protests. He hadn’t mentioned the previous night to anyone...

Sans, Asriel, and Frisk eventually left to see Gerson, hoping he’d have something to weaken Cara. Tori, Sann and Charlie stayed behind. Night fell, it was 4 am, the others still hadn’t returned. Japanese documentaries filled the house with noise as everyone tried to stay up.

Scarlet laid on the couch, underneath a pile of blankets. Charlie had her head down on the kitchen table. Sann was closely watching Scarlet, but occasionally dozed off. Scarlet suddenly stumbled to her feet. She mumbled to herself and backed into the wall, a picture falling and crashing.

"It’s dark, it so dark oh fuck..." she held her head. “Mom…”

Sann woke up, Charlie twitched in her sleep. His glowing eyes watched Scarlet carefully, observing. Scarlet screamed at the sight and backslid against the wall to the floor. Sann was honed in. He made sure that if Cara was watching, she’d know he wouldn’t hesitate. Scarlet almost started laughing.

"They're coming. They'll kill me for their happy ending. They'll kill me. They're coming for me,"she sobbed. Terrified, yet pleading. The pendant flickered.

“Who cares...” he blurted out.

Scarlet froze, she smirked threw strands of sweaty hair, smiling. He raised a brow.

“What, punk? You got something to say?”

She grinned, “I know something you don’t know. I know something you don’t know~” she playfully chanted.

“What could you possibly know,” he then dramatically gasped. “Is it that you’re a failure? Or that I’m about to rip your goddamn throat out!” he barked, Scarlet recoiling with a scream.

Charlie awoke and saw a terrified Scarlet, Sann glaring at her.

“Sann!” she snapped.

"WHAT?!" He argued, "We don't know who she is right now, it's not safe until we know..."

Tori came in with tea, quickly setting it down once she saw Scarlet on the floor. She knelt down.

"Scarlet, get off of the floor, honestly, show more self-control,” Tori insisted. Charlie was getting agitated at everyone’s lack of sympathy. Scarlet looked around with a guilty expression on her face.  
"I'm sorry.... it's just..."

"Shhh..." Tori coaxed, sitting her at the table.

Charlie patted Scarlet on the back, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Tori glared at Sann. "You call yourself her friend. Staring at her and letting her panic."

"Leave him alone..." Scarlet snapped.

Tori scoffed and went into the kitchen. Scarlet avoided eye-contact, fidgeting with her hair

Charlie sighed, "It's okay, we're all tired and on edge, nerves are all we got," she lightly joked.

"Whatever," Sann quipped resting his head and hollow dark eyes. Scarlet winced at his voice, curling into herself.  
He hated seeing her like this… he told himself to stay cold… stay grounded. Someone has to in the damn group… His very core ached… he told himself he was just scared of something happening to his woman… or his family...

"Oh... I forgot a few things. Could you two help me carry some supplies for her bandages down from the bedroom?" Tori chimed. Charlie and Sann groaned, they both trudged up stairs.

Scarlet was on her feet before she knew it, overturning tables and ripping the drawers off of their tracks, silverware spattering on the floor. She grabbled a jug of bleach and ripped the cap off. She poured bleach over the teacups, panting savagely, tears running down her face. She didn't want to do this.... but she was so... tired.... She heard breathing behind her as Sann reappeared with a lifeless face, smiling absently like nothing was wrong with what he was about to do. She dropped the jug, paralyzed with fear.

He leaned over her shoulder, "Wanna know what's more painful than breaking a bone?" He whispered heavily. "Growing them back...”

Scarlet turned, her eyes were her own, tired, losing all hope, begging for him... though it wasn't clear what for.

Sann drew back, "...........Scarlet?" He reached up to touch her cheek. "S’at my girl?"

She snapped and broke down, collapsing into him. In her mind she begged for death. She wanted to just leave before she hurt anyone. "Sann..." she whimpered

"Easy kid," he held her up. "You’re stronger than this... stand up, Scarlet," he ordered, knowing what she was capable of. The door opened, Asriel Sans and Frisk standing in the room. Sans saw the wrecked room, and a broken Scarlet, he went numb.

"Sann," Charlie bickered, "You were supposed to be helping us---" She froze after seeing Scarlet wrapped around Sann's waist in a tearful mess.

 

Sans appeared in front of them, enveloping Scarlet in magic and levitating her behind him. There was a subtle wrenching pain between the two as they were pulled apart. Scarlet curled up as she floated, trying to ground herself, sobbing quietly. Sann was awkwardly pulled at his shirt, his chest was in pain. Tori gasped at the sight of everything wrecked. Frisk cautiously walked closer.

".....are _you_ okay." Sans asked Sann humbly, hating that he **_had to_ ** ask.

"No..." Sann stated. He walked toward Charlie and carried the box she was holding. She rested her arms. “None of this is fine," he argued. "So where’s that fuckin solution you spent all night gettin’?"  
Asriel had maintained a cold stare, knowing he shouldn’t have trusted Sann to watch things when he was sleep deprived and emotional.

“Hey..." Sans gently set Scarlet back onto the couch and took her face. "Ready to have some peace and quiet for a while?" Scarlet whimpered and nodded.

"Please... please help me...." she begged.

Sans' heart ached as he pulled a locket casing out of his pocket. He took the pendant and clipped it on. Goosebumps ran over Scarlet as she fell into Sans' arms, taking a few deep breaths.  
"Better?" He gently asked. Scarlet looked up, avoiding eye-contact with Sann, guilt drenching her soul.

"I'm sorry. I’m so so sorry..."

"Shh… you’re okay..."

Asriel took a seat, his heart elated from at least one thing going right. Sann felt a thousand emotions… he wanted to apologize… but why should he? Charlie came first. Always… which meant this wasn’t over...

"Asriel... why don't you take her for the day. Sann has an appointment." Sans sighed, exhausted. Scarlet stood and kept her head down, walking to Asriel.

"I do?" He perked up. Charlie patted his back, jogging his memory. "Right," Sann rubbed his tired face. "Right."

Charlie leaned up and gave him a hug, "Just one more appointment and your good for a week of rest," she comforted. "Plus," she leaned in to whisper, "I really need to get Blue out of here. He's looks worse than the rest of us." Sann actually nodded quietly, he then nodded over to Sans and Asriel and left outside. Charlie took out her phone, smiling as Asriel took Scarlet in his lap, she was almost asleep already. It was almost 6am now, she closed her phone and looked over at Sans, just standing alone now, wondering what's next.

"Hey Sans," Charlie spoke up.

Sans snapped out of a train of thought that had gone static. He looked up, his eyes tired and sick. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"It's your turn," she state clearly, grabbing a jacket and putting her shoes on. Sans was still confused. "Come on spooky skeleton, we're going on a date. I'm too stressed to sleep, and I know you won't sleep either, so let's leave these two for now." She patted Asriel on the back. Sans barely understood her.  

Charlie tried to wash her hands, but the overpowering smell of bleach wouldn't come off. She sighed, “Okay, let's go." Sans noticed her gesture for him to follow, he left with her.

  
  


**\-----------------------------**

 

Sans hailed a taxi and was silent for the majority of the car ride, trying not to nod off. Charlie hummed and twiddled her thumbs before clearing her throat to get his attention.

 

“Heh… sorry… What do you wanna eat?” he asked tiredly.

"Warm food.” She skidded her feet against the padded fabric on the floorboard. “Actually, something like soup would be nice.” Sans nodded and glanced through his phone, a few minutes passed by as they traveled the busy streets of another city outside Tokyo.

 

“I feel like my life is so lame right now.” Charlie interrupted the silence, “I don’t even get my hopes up for anything anymore….well, except for new episodes on Netflix but even waiting for that drains me.” Charlie rubbed her arm, perhaps this can help break some ice. “But back then, before I fell. I went to college and often spent nights playing video games while drinking soda with pizza night like twice a week, it’s amazing I survived after all those sleepless nights.”

 

"Heh... my kinda girl." Sans smiled as the car turned down a street.

 

"So, Sans," she shoved her hands into her own pockets. “How goes the development in the lab?”

 

Sans yawned and looked at her lazily.  
“It’s good. Everything should be ready within the next few days… you know, if we aren’t interrupted…”

 

“Will it hurt? The implant, I mean..." Charlie sighed, hoping she wasn’t a buzzkill.

 

"Nah. You'll probably have the occasional headache afterwards, but it's minor.” Sans waved for the cab to drop them off.  
"It's should be somewhere around here.Hope you like sushi."  
Charlie’s stomach churned, the smell of warm, spiced soup was absolutely alluring.

He asked for a table for two. They were led to a private booth near the back, adorned with beautiful watercolor paintings.

 

"It’s like we're VIP or something." Charlie ducked under a low opening to the next room.

 

"I like it." he hummed, taking his jacket off and draping it across the chair. "Less noise, more quality time."

 

"Yes..." she scanned the menu, a problem surfacing, "Craaaaap, I can’t read this.” Even if she understood the language, she was too drowsy to form any specific preferences.

 

"What do you like? I'll get it for you."

 

"Uhh.... food. Preferably cooked.," she playfully bantered. "I'm going to try this thing that looks like homemade ramen. I’ve only eaten the shitty styrofoam cups back at home.”

Sans ordered their entrees with an order of sake. The waitress delivered their orders quickly, seeming enthusiastic at the chance to serve a human/monster couple.

 

"Ladies first." Sans chuckled, pouring her a small serving to taste.

 

"I haven't had this before." Charlie looked at the cup quizzically.

 

"It's rice wine. It's served hot, so don't shoot it, sip it." he cautioned.

 

"So just sip it like hot coa-coa...got it," she then lifted a pinky and sipped, wincing a little. She set the cup down and stared at a glass bottle of Soy sauce. "Ya know, I never took any language other than german," she confessed. "So...I'm basically useless here."

 

"Scarlet can't speak japanese for shit, don't worry." he laughed "It's hilarious, ya know... She has the worst accent. For someone who watches as much anime as she does, you'd think she'd retain more..."

 

"I thought the same thing for a while, but no...watching anime doesn't really help you speak it. It does however help you understand and even appreciate the Japanese culture. Their sense of honor, family, bravery.”

 

"Sure thing, but the human brain retains knowledge best through repetition. By watching enough of a subbed show you should be able to pick up basic phrases."

 

The waitress returned to check on them. Sans ordered something. The waitress smiled at Charlie specifically.

 

"Scarlet is a mystery when it comes to what should be normal most of the time," he took a big sip. "Well... all of the time." Charlie’s eyes were still on the lady, curious.

 

"I swear, if you told her it was my birthday, I'm going to flip," she warned while picking up a pair of chopsticks. "And Scarlet isn't normal, she's Scarlet," Charlie corrected. "Normal isn't a thing, and you never really know someone since they're always changing. People go through many things in their life that ultimately changes who they were, or how they think....." Charlie paused. "I’m rambling, aren't I?" Charlie situated the sticks in her hand appropriately and lifted some noodles from the cup.

 

"Sure. I'm more referring to how humans work chemically. Like how all hearts pump blood, all minds retain knowledge, all humans react to pheromones and somatic responses..." he shrugged, poking his plate with his chopsticks and leaning on his arm. “A-and it’s fine when you ramble. It’s cute," he confessed nonchalantly, his face expressionless.

 

Charlie was studying his features, "You know I can read you...right?"

 

"You sound like her. How annoying," Sans commented sarcastically.

 

"Glad I have a good role model," Charlie retorted as she continued eating. The waitress came back with a green martini.  
"Shit..." Charlie tilted her head, impressed.

 

"There, that's more your style. It's a midori sour."

Charlie happily lifted the drink in her hands.Sans lifted his hand a bit, wavering.  
"C-careful, it's a little strong."  
Charlie rolled her eyes and took a sip, letting a satisfied sigh escape.

 

"So, how do you like it here...?" he said, poking his food.

 

"Are we talking about Japan, or are you referring to something else?"

 

"I mean, yeah. I'm assuming this world is better than the hellfire storm Sann told me about, but Japan is pretty cool, right?"

Charlie lowered her glass, her energy shifting.

 

"I miss home." she sighed while using a napkin to wipe the sour off her lips. "I miss having a pine-forest for a back ard. But usually home isn’t just a place, but the people. They’re the home. " She laid back in her chair and sighed.

 

"That's funny. Scarlet's from Iowa. Couple of small town girls." he sighed. "I wish we could live in the states. Somewhere we could see the stars better. But they aren't very... monster friendly over there."

 

"Hey," she grabbed Sans' hand, "why don’t we move? Get out of here with everyone and live in a less….urban area."

 

"Well, we do need a place for us to hide out to throw Chara off..." he said, raising a brow and smiling at the contact.

 

"It'd be a nice change....as nice as Tokyo is.”

 

"Mettaton's still got show stuff to do. Everyone's pretty lax with Scarlet's new... condition. I don't think anyone would argue. I'm also not comfortable with her being around Asgore and Tori either."

 

"Why? I thought they were cool..."

 

"Tori's never really liked Scarlet for... petty reasons, but now she's a liability. Cara is.... pretty insane. She was harmful enough in Frisk, and now that she's inside an adult, let alone the girl who 'happens' to be Asriel's interest, is just a time bomb...The only way to get that bitch out of Scarlet is a reset. And no one wants that apparently."

 

"Yeah...it should have been me," Charlie fretted. "I’m the one Chara is after. I was Asriel’s love interest for a long time...but attacking someone who wasn’t even from our own world, that’s distasteful.”

 

"It would have been you." Sans mumbled. "But Asriel **_had_ ** to paint a target on her back and now we have no choice but to fight his war."

 

“I can always turn myself in,” Charlie now poked her own food. “It’s not right seeing you guys dragged into this. I can go back to my own world.”

 

"Absolutely not." Sans refused, “That’s not what any of us want.”

 

"I'm sorry we brought you guys into this," Charlie kept going. "We didn't know Chara from our world could follow us. We both saw Alyp trash that device as soon as we traveled through," Charlie covered her face, guilt was flooding her conscious. “We left everyone behind….but atleast they don’t have Chara anymore. I’m sorry for the mess we made.”

 

"We were happy to help... d-don't misunderstand..." he laced his fingers between hers and stroked her thumb. Charlie was still trying to figure out solutions instead of reading the current situation. "It's just before, we wanted to want to help you guys. But it's different when you 'have' to... if that makes sense. I'd never want you, or Scarlet, or anyone to get hurt.”

 

“We should have left...and we still can, even if we stay on this planet, we can leave you guys in peace for now.”

 

"It's a little late for that. Chara is attacking his brother’s love interest. This has been his consistent plan of attack and that position has just been filled by a new player in this game. So this is our war too. Chara hurt the wrong family…”

 

"What if I could take Cara's soul?"

 

"Then that would be one more thing for you all to worry about. The only positive thing about this is that now Chara has two targets to chase and that makes life harder for him. It kills me that it had to be Scarlet... but in a way I'm glad. Cara would never hurt Asriel. Just everyone around him. Scarlet's a tough cookie... if anyone could handle this, it’s her… Now that we have more of a handle on the situation… things should get better."

 

Sans shot the lukewarm sake and took both of her hands with his, a little tipsy. He started palpating at her knuckles, studying the way the skin shifted.

 

"Hey," Charlie looked concerned. "You okay?" Charlie was a little worried, she was concerned why he often drifted off in what appeared to be mid-thought about a entirely different matter. "Hey Sans...down to Earth...," she waved a hand around.

 

"I've dealt with her long enough, Cara. She's a character. Imagine Chara but... silent. If Scarlet’s eyes didn’t go red when Cara took over, I might have agreed that we should kill her. Solely because there's no one more manipulative that I’ve ever encountered. It's as if your Chara is an atomic bomb while ours is a poisonous gas. But I'm trying to stay positive. For my own sanity." he was quiet for a moment.

"I’m sorry… just… I love her."

 

"I know Sans....," Charlie's voice trailed off. "I didn't want to bring it up....but it's good that you love her." She smiled, "At least we know you’ve got good taste."

 

He smirked at her suggestively. "So do you."

 

"Awww," Charlie patted him, "So what's it like....having another you walking around, being pissed off all the time?" That last part made her laugh, her cheeks were only a little flushed from the alcohol.

 

"We're really not that different, he and I. He just lost his filter long ago." He smiled. "I'd like to think I have more patience, though. And better fashion sense." He chuckled.

 

Charlie leaned in to Sans ear, "I think he's trying too hard to be cool with all of that red and yellow...," she whispered. "But shhhh, it's a secret. I think it might hurt his pride if he knew..."

 

"Don’t have to tell me twice.” Sans's cheek brushed her as he sat back, he blushed lightly. “Why don’t we head back to your new place?" he said, looking away and slowly letting go of her hand. She nodded and got up.

 

"Only if you don't mind me kicking your ass at some videogame... but no puzzles. I suck at those,” she playfully covered her face. “Oh please don't tell Papyrus. I’m fucked if you actually tell either of them."

 

"Those are your sins to confess, hun." he smirked. He stood and offered a hand.

 

"Oh wait," she smiled, "I almost forgot, hate to waste things." She took the glass that was still half full and chugged it like nothing. "Like a champ," she wiped her face.

Sans blinked, this day was about to get far more interesting.

 

"There's one more thing I have to ask you," she looped her arm in Sans’s arm. “Can I borrow like $5?"

 

"What for, kiddo?"

 

"There’s one last thing we gotta get," she led him out into the street. "It's the best thing for $5." She looked around quickly and noticed a convenience store. Sans followed curiously, taking in her enthusiasm fondly. She went in and headed straight for a stand that contained blue-tinted sunglasses, she smiled. "Eh....maybe? Just to enhance the already cool." She tried one on, it was ridiculous. Instead of blue, this one was bedazzled with cheap plastic gems that sparkled annoyingly.

 

Sans snorted and held back laughter, holding up his phone and taking a picture. "Adorable." he chortled.

She then picked up a pair of normal sunglasses, they seemed fitting at least.

 

"The point of doing this is so that we can have good memories to look back on. And having an item, like sunglasses, will physically remind us of this day. Now let's see....my favorite color is turquoise...or greenish-blue. Your's is blue...so maybe Teal?"

 

"Sure," he offered, “blue is fine." Charlie picked two dark blue glasses, "here make sure it fits first." Sans lowered his head so she could put them on. She carefully slid on the glasses on Sans’ face. After making sure it fit comfortably she then lifted the hood to his coat over his head. "There," she was proud, "now you’re perfect."

 

"What would I do without you." he smiled, then pulled her in for a picture.

 

She groaned, but politely smiled, "I don't do selfies...but whatever floats your boat."

 

"Gotta live in the moment, ya know?" He whispered in her ear before the shot was taken. He then showed her three of four pictures and smiled. Charlie gave two thumbs up for the photographer.

 

Charlie frowned, “Too bad we might not get to keep these if everything resets,” she smacked her face. “Sorry, but we both know it’s true. If you guys reset, my people have to leave before that happens. We can’t be here when that does…”

 

Sans was distraught, reluctant to lose her as a close friend. He sighed and took his jacket off, handing it to her. "Ready to lose?"

 

"As if," she grabbed his coat and slid it around her arms. She wanted to enforce that he understood her point earlier, but she didn’t bring it up again. She was already being a pessimist on this trip. They headed to Charlie’s new building.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans stood in front of the apartment door, he hesitated, listening.

 

"I don't think the door's gonna bite," Charlie laughed while hopping off his back since her legs were tired. Sans stayed quiet, unamused. Charlie immediately hushed, caution wasn’t taken lightly if someone was serious but she didn’t hear anything past the door. Sans examined through the peephole and then stood back.

 

"Okay, no one’s here." He wrapped arms around her waist and smiled. "Hold on." Charlie smiled back as the two of them teleported into Charlie’s living room. No one was home, the place was left unkempt because Charlie and Sann didn’t care much for organization of clothes. Sans casually dropped Charlie on her feet and skid over to scavenge supplies from the cupboards. He pulled out some string cheese, soda, and a bag of doritos.  

 

"Xbox is set up, hit da p-power button,” he gargled with a bag of chips in his mouth. Charlie sat cross-legged in front of the couch and hit the button with her toe. She pulled her knees upward and towards her chest as the screen flickered on. Sans sat down with the snacks and handed her a packet of Gushers and took a controller, starting the game up.

 

"It's been a while since I’ve played this. It's like Scarlet is too busy to play half the time," huffing through his teeth.

 

"Come on man, I’m sure she misses spending time with you. She was pretty upset at that party and last time I checked, people don't get upset over things they don't care about." She patted Sans’s back. "I'm just trying to be optimistic here, you still have her as a friend, no?” Charlie tore into the pack of gushers with her teeth.

 

"Well sure." He sighed. "I don't doubt that at all. I know she loves me but Scarlet loves people differently than most." Sans started stacking points from his online kills. "She's so... fucking closed off, but at the same time the most accepting and warm person. it's frustrating to be her friend sometimes. She’ll take the burden of your problems but also refuse anything you give to help her. That why it's so.... honestly infuriating to see her like this…or with him.” He slouched more.

 

"Yeah," Charlie’s voiced trailed off as she snipped two enemies that were camping on the other side of the map. "That's something I should've seen coming. Don’t get me wrong, Asriel's a good guy. But even though he was infatuated with me, Sans won my heart. Oh, Sann I mean," she snorted while playing. “Sorry, I am so tipsy.” Sans grimaced, slouching lower. "Slouching doesn't make you a better sniper," Charlie advised while getting first place with Sans close behind.

 

"Says the person,” he shoots, “now 34 points behind me..."

 

"What...nah,” she denied that truth, he play-shoved her. "Clearly you don’t know how to count,” she commented smugly.

 

"It’s all I ever do, actually. I never stop counting.” Sans pessimistic attitude was getting her down but she continued smiling.  

 

"Well, why don't do something else more productive with your time besides moping 24/7. Like meet someone else who can understand you....and hopefully kick your own ass at being cool," she blurted out while using her knees to grab a soda and lift it to her face, slurping in a casual fashion. “You’ll live Sans. You’ve got plenty going for ya, me however, I’ve got nothing. I’ve haven’t even planned on getting this far in your world. I’m still a powerless human amongst monsters with supernatural abilities.”

 

"I wouldn't say that." he smirked, killing her character on purpose so she’d pause the screen to look at him. She gave a soft grin from the corner of her mouth that she tried to hide. "I'm also beginning to understand the fuss about the famous Charlie Hope."

 

"What fuss," she took another drink, shaking her head from being disappointed. "Everyone thinks I'm so important.......I'm just a human Sans. At the end of the day, everyone is going to have to come to terms with that. Hell, I have," she took another drink, her good mood diminished.

 

"So's frisk." He shrugged. "You're sort of like your universe's version of them. You’re both humans who fell down a hole.”

 

"Yeah...but that's just it Sans. That’s the only reason why we’re wanted or important to begin with, is because we fell down a stupid hole. That’s just really sad if you think about it.” Charlie’s mind drifted off, contemplating her true role here. She drank, staring off calmly,  “It’s all a game of chance. We happen to fall down, we happen to be there at the right place at the wrong time. And then bam, prophecies and shit galore of this glorious human who’s now their savior..”

 

"Thats interesting..." Sans said, contemplating and getting his character killed in the process. He soaked in her thoughts, curious. Charlie threw her hands up in defeat, but also relieved.

 

"I'm glad of one thing….I got the chance to meet everyone. I thought I could help them more than with my words alone, but no. The others are too proud to admit it, but I've done a fuck-tastic job getting others hurt. All because I couldn't run fast, jump high, or even persuade the only fucking human in the Underground, to not go on a damn killing spree.” She laid down the controller, “And yet here I am, in a different world. What good have I’ve really done that wasn’t just some accident.” Sans’s train of thought halted, hearing her words, her concerns, and fears. Hearing this doubt and insecurity made one thing clear, he needed to cheer her up somehow.

 

"Well... honestly, you have a really profound soul." He stated as a fact. “Monsters can sort of feel when a soul is distinct. Yours uh, definitely is…."

 

“I’ve never touched a soul before,” she thought completely off track, “I wonder what it’s like.”

 

Sans watched her studiously, she was honest. Wheels turned in his mind, burning curiosity wanted him to show her. He let her continue on.

 

“I do believe in the idea of a soul, I’ve seen them before in the Underground but for the most part they only left the body when someone passed. So just observing one wasn’t really an option without freaking another monster out. But I’m a human after all, so monsters don’t trust me as easily. Oh well.” Charlie patted her legs and got up, she stretched down, touching her toes. “Welp, I’m getting another soda, try not to kill me while my back is turned," she laughed.

 

By some irrational instinct Sans stood and followed her into the kitchen. When she closed the fridge and turned around, he was dangerously close to her face. He blushed slightly and cocked his head to the side.

 

"Would you like to see it?" Mentally, he felt like a moron, this was borderline insane.

 

She laughed so hard that soda burned through her nostrils. Seconds later she almost choked as Sans blushed, “Oh-oh! Y-you’re serious?"

 

"I'll be up front.” Sans leaned forward. “It's something that monsters will only do in a life threatening or very... intimate setting." He cleared his throat but his heart pounded profusely for some unknown reason, it’s just Charlie. "But I'm asking because it seems like it would help you better understand your value. I also have to work on it tomorrow anyway so... a preview might be nice?" He rubbed the back of his head. If she really understood what it was like, he would be getting slapped across the face.

 

Charlie raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Okay.” She laid the soda upon the table and stood still, “I trust you, so, where do we start?”

 

Sans said nothing, he closed the distance between the two of them. He looked down at her chest and raised his hand, hesitating as he looked up, “You sure?” Sans’s body was burning, his stomach felt dense, the tension in his soul rose. Charlie stood composed, but inside something was freaking her out. Why was she nervous, nothing about what he said had caused alarm.

 

"Yeah dude," she grinned. "It's not the first time someone grabbed my chest.” It got quiet, Sans began sweating. “Sorry, sorry for the joke, but go right ahead. It’s not like we're making out." Charlie was mentally trapped. She was freaking out so much that her mouth wouldn’t stop running.

 

Sans gently pressed a hand on her chest. If only she knew how Sann would probably murder him right now.

 

Charlie felt a tug throughout her entire being. A cool sensation frosted her heart and traveled toward her fingertips. With a final tug, her soul hovered over Sans' hand. It was crystallized and Sans was baffled, truly fascinated. The entire room was shaded with a soft-winter green.

 

"Welp... this is it. The very culmination of your being,” Sans announced. Charlie gently shook her head to snap herself out of awe.

 

“And… to think my entire essence is travel sized,” she joked while tilting her head to observe the green glowing heart. She wanted to touch it but her gut suggested otherwise.

 

Sans brought it down and began inspecting it. "It's very… potent."It was uncanny... Seconds after Sans retrieved her soul, Charlie’s anxiety faded, she felt safe.

 

"It’s green,” she observed. “Wow. It’s just raw energy... S-so... just..fuck...” her soft spoken words were carried across the room.  

 

"It reminds me of Frisk's soul and.... and Cara's..." he said hesitantly.

 

"Well, we humans are all born the same way; Innocent." Charlie shrugged, her eyes never leaving her soul.

 

“Well, sort of,” Sans interjected, “It's like... imagine you're a knife. you were forged as a tool. But you can either be used for helping people... or killing them. It's all in how you use the power you were born with.”

 

"Jesus Sans, that's incredible," she wasn’t really paying attention to the story, she was still mesmerized from her floating essence.

 

 **“** I'm surprised Sann hasn't done this sooner. If all he's been using is his dick, then you've been missing out." Charlie slowly turned her face, trying to hold a laugh because she promised to be more mature about this….but doing so made her look pissed off.

 

 _Shit, shit, why’d did I say  that!_ Sans pondered if that was his ill humor or the leftover sake talking. His face went blank. "S-sorry... that was way less forward in my head." She calmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Please, that’s child’s play compared to him. But Sann isn’t usually the experimental type…” There was an awkward pause, Sans lost in observation. “...So what now? Do we just stare at it?”

 

“No. There’s a few things we could test...” he raised a brow suggestively. Okay now it’s definitely the sake… but who cares...

 

"Oh really?"

 

"I'd love to show you. But... even if it's technically 'me' you're with. I'm not sure I want to do anything to piss him off." Sans cautioned, looking off to the side, aggravated. "I'm also not trying to pull the same shit as Asriel," he scoffed.  

 

"Sann is always pissed off," she brushed off his last statement. "Besides, I’m curious. I **_asked_ ** you to show me. No harm in just showing me basic soul techniques, right?”  

 

"Okay..." he sighed, conflicted. "Let's move to the couch... you should probably sit down."

 

"Jesus, that serious huh?" She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to keep serious. Why was she so nervous...oh, that’s right. A monster whom she’d only known for a few months has her entire soul in his hands, oh and she said it’d be okay. Shit, was she going to be in trouble for this later.

 

Sans was very cautious and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her soul at a specific distance. He looked at her intensely and blushed a little. _God, here we go..._

 

"If it gets too... intense... let me know." His words were gentle, but commanding. “Just say the word.”

 

“So you want me to say the word, ‘word’?” She covered her mouth, still nervous enough to sass. “Dammit Sans, I’m so sorry, I’m being disrespectful again.”

 

"How about you just say stop." He smirked.

 

“Okay, sorry, continue.”

 

"Now, if someone doesn’t know how to throw up the proper barriers, they would be able to feel your every emotion and experience you've ever had. All of your pain, all of your pleasure. Some of themselves would get transferred as well, you'd be able to feel their... intent."

 

Charlie snickered, “So there’s both a good touch aaaannnd a bad touch? Well that’s interesting.” Charlie smacked herself for being ridiculous, Sans continued.

 

"This is important Charlie, because if Chara touched you, you'd feel pain. Worse than you’ve ever felt, because your entire essence will feel it, not just your broken bones or sore muscles."

 

"All he knows is pain, but I understand......I think I’m ready.” She was casually bouncing off all the serious responses, her legs were jittery and she wanted to get this over this. Charlie wondered if she was making a bigger deal out of this than it needed to be.  

 

He raised his index finger in an exaggerated motion. Charlie couldn't tell, but Sans was trembling under his jacket. His intense rattling was concerning but thankfully not loud. Charlie closed her eyes, she freed her mind and calmed the heart rate.

 

Sans grazed her soul with his forefinger and his body almost collapsed. Similar to a static-electricity ball when touched, all of Charlie’s energy surged towards the contact. Charlie’s soul glowed even brighter, Sans’s eyes hollowed out. An unsettling truth.

 

Is was this moment that Sans understood their connection. All pieces fell into place and painted the clearest picture he’s ever seen.

 

**_She belonged to him..._ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Charlie was thrust back into the leather couch. Her legs were pulled up to her chest as she covered her face. Sans’s mind and soul lashed out, he tried to quickly lift his finger but his internal desire kept it there. He was forced to stand, staring at what he’d done.

 

“Soul…..mate,” Sans softly muttered under his breath, his eyes darkened. _This isn’t right, I can’t do this._ Sans heard her moan under a squished pillow and for a split second, he couldn’t breathe.

 

Charlie took deep breaths, blushing savagely. She was left wondering what the hell just happened. _This is ….this is just part of the thing, right? Oh my god…._ She cleared her throat and rubbed her face, smiling as if nothing was wrong. She couldn’t keep still.  

 

"I-if I had to describe that. It felt like my entire soul was tethered, literally every fiber of my being.” She nervously laughed, “I guess it’s a good thing Chara’s never touched my soul then.”

 

Sans cleared his head as well and nodded, trying to focus more on teaching.

 

"Yes, b-but when someone who cares about you touches you..." he grazed it with two fingers this time and she felt a build up in the core that shot through her spine with intense pleasure. Whoops. "You feel their love... their happiness." Sans’s eyes narrowed.

 

 

_Sans u lil shit... ~ By @Varikai_

 

Charlie clutched over her stomach and slowly groaned. "I feel something alright," she laughed into her arm. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, this …..what am I doing?! This is not the same as before, why am I so damn warm?_

 

Sans melted from her reactions, eyes half lidded. It turned into a game with himself, knowing he probably shouldn't push his boundaries. His curiosity had him by a leash at this point. He grazed her soul again but this time held his finger there. She was suddenly brought closer to to a full body climax but still tantalizingly far enough to be thirsty. He removed his finger and watched her studiously.

 

Charlie threw a pillow into her face and smothered herself so that he couldn't observe her face. She writhed in her spot a little bit as her knees bounced in apprehension. She was so used to staying calm that bouncing her legs this was just another coping mechanism. This was too much, she needed to stop, but why on Earth did it feel right? She couldn't pinpoint the morality of the situation, all she could do was comfort herself. This felt too personal, but he DID warn her.

 

It took a while but she finally calmed down. She slowly removed the pillow, her face was very flushed into a  rosey-pink shade. She still tried to pull of that nervous smile trick but it didn't work, Sans knew. She then calmly stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

 

"I'm gonna be right back...I need to go wash my face," she stated.

 

Sans grabbed her wrist. "Hey.” he paused, her hands trembled. “Charlie….why didn’t you tell me to stop.” She tried to pull away, but Sans refused. “I-I have to put this back. It can’t be too far from you, it'll kill you."

 

"Ah," Charlie scolded herself but smiled with her eyes almost watering. "I swear, if my soul wasn't usually inside me, I'd forget it.” Her fists clenched behind her back. “I, w-well, this was very informative, thank you Sans.”

 

“D-did I hurt you?” He backed off after guiding the soul back in.  She felt warmth as opposed to ice this time as his hand left her chest. “I’m sorry,” his head lowered.

 

“Heavens no, I’m not sad,” she cracked a smile. “I’m thrilled, I know I can’t explain it yet, but it was beautiful. Monsters are, and will always be, amazing.”

 

“Thanks…. Heh…” he blushed and looked down, hoping he could keep himself above water at this point… "H-Hey… We should probably **_not_ ** tell Sann about this..." he said softly.

 

"Eh, I wouldn't worry," Charlie shrugged it off. "We're gonna have to do this again when you give my powers anyway, aren't you?"

 

"Well yeah, but I won't have to touch it. That's usually something only lovers do..." He looked down, kicking at a rug.

 

"Oh… _OOoohhh…._ Well, I won't tell him, mostly because he doesn't tend to think with his head. But I willingly wanted to know what it was like, so thank you. Too bad Sann doesn’t like getting too close.”

 

"He shouldn't knock it until he tries it... besides..." he wrapped an arm around her waist and teleported to the bathroom. "Isn't he interested in pleasing you in any way possible?" he said in a low suggestive voice. Charlie splashed her face with cold water, it dulled the redness.

 

"He is, but maybe there's a lot in his soul he doesn't want me to see." She dried her face with a towel.

 

"Maybe I could teach him how to throw up barriers...." he shrugged, leaning against the door frame, "You know... from bro to bro. You could thank me later..."

 

"Sans...I'm pretty easy to please," she grinned. "Do what you want, but I'm actually happy with the way things are, no reason to make him open up more than he wants....barriers included. But thank you..."

 

Sans shrugged. "You know, you're pretty easy to read too." Sans left, he turned off the xbox and took out his phone. "I should probably go..." he said, sounding defeated. _How can she just stand there and lie to me. She doesn’t even understand what just happened but she’s pretending it like it was nothing…..._

 

"Hey, Sans....please stay..."

 

Sans looked at her quizzically from his phone. She laughed again from the hallway now.

 

"We're not supposed to be alone remember? And you’re fixing to leave me all alone," she jested. “As much as I enjoy peace and quiet.....I'd like feeling safe more."

 

"Then I'll call for Sann," he said, having already texted him. "I think I need the solitude more than you..."

 

“Why don’t you open up more,” she pried...

 

He glared at her and shoved his phone in his pocket.

 

"Last time I did that, the only person I chose to trust after centuries of madness fell for a guy she just met." His tone was serious and threatening as he walked towards her in a dominating fashion.

 

"You opened up to me....didn't you? I'd like to think I wasn't a dick to you at least...."

 

"I don't like to repeat mistakes, Charlie." he growled. "So don't pretend that you know me just because you're with some other version of me that doesn’t even deserve you..." He instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth. He turned, groaning and holding his face. Charlie wasn’t exactly… expecting the snap back. She took a moment to process it before speaking...

 

"I get it," she glared back. “Never a moment me or Sann aren’t judged... Whether it's by humans or monsters. If there's anything I try to do, it's understand. I won’t judge you for your choices the same way I hope you won’t judge me for mine. I just want to be your friend...”

 

"You really **_are_ ** just like her,”  he laughed a frustrated sigh. "This is how she did me. Drinks and prodding, making me feel safe."

 

“No one is safe. You know that.” She reached out to him. "And I'm not trying to prod you, okay." Charlie calmly retracted her hands, now finding it inappropriate to push it. "How about you and me, return to the living room and sit down and play some games, alright? Nothing is to be pressured, just two adults playing video games.” Charlie threw up her mask of calm, acting like this conversation didn’t happen and went to fridge.

 

Sans said nothing, he picked up a controller and resumed playing, telling himself he'd wait for Sann.

 

Charlie rummaged around, "I'm gonna grab a soda, want one?"

 

Sans grunted in response and continued playing, slouching drastically low. Charlie placed the soda in front of him and sat down.

 

"Sans..." Charlie interrupted. She really wanted to apologize, she hurt his feelings and it was probably because he tried to open up and all she did was joke around. Most of all she pretend it wasn’t serious to get over her own insecurities. _I’m an idiot, sorry man._

 

His eyes flicked towards her, waiting.

  
Charlie sighed, “Nevermind, sorry.” She leaned back, only to realize how soft the couch was. She fell asleep, drifting off next to Sans.

 

Guilt soaked into Sans’ heart, he went overboard. He glanced over and noticed Charlie sitting on the couch with a soft smile, dreaming about something other than nightmares for a change. He sat up on the couch as well and continued playing but flinched when he felt something touch him. Charlie held his hand in her sleep, she whispered inaudible words but then drifted off. Sans softly smiled back. He kissed her forehead in admiration and continued playing but didn’t realize his own exhaustion until his own eyes closed shut. Sans’s quick slumber took him off guard, he simply dozed off, knowing a nightmare would wake him up soon.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, fucking wake up,” Sann kicked Sans' feet. Sans awoke, frantically looking around but then he got kicked again. He looked up. Sann tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for an explanation. Sans felt something warm and looked over, Charlie was still holding his hand in her sleep.

 

“Wait, listen, this isn’t. I’m sorr--” Sans tried to explain, Sann held up a hand, not wanting to hear it.  

 

“Dammit Sans,” Sann whispered with a hushed tone. “You were supposed to keep watch. Todd’s not here, remember! You’re fucking lucky I decided to teleport back rather than take a leisure stroll, ya dingus.” Sann picked up Charlie and growled. He slipped off the jacket she wore and took her to bed. “Can’t even stay awake, fucking unreal. And just so you know, you were asleep for 6 hours since you last texted me. Six hours all alone, unguarded in this fucking place,” Sann continued to grumble as he left to the bedroom to rest.  

 

After Sann finally shut the door, Sans took a deep breath, holding his own chest. He looked outside, it was much later in the afternoon **.** He actually slept…. Peacefully. No nightmares...  and that terrified him.  

 

“How could I have fallen asleep...” he silently scolded himself. He shifted through thoughts, hoping to understand what happened that day. He felt rejuvenated from it all. Nothing added up... until he looked down and saw Charlie’s jacket sleeve still unknowingly clinched in his hand.

  


_This is bad._


	13. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems our heroes have a moment of piece. It's time to start planning for the future. Recovery can be fun. Some methods more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!  
> Amar and I spent a weekend together, I had a death in the friend-family, and then I changed my sleep schedule!
> 
> The next OC chapter had to be re-written, so don't worry, it's coming soon!

Asriel’s new apartment was cozy and vintage on the other side of Tokyo. Scarlet stood in front of the window while he made tea, watching people play in the park a few stories below. He stood behind her and offered her the cup.

"How is your head?” he gently asked.

“ .....Quiet." she sighed happily, leaning against the windowsill. Asriel leaned against the other side, trying shake the vision of Sans blaming him for her suffering, and harder still, trying not to believe him... 

"Good." He took a sip from his own cup. "Are you alright? If you need anything else you know I--”  

She looked over and smiled softly, exhausted, but happy. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers in his.

"Don't sweat it... as long as we keep a muzzle on her, I'll be fine." She sighed, nodding to the pendant

  
“Yes…. well… I’m sorry.” He gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her from behind.

"Why? There you go with the apologizing again..." she softly laughed, shaking her head.

"Nothing," he smiled, thankful for the small relief that came with her beginning to seem like herself again. "I'll just...try harder next time."

"To what? You saved my life, Asriel."

"No, I didn't." he lowered his head. Scarlet turned and looked at him with a serious and concerned expression. Asriel looked at her, trying to find the courage to be open with his… _girlfriend_ .   
"It was… It was **_our_ ** fault that you were kidnapped in the first place. Now, not only am I paying for letting my guard down, but Sans will never trust me after this..."

There was a glint as her eye flashed, looking down with disgust at the idea of Sans acting like he had any authority over her.   
".....Well, fortunately, I don't give a fuck what Sans thinks." She said, tilting Asriel's chin to look at her. "I'm not some kid who needs babysitting. Chara may have thrown a wrench into things, but.... you've never let that stop you guys.... Right?" Truth be told, she was terrified at what this meant for her and the people she loved. But she wasn’t one to be fucked with, and she looked forward to the day she showed Chara that fact...

“No, that's never stopped us. We've survived this long and we'll keep going until we can find, or make our own peace..."

"I mean... I know I might be this way for...." she sighed, frustrated. ".... a while. I am not so sure about being close to everyone… I have no idea how dangerous this might make me... But I _hope_ that you're... you know... still down for _'this'_..."

“I believe in you. I won’t give up hope if you won’t..." he winked. Scarlet admired his optimism… though now that the storm in her mind had calmed, she had the chance to stand back and really come to grips with what could have happened last night… Even if Asriel felt like he knew the stakes… she couldn’t help but feel as though he might be a little blinded by his feelings for her. She was a liability now...

"Well, I'm a stubborn little monster, so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me." She smiled, pressing her forehead to his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She put their teacups on the windowsill and walked over to his bed, falling back with a content sigh. “Can we take a nap or something?”

“We can do whatever you want.” Asriel snickered, falling back beside her and propping his head up on his palm.

"What **_ever_ ** I want?" She giggled. "Hmmm.... such power." She began unbuttoning his shirt. "I think I want to make you squirm..." she said, nipping his neck

"Just...be careful," he cautioned. "I don't want to lose control."

She looked up, arching a brow. "...Lose control?"

"I just don't want to hurt you, especially if I'm too strong or rough. I'm not even referring to just....you know." Asriel tucker her hair behind her ear, trying to be straightforward. She snickered and pushed him down, leaning over him.

"Nu-uh.." she defied with a smirk. "You showed me no mercy in that closet... why should I have any for you?" She playfully walked her fingers up his chest.

"I've been nice to you," he sassed. "And if you don't stop, I'm going to send you flowers **_every day_ **." He snuck under her chin and kissed her neck.

"Oh no!" She swooned. "I'll have to be hospitalized!"

"I'll send you get-well cards, with cheesy lines with boxes of chocolates. I’ll start calling you honey..." he snickered. Asriel lost track of his thought as his lips followed her neck, traveling across her clavicle.

"A-ah... oh no... anything but that...." she shivered, cradling his head. Asriel took in her scent, taking the time to trace her curves and begin to really study her.

"Hey." She called softly, looking up at him.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"I like you." she smiled, proud and blushing a bit.

“How amusing…” he teased.

"Hey! don't be an ass!" she shoved him. "I... said it, **_out loud_ ** ." She arched a brow. "Major milestone."   
Asriel chuckled against her. She shivered, feeling her face flush more and more.   
“Asriel… You know we don’t have to fuck right…?”

"I don't want to have sex with you..," he calmly whispered in her ear. "I wanna make love to you… there's a difference…”

She squealed and covered her face again, Asriel trying to hold back a snort.   
"O-oh my fucking god, dude...." she blushed furiously and retaliated, pressing her body flush against his.   
“You are playing with fire…”

His smug expression faded as he swallowed and tried to back away a bit. Her grin widened.   
"Mmm... that face." she bit her lip. "I **_live_** for that adorable little face." she flipped her hair back and crawled to follow him back until she had him against the headboard. She slid her top off and threw it into his face, covering her breasts before he could see anything. Asriel shook the shirt off of his face and nervously looked away, his hands still finding their way to her waist.

"Oh come on. I'm censoring for your precious PG needs." she said, hugging her chest tighter. "You're such a gentlemen."

He looked back at her seriously."I'm not a kid..." he grinned. An intense sense of confidence overflowed from him now.

"Uh- _huh_ " she said in disbelief with a challenging smile. She rest her chin on her shoulder, batting her lashes.

Asriel grabbed her arms and quickly flipped her onto the bed, pinning her arms by her sides. He looked into her surprised eyes for a satisfying moment before scanning past her breasts and looking lower. Shifting down, his mouth hovered right above her waistline and began kissing along the hem of her shorts… slowly.

"Oh… well..." she laughed nervously. "What exactly are you doin there, buddy?" she said, trying to maintain her confidence" My mouth's up here."

"Just kissing." he quietly growled, kissing along her illiac, tracing her abs. Her breath hitched.

"A-Asriel... you don't have to..." she said, beginning to feel very vulnerable at his tender touch... something completely foreign to her. "I mean... i can do everything...." she laughed nervously, her voice cracking.

"Oh I know I don't have to… But I want payback… All of this… inside of you… building up… that's all I feel all the time around you…" he smiled, looking up. "It feels amazing...but can become torture if it's not... treated." He slowly let go of her arms and kissed higher. Scarlet’s breathing picked up as she felt her body begin to tell her this may be a little too overwhelming. Despite her resolve to enjoy it, the evening’s events were still raw… as were her doubts toward whether the relationship she was involved in was even a good idea. Asriel noticed and slowed, timidly looking up.

"Are you comfortable with this? Please be honest..."

"Yeah… well… I want to be..." she sighed frustrated. "You just... find buttons I didn't even know I had and snipe them." she sighed. She looked up at him and smiled, then pulled him by the horns into her breasts.

"Alright, alright." Asriel sighed through muffled laughter, nuzzling. She kissed the top of his head. “Now where were we...?" he said with a sly smirk. He gripped her waist then flipped her back on top. Scarlet squealed and giggled, looking at him fondly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I like you..." she said a little more intimately.

"I trust you," he replied. "I hope that means a lot to you..."

She nodded softly as her smile returned. "Wanna just topless make out for like an hour?"  
Asriel didn't waste anytime shrugging his shirt off and pulling her down.

  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours passed. After a well deserved nap, Asriel rolled over and checked the time on his phone. Sann should be getting out of surgery anytime now… He gently woke Scarlet. They both made their way to Sann and Charlie’s new apartment. Asriel unlocked the door; the both of them letting out a small groan.

It had literally only been a few hours since they had moved in and already there were soda cans and other frat-house amounts of clutter all over the place. The couple looked at each other and shook their heads, walking in.

Sans’s train of thought was broken as he stood up from the couch, happy to see Scarlet. He embraced her, Scarlet very hesitantly returning it, still a little angry at him.

“Feeling better?” he asked, trying to focus on her, though he still struggled with the aftershock of… Charlie.

“Much.” Scarlet stated. “Where’s our new cyborg?” she asked, looking around the corner.

Sann was sitting on the bed next to Charlie, who was currently reading a book, they both looked up. Sann appeared agitated. Charlie smirked.

“He’s in here!” Charlie called. They both got up to meet them in the livingroom. “Wanna tell her what happened, Sann?” Charlie teased. Sann sighed, Scarlet and Asriel looking at him quizzically.

"I had to listen to Mettaton fucking talk about his love for Papyrus the entire fucking time."

“So…? What else is new? He rarely talks about anything else.” Scarlet scoffed with a smile.

“Oh it was all peaches n’ cream until he got into their sex life, spoutin’ details like it was fuckin’ poetry. Fuck. That.” He growled. Charlie burst out laughing while Sans cringed...

Sann crossed to the fridge and grabbed soda. He tried to open it; The fingers were weird at first but he finally managed to wiggle them around more freely to catch onto the lid. His finger lightly tapped the can, but then it pierced itself all the way through. It exploded under the pressure, fizzing out all over the floor.

"Goddamit! I hate this piece of shit arm.” Sann took deep breaths but it didn’t cool his temper. Sans looked over and smirked.

"You’re welcome?" he laughed.

Red’s eye flared at him, realizing Blue was still here. “I was better off without an arm..."

Sans shrugged, "Don’t worry. You'll get used to it."

"How would you know?" Sann bitterly snapped.

"Who do you think helps develop that stuff?" he winked and grabbed a can. "I'm the one installing Charlie's implant.” he said with a mock salute.

"So, Blue," Charlie grinned. "How does this work again? Or more specifically, what kind of power would I get?"

"It should only take 2-3 hours. We'll run a diagnostic, sync the summoning frequency with a strong soul vibration, then customize what the energy will form into. We'll probably get Undyne or Scarlet to teach you how to summon. Scarlet can summon stars, Undyne can summon spears. I guess I should ask what you want to summon."

"That's a good question..." Charlie began thinking, sliding into her hoodie.

“We can talk about a few options when we get to the lab.” Sans pat her shoulder. Scarlet eyes them, a sudden chill crawling up her spine. Something was off…

“You’re lucky you get to choose. I had mine specially designed per Metteton’s Request.” Scarlet smiled, offering to take Charlie’s hand. Sann nearly said something before she was already tugging Charlie out of the door. Everyone filed into a taxi that made its way to the lab.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Alphys met Charlie in the loft of the lab and was handed a hospital gown to change into. After that she was briefed and set up on the patient table.

Sans came in, seeing her sit exactly where Scarlet waited for him months ago… He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“So, uh… I just need to hook you up to the monitor and we can get started.”

“Oh… yeah. Sure.” Charlie nervously smiled. She hated hospital type environments… and the memories they stirred. Sans placed each sensor with a professional neutrality, though his mind was restless. How was she even… How is that even possible? She’s not even from his dimension… so….   **_How…?_ **

“Sans...” Charlie said softly, breaking his train of thought.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Your hand…” she flushed and looked down at Sans’ hand pressed against her chest. Sans withdrew with a nervous chuckle.

“A-Ah. Sorry. It uh… takes a minute to stick on.” he covered his face with the clipboard and pretended to read a few things.

Charlie stared at the ceiling trying to process what this incessant pit in her stomach was caused by. She knew soul touching was something that meant a lot in the monster world… but what happened was just an experiment. A test. Cold-hard math.

… Then why couldn’t she shake this?

The procedure went off without a hitch. Charlie was put under and Sans extracted her soul. It took everything in him to remain professional as he synced the strip and the implant… He hoped no one was watching…

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Sann stood up after Charlie left. He calmly lifted his jacket from the chair and checked his phone.

“Going somewhere, Big Red?” Scarlet pried with a chuckle, her feet propped up on the table.

“ **_We_ **. We, are going somewhere,” he answered. Scarlet gulped. Sann walked over and stood in front of her, glaring down. “We need to talk.”

"We do...?" Scarlet asked with a sudden chill running up her spine.

In a flash, Sann gripped her arm with a savage grin. The world dropped from under them and they suddenly found themselves in an alleyway in Tokyo. Neon lights illuminated the bustling night life. Strip bars and clubs were closely aligned with music rumbling the ground.

Scarlet screamed and backed against the wall, ripping herself out of Sann’s grip.

"What the FUCK!?" she said, looking around.Sann began walking into one of the bars.

“We don’t have all day Scarlet, move it.” He demanded.

"Sann, you can't just teleport me without my permission, you asshole!" she followed after him. "Are you even listening?" Several men leaning against the club walls whistled at Scarlet. Sann continued into one of the clubs.

 _She’s a big girl... If she can take on five guys at once, then she has the balls for this._ Sann told himself...

He grabbed a seat in the far back of the club. All of the patrons and strippers eyed Scarlet as she entered. However, Scarlet was focus on the red eyes glaring from the back table. She groaned and made her way toward him, grabbing a waitress by the arm and asking for scotch and cigars on her way. Pulling out the chair with an exaggerated drag, she sat down and propped her legs on the table, shrugging her arms with a sarcastic grin.

"What the fuck, bruh?"

"You and Charlie need to spend some time apart," he said flatly. Scarlet... wasn't expecting that. Her face remained cold.

“Huh. You’re working her schedule now, is that it? Thought you weren’t the clingy-type.” she scoffed.

"You’re not an idiot, dollface… Stop actin like you don’t see it."

“What the hell are you getting at, Red?” Scarlet sighed with an impatient glare.

"Scarlet, you’ve become a danger; a hostile." Sann asserted. Scarlet glared at him, though she was taken aback. The waitress brought the scotches. Scarlet shot hers and ordered another. She was silent. Sann sipped his and tried to cling to his reserve. This was what was best for Charlie.

“We’ll stay close...but not too close.” Sann poured more into Scarlet’s glass. He fake smiled, “I’m sure you understand. It’s for the best.”

"I **_love_ ** her.” she grumbled through gritted teeth. Her fists clenched, her stomach in knots. She looked down, fidgeting with her shorts.

“Well that won’t fix this shit, now will it?” he said, setting his glass down. “Everyone else can act like last night didn’t happen all they want. I don’t give a fuck.”  
She looked up with disgust, her eyes welling. Sann’s determination was doused by the sight of her tears. Tears brought up _by him_. His stomach twisted as he tried to shrug it off. So what if he wasn’t good at delivering bad news. Sucks for her...

“C’mon Scar,” he frowned. “Q-Quit with the water works… We’re--”

“Do you need anything, hun?” a topless waitress delivered their cigars and refilled their drinks. Sann looked down at his drink, feeling like an ass all the same. Scarlet glanced up, she saw Sann handing the lady $50, taking the bottle, then shooing her off.

Scarlet’s eyes never left him, the two were caught in a prideful standoff before Scarlet’s reserve cracked. She was too exhausted to fight… and it was Sann. Who the fuck cares...

"You're right." Scarlet said through a sarcastic grin, looking down at her glass and swirling her drink. "I am dangerous."

"You know me. Straight shootin’ is just my style, kid..." Sann cringed at his own god-awful apology while Scarlet shot the rest of her drink and poured herself more.

"I mean… as great as Asriel is, I don’t think he fully understands what a clusterfuck this is.” she laughed to shove the sobs that desperately pushed for release back down.Sann rubbed his skull, _Why’d she have to cry?_  Sann huffed, becoming angrier with himself by the second. He lit both of their cigars in his mouth and handed her one. "I don't even **_know_ ** what I am anymore!” She took the cigar from his mouth and puffed it, leaning back into her chair, a tear managing to fall, that she quickly swept off of her face. _Keep it together..._

“What I really wanna know Scarlet," Sann leaned back. "Is what you plan on doing about this mess?” Scarlet twitched. For some reason she cared far more than she allowed herself to admit about what he thought. She was just put in front of this crushing reality, and here he was asking her to answer a question she could barely wrap her mind around.

"Sann, I'd never even **_met_ ** a monster until a year ago!" She ranted, pouring herself more, tears falling freely. "I was just casually deciding to go on my first-ever “date” after the party but then my ass was dragged off and fucking beat to a pulp by your fucking ex-boyfriend!!”

Sans face grew darker. "Fucking hell, Scarlet.”

"Next thing I knew, there’s someone inside my head and she HAPPENS to obsess over my fucking... I don’t even know what he is... love interest? Boyrfrie-oh i can't even say it.." she shuddered, taking another drink.

Sann took everything in. He sank lower into his seat, feeling a new low for dragging her down with him.

"I don't even know if you know what this is like..." she said looking at her hands. "I can feel her! I can feel her right fucking now, like she's staring at the back of my head. Like she's waiting..."

"That's because she is." Sann quietly answered.

"Sure , whatever." she said distantly.

"You’re a fighter, kid. You’ll tough this out."

"I have no clue what I’m doing, Sann!" she wiped her tears. "I was just just told to wear **_this_ ** and that it would alright. But I know it's not! I know bullshit when I hear it..."

"It's not meant to be permanent.”

"Oh shut up. You know what? You’re right. I want to leave..." she said. "I don't want to put any of you in danger... but I know if I do, Chara will just fucking find me! So, here I am, trapped and a fucking abomination." Scarlet shot her 3rd drink and poured more, wiping her tears before puffing her cigar and letting her anger settle after getting it all off of her chest...

“Look, this is obviously not your fault. It’s ours. You were just caught in the crossfire because Chara--”

"STOP. IT." Scarlet slammed her cup on the table.

"Stop what?!" Sann snapped back

"Stop acting like this is about you!" she shouted. "I love all of you! We wanted you here so we could keep each other safe! Don't blame yourself just because someone, keeps deciding to be a perpetual asshole; It's so fucking conceited! I'm the one who fucking sucks to be around right now, okay!?” she took a big puff, calming down. “I'm fucking dangerous… Remember?"

"So fuckin’ what? I’m just as dangerous as any of you. We're all capable of doing bad things. But you my fine friend, are the one currently going through the worst shit I've seen in awhile." Sann coughed into his sleeve.  

"Thanks. Such a charmer. No wonder you have a leash on Charlie's panties." She snapped, venom in her voice. Sann drummed his fingers on his glass with a scowl. Scarlet sighed, finally coming to grips and put out the cigar. She covered her face and took a deep breath.   
"I'm sorry..."

“Whatever.” he sighed, beginning to calm down as well. They watched the dancers for an awkard moment before Sann sighed, beginning to feel a little more comfortable. Maybe it was the booze, but something about being around Scarlet alone made it easy to open up...   
“I have no idea why she's with me." He shrugged, feeling uneasy.

Scarlet looked over and poured more into her glass, finally starting to feel a nice buzz.

"Well you're amazing in the sack, for one..." she sighed. Sann choked on his drink. He beat his chest to get the liquid down the right pipe. Scarlet tried to hide her smirk.

“What?!” Sann then realized she was just answering his earlier response. “Oh. Oh…. right.” He nodded with a smug grin. "I'm good...but that's beside the point,” he sassed.

"More like ' **_inside her point._ ** " Scarlet mumbled again. Sann forced a grin, her sass getting the better of him.

"We're getting off track, Scarlet," he hid a smile.

"I'm sorry... I joke when I'm absolutely furious and terrified..." she laughed nervously.

“I’m going to make Cara pay, you know that right?” He assured. “It’s my job. To take care of the…. **problems**.”

"I wish you would..." she swirled the glass. "I wish there was a way to like... scare her off."

"I don't think it's that easy...but I won't hesitate to protect Charlie. That’s what the whole point of this was. And I expect the same from you in dangerous situations… If I lose it or if something goes horribly wrong… Don't hesitate to do the right thing. Please. Please don’t let anything happen to her."

“Everyone will risk their life for her. Half the group wants me dead. And you know what? They’re right." she said flatly, eyes welling up more.

"Stop that shit, Scarlet," Sann growled. "Charlie did that self-pity crap in the underground but she quickly learned wallowing in regret isn't helpful to anyone."

"It's fucking true Sann, and don't tell me what to do. It's not self pity. What's more ethical, hmm? My life for the sake of mercy? Or everyone's life for the sake of logic? Asriel and Sans are so selfish, not letting them just kill me and take care of this fucking mess. Let’s face it… The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Scarlet looked up at Sann with cold eyes, propping her legs up on the table. She nursed her cigar, letting the smoke billow before blowing it. She was ready for whatever snarky comeback he had brewing under that toothy scowl.

“...What if the many **_need_ ** the few?” Sann asked back. “You and Charlie have no fucking idea just how crucial you are. When you find something good in the world, you hold onto it… We need people like you… And, yeah, whatever, you guys will always be the few. But that just makes you all the more rare. Y-You guys are… uh…” Sann’s eyes began to trace her legs, derailing his train of thought. He shook his head, his vision beginning to blur for a moment.

Scarlet began to blush slightly at hearing the first genuine compliment he’d ever given her. She raised a brow when he stopped, then noticed his eyes following the contour knees. She snorted and took another swig of her scotch.

“You’re drunk!" Scarlet giggled with a sly grin. Tensions began to rapidly unravel..

“You’re the one d-drunk,” he hiccuped, shoving his embarrassment down so his ego could happily take the driver’s seat.

“I guess I must be. You're starting to look cute." she teased and suggestively took a drag with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

“Ah-Ah… You’re not allowed to call me cute, brat. I may be a lot of things, but cute I am not.” he mimicked her.

"S'not up to you, creampuff." She winked and finished her 5th glass. “You know… The nightmares are welcoming images now at this point… I never thought I’d say that but-- OW!”

Sann kicked her under the table, she glared up. He was inches from her face. She giggled until he leaned in closer, to which she back away.

“Sann?” She nervously laughed, “I, uh, what’re you doing?”

“Waitin’ for you to blink. Cuz, well,” he laughed low, “the first one to blink loses. And I usually win, but it’s hard to look at you wh-when you keep movin. Stop movin, woman.”

Scarlet snorted and fell back into her seat. Sann laughed, eyeing the way she smoked.

“So we’ve resorted to staring contests? Classic Red… Smoke yo damn cigar, you drunk fuckhead…” she snickered, crossing her legs back onto the table.

 **“** _If I wasn’t taken..._ **”** he mumbled under his breath.

“Hmm? What was that?” Scarlet giggled with a nonchalant sip of her drink. San smirked at her ego and scoffed.

"To sleepless nights..." he raised his glass. Scarlet raised her own glass to his; they drank. Watching the new girl on stage, they both chortled at her amateur moves.

"So, do you really love her...?" she said, swirling her glass

"Charlie?" He acted confused. He wondered why she’d ask that after a long moment of silence.

"No, fucking Undyne. YES Charlie."

"What the hell do you think," he spat. "You think i’m just in it for dat ass…?" he raised a brow, tonguing his cigar.

"I mean, here's my thing..." she sighed, dragging her chair closer to his. Sann gulped.

"You, Asriel, and I are _drawn_ to her. I'm just asking because I know she loves you. After watching you get hit on at bars by everyone with a face, and turning every single one down, I was just wondering how she tamed the Big Bad Monster. That's all." she took a sip, maintaining puffy-faced eye-contact.

"Why?" he chuckled "Jealous of me?"

"Irrelevant..." she sipped her drink. "I can _want_ her all day. Doesn't mean I’m in love with her, though. Hell, if Asriel just **_wanted_ ** me, my life would be a fuck ton easier..." she scoffed looking down, the scotch peeling back the filter in her mind..

"I think you know your answer," he replied, her sudden admission of doubt intriguing him, but he focused on the subject... "As to how I feel about her..." he looked down at his new arm.

"I'd give my life."

"Pfft, so would I. That's just being a decent person. I'm asking if you’re going to marry her?”  Sann’s face went impressively pale, his pupils shrinking. Scarlet chortled and burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry! You should see your face… I'm just teasing! I'm so sorry..." she giggled and held her stomach. He still wasn’t smiling.

"Why would you have to marry someone just to prove how you felt...that's stupid,” Sann took half the swig left in the bottle and passed it to her..

"Fucking tell that shit to Asriel! Preach, son!" she toasted, finishing the bottle, both now comfortable inebriated.

"Dammit," he was looking at his phone, Charlie should be getting out soon. He didn’t want to show up hammered...

"I should go dance." She sighed, leaning across the table and eyeing the stage.

"We’ve gotta head back soon, kid." he slurred slightly. She groaned at his lame assertion and looked back over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

“Nnnno. I wanna have fun. You brought me here because it's more fun than a cafe, right?" she snickered.

"It was more for privacy." he shrugged with a grin. "But we can make this interesting… Even though I feel bad that Todd won’t be here for the show..." he grinned. "Truth or Dare."

"Awww shit." she smiled. "It's like you read my mind." she leaned her forehead to his, matching his grin. "Dare, motherfucker."

"I dare you to show these girls what talent looks like."

“Pfft. Predictable. Here I thought you were gonna get creative.” she mocked, standing and stretching.

“Fine. I’ll sweeten the deal. I’ll tell you how I honestly feel about Charlie if you dance like you’re at an audition.” a wicked grin spread across his face as he pulled out a wad of cash. He waved a 20 in front of her.

“That’s more like it.” she smirked. “Better unlock your journal, Skelebruh. I’m about to blow the roof off.” she winked and bit the twenty out of his hand, making her way toward the stage. A heavier guitar solo rang through the room as Scarlet entered the backstage door without a care. A few bouncers and strippers eyed her, but stood still, curious. Sann took a sead up front.

She pulled the curtains apart, slowly sashaying down the catwalk and unbuttoning her shirt to the tempo of the song. She let it fall open, revealing a black bra with skeleton hands gripping the cups. San leaned against his fist and took and puffed his cigar.

Scarlet stretched along the pole, tossing her shirt off. With the flick of her wrist she lifted herself into pose after pose, in a spectacular display of contortion, making it clear that she was beyond the level of talent here. Catching herself on the pole, she slid her sock off and playfully tossed it to Sann, sticking her tongue out.  

He raised his cigar to her, comfortably leaning back. She gracefully traced the lyrics with her curves. Other clients threw money, the strippers becoming agitated and arguing with the bouncers.

Scarlet flips backward and lands on her knees with a smooth toss of her hair. She crawled toward Sann with a sly grin as he stood, looking down smugly biting his cigar. She rolled over and stretched beneath him.

"Well, am I hired?" she purred. Sann looked down at her with a very satisfied grin. He put his cigar out on the stage beside her head and tossed the wad of cash over her. She squealed and laughed, stuffing the bills in her bra and waistline.

“You’ve got the job, dollface… But it looks like you might need to convince the ho-fo-sho-patrol.” he chuckled nodding toward the dozens of angry eyes on them.

A few of the strippers began yelling from across the bar.

Scarlet laughed genuinely and snatched her top, grabbing Sann’s hand and sprinting toward the back door.

Sann uses his magic to flip over a few stools so they couldn’t run close behind. He cackled, flipping off both guards as they escaped through the fire exit. The door glowed red and slammed shut behind them. Scarlet ran past the first block and turned a corner. She hadn’t felt this alive in months. God, was this nice.

 

"That was soooo fun." she sighed happily and began buttoning her blouse back up. Sann braced against the other side of the small alley, watching her fingers fasten each button with a grin.

Sann grabbed her wrist and twirled her around with a low chuckle as she squealed happily. He drunkenly slipped, suddenly pressing her to the brick wall.   
He smiled warmly… comfortably, at her. She felt her head spin, taking a moment to open her eyes and realize their position, her heart skipping a beat in the heat of the moment. Sann hooked his finger under her chin and stared, inches away from her.  

"Ah... h-hey..." she whispered, blushing.

He looked into her contrasting eyes and wondered why it felt so…. different. Scarlet’s chest felt… strangely calm. She trusted him. So many thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to tell her he was happy to see her smile again, he was angry he couldn’t rip that bitch out of her….. He must be totally wasted.

The fire escaped slammed open from around the corner and their attention snapped over. Scarlet Jumped on Sann’s back as she aimed for some trashcans and shot a few stars to buy them time.

  
“Run, boi!” she shouted as he gripped her thighs and took off for a few yards before teleporting.


	14. The Buddy System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some theme music for our lovely ladies Charlie and Scarlet. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0OGZF6knbY
> 
> Thank you guys for still hanging on to our story, we've still got a lot to go. This is the first volume out of three that we plan on submitting. All your comments are welcome and encouraged, we've loved every bit of commentary we can get whether it's sarcasm or admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap, Sann and Scarlet just left the bar from the previous chapter while Charlie was in surgery.

Sann and Scarlet appeared back in the waiting room, a few feet in the air thanks to Sann’s drunken miscalculation. They fell to the ground, dollar bills flying everywhere as they laughed hysterically.

Sans and Charlie jumped, turning around after looking for them, Charlie latching onto Sans. They looked each other for a moment before letting go and glaring at the two hooligans on the floor... 

Sans looked at Charlie and back at Scarlet. "Scarlet... where are your shoes…?"

Sann’s hoodie was a disheveled mess. Scarlet’s blouse was carelessly buttoned unevenly and missing a sock, bills stuffed into her bra and waistline. They both reeked of booze and cheap cigars. Sans grit his teeth.  
Charlie’s stomach twisted; out of all the shit she’d witnessed in this new world, this somehow hit her the hardest. 

“Showed them!” Scarlet cheered, Sann shoving her over with a chortle. He tried to stand on his knees but buckled under his unstable weight and fell back down, laughing like it was all a game. He never noticed Charlie glaring through his back, but he felt like something was off. 

"Scarlet are you... drunk...?" Sans inquired, clearly concerned. “It’s barely past 2:00…” he glared at Sann who didn’t pay him any mind in return. 

"You guys should have seen it!" Scarlet sat up and giggled. "Everyone got sooo mad." Sans lifted Scarlet bridal style. "I gave em the ol razzle dazzle..." Scarlet cooed, nuzzling Sans' chest.

"You sure did, kid." Sans humored. "Look. I won't get mad. Just...what happened..." he asked Sann with low growl.

"We just had a couples of d-drinks at a club,” Sann hiccupped. “She danced better than the strippers and the bouncers go a little pissy, so what?” Sann caught his knees and stood with a shrug. He slowly turned. A small bead of sweat formed as he caught Charlie’s icy leer and was suddenly brought crashing down into sobriety. He swallowed hard... 

"If-- ...” she raised a finger at Sann, who flinched. Charlie drew back with a huff. She turned and stormed out, slamming the double doors open. Scarlet jumped and screamed as they slammed against the wall. Everyone stared at the doors, unsure of what to do... Scarlet scrambled out of Sans’ arms and ran after her. Sann face palmed and grumbled, holding back his temper… Sans cleared his throat, his eye glinting.... 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Charlie!” Scarlet called after her, awkwardly catching up as best she could. “You can’t think that we-- Come on, nothing happened." Scarlet said seriously. "I just showed up the strippers." 

Charlie covered her face and took a deep breath as she continued stomping across the congested sidewalks. She was already on edge with all of this confusing guilt from the… moment… she had with Sans. None of this shit made sense; nothing added up. Sann went out with Scarlet all the time… so why did she suddenly feel this way? She knew she could trust them… right? She knew she could trust Scarlet… Yet, somehow… even after the war; Even after all of this, it dawned on her that she… didn’t completely trust Sann. 

She grew angrier.

"Charlie, you know me, I'd never do you like that. I was only having fun. Sann literally just sat there. We wanted to see how long it took until they kicked us out. It was just a stupid dare!"

"Scarlet, stop! I--” she stopped and turned. “I believe you, okay? I just-- I don't know how to feel about this… ...this-- I think this is the first time I’ve honestly felt... uncomfortable. Sann has never made me feel like this before and I don’t know how to handle it.” 

"There’s nothing to feel bad about… He was trying to talk to me about Cara, okay? It was all to get me to relax after this fuck-nado of a weekend. Please don’t be mad at him… "

“Look, I know you mean well, but you have no idea what you’re talking about, okay? I just need time to think. Leave me alone...” Charlie held her forehead. The post-op headache had only gotten worse. She needed to punch something or cry or even a combination of the two. 

Scarlet stood, feeling a sudden crushing guilt… Had Sann never told her where he, Todd, and she would go? Has she been doing bad things since they became friends…? Losing Charlie’s faith was something she couldn’t even stand to think about. She suppressed a sob and began walking the other direction.  
After a moment, Charlie realized she was actually alone. Asriel would kill her if he knew she let Scarlet wander off… and also left herself vulnerable. She groaned and followed after Scarlet, holding her head.

Todd snickered, watching the two of them from a safe distance.

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Well fuck…” Sann ran a hand over his skull, knowing he was in for a rough night. He tried to stand straighter, but it caused the hostage in his gut to almost purge forward in vomit. Sann quickly covered his mouth with a small wretch. Sans sighed and offered a hand to help him up. 

"I told you… The very first night… not to fucking pull this shit..." he spoke grimly.

"Hey, No shit’s bein’ pulled..." Sann replied, frowning. “She needed a drink so I took the dame out. Not my fault she decided to own the whole place. And quit bitching, me and Asriel won’t fight or make a fuss---”

"I'm not worried about you, Red!" Sans snapped. “Scarlet already blames herself for this shitstorm. What’s going to happen once Ariel finds out? They’re not like y-” Sans stopped himself and took a breath, perhaps he wasn’t getting through. “I-I don’t think they’ll understand as easily as you think they will. If what you stated was true. But between you and me, I know you fucked up.”

“What was I supposed to do, huh!? After I made her break down she wouldn’t listen--” Sann was jerked off the floor and into the air, suspended by blue magic. His held his breath for a second to prevent puking all over Sans. 

"What the fuck did you say to her!?" Sans sharper teeth exposed his scowl. Sann took a deep breath, only to suppress retching. 

"It was an accident.” Sann groaned, feeling ill. "I-I really didn't know how bad she was. She...seemed better. But then she started spilling her guts the moment I started interrogating..." 

"You... did WHAT?" Sans' eye flashed. Sann tried to swipe at his double but missed. 

“Did I fucking stutter!?” Sann barked. “Scarlet’s gotten better the past few days so I took the opportunity while I could. We needed answers. I needed answers, for Charlie’s sake. At least I had more faith in Scar to hold her own. These past few days, you guys are the one who’ve actually been hurting her…. you’ve all lied to her. Oh, it’ll be okay Scarlet, we’ll protect you. I know bullshit when I hear it, and Scarlet knows. She knows….,” Sann lowered his head, feeling the guilt of bringing Scarlet to tears. “Why can’t you just honestly tell her the truth.” The last statement was rhetorical. He knew Sans couldn't bring himself to do it. The same way Sann couldn’t do the same for Charlie if the roles were swapped. 

 

Conflicted, Sans studied Sann, who never broke his sorrowful expression. Nothing indicated Sann was lying, or trying to fuck around. Sans lowered his grip, he took a deep breath and looked forward sternly...

“We can’t just… do things without consulting each other, alright? Cara wants us to fight. We’re a team. So if you really want to help her, stop going rogue..." Sans lowered him to the floor.  
“Let’s catch up… you have some explaining to do.” Sans motioned towards the door. Sann growled, shoving Sans as he passed. 

"My arm was killing me the whole time.... that’s why she must have thought I was pissed off..." Sann personally confessed. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Scarlet held back tears, still fairly drunk from the club, as she wove through the crowd.

"Scarlet," Charlie called. "Stop...please. I get it, just please calm down.” 

"No... I'm a freak… Everyone knows it... we can't be together... and... fuck… Asriel's going to freak out too, isn’t he..." Scarlet spoke between sobs. Charlie pulled Scarlet forward and into a forceful hug.

“Stop, okay? Just… don’t worry about it.” Charlie sighed. She backed out of the hug, holding Scarlet’s cheek. “You guys just got a little too drunk. Whatever… It’s been a rough week. Can’t say I even blame you but--” she tried to choose her words carefully, despite her headache shredding her filter, “What… what about you. How are you feeling, huh?” she sighed, exhausted.

"I-I don't know... I kind of want a bubble bath and... snuggling." Scarlet covered her face. Charlie walked her to the front door, Todd waited outside while the girls went in. 

 

 

 

\------------------------------

 

Scarlet unlocked the door. They walked in to see Asriel sleeping on the couch. 

"Go on. Get that bubble bath going. I’ll wake him up when you’re done." Charlie whispered. Scarlet nodded and sauntered into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Sann and Sans stumbled into the living room from teleportation. Sann passed out on the floor. After all this is was his turn to take a fucking nap.

Asriel woke up. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Where's Scarlet...?" He glared at a mess Sann was currently sleeping in. 

"Taking a shower," Charlie answered.

"Oh...ok," Asriel acknowledged her comment and attempted to nod off again. No one cared to move Sann. Sans covered his face as Charlie had to take a seat and regroup her own thoughts. He pushed Asriel. 

“Huh? Wha-Sans?” Asriel glanced up, not angry but more alarmed. 

"Scarlet's feeling a little down." Blue whispered closer to the exhausted giant. "She could use some sort of pick-me-up." He looked off towards Charlie. "I think the whole Cara thing is still... getting to her.” 

Asriel was still waking up but hearing the name Cara made it more clear. He stood up and grabbed a drink from the fridge and went into the bathroom. He knocked.  
"Hey Scarlet, Can I come in, not to peek of course." 

She made an apathetic noise. She sunk until nothing was visible except for what was above her nose. Just bubbles and her head.  
"You can come in..." she mumbled.

Asriel slowly turned the doorknob and entered. He kept his gaze on the floor as he sluggishly sat down on the toilet. He smirked while rubbing his eyes, seeing a cascade of bubbles hiding Scarlet’s face. 

"So..how was Charlie's surgery? I'm guessing it went well," he smiled lazily.

"Uh, good. She’s fine." Scarlet dipped under and came up again, wiping her eyes. She fiddled around with the bubbles, remembering she never actually asked Charlie how it went.

"That's good, now, don't get mad, but Sans told me something." Asriel warned. Scarlet balled up and rested her head on her knees, taking a deep breath for any outbursts she was expecting. 

"He told me that you were still worked up about the whole Cara thing. And he thought you could use someone to talk to. However, if you don’t want to talk, that's fine. I'll just be here in case you do. However, forgive me if I’m still waking up." Asriel bounced his legs to stimulate his nerves, keeping himself awake by choice. His calm aura and the way he handled stress was refreshing to Scarlet. He always gave her enough breathing space but also kept a safe buffer to know she could lean upon his ears at a moment’s notice. 

"I... I really like you." Scarlet confessed. Her face surfaced just above the water level to meet his welcoming eyes. Asriel then quickly observed the bathroom, realizing something was missing. He took his shirt off and walked over to her with no warning. Scarlet’s face almost sunk underneath the water to hide a flustered expression. He then handed her the shirt. 

“Here... there’s no clean towel here. We had to use the last one to clean a mess earlier, apologizes.” Scarlet didn’t even think and stood abruptly. Her hair covered the tops of her breasts mermaid-style. Asriel adjusted his collar but then realized he wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore, so he awkwardly rubbed his throat. "So.....you gonna take my shirt," he asked nervously.

"I'd like to take you..." she said solemnly... "I'd like to stop thinking for a while."

“Where would you like to take me,” he asked seriously. The meaning then sunk in after he saw her ‘wanting’ stare. Asriel took a few steps back, not knowing any kind of gentlemanly response to counter that. Scarlet snatched the shirt and wrapped it snugly over her breasts. 

"I---sorry. I'm just so fucking stressed out." She smothered her face into the cotton fabric and took a deep inhale, admiring the scent of cinnamon. 

He nodded, "So I've heard."

"I wish we could run away, childish huh." Scarlet mused, Asriel shrugged.

"Let's do it. Let’s move.” Asriel knew she desperately wanted to escape this hell…. but he couldn’t bring himself to reset, not until he knew what would happen. So moving was the next closest thing to a reset.

"Wh-really...?" Scarlet asked, he hesitantly nodded. "Woah. Well. We could go back to my hometown." she hugged him tighter and seemed to get sleepier with every tug. "I could show you the stars there..." she smiled.

"I would love that...." he kissed her, knowing very well this whole idea was risky. But giving Scarlet something to look forward to was all he could do. He wanted more for her, he wanted to share his future with her, but not here. She deserved better than this. She nuzzled his nose, breaking his concentration. "We could live in the house I'd inherit. There's like 20 acres that have not been lived in for a while..."

"Let’s run it across the others first, but I'm in if you are."

"It’s probably stupid... there's no way it'd be that easy to just... be happy..."

"It's not easy.... you have to want it first, and then you have to stay motivated...and that’s the hard part." He smiled, "But I would like to try it with you.... being happy that is.” Asriel smirked as Scarlet interlaced her fingers with his. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Sans cautiously observed Charlie circle the living room. The pacing indicated to Sans that she was going through some internal struggle, but for once he didn’t intervene. It wasn’t his place, but someone else’s. 

~What’s the best course of action? Should I forget it, pretend it didn’t happen? No, that’s not it. They already told you nothing happened, and you already forgave them, just drop it. This is the first time after all, accidents happen. Yeah, we’re only human after all. Well, some of us...~

Charlie’s phone buzzed, causing her to jump. She swiftly snatched her flip phone and answered it. After a few nods and replies Charlie’s demeanor suddenly changed. From anxiety, it turned to frustration. She nodded once more and then closed her phone. Slowly she turned and approached Sann, sliding his head across the floor with her foot. 

"Hey wake up." She kicked his arm after no reply, Sann finally grumbled. "Wake up Sann, I just got a call from Tori. She's asking if you've seen Flower? Flowey the flower.”

"What did you say?" Sans asked, not fully grasping what Charlie’s anger was hinting at.

"Get your ass up Sann, Flowey is missing.” Charlie crossed her arms, glaring down. “What did you do with her son. Dammit Sann get your ass up.” 

Sann groaned and rolled over, finally opening just one eye. 

"Give me fucking minute to rest will you, my arm is on fire, and my head feels like it’s splitting open. Oh, and if you kick me again, I will vomit on you. Scout’s honor.” 

She kicked him again. "Sann you were the last one to see him. Tori’s fucking worried about her son you insensitive ass."

Sann moaned, “Goddammit Charlie. Fine, I’ll resolve this lil problem right the fuck now. But when I get back, you and me are going to wrestle naked. Hope you’ll feel in the mood then.” Sann teleported out.

“I-I didn’t tell you to leave you dumbass. You could have just told me where he was,” Charlie rubbed her eyes and groaned, sitting next to Sans on the couch. “What am I going to do with you Sans?” Sans flinched, hearing her say that. 

~What, why’re you asking me? I’m not the one causing you problems….,~ Sans thought to himself, hoping she wasn’t mad at him as well. 

Charlie massaged her temples, not realizing she actually spoke the wrong name. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Frisk, Tori, and Asgore were having Chicken Alfredo with a dash of lemon for zest, the smell was heavenly and settled all agitated nerves. Tori just got off the phone. 

"Well, thankfully Charlie said she'd ask Sann, but she couldn’t remember the last place she saw Flowey." Tori sat down and smiled at Frisk. “I’m sure he’s fine.” 

Asgore nods in approval, humming at the joy of having a delicious family supper. Tori lifts a fork after twirling it around some pasta. Frisk sighs, poking their food. 

Sann suddenly teleports into their dining room and tumbles onto the floor. He stagers horribly but then stands appropriately by grabbing the dining table cloth and jerked it. Several glasses fell off and shattered against the floor. Sann stands up on two feet, trying to keep it together.

"I've-,” he snickers, “I’ve got,” he leans over from laughing again, his chest burning as his eyes water. “Okay, okay, I got this.” Sann clears his throat for a moment, counts to three mentally to get rid of his funny bone and then smiled real wide. His drunken lustful eyes stared at Tori. 

Sann continued eyeballing Tori for five, solid minutes in silence. Frisk was crying now, banging their fists against the table. This is the best family night they’ve had in months. Asgore’s hand shook as he continued eating, not sure what else to do in this awkward situation, the skeleton was obviously drunk. 

Sann noticed the disapproval stares and raised a finger, pointing it at Tori.

“I’ve got something of yours.... lady."

Everyone froze, Tori took a deep breath and opened her mouth. 

Sann slipped, and his head is sent flying against table. Everyone jumped from the sudden thud, Asgore continued eating. Sann didn’t ask for help as he staggered over the table, holding onto both ends. He then crouched over the table and froze in position, his mouth opened. Tori tried to ignore him and kept eating, clearly this buffoon wasn’t going to listen to her anyway. 

Everyone then heard this horrible, wretched noise. Sann started gagging over their dinner table……. while they were still eating.

Seconds later a piercing-cry was heard. A scream for help echoed the walls of her home and it originated from Sann’s stomach. 

Frisk’s jaw drops as they see a green vine slip out of Red’s mouth, trying to latch onto something. It triggered Sann’s gag reflex and he accidentally swallowed Flowey again. He smiled politely at the audience, holding up one finger. 

“J-just a second...indigestion is a bitch.” After two straight minutes of gagging, a very terrified flower crawls out of Sann’s gaping mouth. It shivers in disgust as it fell onto Frisk’s plate, covered in warm slime and horrendous bile from the bit of his stomach. 

Toriel and Asgore we’re horrified, this fucked-up version of Sann waltzes up, ruins their dinner, and regurgitated their own son in front of them. 

Realizing his job was done, Sann finally stood with a smug grin. 

“You’re welcome.” Silence passed, Frisk burst out laughing. Tori’s beat-red, enraged face glared back at his inconsiderate smirk. Sann frowned and then held up two hands in a sassy shrug, “Don’t I get a t-thank you? No? Nothing? Fuck you g-guys,” Sann turns to leave but then throws up all over Tori’s carpet. “Oh thank god,” he explains, “SO much better.” He takes another step and fell into the vomit. He passed out. 

Frisk fell out of their chair weeping. Flowey was traumatized. Tori covered her mouth, suppressing a wretch. Asgore nervously ate the rest of his dinner, worried that Tori’s misplaced anger would be thrown at the next closest person.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans held Charlie’s waist as they appeared in Tori’s living room, shortly after getting a mouthful from her over the phone. Sans scoffed, shaking his head at Sann. The table's been cleared and Frisk has taken Flowey to the kitchen sink, where they are yelling obscenities while being bathed.

Sann was snoring on the floor, Charlie rubbed her face and groaned. Sann was muttering in his sleep, "no... you’re the bitch," he murmurs.

"At least Flowey's still alive....," she weakly smiled.

"MY NAME. IS FLOWEY. I CHOSE IT." Asriel's distorted voice shouted from the kitchen. Charlie heard a small *smack* "Ow!" Charlie discreetly walked over to Sann and lifted his right arm up. She avoided eye contact with Tori for very good reasons. 

"So. That was close,” Sans sighed, staring at Flowey. "If that weed had actually died, we might have been fucked when it came to Cara. I thought Sann just hid him."

"So did I, we got lucky,” Charlie whispered something in his Sann’s ear.

Sann's blood shot eye glowed as he suddenly woke up. "Huh, what," he looked around. He then stared at Sans, ".... Sup."

"You must be hungry." Sans joked. "Bet your appetite is in... full bloom." There was a loud groan from the kitchen, followed by another smack and "ow!"

Sann pointed a finger at Sans and smiles, "Eyyy, this guy gets it." he then laughed.

"Come on Sann," Charlie tried to assist him on his feet now. "We gotta go before Tori chews both of our asses out."

"Honestly, she's probably relieved. I mean she'll probably beat this guy with a wooden spoon until his skull cracks, but. Her son's alive so..."

Frisk came out and laughed. Signing his words to Sans.

[Did HE eat him!?]

"Yup." Sans said, nodding to the red skeleton.

Frisk extended his hand for a high five.

"I wasn’t going to kill him...," Sann grinned. "Just wanted to …. shake him up a little bit." He high fives frisk.

Frisk gives him a heart melting smile. They skip back into the kitchen "NO! GET THAT POT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Your welcome..." Sann snickered at Frisk. Charlie rolled her eyes but softened after Red held her hand. She frowned, looking over to him but she faintly grinned. That soft smile gave Sann a calm mind, knowing she already forgave him for everything. 

"So,” Sans interrupted the little interaction. “I think you, me, and prince lover-boy need to talk about our next move, literally." Sans slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I think the answer’s pretty obvious," Sann replied. Charlie firmly nodded, her hand in Sann’s.

"Let's get to it then." Sans teleported them out before Tori returned with paper towels to make sure Charlie stayed behind to assist cleaning. Upon seeing them all gone, Tori groaned while getting on her hands and knees to scrub the carpet. She cursed Charlie, for not watching over that horrible monster. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that afternoon, Scarlet and Charlie took off to get basic supplies for the move. It was more of a demand from Asriel to try to force the girls to talk to each other and to get over whatever was upsetting them. Todd was their escort for the evening.

Back at the apartment.... a rather small group of individuals devised a meeting on the next step, a new home.

Asriel, Sans, and Sann sat in the living room. Each took a different piece of furniture to equally distance themselves apart from each other. Sans tapped the table.

"She asked us to do what now?" Sans leaned into Asriel.

Asriel backed away from Sans, only slightly disturbed he was so close. "She wants a new place to live. We all do, to be honest."  
"Sure... but the states?"

"Hey," Sann blurted out, "I thought we all agreed--"

"I know!" Asriel shouted. Sans pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity and tried to think. "I understand what we all previously agreed upon. B-but, Scarlet....she needs open air. And going home, which yes is in the states, is the best option for her wellbeing." Sann copied Sans denial by rubbing his face.

"Well that's just fucking stupid," Sann rolled his hollow eyes. "Get her a fucking puppy, problem solved," he blurted out.

Sans glared at him. "Really?" Asriel glared at him as well. "Fucking really??"

"Okay, masters of bullshit. Tell me how this is a worse plan than anything you're doing, huh guys?" Sann put the spotlight on them.

"Well Scarlet’s still a wreck,” Asriel explained. ” She’s now emotional to the point where she's clinging to the only solution she knows... going back. In this case back home.”

"We need the cover a city provides." Sann reminded.

"Yeah, see how safe that's kept them so far? Charlie nearly bled out on the floor, You lost an arm, Scarlet got fucked over. Really protective cover, as if,” Sans scoffed.

"She's not safe anywhere, ya walking thesaurus," Sann called Sans out. “We're picking the lesser of two evils here, by staying in the city."

"You don’t think it's easier to keep an eye on them where they're one of like 40 people in a town,” Sans argued.

"That also makes it just as easier for Chara to find them genius."

"Sann," Asriel held up his hand. "Let's stop the name calling."

"Fine," Sann leaned back, grumbling. "What's your logical reasoning for going out to the states Asriel? Hope it doesn’t include being Scarlet's lapdog." Sann got smacked in the back of the head but brushed it off.

"I suggest we ......," Asriel took in a long exaggerated breath. "I think it’s long past due that we finally just listen to them and do whatever they want." Sann slapped his face. "Come on Sann....they're both miserable here...even Charlie."

"They're not miserable. They're unsafe,” Sans undermined.

"They're alive," Sann corrected, "that's what more important."

"What if we went back into the underground?" Asriel inquired.

"Which one," Sann laughed.

"The only one we have access to, ass.” Sans belittled.

"No. Scarlet wants to go home, let's just give it a try. Two weeks, if we're not all happy. Then we return." Asriel put his foot down. “Scarlet gets a say this time, it’s still her life we’re fighting for. “

"Now answer this." Sans stood. "How the fuck does Chara keep finding them?"

"Probably same way we did, by originally tracking their phones. Then he used Charlotte...but since we found out their spy...he hasn't showed his face. Chara....he really gets  
around.”

"So we’ll take away their current phones, get new ones that haven’t been used yet. And We'll need to talk to Mettaton about a private network."

"Yeah yeah," Sann waved him off, "Let's let him deal with that. But dammit," Sann rubbed the back of his skull. "If we did stay in the states all on our own....it goes without saying, that the girls sleep separately. Under no circumstance do they sleep together...no pun intended."

"Agreed..." Sans spoke grimly.

Asriel let out a low whistle, "Scarlet's not going to like that.”

"Don't tell me what 'Scarlet' likes..." Sans growled. Asriel rolled his eyes. Sann snapped the arm of his chair, splintering the wood. 

"Seriously Sans?! I know you're going to forever have this itch against Asriel...but why must you always bring up that shit?" Sann kicked Sans chair and pushed Blue away. "Asriel's with her, he knows what she likes, dislikes, his input is valuable...we're doing this for Scarlet after all." Sann grinned at his copy. "We wouldn't want to make Scarlet unhappy.... would we pal?"

"Easy Sann," Asriel sarcastically suggested, “We don’t need another person with your temper walking about.” Sans's glare could have set Sann on fire. He took another, repressed breath.

"We need to make sure no one stays behind for Chara to snatch and interrogate. Toriel, Asgore, the kid... even the weed is coming.”

"I personally wouldn't mind if Tori stayed.... Chara might actually be scared of her too." Sann snickered but Asriel kicked his chair from underneath. Sann fell down and growled when his face hit the floor.

"Fine, fine, everyone comes,” Sann grumbled. “But we only have two houses. Us three, Todd, and Pap will stay with Charlie and Scarlet in one house since we’ve had more experience dealing with Chara, and Cara."

Sans nodded, drumming his fingers on the table. "It'll be interesting having two flowers in the same room. We'll have to put collar on one so we can tell the difference.”

“Won’t be necessary,” Asriel insisted. “What are we going to do in the event that Scarlet…. changes.”

"WHEN that does happen, I better not catch you hesitating Asriel," Sann barked. "I can see love-bird here pulling that crap." He turned to Sans, "And it's going to get you fucking killed. But hey, it’s your funeral.”

"I won't let that happen," Asriel clinched his fist, warning Sann not to keep underestimating him. "I won’t let Scarlet lose herself ever again. I’ll protect her--."

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Sann grew hysterical. "I fucking taught you to survive, and how to handle shit like this, with realistic expectations. Possession is what has gotten killed us every, single, fucking time. You're throwing away everything you’ve learned just because you’ve been day-dreaming? You know the where this this road leads! “

"I've got nothing but nightmares because of you Sann!" Asriel raised his voice, his anger surfacing. “Given the choice between becoming you and going to hell…. Well, at least one of those options includes dying with dignity.”

"You survived because of me!" Sann slammed his fist against the table. “You ungrateful little shit---.”

“SHUT UP,” Sans snapped, sitting them both down with his blue magic.

"L-listen here you fluffly-eared prick," Sann stood back up, ignoring the magic barrier. "Yes, I've 'conditioned' you to certain things. Yes, I've hurt your feelings. Yes, I've made you kill. But for one goddamn second do you actually think you'd be here if I didn’t-" Sann stopped, in his gut, he knew Asriel wasn’t going to back down. With glares from both sides, Sann sat back into the couch, feeling defeated. "Whatever. Like I give a shit anymore."

"I bet you'd turn first. As if you haven't already ..." Sans spoke bitterly as he pulled out his phone.

Asriel pulled his hair, "Every time...every time I make a pacifist decision, you lose your shit Sann. Not everyone needs to be covered in blood by YOUR hands."

"Hey," Sann pointed his finger at him, "I do what my gut tells me.... it’s never failed me. Every hunch I've had about a human or monster…. or a situation, it’s been on point.”

"So enlighten me," Asriel stood up. "What does your gut say about me? About Scarlet? About Sans?"

"Woah whoa whoa,” Sans cracked up, sickly laughing by Sann’s words. “So let me get this straight. You said you followed your gut? Correct? So it’s never…. failed you?”  
“What’s your point Blue,” Sann’s eyes lit up.

“So when you took Scarlet, your brother’s girlfriend, to a strip bar and interrogated her, it was all…. gut feeling? When you watched her strip tease in front of strangers, it was your gut feeling to let it happen?! Charlie needed you--,”

"You left Charlie unprotected Sans!" Sann slapped his hand down. “You want to condemn me? You’ve almost got our Charlie killed because you couldn’t stay awake, or at least call someone to help watch her.” Sann laughed sarcastically at Sans, pointing at the blue skeleton. "This fucker fell asleep on the job next to Charlie. He left her unprotected Asriel, can we really trust him? To protect any of us?” Beads of sweat rolled into Sann’s collar, he knew Sans just ratted him out, no sense denying anything anymore. Maybe by shifting the blame can we save his ass. Asriel groaned into his hands, they turned to fist and he stood.

"Sann, we all makes mistakes. Besides, Charlie and Sans are still very much alive you idiot. Now, can we please just agree on a few things, I'm begging you guys. Sann, you don't need Charlie more pissed off than usual. Sans, same goes for Scarlet. I will," Asriel took a deep breath, "forgive you Sann, for your transgressions. Now. We're moving as soon as we pack. Sans, please contact Mettaton, we'll obviously need to fly. The less time Chara has to figure out the arrangements the better."

"Sounds like a plan." Sans scoffed and called Mettaton. “I’ll be right back,” he teleported out.

The room grew quiet, Sann was staring off, glaring at a wall. He knew Asriel wasn’t going to just let that bar-incident slide. Sann was about to stand up but was then forced back into his seat. Asriel’s fingers dug into Sann’s coat, piercing the fabric.

Asriel firmly grabbed Sann's good arm and squeezed, "Sann," Asriel hinted softly. "I don't have anything to worry about.... between you and Scarlet do I?"

Sann frowned, realizing how awkward this situation was, he found Scarlet attractive, but who didn’t?

"Not unless my taste in women has changed," Sann smiled like an ass, hoping to get off the hook.

"Good," Asriel patted Sann's back encouragingly. Sann lowered his face, hiding it from Asriel’s sight. He smiled, "I never told you what my taste in women was however.” His whisper made Asriel jerk.

"Hmm?" Asriel turned around. “What was that?”

"I said I'm going to kick your ass," Sann blurted out.

"Humph. I'll believe it when I see it," Asriel smiled as he left the room. Sann stood up, smiling proudly. However, his short-win was snuffed out as soon as he felt Sans presence enter the room.

"Look..." Sans said after hanging up, knowing they were finally alone. "You guys probably did this shit a lot back then, you know, telling someone else how to live their life,” Sans scoffed. “But I’ll give you one last warning. Don’t. Fuck. With my girl."

Sann calmly walked over to Sans and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in to whisper. "As if she was ever your girl." Sann firmly grabbed Sans’s coat, "Oh, right, I forgot something." Sann drew a fist and sucker-punched Sans in the solar plexus. Sans caught his ground quickly and readied his hands, glowing blue for a counter attack. "If you ever fucking use your magic on me again Blue. You'll be the one getting a new arm."

"Sann! What was that noise?" Asriel shouted from another room, he was stuffing clothes into suitcases to bring along on the trip.

"Just Sans, tripping over shit," Sann shouted. "No problems here.......Right?" Sann asked Sans with a dead stare, emotionless with a hint of malice from the dripping smile.

"Right." Sans grunted. With the flash of his eye, Sann's shorts fell to the ground. "Whoops." Sans teleported away.

"You little shit," Sann grumbled while pulling them back up. “I guess I can pack my own stuff then.” Sann walked over to an indoor closet and threw a bunch of Charlie’s clothes and one bottle of mustard in a duffle bag, it took just 2 minutes. “Well, I’m done packing.” He laid back on the couch and let his mind wander. “Wait…,” he pulled out his phone and texted Charlie.

[How DID the surgery go? Got any new powers you want to show off? ……. I’ll show you my powers if you show me yours.]

[Make another sex joke and I’ll show you more than just my power. And let’s wait until after the move to discuss that okay. By the way, I remember someone owing me a good time once he got back from Tori’s. You better own up bitch. Sincerely yours, Hope.]

Sann chuckled to himself as he laid back onto the couch, “Whatever you say, shortcake.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright everyone pile in,” Asriel ordered.  
“We just got off a 12-hour flight, can’t we just sleep at a hotel?” Todd whined.

“No, we keep moving until we arrive, everyone in.” Asriel commanded as he directed everyone to the bus. It was rented for their long trip from the airport to Scarlet’s old home.

“Oh dear,” Toriel the flower climbed onto Charlie’s neck and wrapped around. “You won’t mind if I rest with you this time, do you?” Toriel asked Charlie sincerely. Charlie calmly smiled and patted the flower’s back.

“Sure thing mom.” Charlie trudged up the stairs and took the front-most seat with Toriel’s head rested upon her shoulder.

Todd and Sann took a seat behind her. Sans and Papyrus sat across from Charlie. Scarlet waited off the bus with Asriel until everyone made it inside.

“Can’t believe we’re being moved…. again,” Tori argued to Frisk. “I want to live back home.” Tori’s sharp glare met Scarlet’s evasive eyes. Tori scoffed, “I sure hope this home of yours had adequate housing for my family.” Tori took careful steps and chose the seat furthest in the back. Upon passing Sans she stopped for a few seconds, almost tempted to speak to him but instead she held her head high and retreated towards the back. She scooted over for Frisk and Asgore to sit down and then pulled out her book.

Sans didn’t even notice Tori came aboard, he was occupied by his phone. He scanned the photos that were taken the past couple of weeks since Charlie's group came into this world. Everyone was so happy before Chara came back into their life. He was about to power his phone off until he saw the last picture he took. It was him and Charlie posing for a selfie, she was genuinely smiling in the photo. It was the first honest time they bonded one-on-one. Sans smiled warmly and sat back in his seat. He held his phone and took a deep breath, wondering how long he’s going to have to hide the unsettling news.

“Fishes get dibs on the best seats!” Undy and Undyne roared as they jumped into the bus, proudly shaking their fists.

“SSSSSSssssshhhh!” Charlie hushed the girls and pointed down at Toriel who had fallen asleep. 

“You guys don’t get shit and your gonna deal with it,” Sann argued while pointed to two empty seats behind him. “Everyone already had to endure your monotone singing on the plane and I swear I'll fucking teleport your asses to the next rest-stop if either of you even try to sing again.” 

“Undy, Undyne, sit your asses down,” Pap barked as he appeared behind the two fishes. “Shout again and I’m kicking you off the bus myself.” Pap adjusted the collar to his coat as he sat in the driver’s seat. “My driving, my rules,” he clarified while checking the gas and oil levels in the vehicle. 

“Sann you can just go eat a dick,” Undy silently whispered at him and then hopped over Sans's seat. She claimed ownership to a two-seater and saved a space for Alph. Undyne and Alyphs did the same but more discreetly. Asriel led Scarlet up the steps and closed the door, allowing Pap to finally get started. 

Charlie yawned and leaned back into the seat, dozing off immediately after the bus exited the airport. Sann lowered his head towards the alley. His eyes met Scarlet's and he grabbed her arm while Asriel kept walking forward. Scarlet almost jumped but Sann kept staring at her, intently. He quickly let go before anyone noticed and rested his head. 

Scarlet's phone buzzed after she sat down, she read the text. 

It was from Sann, [You looked like someone told you to go fuck off. It was Tori wasn't it? Just say the word and I'll eat her son again, I'll do that for you. After all, were chums.]

Scarlet smiled and almost chuckled, Tori glanced up at the snickering. Tori scrunched up her face and glared back at her book. 

The rest of the group quieted down after they reached the highway, still exhausted from the previous flight. 

"Who you texting," Todd teased. Sann quickly slid his phone back into his pocket. Todd yawned with a smug grin, he then leaned back down. "I already know Sann....I know everything." Sann stepped on Todd's tail and the cat hissed. "What the hell Sann." 

Sann laughed, "I thought you knew that would happen, my bad." 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------meanwhile--------------------------------------------  
“Chara get your ass in here. You’re on my shit list,” Charlotte shouted from the bathroom of the hotel room. Chara popped his into the doorway. 

“What…. I’m kind of busy,” he mentioned. Scattered papers were spread across the floor. Most of them were newspaper clippings of Scarlet’s sudden disappearance and Mettaton’s reluctance to reveal her condition or whereabouts. Chara then noticed the worried look on her face. “Is it important enough to make me drop everything? Was is it this time woman.” Charlotte threw a towel at his face. 

“I’m pissed because you went behind my back again and rearranged a flight to Iowa. I don’t fucking live in Iowa, I live in Kentucky. “She flipped through her phone, scanning her notifications.

“Give me that,” Chara snatched the phone from Charlotte’s hand and glanced at her school email. He scanned the data with a very concerned expression. “When did you get this email?” He looked up at her, Charlotte frowned. 

“Few hours ago, why? Whatever flight was booked for me already left so I don’t know why I’m just now getting notification. Why didn’t you tell me were leaving?”  
Chara chuckled as he leaned back against the mini-fridge. 

“They changed their phones, and protected Charlie from being tracked among all imaginable ways…. but they forgot that in this world, she still has a school-email. An email that you, Charlotte, still receive updates on from your school. She must have been forced to supply an I.D. before departure. Thanks to that, we’re in luck,” Chara analyzed the message to decipher where the flight was arriving. “You’re still trying to run away, even after all this time Charlie.” He threw Charlotte back her phone and smiled. “Charlotte pack our stuff, we’re leaving. Time for our last show together.” 

“Dammit, fine.” She threw her brush down and packed her bags. “You better not be lying this time when you say it’s the last.” He nodded while getting dressed. 

“Relax, for once I think this’ll work in my favor. It’s time we bring her home.” He pulled over his jacket and scratched his head. “Do you know of any reason they’d move to Iowa?” Charlotte shrugged, she had no clue. “They must be hiding out. I know Charlie isn’t from there...she doesn’t even have any relatives in the state. But then again, she isn’t the only one from the states….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to simplify things. Best place to start is the beginning. Welcome to Iowa, Renegades~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dragon*Con was insane! Thanks for being so patient, guys~!

_“So, this is how it ends…”_

_“I’m afraid so…”_

_“We had one hell of a run… didn’t we.”_

_“Yeah… But that doesn’t mean you will ever stop being in my thoughts. Every day… We’ve been through too much.”_

_“Darling, you will always be my little star. No matter what you do, I know you’ll offer nothing but the best…”_

_The two shared an embrace. Scarlet pulled away, Mettaton looking down at her with a fond smile. He cupped her cheek, then looked down, lifting the pendant around her neck._

_“Tell that ameteur that should she ever see the light of day, I’ll be the first to teach her the meaning of upstaging…” he scoffed with a sly grin._

_“Save me some tickets for that show down. I’ll be in the front row.” Scarlet laughed. There was a small moment of silence before Scarlet hugged him again choking back tears._

_“Thank you. For everything.”_

_“Go on. Get that pitiful understudy out of you and come back to me.” He smiled, pulling away and kissing both her cheeks. With a deep sigh to ground her, Scarlet nodded and waved goodbye as she boarded the jet that would take her and the others to her childhood home in Iowa._

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  


Sandwiched between autumn painted trees and an open field was the back road to Scarlet’s old home. Pap checked the map; They were in the right location, but the gravel road wasn’t even marked. He sniffed and checked around, nothing but a setting sun and open forests cluttered his vision. He pulled the bus onto the bumpy road.

Scarlet laid against Asriel, dreaming about her last moments with her mentor. The sudden rocky terrain shook Charlie awake. She yawned and quietly stood up. Her eyes shifted across the landscape in admiration. The surrounding woods were painted with autumn colors. She looked back, seeing everyone still enjoying a rest after a long flight and even longer road trip. Careful not to disturb anyone, she slid past a sleeping Toriel and made her way up toward Pap.

“We almost there?” Charlie whispered while being pushed a little to the left after he made a sharp turn. Pap grunted in approval.  
“Good,” she pat his back.

“It’s good to have everyone regrouping and moving to a place where we can focus. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” he sighed. Charlie grabbed his shoulder to balance herself and smiled.

“Oh yeah… I was getting tired of being Sann’s babysitter all the time...” she quipped.

“Do not speak of **_babysitting woes_ ** to me… I have had to accompany my alter ego virtually everywhere. Never have I learned so much useless information in such a short amount of time.” He grumbled.

“Useless?” Charlie suppressed a chortle as she thought of Papyrus dragging Pap about town with unappreciated enthusiasm. 

“Did you know there’s over 350 types of pasta? There are about four times as many names for them too..” Pap mocked with elaborate gestures. “Useless! Shall we speak of Battle Tactics? _Of course we can! I adore japes!_ Yet we sat there conversing about how to **_‘safely_ ** ’ apprehend the vict-- Oh, I’m sorry, _Opponent_. It’s all a game to them…”

“Oh you poor poor thing...” she humored, patting his skull with a smirk. Pap muttered a few swears, but looked back at her with an endearing scowl.  
“Things will get better. It’ll be way easier to keep tabs. We can rest easy, hunt, be a community again.”

“Yes. The real deal. Not like the underground.” He sighed, a small smirk cracking. Charlie laughed softly and rubbed his shoulder before retreating back. She passed Sans’ seat and nudged him. Sans jolted,  then realized it was her.

“Unh… H-Hey, kid.” He rubbed his face, trying to steady himself.  

“Hey, man. How are you holdin’ up? You’ve basically been unconscious for the past 20 hours and somehow still look tired.” She giggled, touching his skull. He winced and gently swatted her hand off.

“Uh… Just need my beauty sleep I guess. Comes with a price to look this good.” he scoffed, then scolded himself. Why was he still flirting after having a very strict discussion with himself…?

“Don’t worry, Blue. I have enough beauty for the both of us.” she pulled his hood over his face and started to make her way towards the back. “We’ll be there in about ten, so wake up.”  
Sans grunted and pulled the drawstrings, closing the hood so no one saw how deeply he was blushing.

Todd kicked Sann’s foot, the skeleton didn’t move. He then snuck his hand into Sann’s side pocket to grab his phone. It was successful, he stashed it into his own pocket and casually leaned back, hoping no one noticed.

Todd nudged Sann again but with force, “Wakey wakey.”

“The fuck--,” Sann laughed in his sleep, “Ugh… this better be important.”

“As soon as the bus stops; you, me and Scar need to split. Asriel, Charlie, or Tori are going to put our asses to work. Let’s go see what there is to fuckin do around here.”

“Pfft, good luck. That girl’s on lockdown. I got a fuckin lashing for takin’ her out so if you wanna risk Asriel makin’ you into a fur coat, be my guest. Besides, Charlie’s still givin me the cold shoulder... ” Sann pulled his hood up and glanced around, Charlie was making her way to Tori. Todd leaned in to see what Sann was looking at. Tori shot them both a glare, the both of them slowly returning to their seat.

“I don’t like the way that old bag looks at us… or Scarlet...” Sann mumbled.

“I ain’t touchin that shit. That’s some drama their people keep hinting at that was there way before we showed up. And I want it far away from me. We’ve got enough to fuckin worry about.” Todd grunted and tied his shoes, and trying to formulate his own damn escape plan.

Charlie gently woke everyone up. Asriel helped her prepare everyone to exit the bus.

The bus stopped in front of an old 1930’s farm house. It was a little upscale for the area. 3 bedrooms, one in a small tower. The boys began unloading for the people staying in it. The girls, Red, Blue, Asriel, Todd and Toriel.  
The others would stay in a small lot of guest houses, renovated from a barn and guest house. Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk would stay in the house. The foursome would stay with Pap, a decision he wasn’t very fond of...  

The moment everyone stood, Sans and Todd disappeared. Charlie smacked her forehead with a groan.

“What’s wrong, sweet thang?” Scarlet said, stretching and yawning. Charlie opened her mouth to rant before Sann reappeared behind her.

“Oh yeah, I’m going on a run. Any requests?” he said, smacking Charlie’s ass.

“Stay with the group,” Charlie started to scold.

“No one else leaves until we’ve all unpacked,” Asriel reminded. “We settle first, then worry about nonessential things like cigarettes and booze, SANN.” Asriel glared. Sann scoffed. Busted.

“Fine, fine. So do we just transport our stuff inside and that’s it?”

“Yes. Thank you. Go pick what room you want.” Asriel commanded.

“Feels like summer camp!” Charlie chimed scacastically, helping with a few bags. Scarlet helped her carry them to the porch. “God I’ve missed this.”

“What did you miss? Campfires? Firefly catching? Makin out with boys in the woods?” Scarlet sased, nudging Charlie as they walked back to the bus for more.

“Peace,” she took a deep breath, “....and quiet.” Charlie nodded, smiling more than usual. “Something about the fall makes you feel anxious but in a good way? You?”

“Oh, I never got to go to camps.” she smirked.

“Why not?”

“I was… a pretty ‘difficult’ child. Avid tree climber and professional troublemaker. I would have given the counselors hell. I was sent to competitions instead.” Scarlet grinned, guiding Charlie into the house.

“Hey Sann, will you--,” Asriel looked over but he was already gone, along with Todd. Before he groaned, he realized their luggage was already unloaded. At least they pulled their own weight.

“Here you go, kid.” Sans chuckled, his eye glinting and all of the luggage lifting and following them to the house. He set the bags down in appropriate places.

“That’s what I don’t get,” Asriel grinned, “Sann can do the same thing, yet he never uses his abilities to do chores.”

“Not all of us have brains I guess.” Sans winked.

“Might as well send them a grocery list…” Asriel sighed, texting them as he followed everyone in.

Asriel heard squealing upstairs, the girls’ bare feet padding against the wooden floors. He smiled, glad to hear them laughing, and set his luggage down beside his king-sized bed. Across the hall was a bedroom with a bunk bed, another bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and a shared bathroom. Asriel sighed with relief that his room had it’s own. Sharing one with Sann and Todd was a nightmare he had no interest in.

Sans took the queen bed, sighing and falling back; fond and… bittersweet memories revisiting him.

“Hey…” Asriel said, breaking his train of thought.

“Um. Hey.” Sans sat up.

“Wanna go upstairs and see what they’re up to?” Asriel smirked.

“Yeah… sure.” Sans sighed, teleporting to the top of the spiral staircase that led to the girls’ room.

 

\----------------------

Scarlet was finishing putting the double bed together. The hammering echoed throughout the house, her hair in a messy ponytail, glistening with sweat. Charlie opened boxes with some of her decorations and memories of japan. Sans sat in the corner, reading a book. Asriel went through photos of Scarlet's newspaper articles fondly when he moved a box and spotted a guitar case. **  
** Charlie was folding her sheets and she hummed a small tune to herself.

Asriel picked up the guitar.  
"What's... this?" he smirked.Scarlet looked up from tightening a bolt and wiped sweat from her brow. She blushed a little.

"That's... Guit-arth Vader..." she mumbled. Sans snorted. Scarlet lifted the frame that was twice her size with a grunt and set it down. "Ugh. Done..."

Charlie paused, “I didn't know you were a fan of the dark side.” she mused, helping Scarlet lift the mattress onto their bed frame.

‘Pfft. How long have we been friends? Are you really that surprised?” she scoffed and threw a pillow at her **.** Asriel opened the case, intrigued by the instrument.

"What does it sound like?" Scarlet tucked her hair behind her ears and walked up to it. She hesitated, then plucked a string.

" _Like that_. I assume they have string instruments where you're from...?"

"War changes things," Asriel remembered. "We were forced to abandon most recreational things--"  
“So what can you play?” Charlie cleared her throat, trying to change the subject to a more cheerful one… Scarlet groaned in dreaded anticipation of that question.

“Ah, come on…” she winced. Asriel lifted up the guitar with a smirk. Scarlet took it and started playing a few random songs she tried to remember. After a while, Charlie sang while she played, Sans and Asriel watching them fondly.

Toriel came up after a few hours, informing them that the foursome were building a fire with Pap for the feast Sann and Todd brought home. They all changed into fresh clothes before filing downstairs.

\--------------------------------  


“No, you don’t understand,” Asriel laughed, after a few drinks, “there’s more.”

“There’s more?” Scarlet stammered, already howling with laughter, she and Undyne leaning on each other for stability as Charlie hid her face, shaking her head.

“So there I was,’ Asriel continued, “running as fast as I could, following her footprints. I felt like an idiot.I am the Commander of an army and I just let a girl sneak by in a half-baked disguise.”

“How could you miss her? The girl trips up the damn stairs! She’s about as stealthy as a tambourine!” Undyne chuckled. “I think her skill set is limited to running and luck.”

“I was able to catch up, right as she made her way down the river to Hotland. I saw her determined eyes… But I couldn’t let her throw herself at the enemy. She disobeyed me and--" 

“--And if I remember,” Sann blurted out while sitting on a split log, “your royal sentence was a damn kiss.” He quirked a brow, munching on a hotdog. Frisk slow clapped, the rest of the group bursting into laughter. Scarlet raised her hand to highfive Asriel, who awkwardly complied, not expecting that reaction.

Tori was the only one who remained stone-faced, delicately eating her supper. She eyed Frisk, who leered right back. “Kissing your bride when you should have been attending to your duties as King? Reckless. The others could have gotten her home safely all the same. What happened after you returned to your camp?”

Everyone paused, looking over as the mood shifted. 

“Everyone was gone, the camp, burned down.” Asriel swirled his drink. It was odd seeing the face of his mother maintain a certain sourness. “Charlie meant more than just a suitor." 

“What did you see in me, besides a constant liability?” Charlie snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

“A future.” Asriel stated.

“For humans and monsters.” Asgore affirmed, patting Frisk’s head. Charlie rolled her eyes and blushed. Sitting back and nervously patting her legs before stabbing a marshmallow with a stick, she avoided the inevitable glare Sann would undoubtedly throw at Asriel.

“Long live king Asriel!” Alph raised her mug. Everyone joined in kind and drank. Sann coughed into his hand.

“I don’t know if I’d consider you my king.” he scoffed.

“Sann, Must you always have some quip--,” Pap was tired, rubbing his skull.

“Then what am I, Sann.” Asriel scoffed, poking the fire with a stick.

“A brother.” he grinned. Asriel paused, he looked up at Sann. A small smirk curled on Asriel’s lips, Sann shrugging and nonchalantly sipping his drink. Scarlet made a mock-vomit sound

The foursome spouted and hollered teasing remarks along the lines of “Extreme Bromance” and “BRO-T-P.”

Sans appeared with more drinks and Scarlet’s guitar.

“Where have you been?” Charlie got up, glad someone broke the tension.

“Um… guard duty. What’d I miss?” he said, handing Todd the drinks and Scarlet the guitar. Frisk took Tori’s hands, forcing her to get up and dance to the music. Charlie and the foursome soon joined in, everyone laughing and enjoying each other’s company until late into the night. 

 

Sans, Sann, and Todd sat up, poking the embers of the fire. Scarlet slept in Charlie’s lap, who sat nestled against Tori’s lap, who cradled Frisk.

“We should get everyone inside.” Sans sighed, throwing his beer can in the fire and watching it burn. 

“You go on. I’m gonna take the second shift. Don’t want anyone falling asleep again…” Sann growled. Sans scoffed and lifted Frisk, Tori, and Charlie. He guided them all to toward the house, leaving Scarlet and Pap sleeping by the coals.

“Sweet dreams, Blue,” Sann sarcastically replied. As soon as Sans left, Todd slowly shook his head, disappointed. “You got a problem?”

“We finally have something good here, so stop.”

“I don't know what you’re--”

“Why are you still being a dick? Let it go...” Todd scoffed.

“Hard to do when I don’t trust him.” Sann scoffed, smothering the fire with his own magic.

“That’s because he’s you.” Todd spat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Sann shook his head.  
“So out with it. I know something must’ve happened. If you can’t tell me, then you’ll be at Charlie’s mercy when you push him and he snaps one day. I won’t be able to come save you from that shit.”

Sann grunted and rubbed his skull, looking over at Scarlet, rolling over and nestling her head in Pap’s lap.

“Look--” Sann was interrupted when Asriel walked over from the house, dressed a little nicer and carrying a duffle bag.

“Goin’ somewhere?” Sann quirked a brow.

“Yes.” Asriel smirked. He knelt down and gently brushed Scarlet’s hair from her face. She was out cold.

“And where would that be?” Todd continued.

“Out.” Asriel scoffed with a sarcastic smile. He scooped her up and started walking toward the woods.

“Need any help?” Sann called after him, getting increasingly agitated.

 “Nope.” Asriel called back, flicking him off and relishing in the sweet sweet turning of the tables.

San’s phalanges scraped the log he was sitting on, his teeth gritting. He quickly brushed it off and stood before catching Todd’s amused grin. He scoffed and pulled up his hood.

“The nerve… He knows they can’t go alone.” Sann muttered. “Guess I’ve gotta babysit…”

Todd pulled him back down, standing himself.

“Don’t sweat it, bro. I’ve got it. I’m sure you’d rather do anything else in the world.” he teased. Sann grabbed his shoulder 

“No, I--” Sann took a deep breath and recomposed himself. “And miss the chance to fuck with Asriel’s sappy shit? Don’t rob me of that, please?”

Todd studied Sann’s shit-eating grin with devilish intrigue.

“Of course not.” Todd shrugged his hand off and shoved his in his pockets. “I’ll do a couple of rounds. You watch the pups.” he held back laughter as he walked off. Sann eyed the woods, a sick pit of curiosity in his stomach.

 

\-------------------------

 

Scarlet woke up as Asriel gently shook her shoulder. She sat up, looking around with a groggy yawn. As she gained focus her jaw dropped. Candles lit a small clearing in the woods, along with strings of lights and a few small bouquets. Soft music played from a small bluetooth speaker that sat on a table with two antique chairs. Asriel held out his hand to help her up. Scarlet hesitantly took it, feeling her face flush.

“Uh… What’s a-all this?” she stammered.

“If I recall…” he chuckled, drinking in her timidity. “We were robbed of a date.” he turned and lifted up a purple dress, the insignia of the royal family across the breast.

“Um… W-Wow…” Scarlet shook her head, making sure this wasn’t a dream. “You sure are prepared.” she laughed. “You really are a fuckin boy scout." 

“Give me some credit.” he smirked. “I had an entire theatre rented out. Planned a nice dinner… Then I found out I was moving. Sort of threw a wrench into things.” He smiled, handing her the dress. And the duffle-bag.  
“There are some accessories and whatnot in the bag. I asked Mother to pack anything you might need, so i’m sure you’ll have options.”

Scarlet took the bag and threw the dress over her shoulder.

“I thought I told you I hate surprises.” she leered. Asriel crossed his arms with a smug grin. “You’re lucky you’re cute…” she teased and turned toward a sheet he’d hung for her to change behind. Asriel politely turned away, admiring the stars while she got ready.

  _Sann carefully dashed through the forest, bounding from tree to tree, after that pompous asshole. He found a taller tree above the lit clearing and teleported up to a safe distance. He saw Asriel waiting and…. He choked and covered his mouth, pressing his back to the tree once he realized he had a clear view of Scarlet changing._

_“What the fuck am I doing?” he groaned._

In the bag, Scarlet found 3 pairs of her dance shows, a handful of her panties, and a messy assortment of stockings and garters that were no-doubt thrown in last minute. Scarlet grinned menacingly, Undyne or Alyphs must of snuck them inside. She went through the stockings until she found a matching pair and slid them on, along with her loveliest panties.  
Two can play the surprise game…She stepped out in the dress, pulling her hair to the side and clearing her throat. Asriel turned and smiled.

"Beautiful," Asriel hummed, admiring the taste.

_Sann looked over once he heard Asriel, doing a double take. Seeing a human dressed in royal robes was still a little surreal._

_“More like overbearing.” Sann growled… He thought for a moment. Maybe there was something he could learn from this sappy shit. Charlie might lighten up if he did something like this..._

"Shut up." she mumbled, brushing her hair behind her ear. “If you wanted to dance, I’m sure we could have shown the others how to really cut a rug.”

“Nope.” he said, coming closer. “I want you all to myself.” he pulled out his phone and changed the song. A gracefully profound piano ballad played as he offered his hand, with a bow. Scarlet rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling. She mock-curtseyed and took it.  
Asriel’s hand rested at her waist before he twirled her and pulled her back to face away. They caught onto each other’s movements, to Scarlet’s surprise. She tried to improvise a little before being pulled back in and lifted.

“Not used to someone leading, hmm?” he teased, lowering her. Scarlet stuck out her tongue, Asriel catching it quickly in a kiss. She gasped then melted into his embrace, her heart skipping a beat. Asriel pulled away, looking at her with gentle admiration.  
“See… this ‘lovey-dovey crap’, as you put it… This is my domain.” He took her waist and slowly began waltzing around the clearing.

_“How is she not puking right now?” Sann scoffed, tapping the tree trunk._

Scarlet looked around, like a lost bird, her face hot. She would occasionally make eye contact, but really tried to focus on the steps. The lump in her throat kept blocking anything she could possibly say.

"I may not know many types of dance,” he mused, “but my mother taught me this waltz. I was to dance with suitors after my coronation. She was absolutely convinced there was no other method quite as potent to entrance a lady."

"Ah-ha!” Scarlet snapped. “So this is **_queen training_ **?" she mocked, though a nervous chill ran down her spine. 

"Hardly.” he smirked. They danced for a few more moments, their eyes locked. “...Though, if you wanted to learn about politics… etiquette… I could always teach you. Never hurts to learn new things.”

"I would much rather be like a Chess Queen. Kick anyone's ass who threatened you." she snickered. Asriel laughed, though it didn’t soften the growing anxiety that came with the possibility that he wasn’t joking.

"I'm not sure i'm royalty material though, dude." she blushed and looked away. ”I mean I'm happy you like me, but I have an uncanny gift when it comes to not caring what people think of me... and that's like a requirement for a figurehead, right?

"The opposite actually. Being a leader means there will be others who don't agree with you..and that's fine. What's important is that you do what you believe is best.."

He calmly pulled her head to his chest, the music slowing as did their sway. 

"What if i believe in punching them in the face." she smiled, trying to mask her bashful demeanor.

"I’ve done it on occasion..." They swayed and pressed against each other, the moment pleasantly heavy. Asriel hooked his finger under her chin, guiding her to look at him.  
"I wanted to bring you here for another reason as well..."

_Sann leaned in, listening… if he proposed to her he was going to throw the damn tree..._

"I--... uh... yeah..?" she said, nervously picking at his shirt. His smile faltered.

"Why didn’t you tell me about Sann taking you to a strip club…?” he asked softly. Scarlet’s nose scrunched in confusion, not expecting to be interrogated.

_“Seriously!” Sann silently yelled. “You don’t know her at all. What a fuckin joke.”_

“I mean…” she sighed, “To be honest, it’s not the first time we’ve been. Todd, Red, and I have gone to plenty of clubs and bars and no one seemed to care until it was just Sann and I for some reason.” she rolled her eyes, agitated. What a buzzkill. Asriel shook his head and sighed as he ran a hand through her hair.

_“Thank you...” Sann quietly spat, “Now stop bein a pussy about it, pretty boy...”_

“It’s important that you know this..." Asriel stopped dancing, calmly looking down. "I know we’ll still have to face the storm later on. Our problems won’t go away just because we moved...but that shouldn’t stop us from being happy. And….I won't stop trying to win you over. I'll keep at it until you're just tired of being loved by me. That’s a promise." He smiled.

_“‘I won’t stop trying to win you over…!?’ ...You...little...shit.” Sann sat down, breaking small twigs on the branch one by one. “I raised you better than to recycle lines like that. Oh-ho-ho if Charlie were here...” Sann’s stomach twisted a bit… If Charlie were here…..No, no. He was just doing his job… and research, gathering intel._

“I know you were just having fun… and you’ve said you’re new to this, so I’m only trying to say…” he took her hands, “I am not quite comfortable with situations like that… given his and my history.” he timidly looked at her, waiting for her response. Scarlet took a moment to process what exactly he was saying.

_“Oh, so we’re back here; Is that it!? You little--” Sann pinched the bridge of his nose._

“Wha-... Wait, me n Red?” she said, a little shocked. “Asriel, really?” Asriel blushed slightly. Scarlet laughed and covered her face with a snort. “Red’s head over heels for Charlie, baby.”

“Yes, but still--”

“And Sann and I are friends. I just get him, you know?” she said matter-of-factly. “We all have fun, but that’s all it is. But if you’re uncomfortable with all that… I could tone it down.” she shrugged. Asriel smirked and kissed her cheek.

_“Please, you’re not doin’ anything wrong, doll. He’s the jackass.” he scoffed, rolling his eyes._

“Thank you…” he said softly. He held her to his chest, nuzzling her hair. “Is there anything you want me to change..?”   
Scarlet looked up again, quirking a brow. 

"I mean, not really... just feel bad because I feel like this is somewhat one-sided... like I don't do enough for you because I honestly don’t understand stuff like..." she gestured the candles, “...this.”  
He chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"It's not one sided. Your willingness to learn how to love me is what makes this more than one sided..."

_“Please……” Sann scoffed._

"Mmm... I have a hot teacher." she smiled, closing her eyes. He cradled the back of her head and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss with a small moan. He swept her off her feet, bridal style, and peppered her face with kisses, the both of them laughing.

 

 _Sann dry heaved, his stomach in knots._ _  
_ _“I can't listen to this garbage.” He pulled out some headphones and turned around. This was stupid. Why did he fuckin come? At least he could make sure they were safe. Even that was a lie. He knew Asriel was perfectly capable of protecting her… Then why did he feel this way._

_No. No! It’s Asriel’s fuckin fault for provoking him. This was all in the name of revenge. Yeah. That._

**_“What’s cooking good looking!”_ ** _Todd whispered heavily, pulling one of his earbuds out and shattering Sann’s justification spiral._

_“Shit!---,” Sann fell down, smacking his face into a branch, “Goddamit!” He teleported before hitting the ground floor and reappeared a few yards away. Todd appeared, laughing._

 

\-----------------------------

“What time is it…?” Scarlet snickered, trying to fight Asriel off to no avail.

"We have a little more time…” he said between kisses. “If you wanted to do something else. There are a few more dances I know. I might be a bit rusty but--”

"You sure that's what's on your mind...?" she bit her lip shouldered one of the straps of her dress to fall slightly.

“I… Uh. Well, I would have to pass the torch to you… If that’s what you’re…” he trailed off, setting her down and placing her strap back on her shoulder, swallowing hard.

 "How much time do we have?" she shifted against him. "I want time for a good lesson." 

He looked up, lost in thought. "Uh...I would say half an hour before people start asking questions..."

"Well now..." she grinned deviously. "That's plenty of time." She grabbed his tie and guided him to one of the chairs. Pulling it out and centering it, she pushed him down and stood above him.

"Tell me what you want, my king." she smiled, placing her hands on her hips. He swallowed, taking a moment to drink her in. He smiled.

"I would like... everything..." He lifted a hand and calmly tugged on her dress, pulling her slowly, but gently forward. Scarlet stood between his legs with an amused smirk.

"Don't be too greedy, now. I'll make a man out of you soon enough... but when I do, we'll need better atmosphere." she sighed. "I refuse to fuck in the woods like desperate teenagers." She teased as she straddled him. "But, with that one exception, I don't mind being a little generous..."

He rest her hands on her hips. She guided his hands to push down her straps, exposing everything above her waist. He slowly slid the dress down, his hands caressing her curves as he did so. Scarlet grinned, swaying a bit. 

"You likey?" she laughed nervously. He paused once his hands returned to her waist. After smiling at her flirtation, they moved back up and cupped her breasts. His smooth, soft hands were careful, very gently kneading as Scarlet bit her lip and placed her hands over his.

“Wait, there’s more…” she purred. Asriel gulped and nodded. Scarlet stood and unzipped the dress, revealing the lovely stockings and matching panties, all adorned with a garter belt. She placed her hands on her hips.

“Surprise, bitch~!” she sneered. Asriel's gripped the arms of the chair, looking up with hungry eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly…

"Its..... very nice..." he managed to smile again, his heart about to jump out of his chest. She walked on her tiptoes towards him and straddled him again. 

"Proceed." she giggled.

 

\----------------------

  


“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I’m the Kingsguard and you’re nothing but a guard dog.”

Sann’s hand glowed as he threw Todd  across another clearing. Todd simply landed on his feet, un-amused. “You idiot, I could have killed--” Sann stopped when he saw Todd’s unwavering shit-eating grin.“WHAT!?” he asserted.

“Headphones…?” Todd quirked a brow. Since when are you a fuckin rookie at guard duty?”

“I can still see Todd---,” Sann yawned.

Todd’s grin widened as he lifted Sann’s phone from his pockets, they both quieted down.  

“You’ve got nothin’ on me,” Sann scoffed while reaching for the phone. Todd jumped back, sliding through some tall grass. “Come on man, hand it back.”

“Not until you fess up,” Todd cooed. “Why the everliving fuck… are you suddenly interested in Asriel’s lovelife.”

"Guilt, why else," Sann growled low, trying to snatch the phone several times before summoning it with his magic.

“Guilt? Hmmm, you're going to have to be specific. Why are you guilty? Was it not being able to protect Scarlet when she actually needed it?” Todd spat.  

Sann slowly turned his head, that was a low blow.

“Or,” Todd glared, “Is it guilt because you still have pictures of Scarlet on your phone….from that bar.”

“Todd, what do you want me to say? Out with it.”

“Just be honest to me man, no bullshit. Why are you suddenly trippin over Scar?”

“GOD!!” San growled. “Why the fuck are we talkin about this!? She’s my friend! Why is that such a hard concept all of a sudden?”

Todd crossed his arms and arched a suspicious brow, his tail flicking. San seethed for a moment before scoffing and readjusting his clothing.  

“Whatever, now they’re alone again. I’m goin back. Go do your fuckin job!” Sann grumbled. 

“Oh, Blue’s good. He’s got the perimeter. I told him we had a game to play.” Todd grinned.

“Yeah? And what game is that?” Sann leered.

“Call it a good ol’ Fashioned game of Chicken.” he said, grabbing Sann’s jacket before they teleported back to his spot high in the tree.

  


**\-----------------------**

 

Asriel wasted no time, his hands returning to her breasts, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Scarlet laughed softly, hugging him close. She suddenly felt a bulge pressing between her legs. Asriel sat up, blushing wildly. They both looked down, then back at each other. Scarlet grinned and slowly began to grind against it.

"Hello, there~!" she chimed. "You're so tense, relax." she hummed, stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m trying, but it’s hard--” he stopped before he could make any more unintentional puns. He needed to stop hanging out with Sans… Scarlet genuinely laughed and continued to move smoothly.

"You're so cute. I like you..." She bent down and bit his neck lightly. "Does it turn you on... that I'll love you one day?" she smiled and started loosening his tie. His hands traced her back. She felt his claws ever so lightly rake down her back.

"You have no idea....," he whispered heavily in her ear. Her breath hitched and she arched back along his claws.  He retracted his claws but grinning at her response. She kissed him deeply and ripped his shirt open. The buttons to his dress shirt fell to ground. He held the back of her head with one hand, returning the kiss with gusto. The other trailed down her back, slipping beneath her panties and gripping her ass.

"Been wanting to grab that for a while now,  huh?" she smiled against his lips, her breath heavy. He softly chuckled, nipping her neck, his teeth lightly scraping her skin.

“O-Oh~! Asriel….” she moaned, holding his head against her neck. Asriel got chills, hearing someone moan his name in ecstasy… Something in him kicked up a notch as he held her and lunged forward, landing on top of her on the table, kissing her passionately. He took one of her legs and lifted it to his shoulder, pulling away to kiss along her calf. It took no time for Scarlet to realize what just set him on fire. She moaned his name a little louder, gripping her breasts. Lost in the heat, he buried his face in them, growling low.

"You know......don't you..." he said, his voice low and husky, "You know what you do to me..."

"And it's delicious." she grinned with a sultry laugh.

Asriel looked up, entertained… though a little irritated at her arrogance. His hand slipped between her legs, caressing the silky fabric with a sly smile. Scarlet’s head fell back as she bit her lip.

 

_Sann and Todd sat in thick tension as they witnessed Asriel ravish her. Todd’s eyes were fixed on Sann’s eyes  that were fixed on the couple. It was so… irritating, a sense of anxiety washing over him. It didn’t make any sense to him, it’s not like Asriel was kissing Charlie.  What bothered him more? The fact that he knew Scarlet well enough to know his brother would get torn to shreds by her? .... Or that he knew Scarlet well enough to know Asriel would never make her truly happy._

_….. Or maybe it was indigestion._

 

_“Sann, psst, Sann,” Todd hit him. Sann was still glaring off with furious intent. “Sann, I admit defeat. I can’t watch this shit anymore, you win the game. Now, stop glaring you creeper.”_

 

_“I’m not a fuckin creep, I’m--” the branch beneath them snapped, Sann’s nervous picking splintering it into ruin. Sann grabbed Todd in a split second, the both of them vanishing._

  

The crackling of the limb falling echoed in the distance, breaking Asriel’s trance. Scarlet looked at him concerned at the sudden halt. He raised a finger to his lips, then held her against his chest, looking around. After a few moments of silence, he looked down at her and sighed.

“We should probably get some sleep…” he said with a sorrowful smile. Scarlet pouted and whined. “Now now… It’s pretty late and I would hate for someone to come looking for us and… finding us…”

“Ugh, fine.” she scoffed and let her head fall against his chest with a thud.

“Oh, you’ll be fine... “ he snickered. Scarlet squirmed out of his arms and walked back to the dress, slipping it back on.  
“My lady?” Asriel lowered so she could climb on his back. She laughed, jumping on without a second thought, riding back to the house.


	16. Hello, Dolly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it always awkward running into your ex's ex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things:  
> Amar and I wrote this before chapter 10 of Organized Chaos. I changed a lot in OC after we had already written ourselves nice and deep into this beautiful storm. We considered changing a few things to make it canonical to my story, but it would have thrown everything off. A lot of delay has come from revisions and recovering plot holes to give you all a deliciously sinful tale. 
> 
> So just to make it clear:
> 
> -Vivian still died.   
> -Sans and Scarlet have KISSED but not fucked.  
> -The treehouse was never burned down.
> 
> Thanks, guys. Loves!  
> -Vari

Charlie ran as fast as she could, her heart racing. Sans appeared behind her and quickly teleported them behind a large tree.   
  
“Are you okay?” he spoke in a harsh whisper.

“You should have just left me!” she scolded.

“No!” Sans snapped, holding her close. “I can’t do this without you.”

“Sans…” Charlie sighed. They heard a twig snap, Sans pulling her in close and looking around protectively. 

“They’re coming.” he said grimly.

“We can do this… we can beat him!” Charlie pleaded. Sans sighed.

“He’s just… too fast.”

“He’s a pussy. Pull yourself together!” she hissed, shaking his shoulders. He nodded and peeked behind the tree. Three Nerf Darts swished past his skull. Charlie pulled him back behind the tree.

“I HEARD THAT SHIT!” Todd barked. Sans took Charlie and disappeared, reappearing behind the Barn. They bock cocked their guns and looked around. Charlie lifted a finger to her lips. Upon inspecting the parameters, she deemed it safe.    
She turned the corner and saw Scarlet yawning and stretching, gun aimed at her.

“Any last words?” Scarlet purred. Charlie smirked. 

“I’ll say something nice at your funeral…” Charlie scoffed as Scarlet suddenly felt a presence behind her. Sans held his gun to her back. With a loud *POP* Scarlet held her stomach with a groan, miming shock as she looked at her “bloody” hands and fell to her knees.

“Such… treachery…” she grunted.

Suddenly, a dart popped against Charlie’s temple, her hand flying up to rub the spot.

“Ow!” Charlie hissed. Frisk held their gun with a proud smile. Sans cleared his throat, Charlie realizing her fate. 

“Oh… Oh!” she gasped, then fell, “lifeless.” Scarlet reached out for Frisk.

“F-Frisk… avenge meee….” Scarlet croaked. Frisk and Sans raised their guns in a stand off. A breeze blew by before the two opened fire, darts popping all over them. They both suppressed a snort before falling over still.    
“N-Noo…” Scarlet wheezed. “My Captain…”

Todd ran out from behind the barn. 

“No!” he fell to his knees and pounded the ground. “I was too late!”

“Todd… did we win?” Scarlet coughed, rolling onto her side and reaching for him. Just as Todd reached back, Asriel landed behind him, sending Todd flying into the air with a hiss. Asriel shot him several times.

“Letting your guard down for even a moment…” Asriel chuckled. 

*POP!*

Asriel held his chest, looking down at Scarlet... who, with her last breath, took out the King.

“Aimed right…. f-for my heart…” he fell over on top of Frisk and Charlie. Scarlet fell over with a dry choke.

Todd Walked through the battlefield, covered in darts. 

“So… Technically we won?” he shrugged. Charlie stood up.

“Pfft, Only because Scarlet took so long to die! Really? His heart?”

“Well, she knows the quickest way to it.” Asriel chimed. Scarlet and Frisk groaned, getting up and picking up the stray darts and reloading their guns. Sans checked Charlie’s head to make sure the dart didn't leave a mark. 

Frisk tugged on Sans’ jacket and signed something. Sans chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s okay, kiddo.” he pat Frisk’s head.

“Oh no I’m not!” Charlie said with a dark snicker. “I’ll get my revenge, just you wait.”

Frisk signed something else.

“Woah, kid! You shake your mother’s hands with those mitts? Watch your language.” Sans scolded. 

“What’s that?” Asriel walked up to them, wrapping an arm around Scarlet’s waist. Scarlet looked up at him with a smirk, Todd taking Charlie’s gun and putting it in a duffle bag with the rest of them. Charlie gladly gave up the weapon.

Sans swung frisk over his shoulder, walking back toward the house. 

“Come on, kid. Your mom’s gonna want you to wash your hands before you eat lunch.”

Frisk groaned and fell limp.

“Does she need help setting up?” Asriel asked, kissing the top of Scarlet’s head and following them. 

“Probably.” Sans shrugged.

“Let’s go.” Asriel chimed, leading her toward them. Scarlet stopped and placed his arm back at his side.

“I’ll catch up. I’m sure we’ve missed a few darts.” she winked. Asriel nodded and went after Sans and Frisk. Charlie began to follow them before Scarlet caught her hand.

“Please don't make me find all those darts, I’m starving.” Charlie whined.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a snack.” she looked back at Todd, who choked back a chortle. “I wanna show you a secret.”

Scarlet turned and walked toward the thick of the woods, shoving her hands in her hoodie. Todd disappeared.

“As long as you feed me; I'm running off soul fumes!” she kept pace, her stomach growling. 

“Quitcher bitchin!” Scarlet called back, walking through the trees for quite for about a mile before she started looking around. Charlie kept pace, enjoying the woods, but having a hard time ignoring her churning stomach.

“Scarrrrleeettt… Where are we going?” she whined.

"Patience. It’s hard to find. We’ll be there soon."

“We shouldn’t wander too far. They’ll get upset.”

"Fuck those guys. We're on my turf." Scarlet smirked. Her face lit up as she saw the platform that served as her getaway as a child. A large oak supported a planked platform. A taller tree with a rope swinging from a branch between them, swung in the breeze.  
"Here it is!" she smiled and climbed the tree, jumping for the rope and swinging onto the suspended planks of wood. Charlie lit up, quickly following her. She skillfully climbed quickly, reveling in how much she loved climbing. Scarlet helped her onto the platform. 

Charlie looked around with a grin.

“So... The secret garden of the fabulous Scarlet Starlet. Observe the luxurious splinter nest where it all began~!”

“I guess you could say that.” Scarlet giggled. 

“Did your parents build this for you?” Charlie smiled, touching the trunk that grew through the center of the mossy platform; the sun shining down on the colorful autumn scene. There was a lingering silence before Charlie noticed Scarlet had become a little less vibrant.   
“Scar?” Charlie said, ducking into her line of sight, a little concerned.

“Well…” Scarlet looked up with a half-smile, taking a deep breath. “My mom’s parents built it.”

“Your grandparents?”

“Um. No… I was adopted.”

“Oh, I--” Charlie stammered, not sure if she had offended.

“It’s cool. She saved my life dude. I’m not embarrassed about it… I just miss her…” she sighed, sitting down on the edge. Charlie sat beside her, nudging her shoulder.

"I know how that goes…” she said with calm empathy. “If you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

Scarlet told her everything about Vivian… Her brilliance in the court rooms as a judge, how kind she was as a mother, and the tragic degenerating of her mind. Charlie watched the way she spoke, admiring how she maintained the sparkling personality she’s grown to love despite learning about this pain.

"I'm glad to be back, though.” Scarlet shrugged, finishing her anecdote. “I thought it would make me sad. But seeing my new family here... it's actually really nice."She smiled at Charlie, a bit of charm returning.

“Still. I’m sorry…” Charlie said, touching her shoulder. “I lost my Mom to cancer.”   
Scarlet looked over. She calmly smirked with an empathetic sigh, slipping an arm around her.   
“It was years ago, but it really feels like decades....” Charlie shrugged.

"Well, sure… But you never really got over that sort of thing. Not really." Scarlet sighed.

"She got to see me get accepted into college. Always lectured me to try and find a nice boy before… yeah..."Charlie laughed. “She’d freak out if she ever knew I got married…”

"AND divorced.” Scarlet snickered.

“Makin the family proud.” She play shoved Scarlet.

“Hmmm, did someone say ‘divorce’?” Todd scoffed with a grin, lazily relaxed on a branch above them, staring down with a flicking tail. Scarlet took a branch laying on the planks and threw it up. He swiftly dodged it and landed behind them, stretching then laying on his side. He held up a baggie holding a few brownies.    
“Well I was gonna say we should celebrate, but if you wanna be shitty about it...”

"Sweet merciful heavens thank you!” Charlie snatched the bag and took one, taking a big bite. Todd and Scarlet both looked at each other for a split second. Todd held back laughter as Scarlet’s eyes narrowed. She sniffed the bag and slowly looked at charlie, reaching for the brownie. 

“Um… You might wanna slow down there, sugar.” she chuckled.Charlie playfully snapped her jaw at Scarlet’s hand. Shaking her head she took out a brownie for herself, then handed the bag to Todd. Charlie remembered what it felt to go hungry so she wasn’t so willing to back down. 

“Well, I guess there’s no better place around to go cruisin’.” Scarlet snickered. Charlie looked up between the two of them.

“.....What?” she said, confused. Both of them nonchalantly looked away. Charlie scoffed, taking another bite. 

“You should probably lay down.” Todd said, guiding her shoulders to press against the floor. “Just remember to take deep breaths. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times.”

“You’re a dead man if Sann finds out.” Scarlet chortled, taking another bite of her brownie and laying beside Charlie with a happy sigh.

“Pfft, he can fuckin try.” he laughed. “We need this. He was totally invited to the brownie party, but decided to back out.” he got comfortable, laying beside Scarlet on the other side.

A few minutes went by. Charlie began to feel lighter… happier. Muuuuch happier. The three of them giggled, watching the colorful array of leaves whirl around them with every breeze. Scarlet shivered and rolled over, pulling Charlie closer.

"Mmmm, you're soft." She laughed, nuzzling her shoulder. Charlie rolled over, the two of them hugging closer and laughing. Todd sat up, lighting a cigarette and smirking at them 

"You keep me sane..." Charlie purred, holding Scarlet’s arms around her a little tighter. The icy autumn wind was exhilarating in contrast to the enticing warmth from Scarlet’s body. **  
** "Humans are so… brash. But you’re sweet n spicy like… I dunno..." Charlie sighed happily. "You're my best friend." She rolled over to face her. Scarlet smirked and kissed her forehead. They both snickered.

“Ugh! Oh no....” Scarlet gasped, clutching her heart. “N-Not… The friend zone~!” she giggled.

“Aw come on, no need for the act.” Charlie rolled her eyes. Todd took a drag with a grin.

“Oh if it’s an act you want,” Scarlet rolled backward and stood, stumbling a bit. “I’ll put on a fuckin show.”

“A private show from the retired Scarlet Starlet?” Todd arched a brow. “Better be a spectacle.”

“I’ll show you a spectacle, you pussy!” Scarlet said, stretching. Charlie thought about protesting for a split second… But found herself fascinated by Scarlet’s flexibility.    
“Drumroll please!” she said, lining up a trick. Charlie pat the floorboards. Todd suddenly got a sense of danger, shaking his head and wondering if he should stop this.    
Scarlet hopped and attempted a back handspring. Todd jumped up and reached for Charlie, Afraid she’d get in the way. Scarlet reacted, being thrown off balance. She tried to catch herself but stumbled, tripping backward.

A loud crack echoed.

Todd and Charlie looked at eachother, then scrambled to look over the side. Scarlet laid face up, her eyes closed.

“S-Scar?” Charlie gasped. Todd grabbed Charlie and jumped down. Charlie knelt beside her and reached for Scarlet’s head, drawing back when she realized a halo of blood pooling around her head.   
“Todd…” she gasped. Todd’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck.” he spat, standing. 

Suddenly a pale yellow soul rose from Scarlet’s chest. Charlie stared at it, shocked. 

“Oh no…” she whispered. Instinctively, she reached for it. 

“Charlie, don’t you fucking dare!” Todd snapped. 

“We have to do something!” Charlie yelled back.

“We have to go get Toriel--!” he said before Charlie’s fingers grazed her soul. Her eyes rolled back, a jolt running through her. She collapsed on top of Scarlet. Todd cursed and sprinted to the houses.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

 

 

Charlie stood in the center of an icy darkness. She heard wind whistling across a vast wasteland she couldn’t see. No matter how far she walked, nothing changed. 

"H-Hello??" her voice echoed

" _Greetings._ " a voice beckoned, sweet as honey. 


	17. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a little quality time?

Todd flickered in and out of sight, his adrenaline and lack of sobriety making it impossible to focus. He tripped and landed face first on the porch with a grunt.  

Asriel was preparing dinner while Sann and Sans sat in the livingroom; Sans reading a textbook, while Sann watched some old movie that was on TV. They all heard the smack of Todd’s face and looked up.    
Sann teleported to the door and opened it.   
"You look a little winded," he joked.    
  
Sans appeared behind Sann. Todd… winded? Something was wrong. "Where's Charlie?"   
  
Todd furiously shook his head, pointing at the other house with prodding fingers. "G-go," he could make out but then hunched over, trying to catch his breath.    
  
Sans shifted over and gripped his shirt. "WHERE."   
  
“What’s going on?” Asriel called. Sann quickly appeared behind Sans, staring Todd down.   


“Sc-Scarlet…” he panted. “Fell--… She fell and Charlie… They won’t wake up…” 

Sann shoved past Sans and gripped his shirt, pulling Todd to eye-level.

“The  **_fuck_ ** did you say…” he growled, his eyes going dark. Sans was gone in a flash.

His observed the two bodies with hollow eyes. Scarlet’s soul was out, hovering over Charlie’s hand. The pendant around Scarlet’s neck glowed brightly. 

“Fucking hell, Charlie… I told you not to…” his rage boiled. Charlie opened the door to her soul and welcomed Cara in. So long as Scarlet remained comatose, the barrier would remain flimsy enough to grip charlie… but hopefully not weak enough to break and allow her to transfer into her soul. He had half a mind to level the forest. Scarlet’s body needed to be healed. There wasn’t much time.

Sann, Todd and Asriel; with Toriel resting on his shoulders, appeared behind him.

“Good heavens!” Toriel gasped. “How did this happen!?”

“It was fine! We were all just hangin out and I brought some brownies so we could loosen up, y’know? W-We were just having fun…” Todd stammered. Sann reared back to punch him, then froze when Charlie screamed, her soul flickering inside of her. Toriel rushed over to Scarlet, her vines wrapping around her head and shoulders.

“Don’t just stand there!” she snapped. 

“We can’t teleport them, it’s too risky with her soul exposed.” Sans said.

“So put it the fuck back!” Sann hissed. 

“She’s dying, asshole!” Sans barked back. “Until her body is stable, her soul won’t go back inside!”

“Well excuse me for not bein a fuckin expert!”

“STOP IT!” Asriel scolded. Red and blue glared at each other. “Put your useless asses to work and carry them home.” he barked. The girls were enveloped in magic and carried back to the house.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


 

“C-Cara…” Charlie swallowed. She touched Scarlet’s soul. Sans warned her not to for this exact reason. Well, Fuck… Sann would be livid. She deliberated the possibilities… Was Scarlet dead? Is this what possession is? Shit shit shit!

A light began to glow, emanating from Charlie’s chest. Her soul slipped out, floating a foot away from her. She tried to reach for it, though something was somehow holding her still; Like gravity beginning to increase.

"Hmm. Charlie Hope. The girl Chara will chase into the fire..." Cara mused sympathetically.

“Where is Scarlet!?” Charlie snapped, her evergreen soul pulsing.

“She is currently incapacitated, but do not worry. Mother will come for her soon enough.” Cara’s voice echoed. Charlie struggled but found it futile. She tried to mentally call out to Scarlet, but nothing happened.    
"Intriguing..."Cara mused.

“....Well, I guess there’s no use running, huh.” Charlie scoffed. There was silence, though Charlie could feel Cara smiling…   
“Well, what do you want? Am I the lucky new victim?”

“Oh, no, my dear. Don’t be silly. Asriel has no interest in you.” she answered practically.

“Then what do you want?” Charlie growled.

“I suppose I’m curious. I would like to know why the boy destined for greatness in his world insists on having you at his side. You… this… seemingly ordinary human.” she purred.

“How the hell am I supposed to trust you?”

"I have no reason to deceive. Unlike Chara, I prefer transparency."

"Says the girl hiding inside another woman." Charlie scoffed. She was stuck here… so she might as well gather as much intel as she could. Hopefully Scarlet was still alive. Calming her heart, she caught her breath, trying to focus on the density of the force holding her.  

"You assume much, human. She was delivered to me. The chosen surrogate; my promised vessel.  As long as she complies, she may live. Once the pendant is destroyed, which it will be eventually, I will take her soul. Then she will have served her purpose on this Earth. Her glorious, generous purpose. I am forever grateful to her, you see. It is truly humbling, having to rely on others to survive.” Cara’s voice came from all directions, passionate and soft.   
“Though, you know exactly what that’s like, don’t you, Charlie Hope?”

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about...” Charlie flushed. No. They were nothing alike. Charlie didn't need any of them to survive… Cara was insane.    
"Haven’t you taken enough?” 

“Take?” she laughed. “I only take when necessary. Now, I’ve been generous in answering your questions. I have a few of my own.”

“.... Okay. Not until you prove to me Scarlet’s alright.” Charlie demanded. 

“Very well.” Cara’s voice affirmed. S carlet's soul illuminated, along with the spiritual shape of her form. She was bound by a mess of glowing, tangled, red threads. The light from her revealed the silhouette of a woman standing a few feet away from Charlie. She fought to move toward Scarlet, but found the force holding her only becoming stronger the more she struggled.    
“You see? She lives.” she mused. “Now answer me, child… You were Asriel’s wife as well, were you not?”

“...Yes.” Charlie said flatly. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m only curious why he would bother trying to find another companion when he knew you were not his intended.” the silhouette paced. “I suppose I can see the misunderstanding,” she sighed, chuckling. “Cara, Charlie… Similar. You fell, same as I. He must have been so confused when he made you his Queen and yet remained unfulfilled…”

“Asriel isn’t even  _ from your world _ ! You know that! Why are you so sure he’ll accept a crazy bitch like you! He knows better!” Charlie snapped, her reserve cracking. Red eyes glinted from the shadow. Suddenly Charlie’s soul illuminated and levitated a few feet from her chest, toward the shadow.    
The green light illuminated Cara’s face, revealing her striking beauty. Her deep crimson eyes shimmered in the light, her short brown hair pleasantly styled. She began to slowly pace around Charlie’s soul, inspecting it.

“I am the rightful heir of humanity. We share that destiny, he and I. So many miracles have come to pass. I cannot blame your skepticism… I had lost faith for some time after everyone made it to the surface and sealed me underground. That abomination that the… demonic doctor saw fit to make of my--” she paused, her smile faltering for a split second, Charlie trying to absorb as much as she could. “Well… That path was lost to me. Still… I felt deep in my soul that it wasn’t over.” Cara sniffled a bit, wiping a tear. “Oh. Oh, dear. I’m sorry. It’s just so wonderful. Asriel’s lover delivered to me as tribute. My second chance has finally come. It will take time, but he’ll see. He will see how desperately humanity needs our guidance.” she passionately sighed.

“I never thought I’d meet someone crazier than Chara. Fuck you and your fairy tale…” Charlie sneered.

“He is my soul mate.” Cara said with a low, sultry purr.

“Whatever you say…” Charlie quipped.

“Such fight in you…”

“Come again?”

“I’ve lost the desire to break stubborn souls long ago. I find ripping the information I need far more effective.” She sighed, taking Charlie’s soul. Charlie struggled, refusing to become possessed.    
“Oh, calm yourself… It’s only a bit of light reading.”   
Cara touched her soul carefully, Charlie feeling a searing pain course through her veins.    
“Hm. Brave… determined… optimistic… How drab. Heroes are all the same.” Cara sighed.

“S-So are villains…” Charlie grunted.

“Oh… What is this?” Cara gasped with a bright smile. “Oh… Oh, my sweet child.” she lifted her fingers from Charlie’s soul, walking toward her with a sympathetic grin. Charlie fought to recoil, the force becoming nearly suffocating, her knees buckling beneath the pressure. She began to pant, glaring at Cara as she drew closer.

"Mmm..." Cara crouched down beside her. "I know the feeling. Being surrounded by friends and family... yet feeling hollow. But when you find your soul mate… Well, there’s nothing quite like it, is there?”

Charlie looked away, feeling anxiety tighten in her chest.   
"You need not lie to me, sweet..." Cara said, petting her hair, "Imagine my surprise after thrusting myself into the underground, knowing it would lead me to my destiny. Soul mates are never where we want to find them. Though they are somehow, always where we need them."

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Asriel paced, watching Toriel focus on healing Scarlet while Sans and Sann stood over Charlie. Scarlet’s soul still hovered over her, her own soul illuminating her chest.

“She’ll live… But healing the mind will take time.” Toriel reported with a heavy heart.

“It’s alright…” Asriel sighed. “It seems we’re at a bit of an impasse…” he glanced over at Charlie.

Sans examined Scarlet’s soul, trying to find some sort of sign. No matter how hard he tried to summon it from Charlie’s force into his, it was only met with red static. 

“Come on. What use was that shitty necklace?” Sann grumbled. He was so angry he was beyond shouting. Here it was, his worst nightmare. The very thing he wanted to prevent.   
“Work your fuckin voodoo!”

“I’m trying…” Sans said calmly, trying to calculate any possible battle plan. Gerson was back in Japan. He didn’t have a phone. Calling Mettaton may put them at risk of being located. He looked at Charlie with a sad frown. The pendant was the only protection they had. If he was right… Cara wouldn’t be able to possess her… only hold her while Scarlet was prone. He so badly wanted to examine Charlie’s soul… but not with Sann there…. 

What if…

“Red.” Sans said softly.

“What?” Sann said through gritted teeth.

“We should check Charlie’s soul.” Sans said, looking up at him. Sann made an elaborate gesture for him to go right ahead. Sans shook his head.

“Remember what I told Asriel about Scarlet’s soul… It would be better if you did it.”

“Hell no, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I might kill her, for fuck’s sake.”

Sans groaned and pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity.

“I’ll walk you through it. You should know how to handle your own lover’s soul…” he sighed. Sann quirked an annoyed brow and grumbled. Nothing about this felt right…   
“See the glow in her chest?” Sans pointed. “Place your hand there…”

Sann did as instructed. His nerves were so shot, not a single perverted thought crossed his mind.

“Now focus… Use your kinetic magic to call to her soul. The same way you would if you were levitating her… only more of an invitation than a demand.”

No jokes.

No sass.

Sann called to her soul. It gently slipped out. It was beautiful. He let it hover in his hand for a moment before looking over to Sans.

“Now what…?”

Sans leaned in, studying it closely. No red flecks. Cara wasn’t in there… Just in her head. Hopefully.

“Cara hasn’t taken her soul.” he reported. Asriel and Sann sighed with relief.    
“How is Scarlet coming along?”

“Just a few more moments…” Toriel said, exhausted. Asriel took Scarlet’s hand.

“So what do we do?” Sann scoffed.

“...We wait.” Sans sighed.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

  
  
"Hm..." Cara carefully and gracefully paced around her.    
“You can't deny the small part of your heart that sinks when you finally have a moment with your lover and you still feel alone somehow." Cara coaxed as if she were genuinely concerned. Motherly.   
  
"Fuck you! There’s nothing hollow about my life!" Charlie lowered her voice. Her gut twisted into a knot.    
“Soul mates don’t exist! We choose who we love!”   


“Is that so?” Cara said with an amused smile.   
  
"Even if monsters had soul mates, why are you assuming Humans do? I--, no." Charlie shook her head, this doesn’t add up.    
  
"Oh you sweet child.."    
  
“Sann and I have been through war together, and if we managed to stay together through that, then I don't know what the fuck you think a ‘soul mate’ is! I know he's the one who'll stand by my side no matter what--!" Charlie rambled on.    
  
"Ah yes. War. The heat and passion. Tell me... what happens once the dust settles, hmm? The silence sets in and you are left with nothing but conversation." she mused.   
Charlie was silent. It was a cold and bitter truth she refused to acknowledge… and this bitch just threw it in her face. She loved Sann. Truly, she did… But a future? Did Sann know how to exist in a normal world? No. NO. This was a trick.   


“I must say, though. Having to listen to the comedian’s abhorred humor is a fate worse than lingering death, if you were to ask me.” Cara laughed.   
  
"S-Sans?” Charlie laughed along with her. Perhaps a little too hard. “We're just friends!  He even told me himself that last thing he wants...is to repeat another mistake. And I believe him.” Charlie shook her head, ignoring her lack of self-confidence. “And he'll be here to save Scarlet. I know he will. He’s in love with her, not me. But nice try."    
  
"Tell me, child. Did you even know you had a soul before you fell?"   
  
"No."    
  
"And yet when you're presented with evidence you deny it still," she sighed.   
  
"I don't deny the soul exists," she argued. "I just deny soul mates exists. No one is meant to be with me, there's always a choice."    
  
"Have you ever wondered why souls even exist? Where they came from?"   
  
"Who hasn’t?" Charlie, collapsed backward, catching herself on her elbow.     
  
"When the universe was created, time and space cascaded into multiple forms of energy...Souls are shards of this energy, and just like any shard, there are pieces that fit perfectly with each other. Harmoniously synchronized."   
  
Charlie huffed, still trying to focus. "If I choose to believe that then sure, we’re all pieces and some fit better than others."    
  
"There is no use denying it. You've felt it. It's written all over your soul. You've flirted with the sweet taste of feeling whole. Surely, you’ve wanted more---,”    
  
“No!” Charlie lashed out, “The last thing I’ll do is tear this family apart!” Her hands quivered. 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much...” Cara gripped her soul harder.    
  
"W-we're not from here," Charlie kept punching the ground, lifting herself up though her muscles burned, screaming against the growing force. Scarlet stirred. 

  
"You believe just because you’re from another universe that it matters?" she hummed. "A shard has multiple sides and pieces that can fit against it. A new possibility in each timeline...”    
  
“You’re running out the clock… Sann will come any minute and you’ll--”   
  
"He will fear for  _ her _ soul... then come to you once he is wracked with guilt. Your soul mate will be the one by your side. The first face you see."   
  
“You clearly don’t know my Sann very well…” Charlie scoffed, feeling the gravity begin to subside. “Huh… I think that’s your cue to run.”   
  
"Mmm... I look forward to seeing you you collapse under the weight of your own denial." Cara laughed darkly and kissed her soul as she placed it back in. "We will meet again."

  
  


The darkness consumed everything. Charlie heard someone call her name.  
  


  
\------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Sans noticed Charlie stirring. Tori sat up a little straighter, ready for Cara… 

After Scarlet’s body was stable enough to accept her soul, everyone moved the girls back to their beds to wait. 

Charlie’s eyes fluttered open, their own beautiful blue. Sans sighed with relief. 

“Hey, kiddo…” he smiled, petting her head. 

"H-hey," her voice croaked. She then expected to see Toriel… but instead it was Tori. Her heart sank as Cara’s prophecy came true…

“Where’s Sann…?” she mumbled. “S-Scarlet. I mean, where’s Scarlet?” she tried to play off.   
  
  
  
"She's with Asriel.... She's fine..." Sans smiled, rejecting an abrupt urge to embrace her.   
"Do you need anything?" Tori asked carefully. Charlie kept facing the ceiling, feeling depression creeping.

“N-No… Please go check on her… I need to know if she’s awake.” she asked. Tori tutted and stood, gently closing the door behind her. Sans and Charlie’s eyes met. They stared at eachother for a tense moment.

“Charlie I--” Sans began. She sat up with a piercing look. He froze.

“....We need to talk.”  
“..............I know.”


	18. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you supposed to react when you just found the one... and they're not who you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Amar and my birthday soon! Hers is the 27th and mine is the 29th! We're ridiculous like that.

What the FUCK were you thinking!?” Undyne barked, Todd having been backed into a corner and surrounded by the Fearsome Foursome, Pap, Asgore and Frisk. Two spears and a bone were pointed at him, furious scowles all around.

 

“I’m fucking sorry!!” Todd hissed, his fur standing on end. “What else do you want!?”

 

“How could you have POSSIBLY been an effective guard inebriated, you mangy feline!?” Pap snapped.

 

“YOU assholes were the ones who said we were safe here! So sue me if we wanted us to just chill for a second!” Todd growled.

 

“ENOUGH!” Asgore roared. Everyone turned suddenly, glaring at him. Frisk’s leer was enough to make them all stand down. Once they turned back to Todd, he was gone. 

 

“Curse that buffoon..” Pap scoffed.

 

“Fuckin pussy…” Undyne and Undy said in unison.

 

“Everyone calm down. It was an accident. Everyone is prone to them. I am sure Todd feels guilty enough without being cornered by his own kin.” Asgore gently scolded. The undynes looked down and scoffed, while Pap sighed. 

Tori came down, Asgore and Frisk perking up. Frisk ran to her and signed.

 

“Charlie is awake. I must go check on Scarlet in the other house. Charlie insists on knowing her condition…” she sighed. Frisk signed again.   
“....Yes. You may go see Charlie. I assume Scarlet will want to see her as well.” she sighed. Asgore walked Frisk up to see Charlie.

 

“Well? What happened?” Pap snapped. Tori turned with a piercing glare. He swallowed hard and turned to Undy.  “Lets… um. Let’s try and find that meddling feline…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


They both sat on the couch, both waiting for the other to speak.  

Charlie was terrified, disobeying a direct order had horrible consequences and Sans took these kind of offenses seriously. She needed to efficiently explain her actions before he let her have it.

  
"Scarlet would have died if I let her soul go, and Cara would of just possessed another and I was the closest human. So either way, I was cornered which is why I took action.” Charlie rubbed her hands, fidgeting. “I'm assuming you want to know what was said. She...uhh, well. She wouldn't quit picking, prying at me. Asking me questions that don't matter, irrelevant observations. She spread lies to induce chaos, she wanted to tear us from the inside. I’ve heard this kind of shit before..."    
  
"... What was she saying?" Sans nervously held her. Charlie instinctively felt relaxed, relieved he wasn't shouting at her, or belittling her previous actions.   
  
"She kept going on and on about souls. Told me they were made of 'pieces' of energy." Charlie allowed her forehead lean against him. "That certain, pieces, fit together. Then I called her a liar to her face after she told me---," Charlie paused, memories coming back more vividly.     
  
"....After..." Sans pulled back, facing her.   
  
"She thinks soul mates exists," Charlie sniffed, perplexed. "I said she was lying, because if she wasn't, why bring it up?"    
  
"... Charlie." He looked concerned, letting his arms drop to hers, lightly holding her.   
  
Charlie kept rambling on, “She thinks Asriel is her soul mate, but not our Asriel. No fucking way. She kept hinting, poking at something. I think she was trying to make fun of me. I just want to know why she’s making up this ‘soul mate’ nonsense.”

  
"... It's not a lie,” Sans broke the conversation, it was time. “There exists a predetermined bond between soul frequencies...sort of like when a pane of glass shatters... there are shards that fit together..."   
  
"B-but,” Charlie muttered, “they exist?!”    
  
"...Why is that so scary to you?" he said, looking a little worried.   
  
"Because I thought she was lying, but if she was speaking the truth." Charlie grew quiet connecting the dots, "Why didn't you tell me?"    
  
"T-Tell you what..."   
  
"About soul mates," Charlie mentioned. "I just thought she was crazy because I didn't know. But then she hinted that you---," Charlie took a breath, now this all made sense. Cara brought up soul mates for a reason even if it wasn’t just to bring chaos. 

"Sans. Just tell me the truth.”    
  
"I-I need to know what you're asking C-charlie." Sans swallowed hard, beginning to sweat.   
  
"Okay, fine," she took a few short breaths, she needed to articulate this properly because...Jesus. “Okay,” she leaned forward, “Are we soul mates?”   
  
"I..." he said, breathless. "Charlie.... I... You aren’t mine.... I mean you..."

“Are we, or are we not, soul mates?” She asked again. 

Sans groaned and facepalmed. "I-It's complicated..."   
  
She threw her arms up, distancing herself, "I'm in the freaking dark here Sans. And I don't appreciate being blindsided from the enemy with information I should have known about.” She composed herself, calming down.  “Listen, I'm sorry, I know the last thing we should be talking about is ...this. I just, needed to know this truth." Charlie kept quiet for a while, barely still awake from this disaster. She leaned on the couch, next to him.    
  
"Charlie..." he took her hand. There was a small pulse of energy that shivered, like a jolt. "Look I.... I wanted to tell you but it wasn’t... like put yourself in my shoes. How am I supposed to tell my alternate's girlfriend that we're forever to be ‘drawn’ to each other; keyword **_drawn_**. It’ll never go away, even if you left to go back. I-I didn’t know this would happen when I touched your soul.” He lowered his head, “But it’s only made me more terrified of what I’d do if something happened... ” He swallowed again, worried she’d hate him. Charlie instead lifted his face, using the soft tips of her fingers.    
  
"When the time is right Sans, you need to tell the truth. If this soul business is just how things work, then it's not your fault. I," Charlie sat up on her own. "You originally asked me to tell you what Cara said....and that was pretty much it. She said some stuff about Sann but I won't repeat it. It's hard to think about that right now." Charlie glanced around, Sann was still gone, nowhere to be seen. She felt broken, just one visit from Cara and everything was falling apart. Her lies were merely unwanted truths.    
  
"D-... Do you feel it?" he asked timidly, breaking her concentration. Charlie spent the whole time drifting off she’d forgot he was still inches from her. She softly smiled back.    
  
"How could I not..." she kicked her feet from the edge of the couch. "I told you that night, that I felt something. Well that was the truth. I, I just thought that’s how it’s supposed to be, the intensity that is."    
  
"We've barely scratched the surface." he nervously scratched his skull, lightly chuckling, though his voice was sullen. "When Asriel touched Scarlet's soul... It was intense, sure. It won't get that much deeper for them..." he looked over at her fidgeting hands.  "I... I know you love him Charlie, and you are my friend. I want you to be happy s-so.... we don't have to do anything with this knowledge... if you don't want to. It doesn’t mean we have to bond or anything..."   
  
"Is this why you've been so... off?" Charlie mentally felt safer near him, it was the only thing that she could rely on now with this kind of information.    
  
"I wouldn’t say _'off,_ ” he smiled. “In fact... it's the clearest my mind has felt in a very... _**very**_ long time." he sighed. “Ever since that day.”    
  
Charlie complied her thoughts, everything Cara said had truth interwoven into it's strings. Her heart stalled, skipping a beat out of rhythm when she thought of Sann, and Scarlet.    
  
"....Charlie...?" Sans reached for her, terrified of the wedge he might have just driven between them. Charlie sighed, trying to collect her thoughts.    
  
"Cara, regardless if everything she said was true, gave me this information so that I would spill it to the others and tear us apart, but I won't do that. This stays between us..." she said, fidgeting. "I'm sorry Sans. But I'll need time to work this stuff out, if you don't mind. So until then, I need things to just keep being normal. Well, as normal as it can be for now...” she winced, hoping he was an understanding as she thought.    
  
"Yeah... y-yeah, that's probably best... heh..." he said, trying his best to remain calm. This wasn’t straight rejection, but at least it’s in the air, not hidden away like an unwanted secret.    
  
"Listen, Sans, you’ve done nothing wrong. You did the right thing holding back that information from everyone. Soul mates come after we deal with Chara and Cara.” She grabbed his hand. "You’ve always been level headed, patient, and strong in every of the sense of the word.” she smiled.    
  


Sans was staring off at the floor, processing her words. Charlie embraced him suddenly, squeezing him tight. Sans blushed deeply, freezing up for a moment before melting into her embrace and returning it. 

“Thank you. For calling me in the dark…,” she teared, smiling through the relief. “That was you calling me back, wasn't it?”  

“Don’t thank me for doing something any of us would’ve done...” he chuckled.

She smiled, “You’re not just anyone.” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Scarlet stirred. 

Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, looking around.  Sann and Asriel were passed out around her bed, Toriel gently snuggled beside her and Asriel’s clasped hands. They were in Asriel’s room.   
  
….Where was Charlie?

She instantly looked down, sighing with relief as she saw the pendant still around her neck. Maybe it was all a dream.  Maybe that pot brownie was laced with something… She reached back, her head aching. Her eyes widened as she felt a scar. ….It wasn’t a dream. Her stomach twisted into knots. Charlie almost died. She almost died and it was all her fault.    
She jumped up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door, everyone’s head snapping up. Sann groggily took a moment to process what just happened. Asriel was struck with sobering fear. 

"Scarlet?” he called, jumping up and knocking on the door in a panic. “Come out, please!"

“What’s wrong?” Toriel asked. 

“She locked herself in!” Asriel huffed. Sann scoffed.

Scarlet started losing herself, tearfully trying to keep calm, but couldn't help but spiral. This was her fault. They’ll never be safe. All her fault.

“Some knight in shining armor you are. Allow me to save the fuckin princess.” Sann growled, lifting Toriel to his shoulder. “Get her somethin to drink.”

Sann appeared inside of the bathroom, Scarlet outright shrieking, her nerves shot. He was struck for a moment, not expecting a face like that, looking at him like a creature. He shook it off and walked up to her.

“The fuck you doin? Besides scarin everyone half to death…” he grumbled. Toriel climbed down, making her way onto Scarlet’s back. Scarlet tried to calm down. It was just Toriel… everything is fine. Toriel’s vines wrapped around her head, her magic working to soothe Scarlet back to sleep. As she slipped, Scarlet remembered Cara’s beckoning chuckle.   
She shoved Toriel away, Sann catching her and looking at Scarlet with an angry scowl **.**

"No! Don't send me back!" she begged and tripped backward, sobbing and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Scarlet you’re in shock. You need rest." Toriel gently scolded. Sann appeared behind Scarlet, holding her still. 

"No! Please! Please don’t!" Scarlet pleaded, hiccuping in hysteria and struggling before Toriel approached her. She scrambled back against Sann defensively, desperately gripping his jacket. "She wants to u-use me..." she sobbed, her chest heaving. “I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, please..." she buried her face into his neck. Sann exchanged concerned glances with Toriel, who silently demanded an explanation. He shrugged and pat the back of Scarlet’s head, feeling her tremble. 

"Shh… breathe with me, come on...” he instructed.  "I’m here. I’m here...”  he said softly. Toriel sighed. Years of healing in the war and this was the first spell she was at an utter loss with as far as how to treat on a human, the mind was tricky.  

Sann and Toriel looked up as they heard Asriel walk downstairs, doors slamming. Sann heard voices… Charlie’s voice. Toriel looked back.

“I’ll let them know she’s awake. I must check on Charlie.”

“...Yeah. I still think we should have someone up here though…” he admitted with some bitterness. 

“I’ll send Tori, then.” she stated and unlocked the door, slipping out.

Sann sighed, looking at the shivering girl in his arms, a sniveling broken mess. He was dizzy with the mixture of disgust and concern seeing her like this.   
“Come on, dollface. Let’s get you back to bed.” he groaned, lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He tried to lay her down, but she only whined and clung to him, her face buried into his jacket. He grumbled and sat with her in his lap.

Tori stepped into the doorway, looking at the two of them, her eyes dripping with judgement.

“What.” Sann growled low.

"Honestly, you can't think she's worth Charlie's life." she scolded. “Sann, she could have killed her, or gotten her possessed. One of you needs to listen to reason. None of you know Cara like I do."

"Slow your roll, old lady. But let’s be honest, since that’s the one thing I’m good at. I'm getting real fuckin tired of your attitude..." Sann stood up carefully with Scarlet, furious. "They're both innocent in all of this...we don't condemn them just because you've got a grudge. I've seen the way you act. You think you’re entitled to anything in this fuckin world? Get the fuck out. You’re no better than anyone else here." 

Toriel stepped forward with a glare that Sann matched tenfold, daring her to say anything. She stormed out of the room and returned to the others, shoving past Asriel as he made his way up the stairs. He froze in the doorway, a knot forming in his stomach at the vision of Sann holding her.

"Scarlet…?" Asriel approached them, reaching out and touching Scarlet’s shoulder. She flinched and balled up tighter with a small whimper. Sann glared at her. This can’t look good…   
Asriel leveled a very cold leer at Sann, who shrugged. His threshold rapidly reached, Asriel turned and stomped down the stairs and out the door.   

Everyone’s head snapped up as he stormed out. Undy and Pap followed him out, shouting questions. Toriel, Sans, and Charlie exchanged glances. Charlie fidgeted with her necklace, something was wrong, she knows that look on Asriel’s face. 

“Why don’t we all move to the other house for tea… I expect they will let us know when everything calms down.” Asgore softly suggested.

“.....Not until I see that she’s safe.” Charlie demanded. Sans cleared his throat, getting her attention. He nodded toward the door.

“She’s safe.” Toriel said, patting her back encouragingly. “She may need a moment to catch her breath, is all.”   
Charlie nodded hesitantly. Through process of elimination, she figured Sann had to be upstairs… Asriel looked upset… No. This is all just a mess. Cara will not sway her mind. Everything is fine.

 

Sann looked up when he heard the floorboard just in front of him creak. Todd stood, staring at Scarlet.

“She okay?” he said flatly. Hearing Todd’s voice, Scarlet suddenly jumped and looked back. Sann let her squirm out of his arms and stand, facing Todd, who flinched, his tail fraying. The two were locked in a cold stare for a moment. Todd reached for his pack of cigarettes and handed it to her. She snatched it and turned, locking herself in the bathroom again.    
Sann and Todd stared at the door. The water kicked on. Sann sighed. 

“She will be.” he grumbled. Todd took a deep breath. 

“We were just--”

“Shut up. I know, okay? Shit happens. Everyone needs to chill the fuck out. Starting with Asriel.” he stood and shoved Todd toward the door.    
“Let’s go.”

 

\------------------------------------------

The exchange was brief. Sann made Todd explain what happened. Asriel recomposed himself and forgave him. They both told him they would give he and Scarlet some space. No one could deny the tension hanging in the air… but for now Asriel only wanted to be there for her.

  
  
  
  


Knock. Knock….

 

Nothing.

 

Knock. Knock.

 

Asriel heard Scarlet sigh, the bath splashing around her.

 

"Scarlet?" He called softly.

 

".... come in..." she said flatly. Asriel opened the door. He saw a mountain of bubbles, Scarlet's wrist delicately hanging out, holding her lit cigarette. He smirked. Even when things were shaky, she amused him with her funny details.

 

"Thank you." Asriel sat down, carrying a dry towel. "I-I want to apologize." 

 

"....for what?" she scoffed with an exhausted sigh.

 

"I behaved immaturely. I shouldn’t have walked out. I shouldn’t have been angry at all. None of this is your fault…I’m being selfish.”

 

"Selfish... you're ridiculous." she grunted, ashing her cigarette on the floor, water splashing as she turned away.

 

"I try so hard not to hold grudges and feel at ease about things… But you know his and my history with Charlie." Scarlet sat up, looking at him coldly. He felt he should choose his words carefully… and yet he didn’t want to hold anything back anymore. “So yeah. It hurt. You were safe in my arms one moment and the next you chose him over me. I get that you two are close, but I was so scared for you and I should have been the one--" 

Scarlet stood suddenly, glaring at him, the soap and suds dripping off of her.

 

"Don’t you fucking dare! I can't help the fleeting decisions I make when seeking comfort in that state! I told you that!" she snapped.

 

"And I can't help it when I see him holding the woman I love--!" He snapped back, quickly growing still, and silent.    
Scarlet stood there, eyes wide, her face going pale. She dropped her cigarette into the water. 

 

"...Y-You… what..?”

 

His hands shook. Well. It was out now. 

"What?" He sarcastically replied, "Are you really that surprised? Is it not what you want to hear? O’ve been wanting to tell you, but when I felt like it was the perfect moment. A-and now..." he began tearing up. "It feels like if I don't say it now, then I'll never get to. You could have died, Scarlet..." He covered his face. 

  
  


She stood, staring at him...    
Suddenly, she stepped out and ran to him, embracing him tightly. He Gasped and caught her, burying his face into the crook of her neck and lifting her. "I love you, Scarlet." 

 

She looked up at him tearfully smiling. 

"You're such a god damned idiot... You... really have no idea what you're dealing with, or you don't care..." she laughed a bit, her lip quivering.

"I wish... I-I wish things could be fixed but... no one knows what to do anymore. We keep trying and it's only getting worse..."

 

He ran his hand through her hair, just appreciating her features. He barely noticed her body pressed to his. He only felt the faint familiarity of her soul close to him. The soul that was in in more and more danger the longer they waited. There had to be something he could do...

 

"This needs to end. I can't rip her out of you.....but I'm going to damn well try." He kissed her forehead, "Do you trust me?"   
She looked at him suspiciously. He… had no idea what he was talking about. That or he was suggesting something crazy… The dots began to connect.

 

"...It's too dangerous."

 

“Just listen--”

 

"I trust you, Asriel... I do I just... You don't know how badly she..." she stopped herself.

"Yes... I trust you."

 

"Good… If she is causing all of this havoc over me… then perhaps it’s long overdue she and I had a chat. Do I have permission?" 

 

Scarlet gripped the pendant and tried to swallow her concern. It was worth a shot... 

"You'll have to bind me... She won't hesitate to kill..."

 

"Way ahead of you.” he smiled, softly kissing her forehead over and over. His confession was still slowly registering with her as she remained still, looking  at his tattoo peeking through his shirt. “Let’s get you dressed. I’ll get the others… Let’s attempt to negotiate.” he said, carrying her into his bedroom. Scarlet smiled and nodded… 

  
… even though she could practically hear Cara’s laughter at the thought.


	19. Until Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, *scratches head* it's been a while and I'm sorry it's been so long. We've had a lot of life to catch up on but we're here now. And we're going to finish this. Because in the end, it what we love to do. 
> 
> For those who still follow us, thank you...
> 
> Love, Amar and Varikai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let her go--- By Rag'n'Bone  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orkEnnQN5wM

The evening chill bristled with a cool, crisp touch that you’d expect in the midwest. Sann sighed, pulling out a cigarette. His right hand scratched the back of his skull as he took a long drag, smoke billowing from his eyes. 

 

“..fuck…” 

 

The war had it’s challenges, but at least that came with an enemy he could predict. What was Chara trying to do… He couldn’t make a plan if he didn't even know what this fucking demon was capable of. How would this end… When would this end? 

 

He laughed to himself imaging, almost daydreaming at the audacious solution that killing Chara would be all they needed to do. Everything would go back to normal, everyone living as they should be. Clean, simple, fucking easy. He glanced down, noticing he was trembling, the idea of this universe’s Chara comparing to theirs. He took another drawn out drag, letting the smoke flow from all the crannies in his stoic face, bracing himself for another one of Asriel’s bad ideas. 

His mind wandered a little deeper… Why was he suddenly so fucking anxious? Chara would always commit atrocity after atrocity and he never found himself this nervous. Honestly, the worst thing that could happen is Scarlet getting hurt… There was something else bothering him.

 

Charlie.

 

Something was different. He tried to tell himself over and over that it was all concern over Scarlet. Guilt, maybe. Nothing personal… And yet, there was a part of him that knew for a fact that was a lie. There was a rift. He didn’t know why or how… but it was there. Was it something he did? Maybe he should do something cheesy… Fucking dammit, this was a fucking mess...

 

A profound gust slammed against him, leaves brushing against his feet. He sighed, dropping the cigarette and crushing it. 

 

Ding~! 

 

He flinched, then reached for his phone. A masochistic side of him hoped it was Scarlet saying she was finally ready to talk. No dice. 

 

Angel <3 6:47pm : [We need to talk. Meet me at Asriel’s back porch… alone please.]

 

“Shit,” he rubbed his face, “shit, shit… the fuck am I supposed to say….?” 

 

Angel <3 6:47pm : [Now.]

 

He bit down, wincing, just thinking about how she was going to reel his ass. He closed the phone and disappeared.

\-----------------------------

 

Charlie shivered as she waited by the back porch of the farmhouse. The autumn silence brought flashbacks of falling down that hole all those years ago. But now what she feared was different. Asriel told her he had a plan. She knew that look in his eyes; When he’d abandoned logic and bet everything on the notion that good has to prevail. In the name of love or whatever. She knew this was likely going to end in them digging themselves deeper, but...who was she to judge, having her fair share of more recent, bad ideas. 

 

She paced, trying to keep her composure. If Cara hurts Scarlet… Ugh, the very idea made her grind her teeth. She hoped she would be able to keep it together enough to have faith in Asriel. 

 

“Scarlet…” Charlie sighed, feeling that this hell was her fault. Chara...was always her fault. The church, the ball, the entire family uprooting and moving here…

Okay, no, focus. She’d save her doubts for Asriel… for now. 

Nagging at the back of her rigid resolve was that one thing she just needed to know.    
Come on… Just ask. Say, “Why weren’t you there?”

There’s an easy explanation. Cara’s just a lying psychopath, just a Chara.

She’s not right.

She can’t be.

She won’t be.

 

Sann appeared, seeing Charlie lost in her train of thought, her face staring blankly at the ground. 

 

“...hey… “ he chimed. 

 

Charlie jumped, but then softly smiled once she realized it was just him,    
“Hey, Sann…” She nervously rubbed her arms. He walked forward, feeling for the first time that there was something was between them… a wall. He shook his head, asserting that it was just his stress. 

 

“Uhh, fine. I’m sorry...I...I should have been there---” 

 

“Say no more,” Charlie rose her hand in the air, “I wasn’t the one possessed, you had every right to worry about her. I was safe...” she lied with a broken smile, not having the heart to bring up what happened. “You know… for once.”

Sann returned the same, empty smile.    
  
“Yeah, so… what did you want to talk about?” he reached for her hand, without thought. She watched his hand, a part of her almost recoiling, before she looked up and saw Sans opening the back door.

  
  
  


Sann's hand dropped, Charlie glancing up at Sans with concern. A small twinge of unsettling twisted inside Sann as he realized, for some reason, he felt… odd about someone seeing them together? What the fuck.

 

"We're here," Charlie nodded. "Let's get this over with..." 

 

"Tell me you have a way out of this." Sans said flatly. "I don't know how to speak to him without fanning the flames of Scarlet's stupid temper..."

 

"Stop it," Sann sneered until he saw a glare from Charlie. "No. You can't stop two people when they're in love." he scoffed with air quotes. "Let's be honest," he sighed as reached for a cigarette,"We're not here to stop it...we're just here for support."

 

"...So i'm the only one who thinks this is crazy." His eye glinted.

 

"This whole fuckin ordeal is crazy, chum. When you gonna make peace with crazy being the new normal, huh?" Sann rose one brow.  

 

"So supporting something like this isn’t shitty?" Sans growled. “Just because we’re in a fucky situation, we’re supposed to just sit and let it spiral?”

 

"You're fighting a fire with gasoline," he looked up, nudging Charlie, "What was that story about those two humans? Roman and Julie..? You've read that teen piss---' 

 

Sans glared at Sann bitterly.   
"You mean the story where the two idiot children end up dead because no one stepped up to stop them?”

 

"Sann---," she interrupted, sighing. "What he says has truth to it Sans. We can't fight them, if we do they'll either run or do something even more reckless. At least this way, Asriel will feel supported enough to stay sane… He’s just trying to do what he feels is right." 

 

“Well it’s a damn good thing he gave up his birthright. If a leader follows his dick, he just fucks his people." he snapped, walking into the house, his magic blowing everything out of his path. "Come on."

Charlie flinched a little at his anger, wanting to do what came naturally and try and comfort him… but honestly, she was just running out of energy. Sann rolled his eyes. Maybe Asriel was onto something. He wasn’t a total idiot... They’d pulled off more dangerous stunts to save one of their own. Besides. He wasn’t afraid of a fuckin ghost.

 

\--------------------------------------

  
  
  


The bedroom door swung open on it's own, hitting the wall with Sans standing in the doorway. Scarlet jumped with a small scream, sitting on the bed. Asriel jumped with his claws partially extended, but relaxed, it's just them. Sans was angry as always, Asriel grimaced with an afterthought. 

 

"Don’t do that. Please." Asriel requested with an exasperated sigh. He relaxed a little once Charlie and Sann followed Sans in, shutting the door behind them. 

 

"I need you to reconsider. Please." Sans said calmly, but firmly, walking toward Scarlet, who stood with irritated pride. Scarlet’s eye twitched at his attitude. She was already stressed out. She had no time for his white knight bullshit...

 

"Hey, fucking chill. What's the worst that could happen?" she said, fidgeting with the bedspread.

 

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sans laughed sarcastically. "It's only your fucking soul, Scarlet!"

 

"Yeah!" she snapped. "MY soul! So have my back or leave! I know the fucking risks--”

"If you had any idea you wouldn't be--"

"Shut! Up! You're not my fucking mom!"

"Would you just listen!? This is dark magic you can't just play with--"

"Ugh! Fuck you! I'm not playing with anything--"

 

Sann took a seat in the far left corner of the room, staring at the wood paneling and trying to keep himself from shoving his way in and shutting them both up. Charlie stood by his side next to the armchair with a calm demeanor. He found himself just... watching Sans argue with her. Was this what he and Charlie looked like to everyone when they fought? No… they weren’t this bad…

Hearing Charlie sigh, he turned to face her. She seemed to have the same analytical expression; watching the fight instead of intervening. 

 

"Sann," Asriel called from the bedside, his voice snapping over the banter. Sann followed the order and came forward. Charlie took his chair. 

Asriel handed him some ripped up strips from the curtains. Sann huffed in a annoyed sigh, taking the fabric scraps. He then turned to face the duo, "Sans...Scarlet. Enough is enough...are we doing this?" 

 

"NO!"

"YES!"

They glared at each other.

 

“Sans.” Asriel sighed, straightening up and folding his hands behind his back. “With all do respect, it’s Scarlet’s choice. We should respect it.” 

 

“Yeah, her choice, but your bright idea!” Sans snapped back.

 

“Our idea. She planned this attempt just as much as I have and I trust her.”

 

"So…” Sann mocked, “if she decided that taking a gun and," Sann pointed two forefingers to his skull. "You'd trust that decision too?"

"That's not the same and you know it!" Asriel rose his voice. 

 

Sans and Scarlet both stopped, looking over at them.

 

"Oh, but it is!" Sann rose both arms with belts dangling in the air, "It's her life, no matter what. But is this, deep down, the smartest thing to do here? Something that’s giving Cara exactly what she wants!" 

 

“Exactly!" Sans said. Scarlet smacked the back of his skull. His eye glinted as he glared at her.

 

"What am I supposed to do, Sann!" Asriel shouted, "We aren’t fighting an asshole with an obsession over the fallen human anymore! It’s not the same, so we can’t just keep using the same tactics and expect successful outcomes!" 

 

"Okay, all of you just.. STOP." Scarlet said, putting her foot down. Charlie sat, calmly watching, absorbing all of this information while leaning on her palm. Internally, she had a rebuttal for every word said… but she was done arguing.

"All I fucking want is to just run from all of you and make your lives just a little bit safer, okay!? That's the normal response from someone like me! This is more than just a risk for my own safety. I don't care about that. I only care about the small chance that we can reach this bitch somehow, for the good of all of you, okay? So just... Tie me the fuck down and let's try something new.I don't want to do this either, but Asriel trusts in all of you to protect me, and that needs to fucking be enough!” she scolded.

“Come on…" she said, her arms falling to her sides. "If you want to talk about what Cara wants, us turning on each other is on the tippy top of her list."

Charlie was smirked, filled with pride as she crossed her legs. 

Sann sighed, twisting the strips of fabric into proper bindings.

 

“Just, lay down," Sann urged bitterly as he began tying off the bedposts. Scarlet sighed and laid back. Sans stuttered, looking over at Charlie for any sort of back up. She shrugged, folding her hands in her lap. He grumbled and joined her in the corner, leaning against the wall.

 

Asriel tied down the posts at the foot of the bed. Scarlet stared at the ceiling… Sann sighed and took her hand, his touch gentle. She looked over for a moment, contemplating saying something about it, then realized he was only testing how tight the restraints held up. She closed her eyes, suppressing the desperate desire for his comfort and tried to focus. This would be fine... They would be fine. She opened her eyes, looking at Asriel. 

 

"Okay... Last chance. You’re sure you know what to say?" she said softly.

 

"No," Asriel exhaled, "But I’ll try my best..." his hand brushed strands off her face to the side. “We’ll put the pendant back on if she gets overzealous…”

 

“I trust you.” she said sincerely. “All of you.” she sighed, looking at Charlie.   
“Just… please try and at least get information… if she’s y-y’know.. stubborn.” 

 

"We will," Sann answered, testing Asriel’s bindings. Asriel took a deep breath and reached for the clasp of the pendant. He looked down one last time. 

 

"No matter what...I love you." he whispered, nudging her forehead with his own. Scarlet nodded, closing her eyes and bracing herself. 

The clasp came undone.

Charlie tensed in the chair, the memories far too fresh than she was prepared to admit. Scarlet gasped and arched, her eyes rolling back. The restraints strained as she convulsed.

Asriel waited at the foot of the bed, with Sann standing on the other side. 

Scarlet’s body went still. Charlie’s hands gripped the arms of the chair. It never got easier to watch… Sans pat her shoulder, his eyes never leaving the scene. 

Scarlet shifted with a soft moan before her eyes fluttered open, her crimson gaze moving directly to Charlie. An eerie smile crept across her lips, staring unnervingly. Charlie swallowed, but refused to give her any satisfaction in her attempts at intimidation.

 

"Cara..." Asriel softly attempted to coax her attention.. "May we speak?" 

 

"Of course~" she purred. "You don't have to worry. I'm always listening. I know perfectly well what you hope to accomplish." 

 

"Then..," Asriel paused, "All we really wish if for Scarlet's safe return. Please, give her back," he asked earnestly, fully with hope in his heart. 

Sann drew his attention to her wrists, delicately dangling from the restraints, almost comfortable so. 

 

"Give her back?" she laughed softly. "I'm sorry, is she gone?"

 

"You know what I mean. Please, set her free. Something deep inside you know that this isn't right." 

 

She scoffed and laughed a little louder as Sans grimaced. He knew this would be a fruitless attempt. If Cara was someone who could have been bribed, he might have been able to save himself the horror of seeing everyone he loves die hundreds of times over… But it was something no amount of storytelling could make them believe. Asriel would just have to see for himself. He just hoped Scarlet didn’t have to pay the price…

 

"No... No no, my dearest. It's you who knows that something isn’t right." she scoffed. "Deep down, you know you're worthy of a more befitting queen. You're the one who needs some serious negotiations. You will never live up to your full potential with such a partner."

 

"My potential is served the way I make it," he said calmly, "I know what i have to offer, and I chose to use it to rebuild my family. My place isn’t on the throne. Just like your place isn't inside of her. I’m not your promised. He’s moved on… And you should too. Please, show some mercy." 

 

"Mercy?" She grinned wide. "You speak as though you're coming to this world was an accident!?" she giggled. "You were always so willfully naive. An irritating trait, but one that is balanced by your ambitions. You're an idiot to think that the very fabric of space time doesn't have it's own agenda beyond your ignorant scope of morality. She was delivered to me. The human you love now. Her form is simple enough, but will do as long as it's what you desire. Her soul isn't your match. That would be mine. A problem solved simply with time. She's willful... but we’ll see how long she lasts..."

 

“...And what if I leave her? Let her start over somewhere…” he said solemnly. Sann looked up at him in mild shock. “If choosing me means an eternity of torment, then what’s to say I set her free? What will you do then?”

 

"Find the next vessel you desire... and the next after that... and the next after that. Until the day you give in to your purpose." she smiled. "I'm a very patient woman... aren't I, Sans?" she said, taunt lacing her tongue. 

Sans stood a little straighter, scowling. He looked at Asriel with irritated expectation.

 

Then he’ll take a fuckin vow of celibacy!” Sann snapped. “So give up your stupid plan and realize that the kid’s just not that into you!”

 

"Sann..." Asriel softly scolded.

 

“No! This ain’t worth it!” he barked.

 

“Sann.” Asriel glared.

 

"Yes, dear. Run along. I'm sure this is... hard for you to watch." she teased maliciously with a knowing glare. Sann looked taken aback for all of a second before he matched her grin with a sadistic expression of his own.

 

"You aren't that different...from him, I mean." Sann smirked, "Here I thought your shit might be more complex… But here I am in the same boat with some crazy fuck chasing after obsession. And here I thought you were fearsome..." 

 

"Apparently fearsome enough to spend your existence running with your tail between your legs." she teased.

 

"Bitch do you see me running---!?" 

 

"Sann!" Asriel snapped. Sann’s eye glinted for a moment before he shoved his hands in his pockets, giving Asriel the floor. Asriel sighed and looked back towards her, "Cara...what is my purpose?" 

 

"To rule." she grinned. "Human and monsters alike. We are the only ones who can. We died so everyone could be free, swearing we would find each other and come back... I thought I'd lost your forever, and yet, here you are. Manifested by the strings of fate, giving us a second chance. No one else will ever fill the hole left in your heart from your losses. I am the absolute… I am your soul mate."

 

"Cara...," Asriel held her restrained hand, "I'm not from this world. What you’re talking about, it’s impossible. But you’re so blinded by your desires, you’re willing to force it. Cara--"

 

“Oh but it is, possible. There is more to the fabric of space time than you could possibly comprehend. You may not know what it is to exist beyond death yet… But you will know how small trivial things like this silly little human I inhabit, is in the face of what pulls us in our intended directions. We are never drawn to our actions by accident. Scarlet guided you to this world for a reason… Your human fell here for a reason…”

 

“Yeah? What what fuckin reason was that?” Sann scoffed, almost at his limit for diplomacy. Her eyes flicked toward Charlie. 

 

“Oh… To rid me of my adversary, let’s say…” she taunted. Sans bristled at her tone as Charlie fought to stay in her seat, her eye twitching.

 

“Cara!” Asriel said, gripping her shoulders and shaking slightly. “Listening to me.” he took a deep breath. “I will not… I cannot… I will never love you…” 

Cara’s eyes pierced his, staring for a few moments before looking down, wilting.

 

“Oh…” she said softly. Asriel shook his head and gently let her go. 

“I’m sorry… I really am. I know you’ve suffered all this time but--”

 

Her restraints suddenly snapped. Cara sat up, gripping her chest. Scarlet's soul glowed from within her until Cara ripped in from her chest, holding it in her hand.

 

"Now I shall be the one to negotiate." she said, gripping her soul, clearly causing Scarlet’s body pain, but maintaining her expression.

"Love. Me."

 

Sans' eye blazed, readying bones, freezing as she gripped Scarlet's soul. 

Asriel stared in horror.

"Don't." he gently begged. Sann stood frozen, ready to knock Sans back in case he tried to hurt Scarlet in a blind rage...

 

"LOVE ME." she commanded, a small crack forming in Scarlet's soul.

 

"I can't… I--… I'm so sorry, but you have to believe me! Please..." he grew desperate, “If you hurt her, any chance you would have had will be gone forever!”

 

"Asriel..." Sann growled, trying to pry his attention from making more empty promises.

 

"Scarlet..." Charlie squeaked, covering her mouth. No… Please don’t let her die...

 

"Surrender NOW!" Cara snapped. Sans summoned the pendant and tried to position himself out of her sight.

 

“Cara, p-please!” Asriel continued to plead, his voice reduced to half-sobs, “She doesn’t deserve this! She’s innocent! I beg of you, spare her!” 

 

"N-No! You're the one who will kill her! Right here! Right now!" She squeezed more, Scarlet’s soul straining with a small flicker. Asriel saw Sans at the ready, the pendant hovering just behind her. He looked at Cara with a deep sympathy. 

 

“I really hoped we could have saved you… I know what it’s like to lose the people you love most… All I wanted was to give you a chance…” he said calmly, nodding at Sans behind her.

“I’m sorry…”

 

He saw Cara's expression of broken betrayal twisted under Scarlet's sweet features. She grit her teeth, everything morphing into rage. Before she could cause any more damage, Sans threw the pendant on. Scarlet's eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Sann moved to catch her with a soft whimper, but not before Asriel already had, brushing the hair from her face before hugging her head to his chest and hissing it, rocking slightly. Charlie stood up, leaning against the chair, gripping her heart as it drummed so loud she couldn’t hear her own thoughts. She needed to leave. Her feet rushed off towards the door quietly. 

Sans quickly took Scarlet’s soul, inspecting it. 

  
"Fucking hell..." he sighed, his hands shaking. "We... are never doing that again, do you hear me?"

Asriel was silent, staring forward and trying to suppress his panic.

Sans shook his head, observing the crack. 

"That's going to take some intense magic to repair... But it'll have to be by someone else who can breech her boundaries..." he sighed as he slipped her soul back in.

 

"Asriel, we tried," Sann said, touching his shoulder. He flinched a little, looking up at him sadly. “Look… At least we confirmed a few things… Negotiating isn’t an option… She’s not above suicide… and… she can see and hear everything through Scar whether or not we realize it… So we’ll have to be more careful.”

Asriel nodded, still a little out of it.

 

"Charlie, can you bring me some water---," Asriel paused, she wasn't there. Instead, near the bottom of the stairs they heard the back porch screen close. 

"I...," Asriel turned back to Scarlet.

 

"I'll go..." Sans said, leaving in a huff. Sann sneered at him following Charlie so abruptly. His train of thought halted as they heard Scarlet start breathing again.

Sans slammed the door shut. Scarlet jumped awake, her eyes a little out of focus.

 

"Wh-..?"

 

"H-hey! Hey..." Asriel hands curved the back of her neck, "Scarlet… Speak to me…”

Scarlet mustered an exhausted frown…

 

"I-I'm so sorry... I don't know what I was expecting... I thought maybe..." she whispered. "I was so stupid..."

 

“Shhshh… We tried. It’s like Sann said, we didn’t walk away with nothing…” Asriel assured

Scarlet weakly hugged Asriel, trying to ground herself. Sann felt that same wall again, but this time Asriel was in the way, not some empty space. 

 

"....Don’t twist it… I still think this was a dumbass idea. There was more collateral than we were prepared for. So next time, you go through the rest of us before you put her soul on the line again, got it?" Sann growled as he paced to the door. 

 

He hated that Cara’s words raised dozens of questions… She was full of shit… wasn’t she?

Asriel hand Scarlet close as they shared a moment of comfort. Sann wanted nothing more than to take Asriel into the woods and give him a proper lecture… but for her, he’d let them be. For now.

 

He shut the door behind him and went to get the water he knew Sans was never going to come back with.


	20. Top That Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a boy a man, ayup.
> 
> SIN ALERT WOOP WOOP!

Asriel held Scarlet’s head to his chest, the horrific images of Cara crushing her soul still vivid. Scarlet closed her eyes, nuzzling close. She could feel her soul aching. How much longer would she last like this? She was going to die, wasn't she…

……..

“Are you hurt?” Asriel asked, feeling like an idiot. Of course Cara was too far gone… This almost cost her life… Scarlet shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m so  _ so _ sorry.”

  
“Asriel, just stop,” Scarlet sighed, looking up at him. “It was worth a shot. I have no regrets, okay?”

“I’m… Okay, fine, but now we’re just back to square one.” he said, hugging her tighter. “I wish i just… knew what to do, is all. If she can’t be reached, then what are we supposed to do?”   
Scarlet had no idea what to say. Even before they tried to talk to Cara, she could see how this was tearing each other apart. Something had to be done… Something to bring everyone together. There was no way she would let her death divide everyone.   
And then it dawned on her...

"Asriel." she said, sitting up with a smirk. Asriel looked at her with a concerned curiosity. She could have died. Why was she smiling? Scarlet smiled a little wider. Like hell she would go down without a fight... and a middle finger or two.

" _ Asriel... _ " she purred.

"Y-Yes?" Asriel stammered. She swallowed hard. Fuck it. Stop fighting it so hard...

"I love you." she grinned. Asriel blinked.

"W-What?" His heart skipped a beat hearing her say it out loud. He felt his hair stand on end… She must be in shock...

"I  _ love _ you." she smiled shyly, leaning in to kiss him.

"You--..." he stuttered, trembling slightly as he met her lips, telling himself that just happened. This was real.... She kissed him a little deeper...    
Fuck it. If this was all there was for however little she had left, then she may as well live. Every choice she'd ever made was about survival... and if that was no longer an option... then…   
Asriel’s hand moved to cradle the back of her head, pulling her closer as he gladly began to lose himself in her. He half expected her to stop him… but she didn’t. There was something inside of him that begged him to hesitate… that this wasn’t right. She wasn’t ready… But he wanted this. He  _ deserved _ this;  _ They deserved to be happy _ .    
She pulled him on top of her. Following her, he kissed down her neck, freeing her mouth to say she loved him again as her legs lifting against his waist. Every time she said it, she could feel Cara seething in the back of her mind. Every time she said it, his soul gleamed just a little more, his passions rising with each passing moment. He found his hands travelling on their own, tracing her thighs as they pressed against his side, grinding down against her. A low growl escaped him as she returned every movement, completely in sync with his advances.   
Scarlet laughed softly, genuinely happy, as Asriel’s lips caressed her chest, his own curling into a soft smile.    
He tried to let his instinct guide… And, though he would never admit it, he partially tried to recall any information Sann might have slipped in drunken conversations… What women liked, what he should listen for...

"Asriel, h-hey..." she smiled, petting his head and looking down at him. Here they were, ecstatic and just crazy stupid in love… In for a penny in for a pound, right? If we’re gonna get crazy, lets just go full loco. Her grin lit up as she held his cheek, eager to see his face… He was like a kid at Christmas, looking up at her with pure adoration.

"I love you… and I promise, I’ll never give up on you." he moved and kissed her deeply with a passionate sigh. Scarlet melted a bit in his efforts before softly pulling away.  

"Then... Don’t." she giggled with a sassy smirk. “Ever.” she grinned.

“What?” he said, smiling back. “What’s so funny?”   
Scarlet took a deep breath, straightening her posture a bit. 

"Asriel. Marry me."

He froze. 

“Scarlet… you…”   
She pressed a finger to his lips.

“No more fucking around. Let’s just… stop all this nonsense and be happy. I love you… and I want to be yours…” she said, the words giving her a rush she’d never felt as she said them. He was left utterly speechless, lunging and pressing her back against the bed, burying his face in her neck and taking in her scent. His thoughts began to fade into nothing but this moment. Right here. With her. He needed more. Just…  _ more.  _ _   
_ She began tugging at his shirt. He sat up and pulled it open, the buttons flying. Scarlet didn't waste a moment, sitting up to help pull it off, appreciating his body as her hands ran over it. He pulled her t-shirt up over her head, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again with a small sigh.

“What?” Scarlet panted softly, beginning to unfasten his pants. He pushed her back down with a genuine smile as he began to pull at her pajama bottoms as well. 

“...I’ve finally found you… that’s all.” he said quietly, slipping her bottoms off. Scarlet let his pants remain shuffled, only down a few inches, before surrendering to his hands as they began to explore more intimately… He reached down between her legs. He let his instinct guide, resting his head against her chest and closing his eyes. His fingers began to idly trace her outer labia, earning a soft gasp from her.

"Y-yes... that's it..." Scarlet whispered, biting her lip and watching. The smoother sides of his fingers felt new and intriguing… She was warm, and wet… He thought about the tips he’d heard and began moving his fingers in rotation around the front of her opening. There was sudden pinching sensation for her.  _ Ow ow, too much… _ _   
_ She hissed a little, flinching a bit.    
"Um... claws..." She smirked, giggling softly. “S-Sorry…” He moved just a little slower, angling his fingers so his claws wouldn’t catch her sensitive tissue. His movements caressed her clit  __ beautifully . Scarlet gasped, her eyes fluttering shut. After a moment of enjoying the sounds she made, he found her opening, gently tracing it. She moaned a little louder, her pulse picking up. 

“D-Don’t stop…” she softly begged. He gently pushed his finger inside, mindful of his claw. “Yes, That’s it~” she moaned, her hips beginning to roll a bit as he started to move it. He tried another finger, enjoying how tight she felt around them. She arched back with a lewd moan, her knees buckling a bit. Holy hell his fingers were big… How would his cock feel? The thought drove her wild. He stopped suddenly with a gasp as she cried out. 

“A-Are you okay?” he gently checked, holding her face with his other hand. 

"N-no no no, why did you stop..?" She pouted. "That was good..."

“Oh… Oh thank goodness…” he laughed softly, breathing a little heavier. He pulled her into a kiss, his hips grinding against her thigh, making it apparent that he was more than a little excited. 

“Oh god, just take me…” she playfully begged. “I can’t take it anymore…”

He smiled and shook his head lovingly at her. He rolled on top of her, slipping his fingers out. She felt him hard and eagerly pressing against her as he raised her thigh against his hip and began to grind down. 

“Oh… I’ll take you… but only after… y-you…” He bit his lip and reached down, lining up his cock to her entrance. He saw her entire body tense up in anticipation. He could have never imagine a more erotic vision… It took everything in him to keep himself present, slowly began to push himself inside of her. 

“F-Fuck~!” She whimpered softly, her toes curling.

“Do you… Scarlet… T-Take me… to be your husband…” he grunted, beginning to move carefully, the pleasure nearly enough to knock the wind from him. He felt the lines of magic beginning to dance against his flesh as he began to slowly unravel.

“ _ Yes! _ ” she cried in bliss, her body rolling with his. It was a tight fit, but the way he stretched her felt indescribably fantastic. He gripped the headboard for balance as he eased himself into a steady pace.

“N-Now you…” he commanded with a pleasurable grunt. “Say it.”

“Do you,  _ A-Asriel~!! _ ” she moaned, finding it hard to keep a solid train of thought. “Take… me… Oh, god….” Nope. That was the best she had.

“Yes…  _ I’ll take you _ …” he growled, moving a little faster, his other hand gripping her hip, his thrusts becoming more solid. “I’ll take,  _ all of you! _ ” he moaned. Scarlet mewled as she dug her nails into his back. The headboard hit the wall, the old bed frame creaking with their movements. He wasn't even considering the noise at this point.

_ “Deeper~! Please!” _ she begged.

"I love you. I love---" his breath hitched, feeling something amazing as his body began to move naturally, comfortably. She wailed in pleasure, the pain of him stretching her absolutely intoxicating. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and bouncing with his thrusts, looking into his eyes with complete vulnerability. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her passionately as he bounced her in his lap. They both smiled, warmly and fully entranced with each other as their thrusts grew more frequent and sloppy but with immense satisfaction. He felt an intense pressure building. It made him grip her harder still, though his rhythm became staggered. His arms trembled a bit as his moans became more pathetic.   
She felt him starting to go weak. Her primal side suddenly began to kick in. She shoved him back, pressing his shoulders into the bed and riding him hard. 

"S-say my name!" She commanded, riding the dominant rush she’d wanted ever since their first little kiss. His hands dug into her hips; he wasn't about to disappoint her. 

_ "Scarlet...." _ his eyes glared back, wanting this. His strong, beautiful queen asserting him into ecstasy. It was ravishing. Blackened, animated lines began tracing his arms.

"Say you're mine~!" She moaned, leaning back, forcing him in deeper still, rapidly approaching climax.

“I’m yours~! All yours!” he called as he gripped her tightly, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tight. His mind grew sharper, locking in on her alone. She felt his warmth flood inside her through waves of spasms, nothing like anything she’d ever felt before, but it was enough to fling her over the edge along with him. Her breath hitched as she came hard, soaking his cock and throwing her head back with a lewd scream. Twitching from the aftershocks, her arms buckled. Her head collapsed against his chest.   
Scarlet panted wildly, her body glistening with sweat. She saw his tattoos move around his flesh. She wasn’t sure if she was delusional or not as she watched them all retract into the tattoo on his chest. He wrapped his trembling arms around her as he kissed the top of her head softly, nuzzling close. He wore the look of deepest satisfaction. 

"You--... You, are amazing." He softly praised, holding her close, catching his breath. She shivered slightly... then looked up. 

"...I love you, Asriel..."   
He smiled and gently brushed the hair from her face. 

"I love you, Scarlet." He responded in kind, basking in the afterglow. "My love. My life..." he squeezed tighter.

The moment came to a crashing halt when they heard sudden footsteps barreling up the stairs. Undyne burst through the door, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

" **No** .  _ Fucking _ .  **_Way_ ** ."

Scarlet looked back and forth between she and Asriel, hoping he wouldn’t freak out. Asriel froze, his thought process absolutely fucked to hell.

"THE CHERRY HAS BEEN POPPED!!" Undyne cried, running through the halls. "I REPEAT--!!"

Scarlet’s head thudded against Asriel’s chest with a groan as Asriel’s face twisted in shock and irritation. 

As Undyne reached the bottom of the staircase, Todd lept onto her back, blowing a kazoo as the two ran outside with their proclamation.

 

Outside, everyone was enjoying the campfire. 

Pap and Alph were impaling marshmallows one by one. Pap thoroughly enjoyed this small gesture, having perfected it to the point the fluff wouldn't slip one bit. Charlie’s stick hovered above the fire, the marshmallow was well past burnt. He looked up and noticed she was holding it there on purpose, watching it burn with no intent on bringing it back to make a smore. He considered asking if everything was alright, then considered whether or not he wished to dampen the evening. She, Sans, and Sann had all returned in sour moods, never a good sign.

Sann was sitting on a log beside Charlie, his third beer almost gone. Normally she would have some snarky remark about his bad habits… but lacked the strength or interest to say anything; the lack thereof not going unnoticed by a few observing eyes.

"Ya know...I used to be impressed by that sort of thing" Charlie unintentionally thought aloud. Sann shrugged, unfazed.

"Was he ever impressive?" Sans scoffed sarcastically. He cleared his throat, knowing that was coming from his desperate need for distraction, and picking on his double was just too easy… He needed to quit before he did something stupid. Charlie snorted, shaking her head with a smirk. Her head cleared itself of the emotional fog, making way for logic to piece things together. What their future held… if they would make it out alive. If death was for real this time...Her train of thought veered off as Sann crushed a can and opened another. She tossed her charred marshmallow and  speared another, shoving it into the flame and watching the sugar bubble. 

 

"I want to ask you a question... and I need you guys to be straight with me..." Sans mumbled, breaking the silence. 

"Huh?" Charlie's eyes found him but her head was still pointed down. Sann paused, lowering the can and sighed, setting it aside. 

"What is it..." he gruffly asked.

"Chara." Sans said, lowering his voice and leaning in. "Has he ever tampered with human souls...?"   
Charlie's mouth dropped, her face squinted in mid-thought, 

"Uh, no…  just monsters." 

“Um, Charlie,  _ Hello _ ? Remember your first death?” Sann recalled.

"That was different," She corrected herself. “It was fast and some sort of freak accident. I don’t think he knew what was happening at all. Never got the chance to figure it out…”   
Sans waved his hands dismissively, drawing the attention back to his point. 

"It's just that... Humans can't channel that kind of magic. They can't draw souls out. They can  _ channel  _ energy, yeah, but to physically manipulate it? That's monster magic. I... I guess that Cara's no where near human anymore... so it makes sense but... that's still really unsettling..."

"I ask,” Sans continued, “because you mentioned that he has been absorbing monster souls. That's not normal... and it may change the nature of his soul completely. And if that's the case... we have a big... big problem."

Charlie’s mind began to race a bit. She’d been touched by Cara… Not to mention her soul had been torn and put back together timeline after timeline… was  _ she _ even human anymore? She felt Sann’s hand suddenly pat her back.

“Stop it.” he said with a scoff.

“Stop what?” she said, shrugging his hand off.

“Worrying. I know that face.” he said, going back to his beer.

“Worrying…? About what?” Sans said, hoping it wasn’t his suspicions about Chara.

“Her humanity.” Sann said bluntly. Sans looked between them for a moment, then sighed.

“...Don’t worry, Charlie. You’re soul is--” Sans stopped himself… then ran a hand over his skull, Charlie’s heart freezing up for a moment at Sans’ near slip of that afternoon in Scarlet’s apartment.   
“--...I’m sure you’re perfectly fine, kid.” he sighed. Sann opened another beer, not seeming to notice the tension. Charlie absentmindedly took the mostly burnt marshmallow and ate it without thinking, choking it down with a grimace. She snatched Sann’s beer for a moment to wash it down. He arched a brow, trying not to laugh. Sans rubbed his temples for a moment before looking at them seriously. Sann sighed and leaned closer to Sans.

"So… Chara at one point, had amassed an army’s worth of monster souls… the one he’s got in him ain’t monster… but it sure as hell ain’t human neith----," Sann cut himself short as Alphys squealed. 

"NO! SHUT UP!" Alphys screeched with giddy excitement, drawing everyone’s attention, "Someone bust out the drinks! This calls for celebration!!"

"Already there!" Sann grinned, taking his drink back from Charlie. Undyne ran over with todd on her back. He drank some more. 

"Top shelf information here, fellas," Todd sneered, stuffing a cigarette in Sann’s teeth and lighting it. Sann quirked a brow, tonguing it to the other side of his mouth and taking a drag.

“This oughta be good,” he grinned wide. Charlie folded her arms,knowing that if it came from the Foursome, it wasn’t good. Scarlet and Asriel hadn’t come down yet. Sans had a sinking feeling...

"Looks like Sann owes me $100.” Undyne sneered, joining them with a cocky grin. Sann grinned wider.

"Out with it, jesus..." Charlie said, standing. 

"A-Asriel... and.. S-Scarlet--" Alphys snorted.

" **_I hope you guys are minding your own fuckin beeswax!_ ** " Scarlet shouted from the window, in nothing but her bra. Sann looked up, his grin fading. He didn't know if he should toast them or puke.

"Oh... _ ohhhhhh _ ," Charlie's smiled vanished. Her heart grew taught. Oh no… Sans...

"Shut up, cherry buster!" Undyne called back.

"Fuck you!" Scarlet called back.

"That's  _ Asriel's _ job!"

Undy laughed so hard she inhaled a smore. She clung to Pap, who was irritatingly flustered at the idea of his King doing anything so uncooth. Undyne slapped her back, while Alphys’ stubby arms poorly tried to perform CPR.    
Sans' eyes were hollow with an empty grin.

“You’re bluffing!” Sann snapped.

"Sann, the man," Todd tilted his ears sideways with a smirk, "What’s wrong, huh? Mad that you lost half your ammo to get under his skin?"    
The backdoor slid open, Asriel walked toward the culprits in pajama pants. 

"Would you two please act mature for once in your life!" He scolded.

"Oh, your Majesty!” Todd prodded. “You sounded  _ real mature _ up there, believe me!”

Scarlet angrily opened the window, leaning out. 

"Hey! I said come back!" she laughed. “Stop letting them rain on our parade!”

Sann was still staring at his beer, not able to process this. Asriel slept with Scarlet. Scarlet was his first. Vanilla boy. Asriel turned, smiling back at her.    
"I'll be back, but someone has to keep them in line." 

"OH honey," Todd tilted his back, "I heard you set the line, keep the line, and drive the line! Yes, sir!" He teased, punctuating each description with a thrust as Undyne and Undy provided back-up gestures. 

Pap stood between Asriel and Todd, Asriel snarling through wild blushing.

"I call bullshit." Sann barked from the crowd, standing up. No way. Sure, maybe they got to first base or something. Asriel could consider that sex, for all he knew. 

_ "Overruled!"  _ Scarlet shouted back. She looked happy... beyond happy... irrational even. Whatever it was, it wasn't natural, Sann was sure of that.

“The lady has spoken!” Todd giggled. Scarlet cheered, flipping Sann off playfully. Sann’s eyes flicked back to Asriel who looked smug… genuinely, for once…

He took a long drag, Charlie watching the two of them intently. 

“Well then, guess you’re finally a man. Won’t be needin’ my guidance anymore.” he taunted with a condescending grin. 

“Why you-” Asriel moved toward him, only to be blocked by Pap again. 

"Baby! Come back to bed!" Scarlet whined, reaching for him from the window.

Asriel smiled back up at her, then looked back at Sann.

“Coming!” he said, turning and walking back toward the house. Sann kept his plastered smile on until he met Charlie’s stare. They both found themselves a little speechless. Jokes could be flying… insults… arguments… But there was silence. Todd threw an arm around Sann, Undy moving under Charlie’s legs and hoisting her on her shoulders. 

“Come on guys, party ain’t gonna have itself!” they laughed. Toriel came out of the adjacent house with more snacks and a few childish instruments.

“I call bongos!” Todd snapped, wrestling with Frisk for dibs. Sann flicked his cigarette off and forced himself to shrug this off… for now. 

 

\-----------

 

Charlie laid beside the embers of the fire, staring up at the stars as everyone else slept on sleeping pads. She let herself enjoy the company of the breezes and the chill of the season… Her mind wandered to her predicament… She guessed she was happy for Asriel. Scarlet too… Sure they were an odd couple… but… Why wasn’t she happier for them? Maybe she was just projecting her own issues. Cara’s words kept ringing in her head no matter what she did. And now Sans was gone. Poor guy… She knew he must be beating himself up over Scarlet. It was exhausting to keep up with his brooding… But for some reason, she cared about him being alone. She cared a lot, in fact.

She let a long, frustrated sigh and rest her hands behind her head.

“...Just help me out here.” she whispered. “I could really use your advice right now...”

She continued reflecting until her eyes fell closed, drifting to sleep.

“Goodnight, Mom…”


	21. The Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every new beginning is some other beginning's end.

The sky began to light with the pastels of dawn.

Everyone was still asleep beneath the fading stars. The embers in the fire pit still crackles and seasoned the air with the scent of time we'll spent. The foursome was huddled in a pile of sleeping bags, Frisk and Toriel shared a large one beside them. Charlie slept soundly beside Pap’s feet as he sat up, poking at the dying embers. Todd was wide awake, strolling the outskirts of the fields from far off.

Undy and Alph were cuddling, overlooked by Pap who made sure they all rested without any alarm this time, they all deserved rest.

After checking a fifth time, Pap quietly pulled out the remaining bag of marshmallows from his pack and slid his hand inside. The crackling noise started Charlie in her sleep, he froze. Waited. She went back to sleep after a few seconds of turning away from the sunrise.

He sighed, smiling in delight as he took a bite in peace.

"Simple pleasures," he grumbled with ease.

He took another pollen from the top branches drifted down into his lap, it wasn’t windy this morning. He smirked.

“Invisibility doesn’t count for shit if ’re still caught" Pap quietly scolded. Topp hopped down and crouched next to him with absolute silence.

"I knew that wasn't the last of the marshmallows. Hand me one, pretty please.”

“No….”

“Pap,  remember Charlie’s words, sharing, is caring.”

Pap rolled his eyes, handing the opening of the bag to Todd who grabbed a piece, popping one in.

The sun directly poured into the camp, everyone naturally shielded their eyes, unwilling to wake up yet.

"If given the choice," Todd popped another marshmallow, "I would always choose outside. It's...well, it's closer to home."

Pap slowly chewed his food.

A few minutes passed in silence. Todd smirked.

“What…,” Pap grumbled at Todd’s smug grin.

“So...what was your first kiss like?”

“........”

"I skipped work one day,” Todd continued, “just to have a date with my baby blue. I just snatched cigarettes and headed off out the back door from work." Todd grew quiet, pulling his legs up and lowering his head between his knees. “He called me Garfield, blue did, cute nickname. But when I snuck outside I remember seeing you two.”

Pap popped another in his mouth, keeping quiet, staring forward.

“It was the first time I ever saw you two together, but it was also the first time I ever saw you smile.” Todd teased, poking Pap.

“Yes,” Pap nodded, “It was also the first time I arrested you. You still couldn’t hide worth shit…” he half chuckled.

\-----------------------------

 

Scarlet laid awake propping her head on her palm, looking at Asriel fondly as he slept. He really was fascinating… and so handsome… He shivered a bit and groaned softly, turning to lay on his back. She noticed the scar on his chest, never having been able to get a close look before. Pulling back the blanket carefully, she tried to get a better view of the mark. His fur was much shorter, velvet like, along the soft pink scar. She wondered what could have possibly happened, letting her fingers gently begin to trace over it. Asriel sighed, relaxed, shifting a bit in his sleep. She smirked and looked over his toned chest… Inspired, she sank beneath the covers.

 

“Mnn… S-Scarlet…” Asriel softly moaned, not quite awake. Scarlet smiled and began bobbing as she made use of his morning wood. After a few moments of wrestling with her in his dreams, he woke to see the blankets moving.

 

“Wh--” after a moment he realized what she was doing and reached down to touch her head. It was a new level of amazing. Maybe a little too overwhelming for the morning. Disciplining his resolve, he reached to grip beneath her shoulder and pull her up. Her mouth popped off as she cooperated, peeking out from under the covers.

“Howdy…” he said affectionately, brushing her hair from her face. She looked at him lovingly, resting her cheek on his chest. He caught the scent of breakfast in the air.

“Smells like Mother’s making something good.” he chuckled, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

 

“Well… I was perfectly content having you for breakfast.” she smirked suggestively. Asriel laughed quietly, pulling her up to his face and kissing her.

 

“Maybe I want a round before we join everyone?” he said, rolling them over. Scarlet scoffed with a fake gasp.

 

“Asriel Dreemur, am I corrupting your boy scout honor?” she giggled.

 

“You might be.” he chuckled, kissing her again as he pulled the covers over them.

  


\--------------------------------------------

  


Downstairs, Toriel hummed as she made pancakes and fruit salads. Tori and Frisk set the table, greeting everyone as they slowly trickled in from outside. Charlie was the first one who woke up, sitting in a chair at the far end of the table and resting her head on her arms.

 

“God, Toriel, it smells like heaven.” Charlie sighed happily, still tired from a rough night’s sleep.

 

“Coffee, dear?” Tori said, pouring her a cup. Charlie sat up and took Tori’s hand.

 

“You’re an angel.” she said seriously before dressing her cup with sugar and taking that first, life-giving sip.

 

“One pancake or two, dear?” Toriel smiled warmly from the stove as she prepared a cup of batter. Charlie held two fingers up as she took another sip. Sann appeared in the house and yawned. It looked as if he’d barely slept, but still smiled when his eyes met Charlie’s. He walked over and sat beside her. Charlie looked him over and forced a smile, trying to tell her worries to fuck off until after breakfast.

 

“Toriel, you whipping up some sin in there?” Sann chuckled.

 

“Would you like one or two, dear?” Toriel said, dodging his teasing.

 

“Four, I’m starvin’.”

 

Charlie found herself immediately criticising him instead of laughing at his sass… Ugh. More coffee please...

Her attention was drawn to the stairs when she heard Asriel’s bedroom door shut.

Scarlet hummed and skipped down the stairs, her spirit soaring. Tori set Sann and Charlie’s plates down, everyone eyeing her. Frisk smiled a little wider and poured her a cup of coffee. Sann began scarfing down his pancakes as Charlie simply started cutting hers into pieces.

 

“So. Sleep well?” Charlie teased. Scarlet sighed blissfully, bulletproof. She skipped over and hugged Sann and Charlie to her chest, kissing the tops of their heads, then let go and made her way to Toriel. Sann kept eating while Charlie watched her, taking a bite of the pancake and smirking.

Pap and Todd walked in.

 

“Well well well. Good morning, Man Maker.” Todd said, prodding Scarlet. She stuck her tongue out at him as Tori cleared her throat.

 

“Let’s keep the table conversation civil, if you please.” she gently scolded. Todd shrugged apologetically and took a seat beside Pap. Scarlet brought them some plates while setting her own down and sitting beside Charlie.

 

“Oh man, this looks good.” Scarlet smiled.

 

“Don’t be rude, Scarlet. Thank Toriel for her hard work.” Tori insisted. Everyone felt an air of tension as Scarlet wilted a little before looking back.

 

“This is awesome, Toriel. Thank you so so much.”

Toriel nodded, then glared a little at Tori before returning to her cooking.

 

As Tori began giving everyone small bowls of fruit, Todd stole Charlie’s before she could even stab a strawberry. She hissed at him, aiming to stab his hand.

 

“Woah woah! Too much sugar is bad for you!”

 

“Tell that to Captain Diabetic!” she snapped back, trying to swipe her bowl back as Todd stuffed his face, pausing to observe Sann emptying half the syrup bottle over his pancakes. Scarlet got up and took the bowl, walking over to hand it to Charlie. Todd stuck out his tongue.

 

“Hey! Play nice. It’s an amazing day!”

 

“Amazin’ huh?” Sann smirked. “The kid was that good?”

 

“Sann, would you please--” Tori asserted, Toriel looking back.

 

“Kid? You mean Frisk?” Toriel asked. Frisk burst into laughter while Todd choked on a cherry; Charlie tried to keep coffee spurting from her nose. Pap sat still, slowly lowering his coffee onto the table.

 

“Nah. Someone got lucky last night.” Sann teased. Charlie elbowed Sann, feeling Tori’s rage rising. Scarlet chortled. Toriel rolled her eyes with an endearing smile and packed up the remaining parceled out servings for the sleepy stragglers outside.

 

“Frisk, would you help me deliver these to the other house?” Toriel asked. Frisk nodded and high-fived Scarlet on their way out, carrying the basket with Toriel riding on their shoulders.

 

“Oh, just stop. It’s amazing because it’s special. So no--” Scarlet stopped to smack Todd’s hand sneaking to steal the fruit back.”-- fighting!”

 

“And what’s so special about it?” Todd sneered, poking her side. She jumped and caught his wrist with a grin.

 

“Because I say it is.” she proclaimed. Dropping his wrist, he noticed her blushing a bit as she took a breath. “And I… you know. I, uh… might be a wife now or something…” she mumbled.

 

Everyone froze, their attention snapping toward her with nothing but the sound of forks hitting plates punctuating the following stunned silence. Toriel immediately got up, following after Frisk. Charlie jumped to her feet and rushed scarlet with a huge hug.

 

“About time, holy shit!”

Pap slowly began drinking his coffee again, Todd was eyeing Sann the entire time, watching his movements.

 

"It's no big deal, guys, stop gawking." Scarlet tried to casually shrug, but could barely move with Charlie holding her.

 

"No big deal??" Charlie burst out laughing. “This is a huge deal!”

 

“I agree…” Pap said cautiously, meeting eyes with Todd, who was suddenly grinning widely.

 

“Classic boy scout…” Sann chuckled. “I knew he’d try. Didn't know he’d go so far as pulling’ the purity card.”

 

"What? No no, I asked him and he said yes so… Here we are." Scarlet shrugged. Sann stood, keeping his grin plastered as sweat began to bead.

 

“Well ain’t that somethin. All these years and I can still be surprised.” he chuckled before straightening his coat. Charlie walked back to her seat. Sann gently pulled at her waist to whisper something to her before kissing her cheek.

“I’ll be back. This calls for some booze.” he grinned before disappearing.

 

Scarlet looked around for a moment.

“...Wait, where’s Sans?”

 

“Holy fuck!!” Todd exclaimed, standing suddenly.

 

“What…?” Scarlet laughed.

 

“Bachelor party!!” He grinned, grabbing Scarlet’s shoulder.

 

“Yes! Please make Asriel do something insane!” she giggled.

 

“Pfft, what? Not him, You!!”

 

“Scat, cat!” Charlie said, throwing a blueberry at his head. “That’s my job. You go plan your own nonsense. She’s mine, No boys allowed.”

 

“I guess we have to call Mettaton.” Scarlet said, thinking aloud.

“Wh- No boys allowed!” Todd sneered.

 

“Mettaton isn’t a boy, he’s an Ideal!” Charlie sassed, linking Scarlet arm with hers and walking her outside. Todd pouted, then thought about bothering Asriel. He turned to see Pap, scowling just behind him.

 

“...What?” Todd smirked at the stern skeleton.

 

“....Perhaps we should all talk. Just the six of us…”

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


After Toriel had delivered breakfast to Asgore and the Foursome, she retreated upstairs to her bedroom, drinking coffee, allowing herself to relax after such a productive morning. Once everyone was fed, she assigned chores to everyone. It was time to start taking pride in their new home.

 

She sighed, turning the page in a book she’d randomly pulled off the shelves.

“Mercy me...” Toriel quipped, sitting up, preparing herself.

 

Tori stormed through the door, shutting it behind her

"We cannot allow this." She said, shutting the door behind her. Toriel looked up, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"For goodness sake, he is your son. Council him!" She paced.

“I’m assuming you’re referring to this evening.”

"Scarlet is now your Queen." Tori gritted her teeth.

Toriel paused.

"Hmm. Well, that was quick."

"A vagabond is no fit suitor for a king!" Tori scolded.

 

"Hold on a minute." Toriel stood up in the chair, she was eye level with Tori. "Now.....before you get any more heated, realize this is Scarlet we're talking about. A friend of both our families.”

"I fully realize. She is hardly qualified to be a diplomat, let alone rule. Asriel deserves someone more suitable. She's blinded him with lust."

 

Toriel sighed, "Asriel may not need to be a king at this point. Sure, he will always be the heir, but you all already have a system in place."

 

"He is still your son!"

 

"My son can marry whomever he chooses. I’m only concerned with his happiness." She calmly stared at Tori.

 

"Scarlet is a threat to your family. As a mother you must realize this."

 

"So is Asriel," Toriel argued. "I've seen him...and what he's become when pushed. Scarlet helps his stress; makes him far more stable. Tori, why would you care so much about this? I realize you may have qualms with Scarlet for whatever reason, but you’ll have to help me understand.”

 

"Scarlet is a free spirit. Too free. Her behavior does not reflect that of a lady, let alone a queen. She suffers from depression, alcoholism, and is generally unstable. She has hurt Sans because of this and it's only a matter of time before she hurts Asriel as well. Mark my words..."

 

"Oh....," Toriel calmly nodded..."I see now.” Toriel was calmly watching Tori pace around the room. "I see why you hate her so much. It's because you still care for Sans..." she said simply.

 

Tori glared at her. "That is irrelevant. "

 

With respect, This really seems like an issue that should be addressed between you and Sans, not directed at Scarlet’s choices…” She said, sipping her coffee.

 

"He does not want to hear what I have to say. My feelings for him may still linger... but my thoughts on Scarlet are still the same regardless."

 

"Well alright then." Toriel calmly folded her hands.

 

"Do you think eloping overnight was wise for him?" Tori crossed her arms.

 

"No...it's not safe to be be making rash decisions when all this chaos is going on.” Toriel paused, realizing that aside from Asriel, because Sans wouldn’t talk to him, Charlie was always there to assist.  "Charlie could help him work through it...but,” Toriel sighed, “bless her heart, she tries to make everyone happy, but even she can only do so much."  

 

“I’ll never understand why she chose that crass skeleton over your son…” Toriel scoffed, looking out the window. Toriel put her coffee down with a sigh.

 

"Come," Toriel patted the seat next to her. "I think a marriage is the least of our problems right now....with Chara and Cara always advancing, it's important to not lose hope. Besides, a marriage is good morale."

 

Tori nodded. "I suppose a wedding is in order... as his mothers I suppose we should plan. Asgore will want to do something for him, if you'd allow him to. He never got to do this for our son..."

 

Toriel smiled, "I don't see why not. Now," she calmly lowered the coffee. "Shall we plan for a small simple wedding?"

 

"I feel we shouldn't draw too much attention."

 

"Yes that sounds nice." Toriel looked through some of her drawers and found some magazines with DIY crafts for small weddings and celebrations.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Sans appeared at Asriel's bedroom door. He thought for a moment, hesitating, but knocked. There was no answer...Sans knocked again a little louder.

 

A calm voice answered, "Come in."

Sans teleported in, ready to give him an earful but most importantly to sort some shit out. He became petrified as his stance stiffened, it wasn’t Asriel.

 

Sann sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the bed, he glanced at the spot in front of him.

“Sit. We need to talk.”

 

Sans' felt a shiver down his spine, shit.

 

"It's about Charlie.." Sann calmly spoke, getting impatient at how dumb Sans was acting.

Sans nodded, worried as he sat crossed legged on the floor opposite of him.

 

Sann sighed. "Now...I'm here right now because I there's something I need to get off my chest,” he huffed, cracking his knuckles against the wooden panels in the floor.

 

Sans was terrified. He kept a blank face with an empty smile.

"Shoot."

 

"I care about Charlie, and Scarlet. Neither deserve this shithole we live in...but then again neither does anyone...," he went on. Sann nervously rubbed his hands, Sans felt a rush of relief pass through...it wasn’t about him and Charlie.

 

"Can't argue with you there." Sans relaxed, easing his nerves.

 

"I need you to do me a favor. You’re the only one who knows me...," Sann almost smiled but stopped.

 

Sans chuckled. "What on Earth could that be?"

 

"This fake arm of mine is a reminder of how close I’ll always be to losing. I’m lucky..but that luck will run out someday. I...what I’m trying to get at is a selfish request. Sans, if something happens to me...for any reason. I need you to take care of Charlie....," Bitterness swelled into his fists that were clinched upon his rested legs, this took a out out of him to ask.

 

"Sure thing." Sans nodded seriously, knowing what was being asked of him.

Sann sighed, relieved he finally felt assurance incase the next time was last. Sans, he felt, was the only one he could trust to protect Charlie, not referring to loyalty as much as ability. “Well...that’s it...I...should get going---”

 

"I--I need to ask you something..." Sans interrupting his departure, Sann sat back down.

 

"Sure..."

 

"What happened the day Charlie got her surgery..." Sans said softly. "Where did you guys go..." he looked up at him with skepticism.

 

"I already told you all that," Sann blurted out. "And the fact that you’re asking again means you don’t trust one of us...or both of us.” He scoffed, glaring. “Just ask what's really digging at you.....I saw that nervous look when you popped into room.”

 

"You know how I felt about her. I guess I wanted to know... why you took her -there-"

 

Sann laughed, "because I knew Asriel wouldn't follow into the strip bar. I needed to see who she was when no one was looking....well, no one she knew."

 

"She's pretty much scared. Of everyone."

 

"I fucking got that afterwards."

 

Sans swallowed his own bitter pill by ignoring Sann’s past nieve actions.

"Underneath it all she's just trying to be loved. But her scars run deep and it's made her lose all sense of social consequence. So she would do something stupid without knowing... like stripping for her best friend’s boyfriend for instance..." he guessed and raised a brow.

 

"Hey," Sann pointed a finger, "we were drunk, and in a strip bar. At least we didn't stand out."

 

"Scarlet always stands out. I don’t think she knows how to BE subtle..."

 

"She was subtle when she danced for me," Sann quietly whispered under his breath.

 

“Huh?” Sans twitched. Sann grumbled, suggesting he get on with it.

 

"I guess I'm just saying, be careful. She wouldn't think anything of these things... but Asriel would. And I'm not about to see something like that happen. Given you and Asriel’s track record with women..." he growled. "I guess I don't want to see Charlie get hurt...O-or Scarlet..."

 

"Charlies a trooper,” Sann noticed that slight hesitation, “she's been through hell and back and still carries a smile like Asriel. Scarlet though.....she's still going through hell. So I won't be messing with her."

 

"Don't play dumb." Sans frowned. "I know you. I am you."

 

"I'll have fun like I always do, but I won't be forcing her to drink or anything. She’ll stay sober around me."

 

"That's impossible. She drinks whiskey like it's water."

 

"Then why are you scolding me and not her," Sann snapped.

 

"She doesn't listen to me..."

 

"Jesus sans," Sann thoroughly rubbed his face in irritation.

 

"It doesn’t matter anymore. She’s with Asriel now so,” Sans rambled on, feeling sorry for himself.

 

"Why the fuck do you always back down the moment there’s any hesitation?" Sann spat, irritated he was just whining at this point. “For fucks sake…”

 

Sans snapped back, "It's usually the decent thing to do so.."

 

"You fucking mope around like you’ve just been heart broken yesterday. It’s been three fucking months Sans! Move....on...."

 

"Living with two women who you used to have a thing with isn't easy, man. At least you got what you wanted." Sans’s mouth quivered, wanting to say so much more than just how lucky he was, and how ignorant he’s been. He looked down, folding his hands into his lap. "And she's incredible."

 

Sann drew back, his stance changed. "I know.......I just got lucky. She could have easily fallen for Asriel, but something drew her to me. And forget about Tori, man, she's being a real bitch to Scarlet anyway.”

 

"Well, she and Scarlet had a falling out. But that's beside the point. If anything happens to me... or if Asriel breaks her heart. Protect Scarlet," Sans looked at the floor.

 

“That’s my job anyway.” Sann rubbed his arms, glancing off, irritated by this whole ‘talk’.

 

A few awkward seconds passed, normally Sann would have teleported out but knew Sans was still hanging onto something.

 

"So you gonna marry her...?" Sans looked up. Sans and Sann locked eyes, as if daring the other to seriously think about the next few words to come out of their mouth. Sann just scoffed, glaring.

 

"No."

 

"I would.” Sans nonchalantly sat back, “Never know what'll happen next these days.”

 

"Marriage is stupid."

 

"Tori and I were married. Before the reset. It was nice."

 

Sann's eyes grew wide, he was intrigued. "I'm not nice. And why didn't you just go back to her, if you were that in love with her."

 

"Scarlet showed up. .. she sort of swept me off my feet. Until Asriel came along, that is. I was going to say something but she is gonna do what she wants, no matter what. "

 

"I don't wanna hear that bullshit, if you really wanted her, you would have kept trying like I did. I lost, Charlie got married but she still loved me....because I didn't back down. She saw how much I cared, how hard I tried." Sann gripped the floor, drilling this into him.

 

"I'm just respecting her wishes." Sans growled back.

 

"No. you’re just letting her go,” Sann spat sarcastically.

 

"No, she LEFT!" Sans lost his composure, objects around the room hovered irraticatically.

“She didn’t leave, you let her go.”

"I don’t need to take this shit..." Sans stood. Sann just sat there grinning, liking this side of him.

 

"It’s because you didn't stand up. You whimpered like a fucking baby and backed down... all because she got flustered. Of course she didn't fucking understand at first, but now....now you’re just gonna run away....again! Fucking coward….”

 

"You should be careful..." Sans’s voice softened, his eye was far brighter now, tied to how quickly he was to snapping.

 

"Oh," Sann bellowed with hearty laughter, "I should be?" Sann finally got up on his feet, getting a kick out of this shit head.

 

“Yes…” Sans looked back, more strict and stoic than before.

 

"I lost my goddamn arm because of you, you piece of shit!" Sann pushed Sans back a little.

 

"'You’ll lose more than that if you push me." Sans’s blue eye glinted yellow.

 

"You don't have anything to use against me, nothing that I don’t already know about…. lil shit!" Sann pushed him again. Sans scooted back, chuckling lightly, feeling his hands tingle.

 

"Oh really..." Sans sickly grinned. He stepped off and walked towards the door.

 

Standing in the doorway, only half of Sans’s face showed itself with a crude smile.

"You know…..Charlie's got a beautiful soul." He grinned from ear to ear as his hood drooped over his face, covering his delighted eyes.

 

"So?" Sann crossed his arms. “We’ve all seen it at least once….what’re you getting at.”

 

Sans traced the door’s frame with his forefinger, admiring the paint. "...it **_feels_** even better." he sighed seductively and teleported out.

 

Sann went from amused to pissed off in a split moment. Before he even took the second to process it, he was already storming outside. Knowing Sans ran off to hide, Sann headed for the front yard. One way or another, he was going to get some damn answers.

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Scarlet laughed as she and Charlie raked leaves, helping out their fair share of chores. "So... You're telling me you were never even his wife?? You didn’t even say I do?"

Charlie chuckled, "Uh, their way is less complicated. He kinda snuck me into the marriage. It was supposed to be a diversion..." she smiled. "Wife doesn't sound like me anyway."

"Still, all this time you've been in this crazy royal love triangle and you didn't even tie the knot officially. All that shit over nothing." she giggled, kicking leaves at her.

"The knot is nothing to me. The bond is everything. I kept strict walls between me and those two until I made my mind. It was easier once I made it clear where I stood." She hummed, scooping more crumpled leaves into a pile, she might hide in this one later and scare the shit out of Todd.

 

"Well... There's nothing quite like someone telling you to say 'I do' mid orgasm." she snickered.

".......what?" Charlie burst out laughing, thinking it was just some silly statement, a joke to lighten the mood.  

Scarlet quirked a brow with her tongue between her teeth, letting her know that that's exactly what happened last night. "Maybe you should try it with Sann." She giggled.

“I uhhh,” Charlie looked away, hiding her face, Scarlet wasn’t joking. “Maybe later.., heh. You’re crazy.” She heard Scarlet snicker at her timidness. Charlie lifted a huge chunk of leaves onto her rake and threw it over at Scarlet, but they fell all around her feet. Charlie huffed, Scarlet seemed to only giggle more.

“Well,” Charlie propped herself up, leaning on the rake. "I’m going to be honest, I'm happy for you and Asriel," she felt that was the most honest thing she could say. “You’ve both got the kindest hearts,” ….’as misguided they are, they always mean well’….she ended that thought in her head.

"I guess I never really properly thanked you..."

"For what?"

"...I only really got here because you.... you know... encouraged me to. So thanks..." she said sincerely, blushing a little.

Charlie dropped her rake, and came over to hug her, patting her back and then rubbing it. "So...what's next for you two? For you? This...all of it was sudden, nothing was planned."

"I mean. What does anything mean anymore when you're always running, you know?"

  


Mid hug, Scarlet saw Sann storm out of the house, his eyes both fully engorged with red hues. He  spotted Scarlet and headed over. Charlie felt Scarlet tense up, and as they both turned. Charlie held Scarlet’s hand defensively out of instinct.

"Um..." Scarlet said looking a little intimidated. "Is that normal...?"

Todd and Pap were around back, they heard the door slam but didn't think it was Sann, who typically teleports. Charlie gripped Scarlet’s hand harder, her heart skipped outside its normal rhythm.

"What now...," Charlie hoarsely whispered.

"...h-hey, red--" Scarlet stuttered.

His eyes narrowed as he stopped a foot from Charlie, ignoring Scarlet but did glance at her for a moment.

"Charlie..."

"Sann?" Charlie was glaring just the same, she folded her arms but trembled, not letting him see.

 

"When were you gonna tell me you and Sans have been sneakin around, huh??" he shouted that statement loud and clear for everyone to hear. Todd’s ears picked on that shit fast and he booked it, Pap followed, seeing his panicked face. Others eventually stepped out, some popping their heads out of windows. Scarlet's eyes flew open and she looked between the two.

 

"What the fuck is he talking about…?” she said quietly.

Pap saw his brother, and the flame that has engulfed his eye. He ran to Sann along side Todd.

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Charlie scolded.

 

"Sans told me he touched your soul," he growled. “Then disappeared like the little bitch he is.” Charlie’s face grew pale, Sans asked her to keep quiet about it... Why would he out her like that.

 

“All Sans did was show me my soul,” Charlie backed up, feeling a little heated. Tension was baring down, she grabbed where her heart was...feeling the same way when Cara had her pinned. ‘No...not now’

 

"Well yeah, he needed to for her implant." Scarlet reasoned.

 

"I don't believe that for one damn second," he grumbeled. "He made it sound like you two have been **_touchin_ ** for a while now, huh? Tell the damn truth!"

Scarlet stepped between them, becoming concerned. He was getting a little carried away here…

 

“Sann, you’re making a fucking mountain from a molehill here. This is Charlie, she loves you and would never--” Scarlet stopped when she heard Charlie whimper, looking back at her. ".... Charlie...?"

Charlie felt her head splitting open, a sudden chill coursed through as a migraine hit her senses. She covered her face, turning around and walking away.

 

“Just… l-leave me alone…” she said softly, turning to walk away.

 

“Charlie,” Sann demanded. “What did you two do? Answer me!”

 

"Sann, chill the fuck out! You’re acting like a fucking child!" Scarlet shouted.

 

“No…,” Charlie kept going, her stomach turned into knots. Then...her left eye began to burn. What if it’s all coming true, dammit, get it out, get it out’ Charlie was losing her grip.

 

"Don't you fucking walk away from me,” Sann shouted. “After everything I've done for you!"

Charlie stormed off, Scarlet jogging to catch up with her. Sann wasn’t messing around anymore, he teleported in front of her and jerked her arm forward. Everything went white.  


Sann suddenly felt as if he'd been hit in the face with a marble slab, knocking him back on his ass. Everyone else stared in awe as a green barrier, about as tall as Charlie, hovered in front of her. Her stance was clearly self defense, held out  in front of her face. But Sann didn’t see that… just her tears.

After a moment Charlie opened her eyes and the shield faded. Scarlet ran to her and helped her up, glaring at Sann. As she took a breath to tell him off, Charlie waved her arm dismissively and took a breath, finding her center again and looking at Sann with furious composure.

 

“Rather than calmly talk to me, you assumed I slept with someone behind your back. And I told you the truth. That’s all we did, and I already apologized for hiding that from you. But…”

 

Sann got up, shrugging off Todd’s attempts for assistance.

 

“You know what, Sann. Every time we run into a challenge here, you just assume the worst and I seem to keep finding myself in some spot where I have to forgive you for acting like an asshole and… I don’t know anymore…”

 

“Excuse me?” he spoke through gritted teeth, his hands began to shake

 

"I...I think we need a break.”

All of Sann's anger faded, blindsided.

 

"Charlie... I don't think...." Scarlet tried to reason.

 

"No, no.” Charlie waved her hands around, letting her pent up aggravation take hold. “Sann, I stood by your side all these years because I loved you. But when someone gets under your skin, your first instinct shouldn’t be to fucking threaten me---you went too far this time...

 

“Charlie… c-c’mon--” Sann took a step forward, but Charlie recoiled.

 

"Okay. Enough." Scarlet held Charlie. "Let’s all let things cool off and we'll talk about it after you two calm the fuck down." She nodded for Todd to take Sann.

Sann was staring blankly at the ground, his eyes hollow. "Come on man, before this gets words." Todd put an arm around his shoulder and began to guide him back to the house.

 

Scarlet lead Charlie to the treehouse.


	22. Let's Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's goin down.

Undy and Alph made their way into the other farmhouse they were staying in. Pap sent Todd to gather everyone for an “Emergency Meeting.” 

 

“What could it be about?” Alph asked, fidgeting. 

 

“Don’t know, babe…” Undy quipped as they walked upstairs. The house was empty, as everyone else seemed to be crowding the other residence to bombard Asriel. They opened the door to Todd’s Bedroom. Sitting on the bed was Pap, Toriel wrapped around his shoulder, the both of them looking up as if they’d been interrupted. She sighed and looked away, Pap looking down. It seemed as if they’d been talking for some time. Pap’s arms were crossed with an unamused scowl.  Undy stalled, then quickly turned, ready to knock whatever it was behind her with a right hook. Todd ducked under her arm and walked in, hands casually in his pockets.

 

“Sup.” he smirked.  Undy moved to smack him to no avail as he dodged a second time.

 

“You know better, Todd!” She barked quietly. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Todd sighed as he folded his arms behind his head and fell back against the window seat. After Sann made that scene, this meeting was about to hold a new subject. Even  _ he _ had to admit things were getting a little too tense for his liking. Maybe he should bring up Sann acting weird about Scarlet and Asriel lately… His stomach twisted at the thought of everyone’s undoubtedly rash decisions. This would be the first meeting they’ve had without one of the brothers present… Well, here we go...

 

Pap cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the room to him. 

 

“I think it is clear that we all need to talk.” Pap began. Undy and Alph subtly looked around the room… to the other three… then at each other.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sann and Asriel?” Undy interrupted, starting to realize what this might be about. “Or... Charlie.”

 

“We must have a discussion free from emotional bias.” Pap stated coldly, with a clear judgemental jab at the absentees in question. 

 

“This is about the good of our family…” Toriel tried to clarify.

 

“Our Family? Is it i-in danger?” Alph guessed. 

 

“No.” Undy scoffed, leaning back as she connected a few dots. “This is about the wedding. Not sure it’s a good idea to merge, huh, Pap…” Undy leered at him, ready to take him on. She and the rest of the foursome worked way too hard for this result.

 

“Th-The wedding? B-but Toriel, aren’t you making her dress…? Why call a meeting about that?” 

 

“The wedding is a mistake--”

 

“Pap.” Toriel scolded.

 

“It is! The rest of you are blinded by the pomp and circumstance while ignoring our King’s poor judgement!” he said, standing.

 

“Poor?” Undy placed two arms on her hips, shifting her weight, “Harsh considering he deserves happiness just like the rest of us.” 

 

“That’s not the point. This union is only disguising a growing divide! While Scarlet and Asriel have been honeymooning about, you’ve all failed to realize that my brother’s doppelganger has just been accused of going behind our back with Charlie!” 

 

Undy and Alph froze for a second, then began laughing. Once they realized that not only Pap and Toriel were scowling at them, but Todd was too, they slowly became quiet.

 

“Th-That can’t be true. Charlie loves Sann--”

 

“They had a fight.” Todd said, looking out the window.

 

“Big whoop, they fight all the damn tim--”

 

“Charlie has since severed things and is currently on non-speaking terms with him...” Pap stated. 

 

“You guys are overreacting…” Undy still insisted.

 

“No. This is different. I’ve seen almost every fight they’ve had and this time Charlie was just… done. Even if Sann steps up his game, I’m not sure it’ll be enough. Something’s different about her. Whether or not the rumors are true.” Todd said, still looking off. Undy was a little speechless.

 

“...A-Are they?” Alph asked. Undy elbowed her, Alph shrugging in justification.

 

“No.” Pap and Toriel said in unison. Todd sighed.

 

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of Sans, but he’s off skulking around somewhere over Scarlet no doubt. Don’t know what that says about all this, but hey, people do stupid things when they feel alone. And that skeleton is the loneliest monster I’ve ever met. So until we ask them for real… We don’t know.”

 

“You really think Charlie would?” Undy asked seriously.

 

“Anyone’s capable of anything.” he said, taking a slow drag. “Even Charlie.”

 

“That is why we all must speak about this.” Toriel said, taking command of the room. “While we should all have nothing but gratitude for the people of this timeline for taking us in, nothing is worth putting our group in jeopardy. If the marriage of Scarlet and Asriel is costing us the happiness of those closest to us, then we must consider all of the consequences before we go through with this. I wanted to discuss the option of distancing ourselves from the dopplegangers…”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment.

 

“Why? I th-th-thought we were getting along?” Alph stammered.

 

“This is not solely about our relationships with them.” Toriel explained, “We must also consider Chara. He is, and has always been, our problem. I, for one, have felt guilty of leading them into their lives.” 

 

“We must also begin working toward finding a way back.” Pap interjected.

 

“A way back?” Undy and Alph said at once.

 

“What the hell are you talking about Pap?” Undy said, standing as well.

 

“This was never meant to be this way!” Pap insisted. “We were supposed to find a solution to the war, not galavant around on vacation!”

 

“Vacation!? You think being on the run from Chara is fun for us?” Undy snapped.

 

“Oh yes; Parties and dancing? Songs around the campfire, where the grass still grows and the trees haven’t been reduced to ash? You’ve forgotten who we’ve left behind!”

 

“No… N-No we haven’t…” Alphys said quietly, fidgeting… Undy looked back at her, then touched her shoulder. 

 

“What do you mean, dear…?” Toriel said, realizing there was something Alphys was trying to say under that fear. 

 

“Babe, dont--”

 

“No… th-this is my f-fault so…”

 

“How is it your fault, Alph?” Toriel coaxed. Alph looked up at Toriel apologetically, then at Undy. Undy shook her head as Alph sighed and stepped forward.

 

“It i-isn’t that improbable to make a-another device… I’ve always known h-how…” she admitted.

 

“What!?” Pap barked. Todd looked over, staring at her. “That was not the plan! And you withheld this information from your ranking off--”

 

“Oh  _ back off _ , Pap; We aren’t on the battlefield we’re, in a farm house. You aren’t a general anymore, you’re a member of a family. Listen to her.”

 

“W-We all agreed that s-sending Chara through a p-portal was a good idea because we didn’t care where he would end up…” she began. “B-But… when we got here… and I s-saw that there was a whole w-world here… I destroyed the device because I didn’t want to risk Chara f-finding it. I didn’t want another world to s-suffer…”

 

“Well that was a false assumption! You should have never destroyed the device just in case he breached the portal!”

 

“ And what? Take him back with us?” Todd scoffed.

 

“..P-Perhaps we should!” Pap said, his emotions beginning to cloud his logic.

 

“N-No… That’s the whole reason I haven’t made a new one… We did what we were t-trying to do. We sent Chara to a new plane and saved everyone… we just fell too…”

 

“Then going home is out of the question. On one hand, we fuck this world over leaving him here, the other would actively fuck our people.”

 

“What about the risk of resetting? What if Chara meets his end while we are here and we all perish!”

 

“And what if we end up fine!” Undy argued.

 

“Can we stop talking about resets like we’re  _ fuckin experts _ ?” Todd interrupted. “...What if we just took  _ them  _ with  _ us _ and left the wonder twins here. Everyone’s safe and we’re rid of Chara and Cara for good. Problem solved.”

 

“Go where?” Undy rolled her eyes.

 

“Who the fuck cares? Anywhere is better than back from the rubble you’re all calling ‘home’...” Todd scoffed. “Everyone who stayed back home made a decision to hide from Chara while he destroyed the world. They’re just fine!”

 

“Still... J-jumping timelines is a-always a gamble. We’re l-lucky we all landed h-here in one piece!” Alph reasoned. “B-But it could work…”

 

“So could a reset here,” Pap presented, “Both could work but we won’t know until we try one. But how the hell do we take care of Scarlet, Todd?” He snapped. “Or was she not part of the rescue? We have to get rid of that ghost before we make any move.”

_ “Take care of her??” _ he asked, mildly insulted. “First of all, don’t talk about  _ our friend _ like she’s a fuckin’ burden. She’s done a lot for us. Second of all, Sans straight up said that if another human touches her soul, Cara could infect another them. We leave some dick head here who deserves to die with that bitch to rot inside em.”

“Great, a sacrifice,” Pap spat sarcastically. 

 

“Pap, check yourself real quick. Telling me a sacrifice might be too much, but putting everyone’s life on the line with a damn reset is an option to you.” Todd growled, taking a drag.

 

“I’m sure there’s some sorry son of a bitch that has it coming.” Undy quipped, “We can’t let guilt get to us if we’re actually considering leaving them here.” 

 

“Maybe we can find a way back and start over,” Pap reasoned, “Or bring them here and find someway to send those two back.” 

 

“You don’t fucking get it, do ya Pap?!” Todd snapped. “No matter where we go it’ll be the same! You think our world was always like it was? No! Have you all learned a damn thing since we got here? This--!” he gestured all around. “This is all the same as home used to be! These trees, these cities, hell, Charlie’s fucking double! That girl had a life with the same experiences as Charlie; experiences she would have had if she’d never fallen into our laps.” he started pacing. “Before our asses showed up, this world just another version of the same place before it went down, and no matter what any of us do, that’s not gonna change. Now matter where we go, this could just keep happening. So, do we keep running like bitches? Or do we try to stay here and fucking build? Let’s stand our ground!”

 

“We’ve been at this for years.” Pap preached. “Nothings going to change by staying here.” 

 

“No. We’ve been at  _ our own shit _ for years,” Todd continued, “This is different. Our family is bigger now. Maybe we actually stand a fucking chance.” he glared over at Pap,”Or maybe I’m the only one who remembers what a family means anymore.” 

 

Toriel felt Pap stiffen, she knew who they’d left behind, and who he had to leave behind.

 

“Look,” Todd slowed his pace, “All I’m saying is that If we try and run back home, then we’ve accomplished nothing. If we try to run to a new timeline? It might be worse off. And if we kill Chara right now, we might all wake up again just fine. Might. All of those choices come with the same risk. All of our lives. Except one last option.” He said, stamping out his cigarette. “We stay.”

 

Toriel sighed, “I can’t willingly ask or risk all of our lives, so if there’s an option to lessen the casulties, that’s the one we’ll take.”

 

“How can you all just forget them like this…” Pap bellowed. “Instead you all want to focus on an impractical ceremony…”

“Pap, this is very practical.” Toriel said, nonplussed.

 

“How.” He said, glaring at her.

 

“Because we all need something that brings us together. And watching the people we love decide to make a very big step like this should inspire morale.”

 

“Pap, Look… We’ll try and figure it out at a better time… Right now, it would be rushed and probably make things worse…” Undy reasoned. 

 

“We’re not done here,” he hissed at her, then to the others. “I’m not going to pretend they don’t exist anymore. One way or another, I’m going home.” Pap walked past them, out of the house. 

 

“Some soldier…” Todd scoffed.

 

“You should have been the one to relate,” Undy snapped, “You’ve both left someone, remember?” 

 

Todd walked up to her, his expression stoic, then said with all seriousness. “Blue would have never wanted me to risk someone’s life to save his. Let alone a group of people who don’t owe him shit.”

 

“All I’m saying is you should have been softer with him. He knows I wouldn’t understand because I’d be stupid enough to do the same.”

 

“Pap’s a big boy. Consoling him would have just made him angrier.” He said, looking off. “Just give him time. He’ll come to his senses.”

 

“Todd….just...don’t get into any more fucking trouble,” Undy hinted as she turned to leave, rubbing her face. 

 

“S’not me you should be worried about.” he sighed, opening the window and preparing to jump. “I’m gonna go try and find Sann. Tell the rest of the ladies to make sure Charlie gets wasted. Better for her to come back refreshed then to keep all that pent up stress to herself.” Undy lifted up a hand to say ‘yeah yeah, leave already’ as she tutted and walked out.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


The moment Mettaton was told the news, he hung up. Within several hours, a helicopter showed up, descending on the small farm. The megastar immediately rushed into the house and collected the entire bridal party, giving Asriel a crushing hug and his credit card. Before Scarlet knew it, she was given a crown, a sash, and posh sunglasses. Everyone else was given hats, sashes, and matching accessories, feather boas included.

 

Alphys and Alph stayed behind to help Toriel with wedding arrangements. With that, Undyne carried Scarlet, while Undy snatched Charlie, and the four of them piled into the helicopter. Mettaton sat in the pilot seat and began flying off.    
They landed at an amusement park, where they engaged in all manner of indulgence. Roller coasters, booth games, raft riding; It was a blast.  

  
  


"Having fun now?" Scarlet smiled, as she bit into a burger.

 

"It's a refreshing change of scenery," Charlie said, forcing a smile. She looked at her plain burger and sighed. As she  reached for a condiment. Ketchup or mustard… with a scoff, she bit into her burger as it was. Things were fine without either of them... Undyne was looking at Undy with a smirk, the two seeming to be up to no good once again. Charlie for once wasn't keen on hearing the Undyne's snickering. She had a hard time figuring out which to use. 

 

Scarlet picked up the mustard and passed it to her. "This is better. Less calories."

 

Charlie placed just the right amount of ketchup on her burger and finally took a bite. "Man, I haven't had a burger in forever."

 

"Me either. I usually have a strict diet, right boss?" Mettaton nodded, looking at himself in a compact mirror; his reflection delicious enough.

 

“Hey, Lovebot,” Undyne said, nudging him. He glanced over. “I’m thinking we play some hooky… Iowa’s not exactly worthy of the party you might have in mind.” she smirked. Mettaton thought, then stood with resolve.

 

“Why of course! Why didn’t I think of it before! We simply must go to this fabulous club in Chicago!” He sang. Scarlet and Charlie shared a look.

 

"I'm not sure the boys want us gone that far..." Scarlet said, though she had to admit her wheels were turning...

 

“Yeah. I’m not sure we want to cause any more drama.” Charlie said, feeling her stomach twist. Sann was already angry...   
  
“Darling, if you aren’t causing a little drama, you’re making boring decisions.” Mettaton flipped his hair, closing his compact. “I’ll ready the chopper! This shall be a night to remember!” He sashayed off.

 

“Undyne, this will just rile everyone up!” Charlie said, lowering her voice.

 

"They're always riled up." Scarlet scoffed. 

 

“The bride has spoken!” Undyne laughed. Charlie sighed, putting her burger down and pushing it away. Scarlet pushed it back in front of her.

 

“Stop letting them ruin your fun. Eat the damn burg.” Scarlet smirked. Charlie rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

 

They all arrived in Chicago, where Mettaton promptly escorted them all to a boutique. Everyone quickly began shopping for club attire with giddy excitement.

“Oh come now, Alphys. Live a little dangerously!” Mettaton purred as he held up a rather revealing dress. As the two bickered, Scarlet kept comparing a few different choices. Red or blue. Hmm...

 

“You find anything?” she called to Charlie, who was trying on a blue club dress Scarlet had picked. Looking at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. The dress fit her like a glove, with a slit that let a generous amount of thigh peek through. Her thoughts kept wandering to what Sann would say if he saw her…  _ Nice ass; Damn, hope; Bend over… _ Then what Sans might say… No! Fuck! Just… Think about Scarlet. This was supposed to be a celebration and here she was sulking. At the same time, there was a piece of her that really questioned Asriel’s judgement… They really didn't know each other at all. Just as Charlie thought her name, Scarlet opened the curtains, wearing a cute red belle dress with a sheer bust. 

"Oh my god, you look so cute!" Scarlet hugged her tightly. Charlie sighed with a small smile. Look how happy Scarlet was. Why was she worrying so much? 

As they pulled away, Alphys walked up to them in a tasteful black dress with Undyne in tow, sporting a classy femme suit. Mettaton was dressed like he was ready for a burlesque show. He gave a short sigh at the sight of Scarlet’s necklace… It clashed with her ensemble. That bitch also clashed with her soul… A small price to pay to keep his starlet safe, he supposed. 

  
“Everyone looks so majestic! How divine! Let’s make our way to the salon, shall we? We must make sure our looks will endure our adventure.” Mettaton mused, guiding everyone back to the limo.    
At the spa, everyone got a few odd looks. Most of the women who worked on them had never seen a monster before, some outright refusing to service them at all. Mettaton was able to tip those who did their best to be good hosts with tickets to anything their heart desired; A trip to Hawaii, Tickets to Hamilton, and season passes to an entire season of Cubs games. Having made their impression, they all walked out with confidence, tossing their freshly styled hair with their manicured hands in sync and piling into the limo. 

“So, what club have you picked, boss?” Scarlet said curiously as he passed champagne around the car. 

“Oh, you know me, my star.” he said slyly, taking a sip. “Something to slate all cravings.”

“I’m not sure I like your tone.” Alphys said, her eyes narrowing.

“I’m sure I do.” Undyne grinned. “It’s a strip club isn’t it.”

“A strip club?” Scarlet and Charlie said in unison, their reactions contrasting in concern and excitement. Mettaton grinned wider in affirmation.

“Yes, Mettaton! Come through!” Undy cheered as Alphys blushed.

“Oh, not just any old den of sin, my dears. This club serves men, women, and monsters alike. I’m sure we shall all have our fill.” he mused.

“Are you sure Papyrus will be okay with that?” Charlie said, trying to project her anxiety onto something else. 

“Oh, shaw. I’m here as a chaperone, pet. Besides, _ you _ of all people could use a little distraction, I hear. Let loose and live a little.” he purred. Charlie looked over at Scarlet, who looked away, nonchalantly sipping her champagne. She must have told him. After thinking for a moment she sighed and knocked back her glass, holding it out for more. Why not?

 

The club was a dazzling hive of celebration. All of the men and women working the floor were in some sort of sexy halloween costume, with the holiday just around the corner. There were cages for dancing, poles for working, and a dance floor to let loose on. The DJ played Mettaton’s greatest hits in honor of his surprise patronage. In the VIP loft space, everyone sat in a cushy booth overlooking the spectacle. Charlie leaned against the railing, people watching, while Scarlet and Undyne began to dance on the table. 

“Sh-Should I order another round of shots?” Alphys giggled, tipsy. 

“Yas!” Undyne and Scarlet cheered. 

“Charlie!” Scarlet called, running over to her and pulling her back toward them. “Come on!”   
Charlie smirked as a waiter dressed as a sexy cat brought them a tray of pink shots. They all inhaled them with a grunt before shivering a bit and cheering. 

“Scarlet, get on the pole!” Undyne said, nudging her. 

“Here? I don’t want to rob the innocent by upstaging these hard workers!” she laughed.

“Aw come on! J-Just donate any tips you get back to them.” Alphys insisted. “Besides, i-if you do it, I’ll sneak exploding cigarettes into Todd’s stash. We can just sit back and watch.”

“Well if you’re offering me such a high quality wedding gift.” she grinned, walking over to the railing and standing on the edge. Waving at Mettaton, who was dancing center stage of course, she looked back and held a hand out to Charlie. She looked up at Scarlet with a nervous smile. 

“Oh no. Nonono…” Charlie laughed. Scarlet took her hand and pulled her up on the railing with her, holding her close. 

"Don’t worry about stuff anymore. Tonight, it’s just us, okay?" Scarlet assured. Charlie smiled and swallowed hard. Scarlet looked over to Mettaton who was already getting into position. As the base dropped, Scarlet tipped the two of them over into a free fall. Mettaton caught them and brought them to the stage, where Scarlet promptly got on the pole, blowing kisses to the crowd. Mettaton handed Charlie a microphone. 

“A little starlet told me you had quite the voice.” he drawled. “Let’s put it to the test, shall we?”   
Before Charlie could protest a karaoke version of one of his songs began to play. For some reason, this emptied Charlie’s mind of all the bullshit, letting nothing exist but she and the music… She began to sing, Undyne and Alphys hollering from the loft. Scarlet moved in sync, Mettaton joining her as they had in their shows. Everyone began to sing along and cheer.   
As the song drew to a close, Charlie belted that lovely last note. Scarlet walked up to her and held up her hand, the crowd going wild. They looked at each other, panting  with sparkling grins. Scarlet laughed and pulled charlie into a dip, before kissing her, earning another wave of praise from the audience. As Scarlet pulled her back to her feet, her head spun, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol… and Scarlet’s bold gesture. 

Scarlet lead her back to the loft.    
"We rocked it!" she giggled, taking a shot. Undyne hugged her from behind and laughed. 

"That was amazing!" she cheered. Alphys took Charlie’s hands and squealed. 

“You were so good! Maybe you should work for Mettaton when we go home!” she chided. There was a sudden chill down Charlie’s spine, as if she felt a draft… Something was suddenly off. Maybe it was just the alcohol.   
“H-Hey… Are you alright?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah! Yeah.” Charlie insisted, going back to the booth to sit and order some water. Scarlet stumbled a bit, giggling.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, bitches! Be right back!" Scarlet slipped through the crowd, making her way toward the VIP lavatory. Inside, even the bathroom had windows to the city; including a vanity, and a couch. She whistled, impressed, before sitting in the stall. As she washed her hands, she took a moment to press her forehead against the mirror and take a deep breath, trying to keep the room from spinning. After drying her hands, she checked her outfit in the mirror, making sure she didn’t look as drunk as she felt. 

 

Scarlet jumped when she suddenly heard stumbling in the stall she just came out of. She carefully walked toward it and opened the door carefully. 

It was empty.

She sighed with relief… then turned to find Sann standing there.

“You’re… not Charlie.” he mumbled with a frown. He reeked of liquor, his stance a little wobbly. He grinned as he looked Scarlet up and down. Scarlet cursed and shoved him a little.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me..." she scoffed with a bit of a slur. "Wait… Have... wa- how? Have you been waiting in here?"    
Sann tongues the top row of his teeth with a guttural purr.

"Well… If it ain’t the bride..." he grabbed her arm, “Let go have some real fun.” Scarlet gasped and struggled a bit.

“Wha- Sann, what the hell?” she giggled. Sann suddenly pulled her through the void. She quickly clung to him, hating that fucking feeling as darkness enveloped them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

"Scarlet?" Charlie called, knocking on the door as she entered the bathroom. The room seemed to be empty. She walked over to the toilet stall and knocked again, but the door opened to reveal it’s vacancy.

 

_ "Scarlet?"  _ She sighed, giving the room a once-over. She must have gone back on the dance floor. Charlie looked around the spacious lavatory, realizing she could finally breathe… For the first time since they’d arrived, she was finally alone to think. She stepped closer towards the balcony, leaning over the railing that came up to her chest. The depressants from the night’s alcohol intake began to take their toll, sending her into a slow spiral. What was she going to do? She had to speak with him again...eventually. But, the sick part was… she didn’t want to. Could Sann even handle this? Could she? 

 

_ "I can’t keep going like this....”  _ she whispered to herself, resting her chin on folded arms.

  
  


Her spine got that chill again… and she knew.

  
  


Chara stepped beside her, leaning on the railing with a casual sigh. He wore a slick suit that was coordinated to her dress. The view of the skyscrapers, brought back memories of Tokyo. Seeing everything still alive in this world was breathtaking, even after she saw it all reduced to rubble back home.

 

“Heard there’s been some trouble in paradise?” he said, packing some cigarettes and offering her one. She just kept staring forward. He shrugged and lit one, taking a long drag.

 

“Come to gloat?” She scoffed.

 

“Charlie, honestly, the very suggestion offends me.” he sarcastically sighed. 

 

“How did you find us…”

 

“You know, it’s funny. I met a rather familiar skeleton in Tokyo! He was very enthusiastic to tell me where his good friends were.” he chuckled. Charlie went a little pale, slowly turning to face him. 

 

“Please tell me you didn’t hurt him.” She said flatly.

 

“Obviously not.” he said, ashing his cigarette, “I never hurt those who serve me.” 

 

“Bite me.” 

 

“Maybe later, but believe it or not, I don’t spend everything minute obsessing over you. I was enjoying myself in Japan when I saw him.” Chara pulled something out of his pocket, it was a picture of her...and him? Her heart rate spiked for a moment. She didn’t remember this. ….Oh. 

 

“Charlotte…” she sighed, piecing everything together. That conniving bastard... Tricking an innocent. At least he was telling the truth about not hurting him… He would be bragging right now if he had. "Are you finally going to kill me already," Charlie looked down at the ground far below. “I could just do it myself.” 

 

"No," Chara quipped as he took in a drag. He let the smoke billow for a moment before exhaling. "You know me far better than that." he took another drag. “Not my fault you’re accident prone on your own…” 

Charlie laughed, finally feeling everything slip through her fingers. 

 

"I can't believe you’ve actually caught me when there's someone out there that I can’t stand more than you." 

Chara arched a brow and smirked.   
“...What do you want.” Charlie sighed.

  
  


"I don't trust psychotic people," Chara calmly replied with a half assed smile. “Because then they’re just as unpredictable.”

 

“Cara?” she asked. 

 

“Cara,” Chara nodded in agreement. “I’m not a ‘regrets’ kind of guy, but even I have to admit I should have done my research... ” his mind wandered. 

 

“Yeah, good fuckin job there. You know, I guess I  _ don’t _ know you all that well, because that was a stupid move. I mean you really really fucked up…” Charlie huffed. Chara seemed amused and slightly insulted.    
“I wish I could just call a priest or something. Have her exorcised out of Scarlet like the demon she is…”

 

"Let's make a deal then," Chara grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. Charlie eyed his hand, slowly turning to glare at him.

 

"I don't make deals with the devil," Charlie scoffed, shoving his hand off. 

 

“Oh?” he smirked, folding his arms across the balcony, “So you  _ don’t _ want me to ‘get rid’ of Cara?”  

 

Charlie froze. Everything began to come to a head. Her guilt, her anger, her betrayal, her frustration. She was done. Just fucking DONE.

 

"God! What do you want Chara?!” She snapped, “Just fucking take my soul!! That's what you really want! To wear me down until I give up! Well congratu-fucking-lations! I give up! Towel’s in! Now answer me," she demanded, done fucking around. 

 

“Believe it or not,” he smiled, satisfied with her reaction, “We want the same thing...a whole new world to play in. Lets start over completely," he offered, stroking his chin. "If you come with me...I'll get rid of her for good, I promise." He held out a hand. 

 

“...Chara.” Charlie’s hands dropped to her side. “It’s impossible. Soul magic is still foreign to us. Even the monsters from this… I don't know; Timeline? Dimension?.. Not even they know how to fix this. How could you possibly have figured it out?” She said, crossing her arms with a scowl.

 

“Because all we need is a surrogate. If you think I haven’t been paying attention, then you’re right.” he said, stepping forward and looking down on her. “You really don’t know me.”   
He gracefully held out his hand again. Charlie sighed and thought. 

 

She would do anything to free Scarlet. And Asriel would understand. They both had each other now. Sann would come for her eventually. She would have to deal with that when the time comes. If he was right, and he could really free Scarlet, then this was worth more than anything. She swallowed and took his hand.

 

“Fine.” she said softly, lowering her eyes. Chara tipped her chin to look up at his smug smile. 

 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” he grinned, pulling her to his chest. 

 

“Go?” she gasped. “Where?” she grunted.

 

“Oh, let’s call it my parting gift. Allowing you to start our new chapter without any regrets…” he chuckled.

 

Charlie had no idea what he meant… but it couldn’t be good.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Sann and Scarlet appeared in front of a barn, lit from the inside. The moon was shining brightly, with the scent of old tobacco wafting in the air. Scarlet shoved Sann back, angrily. He laughed and shoved her back, before turning and walking toward the bar.

"What the fuck! Where are we?!" she slurred. "Hey! I’m talkin to you! I thought I told you I hated that teleporty shit!" she shouted, following him as he opened the barn door. Todd laughed with a seductive wave, laying on a stack of hay bales. Sann walked in, sitting on a smaller stack and patting the spot next to him. A makeshift table made from more bales covered with a tablecloth sat in between them with a small bluetooth speaker playing triphop. There was an ashtray sitting in the middle next to a bowl of ...dog biscuits?   
Scarlet cocked her hip and crossed her arms, shaking her head with a smirk. She should have known...

“Welcome to your real bachelorette party.” Todd slurred, snapping finger guns at her. She scoffed and stumbled over, falling over, missing her seat and bursting into laughter. 

“What was’wrong with the other party! I was on the pole and turnin up~!” she smiled, stealing Todd’s cigarette and taking a drag. Before Todd could steal it back, a song they loved began to play. Their eyes lit up at the two of them began singing it poorly. Sann just sat there, watching the two of them intently as he hit his own blunt. After they finished, he whistled to get their attention, pulling out a bottle of an unmarked liquor and a shot glass with some quarters. They cheered and began playing. 

His red eyes kept their focus on her. His mind began to wander. There was no way she was really going through with this. Asriel had to have promised her something outrageous. This was the real her. Not some babysitter for monsterkind’s bullshit. 

Todd lost and groaned, then pouted when he moved to pour a shot to find the bottle empty. 

“S’this monster li _ *hic* _ qour?” Scarlet said, giggling and looking at her hands.

“Nah. Just some moonshine I got off of some red neck.” Sann smirked. “Well. If we’re out of booze, better delve into the good shit.”

“There’s ‘good shit’?” Scarlet smirked. Todd snickered and reached for the dog treat. “Whaaaat the fuck? I’m not that drunk you guys, stop playin.”

“Who’s playin?” Todd sneered, lighting a match and puffing the biscuit like a cigar, the end burning beautifully. Scarlet cooed in fascination, leaning in for a closer look. Sann’s grin widened as he lit his own. This would get the truth out for sure…

“What’s this like? Molly? Pot?” she asked, holding it and preparing to light it.

“Like nothin’ you’ve ever had, sweetcheeks.” Todd sighed as he closed his eyes and relaxed, laying back in the hay. Scarlet swallowed hard. Oh well, last night as a free woman. In for a penny in for a pound!

"If yousgyus roofie me on the eve of my wedding, Imma put on a leash n’ drag you down the aisle as the train’ve my dress." she said with a sly smile before lighting up and taking a long drag.

“Worth it~!" Todd sang.

 

The world began shifting and colors became brighter. This was certainly a unique rush, making her eyes flutter shut. Her skin washed over with goosebumps as she was suddenly acutely aware of how prickly the hay beneath her was; how sweet everything smelled. She began running her hands up and down her skirt, the velvet fabric absolutely sensational.

Sann watched her like a hawk. That’s more like it. She might be acting all excited...but he saw through that shit… She wanted out. He’d prove it.

He kicked Todd, earning a short gasp as he sat up. Todd looked up at him, absolutely wasted. 

 

“Go run a quick patrol…” Sann ordered. Todd nodded drunkenly with a chuckle, stumbling out of the barn and shutting the door behind him. Scarlet began shifting the hay around her with a melancholy sigh, completely on cloud nine. Sann grinned, twisting his cherry into the ashtray and leaning closer, resting his elbows on his knees.  

 

“You still here?” he prodded. Scarlet touched her face with a bubbly giggle. 

 

"I feel all tingly" she smiled and up at him dreamily. "What...? I'm sorry, I missed that..."

 

That smile... He appeared kneeling right next to her, his hand resting at the hem of her skirt. 

 

"You are a risk taker, Scarlet.” he grinned with lidded eyes.  

 

"A-ah... Hey..." she gasped a bit. His touch was electric. She stumbled backward a bit. "I.. what...?"

 

He hummed as his hand slowly began slipping beneath the fabric. Her pupils were dilated, her eye shimmering. She blinked and blushed, entranced by the sensation, seeming to focus on it.

 

"Sann...  y-you’silly… you don’want me... s’Charlie..." she giggled, amused. 

 

He scoffed. “Don’t avoid the subject.” 

 

"Wha’subject?" she laughed. 

 

“You.” he smirked, his hand sliding higher. She seemed touched, taking his hand from her leg and raising it to her face, studying it. Her fingertips traced his metatarsals with fascination, carefully feeling every crack. 

 

"Y’know… I get you, Red." she said, running a thumb over his knuckles.

 

“Do ya now?” he quirked a brow, smirking at her delicate touch. It wasn’t often someone treated him as if he were fragile. She nodded, taking it and pressing it to hers, observing the comparison as their palms touched. There was a small rush between them… must be the high. 

 

“S’like… you get me too though.” she sighed, just staring at their hands. “You’re my bes’friend… you get it. Never judgin n shit.”

Sann rolled his eyes, getting comfortable, sitting closer. 

 

"I dunno, you haven’t been acting like yourself.” he teased. “A wedding? Scarlet, come on…”

She playfully pinched his chin to direct his eyes to hers. 

 

“Says the man  **_bonein’_ ** lil miss prudeypants.” She snickered. San frowned, moving to lace his fingers in hers and pull her closer with a taunting grin.

 

“Just admit it. You don’t wanna do this. You’re not the marryin’ type, doll, and you know it.” he purred low.

 

“Wha-pfft” she said, poking his cheekbone. “I happen t’be fine with bein crazy every once n a while. S’what if I get married. Nothin matters anyway.”

 

“Then why are you chaining yourself down, huh?” he semi-scolded. “Admit it. You don’t want this… it’s somethin else. You said it yourself. I know you…”

 

She giggled and pushed his face away playfully. He allowed it, biting his lip and wrestling her for a moment before she gripped his arm. Her smile faded a little as she took his hand again to study it. 

"Y’know… Sans would never let me look at’im like this..." she smiled and pulled up his sleeve, delicately sliding the blade of her finger up his brachium. "He's shy... but you're not." she said softly.

 

“You know… You’re right dollface. I’m not.” he said, looking her over. Her eyes met his which suddenly held a new intensity. Maybe it was the high… but it sent enough of a chill down her spine to have her leaning back on her elbow in a small recoil. He grinned deviously...

 

Before she knew it, Sann kissed her into the hay; Tangling his hand in her hair as he cradled her head. 

She gasped against his lips, her head spinning from the sudden movement. Her entire body felt as if it were lighting up. He was warm, dangerous, powerful… Her body submitted, overwhelmed. There was something in the back of her mind that was stabbing at her, almost mocking, but it was absolutely doused by the sparks his hands sent through her with every touch. She moaned as his tongue breached her lips, half returning the passion out of habit. It was all so fast, her soul felt as if it were caught in a turbine. Suddenly she felt a tug in her chest, making her jaw twitch. She unknowingly bit his tongue softly. He pulled away, pulling her into his lap and holding her head dominantly. It wasn’t until he noticed her eyes rolling back slightly that something was wrong.

Scarlet held her head, then her chest. Her implant was on fire, her soul pulsing.

 

"W-wait..." she whimpered, her head spinning from all of the foreign pain. Sann put Scarlet down on the hay and looked around for Todd’s bag for something to help

Todd opened the door, stumbling in. Sann appeared in front of him, throwing him through the wall, the high causing a paranoid jerk reaction. His vision adjusted and he cursed, running to him.

 

“Fuck…”

 

“What the fuck is going on!” Todd said, shoving him away and looking back in the barn, Scarlet coughing. They ran back inside.

 

"Sann... I think there's something wrong w-with my soul..." she said, reaching out for him. "H-help..." she held her chest tighter. Todd looked nervously at her, Sann paused. 

 

"What do you mean..?" Sann asked, hesitant but came closer.

 

"The implant... or... maybe it's Cara, I don't know..." she took his hand and placed it on her sternum. 

 

Sann shook his head, feeling tremors in his hands, "I--I never have before."

 

"Try. Can’you feel it...?" There was a distinct source of energy beneath his hand as he lifted it over. “I d-don’t… Maybe i’was the… the smoking.. Please…” she whimpered.

 

Todd and Sann shared a glance. Todd silently pleaded him to leave it alone.

 

“I’m not going to fucking stand here and do nothing!” Sann snapped. 

 

“Come on, man, we don’t know anything about that shit!” Todd scolded.

 

“If Blue can do it, so can I!” Sann growled, looking back at Scarlet with determination. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes to focus. Beginning to sense a concentrated source, he honed in on it… she felt a tug. 

“Come on," he whispered, concentrating more. With one more pulse, her soul slipped out with no hesitation... 

A pale yellow glow filled the barn. There was an iridescent strip wrapped horizontally around it. Flecks of red would occasionally spin through. Scarlet looked at it carefully, trying to assess what could be the problem. Though, she was so inebriated it really was no use. With no filter between frequencies, the implant and her soul were having trouble calibrating, causing painful little hiccups. Sann just stared at it, levitating in his hands. Not Asriel, Not Sans…. Him.

 

“....fuckin, shit, I’m dead now...so dead.” Todd silently panicked in the background. Scarlet felt far more calm, seeing Sann stare at her soul the way he did, his curiosity almost soothing.

 

"S’trippy now that I think about it...That's me... that's my being… th’whooole shebang..." she said, pointing playfully.

 

Without a word, Sann’s hand moved seemingly on it’s own, his fingertip grazing the rounded edge.

 

He was suddenly hit with a wall of memories. He’d experienced a similar occurrence when he would read someone’s mind. But this, wasn’t the same. He saw flickers of memories. He glimpsed at her time: her past with Caesar.....and how he forced his way with her. Then the memories flooded; this time with the monsters and he felt all of the love she had for them and they for her. Scarlet shuddered, her head falling back for a moment as the most intense wave of desire clutched her.

"I... w-woah... Oh my god..." she fell back on her elbow.

 

Sann couldn't stop, his curiosity peaked. His gut drove him further. He gripped her soul, the light flickered through each finger. 

 

"Sann stop!" Todd shouted but it was too late. 

 

Scarlet's body was thrown back and she let out an indecently lewd moan. Sann felt her entire childhood, falling, Her mother, Her ex, Her hopelessness.... Everything. She laid there panting with a sickening sense of vertigo.

 

"Wh---what  wassat...?" she whispered, barely moving. Sann’s hands trembled. He didn't know how… He didn't know why… But he couldn’t deny it. One touch and he knew.

 

 

God. Dammit….

 

“Why...do I always fuck things up…” his voice trembeled. With a sorrowful stance he walked over to her and lifted her in his arms, slipping her soul back inside. She gasped and fell forward. Giggling childishly, she began mumbling nonsense. 

 

“What did you do!?” Todd whined. “We gotta get her back, man! You could have killed her!”

 

“Shut your fuckin trap! I didn't do shit! Let’s fuckin go!!” he roared. Scarlet barely even reacted, laughing, hardly keeping her eyes open as he tossed her over his shoulder. Sann cursed and grabbed Todd by the scruff, teleporting out of there.

 

\---------------------------------------------

  
  


Charlie fell face-first into a bale of hay as they materialized. With a grunt, she dusted the dried-sticks off her dress.  Chara offered his hand with a smirk. She glared and took it, wobbling as her heels sank into the dirt.

 

As she looked around, she realized they were… very far out. They were just outside of a barn in the middle of the woods. This could be anywhere. She could hear familiar laughter inside. Todd… and  _ Scarlet _ ? Why were they out in the middle of nowhere?”

 

Chara grinned, and squeezed Charlie’s hand.

“Come on. I want to show you the truth. Something I’ve been trying to show you for some time...” he said, his voice low.

 

She swallowed hard and nodded, none of this felt right….none of this ever did. 


	23. I'll Take That Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn up the heat a little...

 

“Chara, they’ll know I’m gone in a matter of minutes! Scarlet’s going to--”   
Chara raised a fingers to his lips.

 

“Don’t ruin the surprise.” he whispered, gripping her hand. He pulled her toward the barn. She shivered, a club dress taking it’s toll in this weather. Chara pulled back when they were a few feet from the door. She glared up at him as he raised his hand to signal her need to be still as he pulled her behind a tree.

Todd opened the door and stumbled out, giggling. Charlie’s brow furrowed with confusion. _ What was he doing here? Where was he going? Where the fuck were they?? _

 

As soon as Todd staggered off, whistling and giggling, Chara pulled her back on course toward the window. She knew Sann and Scarlet were in that barn. Something in the pit of her stomach already knew what was probably in that barn…. Maybe her gut was right from the start. Her blind, wishful thinking hoped that not even Sann was that low; and that there’s no way Scarlet was capable of such a thing.

 

“Chara, I don’t need to see them getting high. I already know what the--”

 

“Shh. I said don’t ruin it.” he smirked and moved a crate beneath the window so she could see. She stepped up and saw Sann grinning devilishly through the window… a grin she knew all too well, making her grip the windowsill white-knuckled. Scarlet seemed completely out of it… Did he drug her? No… She was always out getting wasted with them. Maybe this was always what ended up happening.

 

“This is ridiculous. They’re just talk--” Charlie quietly scoffed until her breath hitched, watching as Sann push Scarlet into the hay. Hearing Scarlet moan nearly knocked the wind from her… 

 

No...

 

She stepped off the crate without a word, looking at the ground. As the events still unfolded inside, very audibly, she felt the world going colder. Her mind began to numb as she just stared at nothing. Chara cocked his head. No tears? Classic Charlie.

 

“There. Now you have closure.” he comforted, moving to touch her shoulder. His hand was suddenly blocked by a green ripple. Confused, he shook his wrist and noticed her fists were balled, her arms trembling. Her left eye was glinting a bright green.

“What is this Charlie?” he said, waving a hand. What the fuck?

 

“Don’t.” she growled low.

 

“We'll need to leave before---.” he scoffed, moving to grab her arm. She caught his wrist and glared up at him.

 

“No,  **_you_ ** listen. You won, okay? You fucking won. So if you really want me, you’ll take me back before any of them have a reason to chase me. You don’t think they’ll be frantic and stop you if I just leave right now? You’re a fucking idiot and you always have been, so just  **_stop!_ ** ” she snapped in a harsh whisper. Chara grinned, ready to ride this wave of malice, that was until Todd came whistling back. They both looked over as he approached the door. Next thing she knew, Chara gripped her waist and they appeared back in the bathroom of the club. 

 

Charlie shoved him off and walked over to the sink, feeling like she was going to vomit. Chara chuckled with a condescending chuckle.

 

“Fine. I’ll give you a few hours to pack. Don’t take forever, won’t be long before they’re up nursing hangovers.” he smirked. “And let’s not waste time on goodbyes.”

 

“Fuck you.” she said calmly. “I...know what to do.”    
Chara disappeared.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------

 

Sann, Todd and Scarlet appeared in the bathroom, Sann stumbling over and dropping everyone. Todd was seeing things, looking paranoid. Scarlet was mumbling on the floor, barely able to keep her eyes open.

 

Charlie sat with her legs crossed, staring daggers at him... He froze. He’d never gotten a look from her quite like that... Before he could open his mouth, Charlie pulled out her phone and called someone.

“Undyne,” Charlie said calmly, “Scarlet seems to have passed out.” she nodded and hung up. Sann stuttered a bit before Charlie closed her eyes, lifting a finger.    
“Yes. The bathroom. Okay, I’ll hitch a ride with Sann. ...Yes, they tried to crash.” she said, unamused. In a moment, Undyne came in with a smirk, throwing Scarlet over her shoulder.  

 

“Well I guess she’s good and tapped. Time to get this bride home. Charlie, you wanna come to Ihop with us?” she asked. Charlie shook her head and grabbed Sann’s wrist.

 

“See you back home.” She said, looking at Sann sternly. He swallowed hard and teleported.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------

  
  


Sann appeared at the forest’s edge, a few yards from the house. The density of the silence had Sann’s stomach up in knots. Charlie took a few steps toward the house and stopped. Todd ran into the woods, holding a vomit before disappearing into the woods. Sann couldn’t call after him before the cat disappeared. He looked back at Charlie and swallowed hard, reaching to touch her shoulder. She shrugged her hand off and took another step forward. 

 

He had no idea what to say. It wasn’t like her to not be at his throat, tearing him apart.….he was ready for that...but. Nothing..no words? No shouting? 

 

Sann grabbed his jacket, feeling sick, he wasn’t ready for this. 

Sann disappeared. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


She heard the silence fall once he was gone. It was quite, void of even the wind as she leaned against the door. After waiting...and debating...she pushed herself off and walked towards the vast fields. Leaving her phone on the back porch, she grabbed her heels and began running, jogging to cover as much distance as possible without making much noise. 

 

She used the shadows cascaded by trees overhead for cover and made haste. Todd could smell very well, and see in the dark just as much. But after what she saw...he’ll need more time to compose...at least till tomorrow morning. Chara would then see that she was gone so. He would look elsewhere, leaving them be. 

 

Now...all that’s left to do---

She slowed her pace, passing Scarlet’s treehouse with a glance. She sighed, her breath whispering clouds of mist as she calmed her heart rate with deep breaths. For a second, she almost decided to leave a note to Scarlet in her house, one she’d only look for. But shaking her head, she realized...it wasn't best. What could she say to them to possibly convince them to let her go?     

 

Composing herself, she gripped the base of the tree to catch her breath. Everything was fine….manageable...it'll all fall into place.  All she had to do was keep moving. 

Charlie tried to take another step but her feet were immobile. Nothing budged, stiff at the joints. She tried to lift herself off the trunk but her other free hand dug into the bark, latching on. 

 

“Move!” she cried out, “Dammit move!” She kicked the tree but her whole body shook, smart enough to realize where this path was headed. “When has this ever stopped me. I can do this….I've done it before. Who cares if he's with her….who the fuck cares!” her knuckles barred white, digging fingernails into the wood. “I can make it...what's one more sacrifice.” she begged herself, her own mind refusing to cope now. Each passing moment the air chilled, sucking her warmth through the thin dress. 

 

She began to hiccup, falling down against the tree. 

Her composure began to falter…there was no one to care if she was calm..or collective. No one needed her to be strong anymore...for once she could let go.

She covered her face, sobbing quietly, unable to move forward, or look back. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------   
  
The den of the main house was lit with cigars and scotch as Asgore, Asriel, and the Alphyus’ sat around the living room eating snacks and exchanging stories. Asgore told a story about his that made everyone howl with laughter.

  
"Toriel would never let me live that one down." Asgore bellowed, slapping Asriel on the shoulder. Asriel laughed with a full heart. "Are you excited? Even though this is your second time?" Asgore smiled.   
  


Asriel smirked, “Please, don’t remind me.”    
  
“C-can Undy be the best man,” Alph giggled, cupping her hot coa coa. 

 

“I...I’m afraid Sann holds that title.” Asriel apologized.

 

“Ah..well...then, second best man? Or men, since there’s two of them?” she chuckled.    
  
Asriel raised a glass, "you betcha." He took a drink as his phone buzzed. It was from Sans.    
SANS: [Come outside. Come alone.]

Asgore began telling another story, everyone engaging and laughing. Asriel politely excused himself and went outside to pretend to take a call.   
  
Sans sat on the steps on the front porch. Asriel quietly stepped down.

"Is something wrong man? Where have you been, I’ve been worried."   
  
Sans stood up, head low. He sighed and turned around.   
  
Asriel was enveloped in blue magic, jerked towards Sans. 

“Sans, what on Earth are you-----”

The two of them teleported to a clearing in the middle of a corn field. Nothing but stars and stalks surrounding them.  
“You **_Married_** her…”  
  
Asriel was staring straight up at the sky."It’s beautiful..." He then looked back down..,"Huh?" As if this didn’t faze him anymore.  
  
"Sans...," Asriel let out, as if trying to comfort with voice alone as his body hovered over the ground. Perhaps he knew that if Sans was going to attack, he would have already done so. But more importantly...Asriel knew what Sans was going through.   
  
"It's been what. A month?"  
  
"Why are you now confronting me....," Asriel inquired. "I've been pursuing her since I’ve met her...and now you picked the time to hate me?"  
  
"I don’t hate you!!"  
  
"Then why are you so pissed off at me." he sighed.   
  
"I just can't understand this!"  
  
"Love isn't something you just understand Sans...." Asriel reasoned. "It's something far more complicated that takes patience.”  
  
"She's the most emotionally closed off person I know and... and this! ALL of the things she's told me she never wanted, she suddenly has attained in... in TWO WEEKS. Is it Cara? Is Cara driving her to act crazy?" His eye glinted, tears beginning to form. The magic slowly faded and Asriel was lowered down. 

  
"'You’ve done nothing wrong Sans..." Asriel carefully stepped closer to comfort.    
  


Sans shoved him off and looked away pridefully. 

"You can't understand how this feels. She was in pain....and I couldn't stop myself...I needed to help her....but, maybe you could." he said, huffing. "Still... this is so abnormal for her... if you knew her..."   
Asriel calmly looked at him, "I don't need to know her...to love her."   
Sans glared, but he softened. 

  
"Like I said, you’ve done nothing wrong. Please don’t beat yourself up." Asriel offered his hand.

  
"I could accept her trying to be with you. I could accept her being happy and seeing her smile the way I wish I could have made her smile... but now she's really trusted you in a way that none of us thought her capable, not even herself."

  
"Then you should be happy...she's made so much progress...I'm so proud of her.” Asriel admired.    
"It goes without saying... that if anything happens to her... because of ...I'll make you beg for death. Understand?” Sans huffed. 

  
"I get it," Asriel held up a hand..."This is only the second threat I’ve received from a Sanns."   
"I'm not like him..." Sans growled, offended. 

  
Asriel grew more stern. "You are...but only in some ways...not all. For example, Sann wouldn't of talked...he would of already sent a spike through my chest....and he did." Asriel exposed a scar in his chest.

  
"Sann’s a self-absorbed ass. He shouldn't be with anyone..." Sans scoffed. "But I want Scarlet to be happy. So, I concede." he stood and held out his hand. “As long as you make her happy, we have no problem.”

 

Asriel smiled, “I want her to be happy....but that's also up to her...not just me..I'm only hoping that what I do will work."

  
"Hey, man. She's your handful now." Sans chuckled, relieved as this was lifted off his chest. "Have fun because she's very... non-conventional. You may have a hard time taming a few things."   
  


“As long as I don’t let go, I can only see uphill from here.” Asriel held out a hand, “Thanks for the talk Sans. You’re actually the first real friend I’ve made since Charlie.” Sans shook hands.    
  
\----------------------------------   
They teleported back outside the main house, lights flickering from the inside.

 

“Thanks Sans, for being---” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sans half smiled. Asriel nodded with a soft grin, then left inside while quietly closing the door behind him. 

 

Sans sighed, leaving back to the bunk house for a moment. He teleported to the back porch. He opened the screen door, but then paused. Charlie left her cell phone here. He picked it up, thinking she left it when she went to the party but then checked the notifications...they were recent..like she’s been texting within 30 minutes ago. 

 

He scoured the fields, then checked house. Wherever she was, it wasn’t in eyesight. Sans groaned, taking the phone and teleporting outside the house, checking different locations until one came to mind. 

 

\------------

 

Charlie revelled in this moment of finally being alone with her thoughts. Even Chara gave her time, rather limited, to herself. And thankfully no one would even know she was back. She glanced up the treehouse and sighed, hearing the wooden boards above her head squeak. It must have been the wind. 

 

She climbed over the edge of the entrance, making quick work when her head finally popped above the last step.

 

Sans was sitting in the treehouse. His face casted a shadow over her own at the stop of the ladder, his pupils reflecting. 

 

“You’re home early.” 

 

Shit….

 

“What’re you doing here,” she snapped, as if accusing him instead. 

Her mildly alerted composure faded, she crossed her arms in the dress; pissed she didn’t realize he would be here. 

 

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You know the rules,” he chuckled. “No one goes it alone? Right, Charlie? Isn’t that ‘your’ famous rule?” He joked lightly, walking towards her until he saw her reddened eyes..wet face. “Ch-Charlie?” 

 

She backed a little, looking away from him, holding onto her arm. 

“I-I’m fine,” she swallowed. 

 

"Charlie... when did you get back? Where is everyone else?" Sans said softly, realizing how sensitive everything turned.    
  


Charlie quickly wiped her face, "It's just me here. I said it’s fine Sans,” she lowered her tone, irritated.

  
"I need answers." Sans urged, taking a step forward.

  
"Everyone is fine, I’m fine," Charlie calmly replied instead.

  
"Stop acting like you are, please don’t blatantly lie to my face." Sans took a step towards her. “What happened...?"

  
"I got upset over something a jerk said at the party, then I asked Sann to take me home through text." 

  
"Charlie, I've touched your soul. I know when you're lying..." he said flatly.

  
"Then I'm also sure you know the vibe I’m giving off now,” she snapped. “I get...that you’re just trying to be a good friend. But right now, I really don’t want to talk. Just...just give me till tomorrow...after the wedding to compose myself. I’ll be fine then, promise."

  
"Charlie....," Sans touched her hand, she snapped and jerked it back. Sans shivered, a sickening feeling overcoming both of them.    
  


"Sorry,” she backed up, “I’m not afraid of you. I’m just, nervous, stressed.”    
  


"Let me see your soul," he said softly. "I can help you calm down."   
  


She laughed, semi-hysterical, "I don't really think that’s a good idea...after what’s happened today. Just this once, take my word for it.”    
  


“I told you I’m here for you,” he reminded. “Please stop lying to me and tell me what’s---”

 

“I’m not lying!” she snapped; her voice trembling as tears rolled past her cheeks.

 

Time passed, Sans grew quiet. Who the fuck was she kidding anymore. Charlie leaned back into the tree, losing herself all over again. “I….I’m done. I don’t...wanna feel like this anymore Sans.” she hiccuped, rubbing her face. 

 

He tried reaching for her once again, but was met with a strained glare. 

“Sans why’d you tell him,” she grumbled. “You asked me to keep quiet, ‘let’s not tell Sann because he wouldn’t understand’...and what did you do?!” She barked rhetorically. Sans sighed, shoving his hands into his pocket.    
  


“What do you want me to do?” he asked earnestly. 

“What did you do,” she asked again, demanding. 

“I told him the truth, because he asked.” Sans replied calmly. 

“Bullshit,” Charlie scoffed, “Why’d he ask you...he had no reason to earlier.” 

“Bullshit? I’m sorry, we’re you there?” His voice had a little edge, hurt by her tone. 

“I know him,” she bickered, “Everything was fine. Why would he ask out of nowhere...I…” she was at a loss.

“Charlie, he came at me trying to lecture me about relationships. He treats you like shit so when he pushed me...I snapped. And it’s not an excuse, it’s what happened.” 

 

Knowing what he said held truth to some extent, she retracted her anger, again filling it with hopelessness. None of this mattered...getting worked up over nothing. She was still going to have to leave. But now...would Sans even let her? 

  
  


She covered her face once she hiccuped, feeling everything coming back to her in a rush. Sans gave her space, worried to upset her even more than he’s done. She cried, and all he could do was just...stand there.

 

Between short sobs, her voice quivered, “I can’t do this anymore.” 

 

Sans dropped to his knees beneath her, seeing her cut off like this was eating him. “Come on, please talk to me...or someone, anyone here…” his voice strained. 

 

“I’m trying Sans. I’m always trying to make the right decisions but none of that fucking matters anymore. Being good isn’t enough. I---I just wanted peace when we came here. Now we’ve risked Scarlet’s life...you guys didn’t deserve this...but I can’t keep going like this---” 

 

“You guys all keep blaming yourself for what happened, but Cara would have come out at some point. None of this was your fault.” 

 

Charlie reached out to him, grabbing his hand this time. He immediately pulled her into a hug, holding onto her. 

“I--I can’t go back right now. Take me somewhere else, please,” she pulled onto his coat, shoving her face into his neck.

  
  
  
  


He teleported them to the spot he and Asriel had their talk, the stars shimmering across the chilled fall night. They were blocked off from all sides by rows of crops, secluding themselves in peace. Sans said nothing at first, trying to give her some silence as they still held on. 

 

He held her close but lifted her chin to face him so she couldn’t hide anymore. All her pain; her face wore everything she’s been hiding these past few days. It was finally taking it’s toll, she couldn’t take much more.

 

“What scares you...Sans?” She asked, knowing what he was doing.

 

“Honestly,” he sighed, “I thought it was losing Scarlet, but... I was just afraid of being alone. That was until I almost saw you die. I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” 

  
"I thought I already told you how I felt about that meant-to-be fairy tail crap. If you want to be with me, then just come out and say it.” She was apathetic, taking everything in straightforward.  “Could you be anymore cliche Blue? I’m literally a girl from another world, just find another. The puns, those alone...we’re just not gonna make it very far with those.”  

 

“You’d be surprised.” 

 

"Sans,” she warned in a condescending tone. “Us? How? We don’t know what’s going to happen to us anymore.”   
  


"Which is why you should know the truth. I wasn’t lying to you before. I haven't been able to think of anything since I saw your soul." He pulled hair from her face as she hugged against his chest. Charlie kept her mind blank, to keep the barn image from burning into her mind. 

  
"Sans,” she mumbled, “You should wait until the war is over between us and the Charas. Then try this again if you really want to. Then there's no risk of losing someone close.” She advised.

  
"I don’t have much to lose anymore, besides you..." he squeezed her hands. “I will never make you do something you don’t want to do. Just please, don’t throw yourself down as I have for countless years. The pain will pass.” 

 

Charlie softly smiled and placed a hand on his cheek admiringly. This would of been nice if her life wasn’t hell, but for once, she made a decision, for herself.

  
"Thanks Sans." She felt a small sliver of comfort, actually able to feel relieved. Without thinking, she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

 

Sans closed in and gave her a slow, meaningful kiss. 

“For what," he laughed softly. 

 

  
"I needed to clear my head," she smiled, “this did just the trick, so thank you.” 

They both laid down in the cornfield eyes still glued to each other. Sans propped himself up on an elbow, watching soft blue eyes observe the milky way.

  
"Hey...this is kinda awkward,” she quipped, breaking his stare, “but if something happened to me...would you take care of Scarlet? Sounds silly I know, but I keep freaking out sometimes..wondering what would happen to her if I wasn't around," she softly joked.   
  
"Scarlet will be safe with all of us. And you, in particular, will never have to worry about that with me. I’ll help teach you to protect yourself. Those guys kept leaving you defenseless and getting pissed at you for it. Not me. I'll teach them that you're a force to be reckoned with and I’ll see to it that they realize that."

 

“Yeah...we’ll sure show Chara to----whenever.” 

  
Sans got that twinge of dishonesty. He looked at her seriously. "So... tomorrow's gonna be fun, huh..." he said, taking her hand and sighing.   
  


"Yeah...I'm not one for weddings, mostly because half of them end up in divorce, but I believe in those two,” she shrugged.   
  


"I won't pry as to why you just lied to me..." he sighed. "But since I think tonight's the last night we have before things get crazy... will you let me make the pain go away, for tonight?"    
  


She sighed, "You’re right about the possibility of this being the last night, with Chara and Cara constantly popping out at each corner," She took a deep breath, “you never know when your last moment will truly be.” 

  
"I'm a man who likes to live in the moment." he smiled and held her closer, making sure that with each contact, she was comfortable.    
  


"No...you’re a man who likes to constantly get in my crosshairs," she corrected.   
  


"Why do ya always gotta HIT on me," he quipped with a half smile, brushing her hair behind the ear. “Ya know, I’m not all familiar with the images, but I’m sure if there was one, you’d look like an ang---”   
  


"I'm not an angel," she blurted out, flustered but then calmed herself. “I hate prophecies...and fairy tales...the real world doesn't get a happy ending. So...let’s not pretend."   
  


"You're right." he sighed and chuckled. "We control our own fate. Science and all." he said. "We only have today. Tomorrow is never promised..."   
  


“You mean like If There’s No Tomorrow?” 

  
  
  


Sans leaned in for another kiss. Charlie was looking down but felt him move closer. Her eyes closed and moved upwards, meeting him halfway. She kissed him back, still on edge but relaxed as she softly moaned. At least her last night here wouldn't end on a bad note.    
  


Sans laid her down on the grass and kissed her softly, sweetly. Knowing she deserved to know what it felt like to be admired and cared. Not gawked or simply sexually desired, or harassed.    
  


He looked at her with a soft smile. “Are you okay if I keep going?”   
  


"I trust you. I just feel guilty, part of me worries you may still be confusing your feelings for Scarlet for me.”    
  


"And I know how you feel about Sann, but I choose to believe that if you’re here with me now, that’s it’s your choice. And that this means something." 

 

Charlie nodded, he was right, he had as much reason to think the same about her. But being with Sans now meant they were going to have to start trusting each other for….what this was.

  
  


Sans kissed along the hem, meeting her collarbone.   
"Sans," she grabbed his face and looked him dead in his eyes.   
He looked at her concerned, but with a smile. "Yeah, Charlie?"

 

What...what if she only hurt him more if...no, when something happened. She worried over possibilities, but instead of answering she shoved Sans into her chest and held him close.    
  


"I want do this, I do..." She pulled him in and just hugged his face between her breasts. "Let’s just stay in the fields...sleep over?”    
  


Sans laughed with her and held her close. He looked up at her. "That's fine. But, do you mind if I try something on our 'hypothetical' last night?"   
  


"Our what," she laughed. "Which hypothesis are you referring to?"   
  


"The one where you have a theory about things going down tomorrow." he raised a brow, trying to carefully pry further.   
  


"What’s your take on it,” she inquired, curious.   
  


He sat up and touched his chest. His soul slipped out and hovered in his hand.

  
"C'mere." he said, motioning her hither. She scooted over. "May I...?" he said, reaching for her chest.   
  


She frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea...I mean, you've already seen it."   
  


"Trust me.”   
  


"Just," she held his hand, "Just don't go digging around...respect a girl's privacy.”   
  


"'Course." he said, summoning her soul and holding it in the other hand. "Hold out your hand." 

She did so, and without a second’s hesitation, he handed her his everything, his soul.

 

The ease with which he gave her his soul, left Charlie speechless. There was no doubt in her mind anymore, she knew that even if he didn’t trust her completely, this proved he wanted to.    
  


"That's it. That's me." he addressed, a bit nervous.   
  


She awkwardly held it and looked at him, "this is, wow, uhh. I mean..it feels so light, but condensed. Like a star I guess...“

  
"I want to bond with you." Sans said, taking her free hand with his.

  
"What!" She pulled back.    
  


"I-it’s just in case you do disappear, I'll know where you are... and I'll always be able to find you, just in case." He reassured. 

  
"So...," she laughed, "You’re going to be watching me at any given moment?"   
  


"It's not as creepy as it sounds" he laughed a little. "And no. I’ll know kinda where you are, not like a clear picture, just an area."   
  


"Well, I’ve been in the void more times to count....this experience can't be worse."    
  


"It might feel a little... intense."   
  


"Psssshh," she shook off the warning, but her grip on his hand tightened at the same time, she was trying to be brave.   
  


"It'll be a 'good' intense, though." he smiled. "So just tell me if I need to stop." His eye glowed and both souls were enveloped in blue magic. "ready...?"   
She nodded, "There's a first for everything. How else am I supposed to be brave."

  
"Touch my soul, very lightly with one finger." he instructed, waiting to do it at the same time.   
  


She looked at her hand, a simple hand that was just given the order to reach inside a someone’s soul. Gently Charlie laid one finger upon his soul.   
Contact initiated, intense pleasure shot through the both of them. Safety, warmth, passion, true admiration and comfort. His breath hitched and he gritted his teeth.    
  


"Damn, Charlie... you're killin me..." he laughed a little. He felt close to someone before, but this...was on another level.

  
"Should I stop," she sounded worried. “I swear to god, I’m not purposefully trying to hurt you.” Her face was flushed, feeling overwhelmed.    
  


"Work your way up until you can hold it in your palm..." he instructed, smiling and blushing.   
  


Charlie brushed against it with two fingers and slid across, like flipping a page to a book. Sans placed another finger on her soul. 

 

A familiar feeling surfaced, only this time there was no holding back. Overwhelming pleasure and safety engulfed both on a much deeper level. Charlie’s breath hitched, something was being lifted off her chest. Sans was lifting; sharing her burden of fears and worries, allowing himself to move past that and focus on something more important, her.    
  


Sans moaned a bit, smiling. He laid another finger and then a fourth, holding them there. It felt as though everything came from her core now, heat building and rushing through as if pure endorphins coursed through her blood.    
  


Charlie crouched over and huffed, half moaning. Her soul then demanded more, this felt right, even though it was the first time she ever felt like it. She demanded the same retribution that was casted upon her. Charlie laid her palm over the heart, gripping it.    
  


Sans arched backward, swearing softly. Both parties felt the deepest yet most soothing orgasm.

As they both finally locked eyes once more, they saw something new. Both of their souls had now taken on flecks of the other color. Sans sat there panting, smiling.

  
  


"H-Holy shit..." Charlie leaned back. Another spasm hit her from the core; she continued groaning as her legs kicked. "More than a tingle my ass," she laughed through her squirming. 

  
Sans sat up and looked at her soul. "And I thought it couldn't get any more beautiful,” he admired, observing the flecks of blue. Charlie looked up, the flecks of blue then became absorbed into her soul...permanently changing the color to a more blueish green. Whatever that meant, she didn’t feel worried about it, she trusted him again, but this time with more than her life.    
  


She did give him a very condescending look, the pleasure still forming from her core.  

He shyly smiled. "Hey... I could have been mean if I wanted to," His mental voice was screaming, worried this might go wrong….then he’d truly be alone. It shoved it down with an actual swallow, not now. Focus. 

  
Charlie smiled, “As if you could be mean. You’re always such a …..saint,” she teased.    
  


Sans looked at her mischievously, running his tongue over the soul, sending her right back into the orgasm a second time. He laughed as she smiled through the entire thrill, "Got somethin else to say? Tempt me again, Hope."

  
Sitting down, Charlie's back arched, the dress ripped on the side from the sudden jerk as she laid back on the floor of the treehouse.. She then observed him through the tangled mess that was her hair, smiling sweetly. He always thought he had the high ground, but she felt a little competitive. 

 

“So, you like to play games? Because mine is chicken.” While on her back, Charlie laid her tongue across his heart, slowly and with more pressure. The tongue, she knew, held more warmth than her fingers in this cold, perhaps it held a different reaction. 

 

"Aahh... f-fuck..." he moaned, his whole body stiffened. Releasing his everything to this feeling was almost too much. His eye glinted as he looked at her hungrily.    
  


Charlie laughed but then was cut off by the sudden jolt of pleasure from her soul. She didn’t understand this massive connection boost between the souls. And she wasn’t about to deny how she felt, but how did it all work? The curiosity only turned her on more, she smiled innocently at him on purpose. 

  
"Hope...you're gonna wanna stop teasing me..." he said, laying a single finger on her soul. "Otherwise I might have to perform a physical..... to make sure the bond and your physiology are syncing up correctly..."    
  


She lifted her chin to give him that look that ‘take me on’ look. 

“For science, of course.” she hinted, kissing his soul. He sighed, feeling her touch was everything. Then, it was his turn. 

  
"Of course..." he ran his tongue over her soul, cusping it around his hands to hold it down.    
She kicked her legs, glaring at him. 

“Science my ass," she replied, trembling with a flushed face.  

  
Sans gently placed her soul back into her chest and took his back as well. Once both were secured, he growled hungrily. He kissed her passionately on the floor, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  


"I'm gonna need you to disrobe, miss." he said semi-professionally.   
  


She kissed back, only parting his mouth a few times to talk, 

"I'm going to need you to fill out a survey after this," she commented with a half moan. "You know, with the bubble sheets and number two pencils."

  
He smiled and lifted her dress, positioning himself between her legs and carefully removed her underwear. "Might wanna make sure these stay in one piece..." he handed them to her.   
The second she took them, he lifted her up and his tongue went to work. Charlie's legs shook, she really hadn’t expected that. Her thighs tensed up and she threw her head back. Sans focused, refusing to be satisfied until that sweet sound.. 

  
"I...uhh," she tried to protest but softly moaned, her legs softened against him. "S-sans...," she spoke in a soft whisper. Her hands pulled at his jacket, sending a whole new pleasure through Sans’s spine. That feeling of her WANTING him, drawing him in, it was his ecstasy. He hummed with approval against her and kept going.   
Her hands finally grasped his jacket and she jerked him up. His smug grin was now inches from her face. 

  
His eye glinted and she felt something suddenly grow against her. She couldn’t hide a shy grin as she rubbed up against him. Sans sat Charlie into his lap, facing him. "I want to look at you,” he said softly, holding her face still. “I want to see you.” 

She held onto him, nodding.    
  


He pressed and entered her. Once inside his mind went through a haze. So much of his being was in such a state of bliss that he began to moan all over again. 

 

“Shit....C-Charlie,” his voice strained, gripping hard. 

 

Her folds melted around him as a warm, softened core rubbed him in all the right ways. "Ch-charlie... shit..." he moaned and held her tightly, looking into her eyes helplessly. She dug her fingers into his shirt, gripping his bones for leverage, driving him close to an edge.

  
Charlie began biting her lip, staring off. When pleasure became too blissfully intense, she began tearing up and pulled his face into her neck, keeping it there as he continued thrusting himself inside her folds. She forced him near and very quietly whispered in his ear. "Come with me Sans....," it was the first, direct command she gave him.

  
  


  
He heard, increasing the pace and watching her get closer and closer. Everytime she tried to hide her innocent face, he held it in place with a kiss, still staring at her with half opened eyes. “Come,” he thrusted deeper, “Come with me Hope,” Sans begged, losing composure as he tried to hold on, waiting for his partner. 

  
Charlie kept the rhythm by slowly lifting herself up and down from his lap. She then bit her lip as her breathing sharpened. He heard her whimpering pathetically.    
  


"S-Sans," She moaned as her body clenched around him, trapping him in place as it gave way. Sans could feel the walls soften as she came.   
  


Sans held her up and moaned loudly as she began biting his shoulder. He orgasmed, hissing. With no solid thought he continued thrusting into her until he couldn’t hold back the rush of a climax, sending her there again until his hunger was sedated. Seconds after the rush subsided, he fell back. Charlie laid on top of him as he held her close, panting and chuckling.   
  


"Wow... it has... been a while," he said happily. Charlie was about to pass out, but her mind was still running. She laid her face flat against his shoulder. "Hey..." he said softly, and lifted her into a kiss.   
  


"What now," she gave him a smug grin after the kiss, her eyes still closed, drifting off.    
  


"Don't go to the wedding tomorrow. I know you might not be able to help it... but stay here... if you can." he pressed his forehead to hers.   
  


Charlie softly held both hands across his face. "Scarlet might kill me," she joked.    
  


"She'll have to get through me..." he smiled. "And she's a sworn bro... bros dont cock-block other bros. I'm sure she'll be fine."

  
"I need to be there for her, it's only right. I'm the ex wife after all," Charlie snorted. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.   
  


"Well... whatever happens. Know that I’ll find you if you need me. And I'll make sure if anyone ever hurts you that they have a special place in my lab.” He leaned over, "Now... about that survey..." he smiled.   
  


He saw her smile fade, something happened, like she just remembered something.  

“Charlie?”

 

"Yeah?" She forced a grin, trying to push out the barn memories.   
He sensed it. "Hey..." he held her tighter. "I want you to know what we did and what it means."   
"Yeah, I know, it means we had sex," she tried to play it off but then grew quiet, “Sorry, go on.” 

 

Sans continued.    
"It means you will always know where I am too. You'll always know if i'm lying, or if i'm in trouble. That way you can come save me if i need it." he stroked her hair and smirked. “So, I won’t pull any punches here and waste time lying to you."

“Thank you, stability sounds nice,” she nodded confidently.    
"I also won't make you confess to me, because I know there's an unsettling side of giving someone that kind of insight. But just know that... I’ll know if you're feeling bad. I won’t know why, but I'll know..."   
  


Charlie sighed. She sat up. "I'm just trying to protect everyone. I...I do trust you.."   
  


"I know." he said, sitting up and patting her back. “But if there's something I need to warn everyone about, I should probably know now. I'd hate for Tori's cooking to go to waste-..." He joked to lighten to mood.

 

Charlie stared blankly into space....tears fell down again as memories came back. 

 

"Hey... come on.."   
  


"I don't want to feel anymore hurt," she winced, holding her face.    
  


"Don't worry about that... I've lived a few lifetimes now. It’ll pass, it’ll always pass." He made sure to keep reminding her of the only good truth about pain, time was its enemy.    
  


Charlie's mind blurred, she kept fighting, pushing back but the memory kept resurfacing. Sans felt her pain and took her hand.   
  


"I'm going to be gone tomorrow...," she calmly confessed.   
  


He sighed, finally able to break through her wall. "And what will be said cause..."   
  


"Same as always, Chara. It's clear as day....no matter how I try to think about it. I could die….but at atleast I’ll come back….right?"   
  


Sans laughed a little. "I don’t see you dying that easily. And as far as Chara, that's not exactly a spoiler, Charlie..." he pulled her back into his lap, leaning her back against his chest. “Chara sounds like the type to not give up. But dying I find very hard to believe...now that I’m here for good.”    
  


"Can you see memories....like Sann?"   
  


"I can, but I’ll need your soul again."   
  


Charlie knew she might regret it, but Sans was now the only person she could turn to...the one who would always understand.   
  


"Do it....please....before I change my mind.....and I'm sorry for hiding it.”    
  


He looked at her seriously. "Charlie. Stop apologizing." he commanded and tugged her soul out again. He held her tightly with his other arm. "Try to relax. This might be intense... but not the good kind...you’ll be okay. This will only take a moment..." he said lovingly and kissed the top of her head.   
  


She sighed, "please hurry."   
  


He pressed his palm to her soul and the floodgates opened. The first memory was that of her real mother, whose body was through the windshield of a car. There were glimpses of a crash but it all faded fast. The memories were rushed, fastforward as Sans opened up to more recent ones. Then, he saw what happened in the barn. Then it hit him...everything. She saw what happened, and how she came to see any of it, Chara. 

  
Sans said nothing, but gently placed her soul back. He flipped her around and cradled her face.   
"Never again..." he whispered and kissed her. She was silent, not knowing what to say. "'You’re going to live. You're going to stay. And you'll never suffer like that again. But there is something you should know, though. Scarlet and Sann... they both seem to be escapists... turning to drugs and alcohol when they are depressed."   
  


"I know.....part of me feels like I shouldn't blame them, but the pain won't subside." She kept pleading.    
  


"I don't know Sann well... but Scarlet doesn't have a malicious bone in her body. She is truly oblivious when it comes to affection... trust me on that one. To her... it's fun. That's it. Asriel is the first person I've ever seen her show affection towards. Well... and ... but i feel as though that's different..."   
  


"Sann has always been there for me.....he's coarse, rude, and pretty much rough around the edges....but that's not like him. I thought I knew him."   
  


"I think Sann was just drunk and stupid. Scarlet was just too ignorant to stop him immediately... especially if they were as high as Todd. That does complicate things a little.... I wonder how the wedding will pan out.... if Asriel will lose his shit..."   
  


"I will have to handle him," she spoke grimly, “Fuck,” she held her head, remembering the fight after her proposal. 

 

"I think we should talk to Scarlet first,” Sans continued, “If I were Sann, I'd be keeping my distance until I felt safe approaching someone. Asriel might have to hear it from her."   
  


"Okay but...." Charlie agreed but felt sick to her stomach. "Let's just make sure we're in an open field when it happens."   
  


"Yeah... I agree. Maybe we can come back here, it’s out of shouting distance at least.”   
  


"I'll follow your lead," she calmly reported. "But Chara IS coming tomorrow...so we need to hurry."   
  


"I’ll be on alert. But let’s not tell the rest yet. Let Chara think you still haven’t told anyone. But as far as Asriel goes, I'm gonna let you drop that bomb. Based on your successful experience," he sighed.

 

After a couple of minutes of sitting quietly together, he noticed her head bobbing off to the side, then leaning against him as she drifted off. He lifted her up in his arms and teleported to her bed, lowering her down into the covers. As he lifted his face back up, she was almost glaring at him, inquisitive. 

 

“Where ya going, huh?” she smirked, not really mad but sassy-tired. 

 

"I'm gonna go back to my secret hiding place."   
  


“And where is that?"   
  


“Secret." he winked.   
  


“Oh come on...” she yawned.    
  


"Sorry Charlie," he said, teasingly drawing covers over her face. But when she pushed them back down he was gone.    
  
She felt his presence, but farther. It was as if she could also see a birds-eye map and knew he was in Scarlet's treehouse. He was laying back, kicking his legs with one crossed over the other, trying to suppress this overwhelming joy he hadn’t felt in so many years. It brought life back into his heart, as it did hers. 

  
"Some secret," Charlie muttered under her breath. But she smiled. "I just hope you know what you're doing Sans."

 

Drifting off, in the middle of night, Charlie heard someone crying. As she got up, it sounded more like whimpering instead. Charlie walked into a separate room, Scarlet was sleeping in her bed. They’d dressed her in pajamas and made sure she was rightly tucked in. 

  
She sighed and sat on the edge of Scarlet’s bed, staring at her. For some reason her mind went back to the first time Sann expressed interest in her. How everything felt so chaotic and he was just the perfect remedy. She remembered Sann's face when he realized how he felt about her in the underground...and how those feelings clashed with Asriel’s plans. But did Sann feel the same way about her now? Was this just to get back at  _ her _ for Sans…?   
Charlie brushed some hair from Scarlet’s face. 

She wondered if this was how Toriel felt once she knew Charlie had been caught in the rivalry of those two… With a long sigh, she laid down beside her and closed her eyes. Who knows what was going to happen tomorrow… Might as well enjoy the quiet while she could….


End file.
